A New Reaper! Change The Story
by Undying Soul98
Summary: Marcus Drake was a completely normal British Student. A bit of an anime nerd, but that's it. He was NOT a super overpowered action hero who could instantly win a fight by shouting something about friendship, puppy's, or some other unspecified thing! See his tale full of action and adventure when he falls into the world of Bleach, and decides to try and change the events of Bleach.
1. Chapter 1: Death Of Normality

**Chapter 1**

**AN: 2nd story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! No money jacuzzi for me. **

I woke up the way I usually do; to the sound of several bloody alarm clocks refusing to turn off.

THUD.

I fell off my narrow bed and landed on the floor, like I always do. "GOD DAMN IT!" I shouted.

My bedroom door opened, my little sister Lily poked her head through and sighed like she always does. "Your late again, schools in 10 minutes" I groggily looked up off at the floor. Lily was already in her school uniform. Several seconds passed...

"... SHIT! SCHOOLS IN TEN MINUTES!" I jumped up, immediately throwing off the shirt I was wearing for bed.

"EEW!" said Lily quickly leaving. Suppose its a sister thing.

Lily was 13, and was often called cute or something, she apparently looks like me. She was only 2 years younger than me. I quickly put on my uniform and rushed to tie my tie. I looked round at my room in appreciation, admiring the wall built wardrobe, my narrow bed with Bleach duvet covers on as well as the multiple anime posters covering my walls. In case you haven't realised yet, I am quite an anime fan. I have seen all the major ones. Naruto, One piece, Fullmetal alchemist, Soul Eater and my favourite one, Bleach. Bloody love that show. I know the characters off by heart and know all the stuff. Yes I am a nerd, get over it. "CRAP" I need to stop marvelling at my room and get a bloody move on!

I dashed down stairs and grabbed a slice of toast. "See ya mum!"

"You get back here now!"

"BYE LILY"

"BYE BRO!"

I grabbed my bag off the kitchen table and left the house.

I never introduced myself did I? The names Marcus Drake. Everyone calls me Marc. Pure Brit through and through. Sticks and stones, Cuppa tea and all of that malarkey. 15 years old and the king of the nerds. Brown hair, longish, just covers my eyes. Skinny, average build. Not strong, not a seasoned street fighter like all my favourite anime characters. Nope all I have is my brain, and that's it.

School was pretty normal. Had my deaf form teacher MR Earner. Everyone calls him MR EAR-ER! Get it? Yeah crap joke, i'nnit? Had double maths. Called nerd by all the "cool kids" just because I can actually remember my one times table. 1 times 1 equals DUH! Spent break with my friend James, a fellow anime follower. We spent all break referencing YUGIOH abridged.

"Screw the rules! I have money!" You get the picture.

Had P.E. "God help me!" I told James.

He replied "Even God can't help improve your P.E grade!"

He was right. I failed spectacularly, as usual.

I.T then. The one lesson I actually enjoy. I'm really good at it. I often come back after school. MR Parry was epic! He was like one of those anime style old men, who know everything and are really wise. Except for the old part. He was only 25.

Lunch was hell. All I need to mention is the flying taco. Need I say any more?

Period 5 went by quickly. Science always does. MR Johnson, my other favourite teacher, was in all respects, a mad scientist. He spends lessons doing experiments, making things explode and turning lab coats into a fashion statement. All he needs to do now is shout out his name overly loud like HYOUMIN KYOUMA and hook up a phone to a microwave. Steins Gate reference to those who have not seen its awesomeness!

On the way back from school things went, as the Brits say, "Tits side up!". I was remembering how I woke up this morning. I didn't mention it to anyone, but it was a strange dream that actually got me up. I had been having it for the last 2 weeks. All I could remember of it was that there was a man in a suit who was trying to tell me something important.

One minute I was in a busy street walking home from school and the next, POOF! I was somewhere else. No magic portal, no flash of light. Nothing. I simply seemed to step out of the sky into a Japanese style village which looked vaguely familiar. I knew this because there were those houses that the Japanese have and there were some people dressed in those... what are they called, those robes. I know this!... Oh yeah! Kimonos. That's what they were. I took a few moments to look round and all I could think of to say was: "WHAT THE HELL!" I still had my school bag and clothes on. Ignoring this the next thing I said was "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL AM I?!"

A voice in the back of my head persistently seemed to be telling me:

"_Calm down. Keep calm and use that head of yours"_

"I can't just do that! I need to know what happened!"

"_Calm down! Just ask those people over there!" _the voice was getting annoyed.

"FINE!"

"GEEZ" I thought. Things must be bad if I'm having an argument with myself... and losing.

Walking up to those people from earlier I said "Hey. Do you know where I am?" There were 3 people. They all looked like they were merchants or something. They all had stalls of some sort. An old man has a stall with some cabbages on them.

"Your in the Rukon District- East 32."

The name sounded familiar. Where had I heard it from?

"_Use your head! Try to remember!"_

"Shut up voice in the back of my head. Don't make me learn to ignore myself!"

The man laughed. Probably due to my confused expression.

"You must be new here. A completely fresh soul The reapers must have not explained it to you!"

Now I was getting pissed. Reapers! Why does this seem familiar?

"I don't care if he is new! He is not getting any free cabbages!"

"Who said I want your cabbages?"

"THATS IT! NOW I'M CHARGING YOU DOUBLE FOR THEM!"

"I DON'T WANT ANY BLOODY CABBAGES"

The next thing I know, I'm having a lengthy debate with an old man about the price of cabbages and the state of the economy. Our argument was broken up my an overly aggressive roar!

"ROOAAAAAR!"

I turn round quickly and see a huge monster, thing, creature... thing?

The merchants quickly run away shouting "GAAH! HOLLOW ATTACK!"

The old man however is bellowing "MY CABBAGES!" as he ran away.

I for one was rooted to the spot as I looked at this huge monster with large hammer shaped arms and a bone like mask. All the clues slipped together. "Wow, I am an idiot" I said to myself not expecting a reply but getting one.

"_Yep. Was a bit thick."_

"Shut it you" I replied.

The clues all came together. Rukon District, Reapers, Hollow attacks. It was like a badly written fanfic or something. As I stared at the hollow both me and my inner voice said together:

"_OH SHIT!"_

"OH SHIT"

**AN- whooh! First chapter done. Expect the next chapter soon! Please rate and review! My ego needs feeding! **


	2. Chapter 2: A Bloody Big Hollow

**Chapter 2**

**AN- 2nd chapter. First major fight scene. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

Yep. When I looked into the face, mask, thing of the hollow all I could think of was "I am royally screwed!"

Seriously! This thing was an actual hollow! Seriously! Am I that unlucky! "Wow, I'm in the world of Bleach! Home of the amazing Shinigami! Do I get it easy and appear in Karakura Town so I can team up with Ichigo and the gang and learn to use some super cool power? NO! I get to appear in the bloody Rukon District, middle of bloody nowhere, with no actual training, no bloody weapon, up against a bloody Hollow, with no BLOODY HELP! I did the only thing a mighty hero could do in this situation. I RAN FOR MY LIFE!

I ran in the direction the cabbage guy went. I ran and I ran. The hollow roared and gave chase. I caught up with the others. One of them shouted:

"NEW GUY!" I looked at the merchant who told me where I was. He had grey hair and a moustache. He looked about middle aged. Though in Soul Society you can't really tell someone's age. He said again "NEW GUY!"

"WHAT! RUNNING FOR MY LIFE!" I replied.

" There's a safe place!" he said.

Relief flooded through me. Safety! I may survive this day! "WHERE!" I practically shouted.

I shouldn't have done that. The hollow locked on to my voice. He charged at me.

"YYAAHHH!" We scattered. We were at a cross road. The cabbage gut went straight ahead, the merchants left, and I went right. The hollow chose the right path. Just my bloody luck. I kept running. Desperation and adrenaline gave me extra strength. My annoying inner voice offered encouragement.

"_Come on Marc! You can do it! Imagine Gai from Naruto was after you!"_

The thought of that guy after me gave me the extra determination I needed to keep running.

I don't know how long I kept running. It was hard to tell. Finally I had left the Japanese style town and was at it's edge. My stamina finally ran out and I wheezed to a stop, panting heavily. Curse you lack of adequate P.E teachers, and Dorito's for being so tasty!

" I should really work out or something" I told myself.

"_Yes you should"_

I scowled. "No one asked for your opinion."

Hopefully I had put enough distance between me and the hollow to make it give up and go onto easier prey. I was tight of me too think so but hell, I wanted to live!

I shouldn't have said anything. The hollow came staggering up the road I was following, not even slightly tired.

"Just my Luck!"  
I took a few seconds to catch my breath before I started running again when my inner voice interrupted my thought process.

"_What do you think your doing?"_

"Legging it!"

"_If you keep running nothing will happen! You will just get tired, and the hollow will eventually have your soul for breakfast"_

"It's closer to dinner time actually,"

"_Not the point! Nothing will change if this continues. No Reaper is coming to your rescue! You need to save yourself, or things will never change! You will stay weak and helpless for ever!"_

Good argument my subconscious was giving me. It would be nice to become strong enough to stick up for myself.

"What do you suggest then if you are so clever?"#

"_Fight it!" _He said calmly.

"Impossible! I have no super power! How can I kill something like THAT!" I looked at the hollow in greater detail. Black, stretched skin, bony black ribcage, deadly bone hammer fists.

"I can't kill that!"

The voiced paused for a moment.

" _You are stronger than you think."_

What?

"_You are stronger than you think. Focus on a black circle directly above you. Imagine jumping through this circle in your minds eye. This is a technique to focus spiritual energy!"_

hell! Why not? Lets listen to the voice in our heads! I imagined jumping through this circle. I imagined putting all my being into imagining this circle.

"_Now slash your arm down slowly, while focusing like this. Something interesting might happen. Wink wink, nudge nudge."_

I did that. My eyes were still closed as the hollow stomped towards me. I focused on my hand, while imagining this circle. It started to tingle. I slashed it down slowly. Nothing happened. No huge shock waves, no lasers, no fireballs, nothing! I opened my eyes in disappointment and saw something amazing. In my left hand I had a sword.

"_Happy you listened to me, aren't you?"_

And yes I was. The sword was a plain katana. It had a 24 inch long blade. The colour of the metal was a pale grey. The edge of the blade was curved slightly, and had a slightly black edge to it.

The handle was also cool. It was black, no hand guard to protect my hand, just a foot of metal. It had a dark blue criss crossing pattern on it for grip. I held it loosely as I looked at it in appreciation.

Sharp, deadly, killer and it was all mine. Best early birthday present ever! Maybe now I could kill this thing.

I held the blade in front of me with both hands for more power. As the creature finally reached me in it's charge, my sword moved like an extension of myself. I sliced upwards cutting into the fist smashing forwards towards me. Blood sprayed everywhere and the hollow screeched. I continued pushing with my blade, keeping the fist just out of reach. "Not so hard are you now, who has the killer weapon now!" I finished my slash, sending another spray of blood upwards as two fingers fell towards the ground. Obviously not mine. I performed another quick slash, successfully cutting the first fist off, I WAS DOING IT! I COULD WIN!

The second fist slammed forwards, I leapt sideways, dodging the attack. Doing a quick, epic roll, which I was sure I would be really proud of later, I rolled behind the hollows bulky body, and cut off the second arm at its elbow. "YYYYAAAARRRGHHHH!" The beast bellowed completely defenceless. He swung round to see his assailant. I pointed my sword forwards.

"Don't mess with a nerd with a sword!" I thrust forwards. Stabbing through it's mask, killing the Bloody beast. It's body seemed to disappear.

The sound of clapping rang out.

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP.

A women in those black robes Shinigami wear, forgot the name, walked out from one of the side alleyways saying "Wow... It's been a while since I've seen someone do something like that. I have NEVER seen a normal soul pull out a zanpakuto before and kill a hollow before. You are a natural!"

She promptly walked forwards towards me I could now see her fully. She had long and wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, full lips and a curvaceous body. The most noticeable thing about her though, were her MASSIVE boobs! Seriously those things were gigantic! Bloody hell, they probably knocked people over in the streets and had their own gravitational field.

"well done!"

"what?" was all I could reply to this big boobed character. Seriously, a shinigami was here the entire BLOODY TIME!

"Sorry for not helping. I was gonna, but then I saw you pull out that sword. It was tooooo interesting not to see what happened."

I was seriously annoyed now. I did all that for nothing. I could have just played the defenceless victim and been rescued.

"I blame you." I told my inner voice.

He was guiltily silent.

"Off we go then!"Said the women. She grabbed me and started to drag me off towards the forest.

I struggled loose.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN, OFF WE GO!"

She shrugged, "Just as I said off we go. I am taking you to the Seireitei. My captain will be really interested in this."

Well this is Bleach. I was planning on visiting the Seireitei eventually.

"Who are you?"

"Me, I'm the lieutenant of squad 10, Rangiku Matsumoto!"

**AN- Finished. We are FINALLY going to the Seireitei. Marc will have to meet a captain. I wonder when he appeared in the time line?... HA! Who am I kidding! Of course I know!**

**But you will just have to wait for the next chapter of A New Reaper! I will update soon. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Chocolate Obsessed Giant

**AN- Okay then, chapter 3, Marc goes to Seireitei.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! NOTHING! If I was Tite Kubo and owned Bleach I would be in my money jacuzzi right now.**

So here I am, apparently in the world of Bleach, travelling with the bustiest anime character in existence. Why not? After introducing herself, she went on to explain about the Seireitei. I already knew of course, but I couldn't tell her that!

She then insisted I went with her to see her captain. I agreed, who am I to tell a pretty women no?

We then shunpoed for a while. By WE, I mean of course HER, but with me hanging onto her for dear life, so that I don't become a bloodstain on the Rukon roads. After about an hour of me hanging onto her, and my inner voice saying:

"_Enjoy it! God knows this is the closest thing your ever going to get to sex!"  
_I immediately told myself to get stuffed.

"One hour here and I am already insulting myself, no wonder Aizen went so mad!"

We finally reached our destination. I collapsed onto the floor, enjoying an actual surface to lay on.

Rangiku kicked me. "come on!" she said, "finally here!"

She was right. I got up and looked at our destination.

A huge wall. A really, really, REALLY large wall. Plain white and smooth, it seemed to be curved slightly, probably bending round to make a huge circular wall. I could not see above the wall, it was really tall! there was a huge gate in front of me. It looked vaguely Japanese, and the top was at the peak of the wall. It looked like the gate Ichigo went through in the anime. I can't really remember what the other one looked like, but this one had a colour scheme of blue. Light blue with intricate spiral designs on it in dark blue. I walked a few steps towards it, to get a better look when I heard a battle cry from above. "RRRAAAGGHHH!"

I looked up and could have sworn that I did an anime style sweat drop.

A huge bulky body was falling down towards me, apparently, having just jumped from the top of the wall. How did I not notice him before? This person was gigantic, a bloody titan of a man.

I ran back a bit and turned round to see the giant land, cracking the earth in the process.

"WHO DARES TRY TO ENTER THE GATE WITHOUT PERMISSION!... OR A BRIBE! PREFERABLY CHOCOLATES!"

I sweat dropped again.

"YES, CHOCOLATES! DO YOU HAVE ANY!"

"No"

"YOU DIE THEN INTRUDER!"

The giant grabbed an axe off his back and swung down hard!

I rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack.

I looked at the giant in more detail. He was bare chested, with 6 packs, 12 packs, and probably 24 packs if they existed. He wore the hakama on his legs, like most soul reapers did, thankfully.

"_I agree!"_

He had a wild look in his strangely orange eyes. He had shaggy black hair, on his chest, his face and on his chin.

He bellowed "FACE ME! I AM KAIWAN! DEFENDER OF THE BLUE STREAM GATE!"

He lifted his axe again. Bloody hell it was as large as he is. While I remembered that that gatekeeper Ichigo fought had 2 axes, this guy only had 1, but it was thrice the size and twice as deadly. It's handle was the a cylinder of white metal the size of a tree trunk. The blade looked like 2 half moons. The axe was basically a bloody big battle axe.

"_Nice alliteration"_

"Not the time" I replied.

The giant swung down again. I dashed to the side. I concentrated in my left hand again, doing that funny circle thing I did before, which I was now certain that Gangu had told Ichigo about, to summon my cool katana. Swinging I cut his leg, blood trickled out slowly.

"STOP!" cried Rangiku as she suddenly appeared in front of us using shunpo.

"STOP THIS KAIWAN! He has my permission to go in!"

"_GREAT!" _said my voice sarcastically _"Now she helps out!"_

I silently agreed.

"NO!" bellowed Kaiwan, obviously one of the gatekeepers.

"HE DID NOT GET ME CHOCOLATES! HE CUT ME! THE CHOCOLATES WERE ESPECIALLY UNFORGIVABLE! WE FIGHT TO THE DEATH!"

He swung horizontally, intending to cut us both in two. Rangiku jumped over, I was not as lucky. I was not quick enough to dodge. I stabbed my sword into the ground and braced myself.

"_CONCENTRATE YOUR ENERGY ON YOUR BLADE" _cried my voice urgently.

"Jump in the circle" I thought.

"Jump in the circle!" I concentrated into my blade.

His axe hit the blade. Me and my sword were pushed for a few metres. I nearly tripped up, I barely remained standing. His axe kept pushing but eventually came to a stop.

I did it! I somehow blocked this big ass attack!

He collapsed onto one knee. It appeared Rangiku had shunpoed behind him, and cut him deeply with her zanpakuto.

"STOP KAIWAN! You can't fight any more! Listen!"

She told her story of how she found me and was going to take me to her captain.

"_That white haired midget!" _Prompted my subconsciousness.

Accepting the story with a shrug, the giant clambered up again. "FINE!" he shouted, apparently sulking. "I WILL OPEN THE GATE!" open it he did. He struggled valiantly and managed to pull the entire gate up, and rest it on his shoulder.

Rangiku walked through shouting "I'll send someone from the 4th division to heal you up!"

I trotted to keep up with her. Before shutting the gate, Kaiwan looked at me and said in his overly loud voice "KID! NICE WORK! YOU BLOCKED A GIANTS ATTACK! YOU MUST BE SKILLED!" his compliment made my ego shoot up a few levels.

"KID! GET STRONG, THEN COME BACK AND FACE ME AGAIN! KAIIWAN OF THE GATE KEEPERS WILL HAPPILY ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!" he smiled at me, obviously liking my guts. He shut the gate.

"I may just take him up on his offer someday" I thought.

"_Only if you want to die" _my good mood vanished.

XXXXXXXXXX

After 5 minutes Rangiku suddenly apologized. "I am sorry about that." she did look sorry.

I should have stopped him before the fight broke out."

Seeking to cheer her up I replied "Don't matter. Things turned out okay in the end."

Seemingly satisfied with my answer she shut up.

I looked round at my surroundings. The Seireitei was really impressive. White Japanese buildings. Clean paved roads, shops offices and lots of walls. Seireitei was a maze, a labyrinth, basically a bloody mess with no road signs or "You are here" maps. Still impressive. It's amazing how this place has remained unconquered for over 1000 years.

Rangiku stopped.

"Why have we stopped?"

she sighed. "We need to shunpo the rest of the way"

I settled myself to having to get another ride. This time it was a short ride. Only 5 minutes. We stopped outside a large building. There was a large picture of a daffodil next to a sliding door.

Noticing my look Rangiku said "Oh that. That's the symbol of our division, squad 10. It means mystery or egoism or some other boring thing captain's always talkin' about."

squad 10 ey?

Rangiku pushed open the door. We were in the reception hall or something. A women at a desk nodded to Rangiku and made the universal gesture of "carry on!"

she led me through the division, pointing things out like the kitchen, the mess hall, the sweet training hall, the kido shooting range and other interesting things not mentioned in the anime. She went into a room with a large couch, or as the Brit's say "sofa". A pile of paper work was laying next to it.

"Oh that's my work, fancy helping out?"

I sweat dropped, choosing not to answer that question, fearing I may actually have to do it.

She led me to a door with a sign on it saying "Captain Hitsugya" on it. She knocked, then said

"Hope your ready to meet a captain, kid!"

she opened the door...

**AN- AHH cliffhangers, the fanfic writer equivalent of smoking a cigar after having sex with multiple women. HHMMMM. Just smell the suspense in the air! Thanks to Thekouhai193 for reviewing and thanks to exiles soul for following! Please rate and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: I Meet a Midget

CHAPTER 4

**AN- I am such an idiot! I went back and checked my previous chapters. I had completely forgot to put a title at the top of the both. I can not be bothered to go back and re upload them so I will just make sure I do that from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! WHATSOEVER! **

Rangiku opened the door and gestured for me to go in. The office was quite spacious. It wasn't exactly large but it was large enough too fit a dozen people in. Bookshelves lined the walls to the left and right of me. Many tomes appeared to be extremely large. I turned back to the centre. A midget was sat at a desk. Yes you can guess I am talking about Hitsugya. Seriously, this is probably a bit unfair, but BLOODY HELL, he was small! HELL! My little sister was taller than him! Then again, from the scowl he was giving me, I should probably stop silently mocking him. This was because of one simple thing. The smaller you are, the easier it is to knee someone inn the groin.

"This is the soul I was telling you about on the soul pager" said Rangiku as she strolled through the door, slamming it ominously. She brushed a strand of hair out her face and continued.

"Usually I wouldn't bother you with something this mundane but something happened after I first informed you"

Hitsugya sighed, putting the papers he was looking at down on his overcrowded desk and standing up. Admittedly he wasn't much taller.

He pushed some white hair out of his face, reminding me he was not only a midget but also had old man's hair. Twice as much reason to silently snigger.

"_now is not the time!"_

said my inner voice, he himself suppressing a snigger.

"Oh sure this is important!" he said sarcastically with a scowl on his face.

"Just as important as all that paper work you handed me saying "Ooooh, I was doing something important!", as important as the constant Friday night booze up's in the office, speaking of which, that sick puddle still has not been cleared up, where was I? Oh yeah! As important as diverting half our squad's funding to help pay for a hot tub for you to sneak off to at the Kuchiki residence, as important as..." you get the picture.

I had the feeling this rant would go on for a while, so I sat down on the spare seat in front of his desk. 20 minutes later and the rant finished.

"... I don't even want to know how that monkey ended up in the bathroom! What could possibly be so important that you had to drag him to me while I was doing all the paperwork you helpfully left for me!"

Rangiku looked like she had been waiting to talk for a while now.

"He took on Kaiwan of the gatekeepers and managed to not only block his attack but also inflicted a wound to him! This is nearly unheard of! He is a normal soul! Straight from the world of the living by the look of his clothes. He managed to summon his own zanpakuto without any assistance and then fought a battle even a 3rd seat would have trouble with and lived! I demand he be enrolled in the Shino Academy! Surely his achievements in the short time he has been in Soul Society is important enough to bother you!"

Hitsugya looked surprised at this new information on the gatekeeper.

"Seriously, do you think he could have beaten Kaiwan?"

Rangiku bit her lip and twiddled her thumbs for a few moments before speaking.

"Perhaps"

Hitsugya looked troubled by this piece of news. He stared out the window behind him before looking to me and asking "You, what is your name?"

"Quick!" I thought, wondering if I should give him my proper name. After a few moment I decided that if I was in the Bleach universe I should create a new identity for my self, just in case there was another Marcus Drake in this world.

"My name is Marcus D Solus." I said, choosing this name because it had my first name (I would probably accidentally forget my new name!), a D in it like in names in One Piece (It also stood for Drake) and Solus because that was my user name when on MMORPG's "What! A nerd playing MMORPG's! Don't be ridiculous!)

"Marcus eh?"

"Just call me Marc"

"Interesting"

He looked genuinely interested now.

"When and how did you die?"

"_Another important choice" _Prompted my inner voice.

He was right. If I told him the truth I would be locked up in the shinigami loony bin. If I gave him details of my life at home they may look it up and discover I was lying, or find another Marc. Time to play the amnesic anime/RPG protagonist card. Heh heh heh. I am so smart.

"Actually, I don't really know. I remember my name and my nationality, but everything else is a blank, just hazy. Heh heh heh!" I gave a nervous laugh just to complete my speech.

"_They will never fall for this"_

"Amnesic eh? That will be a problem."

He fell for it hook line and sinker. I gave my subconscious a patronizing mental look, before rolling my metaphorical eyes and listening in again to the current conversation.

Rangiku had pulled Hitsugya close to her. They were having a frenzied silent discussion. Like the polite Brit that I am, I waited for them to finish.

Their discussion ended. The miniature captain looked at me. Rangiku elbowed him encouragingly.

"Sigh! Fine. How would you like to become a shinigami?"

I was shocked. I wanted to become a shinigami don't get me wrong. I just did not think it would be this easy.

"Sure!"

I gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Great!" shouted, pulling me into a tight hug, right into her two giant melons. COR BLIMEY! I could feel myself dying of asphyxiation but it was totally worth it. She let go and I slumped to the floor.

"AAAHH! FFLLOOORR!" I had the feeling this would continue to happen regularly whenever I saw Rangiku.

"take him away, to the headmasters room. Tell him that I said to put him straight into class 1 in year 3. He can handle it. GO!" he gave a casual wave before turning and sitting down.

"HEY! DON'T JUST DISMISS ME LIKE THA...!" I was interrupted by Rangiku promptly dragging me out the office.

XXXXXXXXXX

An hour later I found myself at the Shino Academy. A series of large white Japanese buildings in which the shinigami, Kido Corp and stealth force are all trained. Rangiku led me down multiple corridors. I looked through a few windows into some classrooms. In one students were having a kendo match, in another, there was a lecture on hollow anatomy, some students were practising incantations in another. There was also a firing range like the one in the 10th squad, where some students were firing fireballs at the targets.  
"Fireballs" I told myself.

"Fireballs in an anime, go figure."

"_Can they be any more cliché. Where's the lightning and lasers?"_

"Hardly any less cliché than fireballs." he paused a few seconds.

"_Touché"_

We arrived in front of a large door saying "Headmaster's office"

"_Probably compensating for something"_

I held back a snigger. Rangiku stopped.

"Just a few things before we go in. ONE-Don't interrupt him. TWO- You will learn the full details of the course later on, just understand it is a six year course and the captain wants you to skip to the 3rd year. Three- Be polite. FINNALLY- Do your tie up, it looks disgraceful."

She said this with a look of dread on her face. Best not to ask why it is best to have your uniform correct. I fixed my tie.

"You have to knock on your own. Captain sent word ahead of us." She turned to leave. " When you graduate, remember, you always have a place in the 10th squad." She shunpoed off. I did not even get a chance to say bye.

"_AAAHHH! Little Marc is getting sad!"_

"Shut it"

I pushed open the the door to the office.

**AN- finally done. Couldn't be bothered to do the headmaster scene this chapter. Next one will be longer. Thanks to my new followers: Hiken08, Gingy1998 and DRHooveMD. You are really helping to motivate me into doing more chapters, and to plan for later chapters. Please rate and review, until next time, Undying Soul**


	5. Chapter 5: Back To School

**Chapter 5**

_**AN- UUUHHH! Have been sick in bed for four days. Couldn't be bothered to start writing again until it cleared up. Sorry for the longish wait.**_

_**Disclaimer:HOW OFTEN MUST I SAY IT! I OWN ABSOLOUTELY NOTHING! NOTHING!**_

I never really had good experiences with head teachers. Hell, I bloody hated them. I am sure this sounds a bit harsh but bloomin heck, they deserve this grim representation. They sit in their poxy offices all day moaning, they always keep you waiting 15 minutes to make themselves look busy and important (it does neither, just shows unpunctuality), they always blame the wrong people, always act like they know you, which they don't and always seem to be missing some hair. This is not an over exaggeration, they do (not just the bald part). I should know, I have seen a lot of headteachers in my time. They were all about as useful at there jobs as a bucket with 4 holes in it trying to bail out a bath tub sized, sinking ship, in the Bermuda Triangle while it was hosting the monthly fat guys association meeting.

This prior knowledge of head teachers was collected through the multiple times I had been sent to the heads office for others crimes. I have always been weak and as such was basically a walking target for blame. Anyone about to be caught just dumps the crime onto me. It does not matter how long the interrogating teacher has known me, it does not make a difference how high my grades are and the simple point of evidence just seems to not mean a thing. Distributing cigarettes I did not own, hitting boys I haven't met, stealing things which I do not have; _apparently_ I did it all. I can not blame the teachers, they only based their actions on what the majority said. How were they to know about all their bull shitting? The kids were only doing what everyone else did. But the head? No chance. He could have asked questions, heard the full story or done something! He did nothing. No matter how many times it happened my punishments continued. The next two heads at my school were just as bad.

This previous treatment meant that I was not confident about how this meeting would turn out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Now I forced myself out of my flashback, back to the overly large door I just went through. I was honestly surprised at the... well... _tidiness._

"_Stop being generous!"_

In all honesty the place was a dump. All locations in the large office were covered in books and paper of some amount. The walls had large roof sized bookshelves packed full with different sized tomes with multiple scraps of paper slipped in. some books were half falling out. The filing cabinets at the back were partially opened, showing their overflowing amount of student folders. His desk showed not a centimetre of wood. The sides were covered by paper piles in the way. The desktop was topped with large piles of textbooks. A notoriously large stack obscured the man sitting at the desk. I raised my voice and said "Hey, I was told I had an interview with you!"

The man said nothing but motioned for me to sit down. His dismissal pissed me off but I walked to the unoccupied seat, careful moved a stack of exam papers, put my bag on the floor and sat down. A minute or two passed where he said nothing. Any attempt to say something resulted in a harsh

"Ssshh!"

Finally when it got to much I prepared to shout boggies at the top of my voice inappropriately when He suddenly said "Do you want to be a shinigami?"

The question surprised me. He had said nothing up until now. "I repeat. Do you want to be a shinigami?"

All I could think of to say was "no shit"

He sighed from behind the books.

"Watch your tongue."

several more moments passed. The sound of him putting something down onto the table alerted me to the fact that he was ready to start talking again.

"I have already received your folder of Hitsugya"

bloody hell that kid writes fast!

"_Probably because Rangiku means he has so much other_ _crap to do_"

"listen well. I will tell you only once. Classes start at 8:00 every morning, finish at 3:00. Saturday is your only day off," _"Bumber for you Marc!" _"there are 6 periods every day. Lunch hour is at 12:00. you will hav..."

I sighed " one hour?"

"Actually no. you receive 45 minutes, break by the way is 15 minutes at 10:00. do you understand so far?"

"Clear as ditch water sir!"

"No sarcasm! Moving on. There are 8 main lessons: Kido, your spell recitals which are extremely important, Hakuda, your hand to hand skills, Zanjutsu, your absolutely vital sword skills, Hoho, your speed skills, zanpakuto communication, Reaper skills, History and general fitness. Any questions?"

The info was overwhelming. I may understand a lot about the Bleach universe but I never really paid attention to the parts where the Shino Academy was explained. I just remembered: Blah blah blah Rukia, blah blah blah swords, blah blah blah Renji blows himself up with a fireball. I had only one question to ask.

"How can I learn all this stuff? I am okay with a sword but that is about it. How can I pick up three years of knowledge quickly?"

The unseen man gave an invisible smirk

"Simple, my boy! I will assign a student to help you pick up the... stuff."

"Stuff?"

"What about it?"

"Stuff!"

"What?"

"You are a teacher. You could say something more refined than "stuff". You could say knowledge or info, skills even. Hell you could even say "Pick it up!"."

"Is stuff really that big a deal?"

"not particularly, I just wanted to have a conversation where I could respond with more than one syllable."

"Enough!" he metaphorically scowled at me.

"What?" I thought to myself.

"_You practically just insulted him"_

"Quiet you, who asked your opinion, by which I mean my opinion"

"_You make me feel so loved" _"He said sarcastically.

We then both said at the same time

"_NO HOMO!"_

"NO HOMO!"

"Here"

An object flying through the air brought me back to reality.

Usually I am crap at catching any object, this time I thrust my palm out and hoped for the best. The object landed on it. I nearly dropped it a few times in shock but I miraculously caught it. It was a small silver key. The number 505 was engraved on one side.

"What is this?"

"A key"

"_No shit, you idiot Marc!"_

"A key for what?"

"Your room for the next three years. You will share a room with two others, try not to do something stupid." I could feel his intensifying scowl.

"You will receive 1500 Kan a week to spend on food and whatever else you need. You will find your uniform there, as well as your time table and textbooks. I wish you luck."

He shut up for a while. I sat there patiently before saying

"That's it?"

"Yes now go away!"

Sighing in annoyance I put my old school bag on and walked off. I got to the over large

"_Over compensating!"_

Yes over large and compensating door, when I heard

"Oh yes"

I turned round to see him still behind the books.

"Do up your uniform. It may be European but that is no excuse!"

My mouth fell open in shock at how that arse hole saw my uniform.

I walked out and shut the door. I stuck my middle finger up, now that I was promptly free from his wrath. I heard a mumble of

"I know what you are doing!"

Shuddering in surprise I legged it to freedom.

XXXXXXXXXX

As I exited I soon found myself in a courtyard no one was around. I looked up and saw the sky was crimson. It would soon be dark. I checked my watch. It was already five thirtyish. It was only now that I had left that I realised I had no idea where I was going. How the hell could I find my bloody room! I did the logical anime thing and ran to the nearest door, intent on charging through it. The door would not move. It must have been stuck or locked, this small door leading inside a small block of buildings. I kept pushing.

"WHY WONT IT OPEN!" I asked myself.

"_Try pulling it" _My inner voice said nonchalantly

"Oh yeah"

I tugged it open and headed through.

Half an hour later and I was no further than I was before. The block of buildings were classrooms. Other buildings I ended up in were the empty gym, the sports field, second years zanjutsu rooms, the sweet kido practise location I saw before and the mail room. I was randomly walking down a corridor by a small rock garden when a voice behind me said

"Excuse me. You look like you are in need of assistance. May I help you?"

I turned round to look at the grassed area of the garden. A girl was kneeling there, digging up weeds with a spade. I looked at her. She was smiling and repeated

"You look like you are in trouble, may I help you."

"Sure" I said

She stood up and I looked at her properly in the nearly finished twilight. She wore a red shitagi, and a white kosode which failed to hide her large bust. Not quite a Rangiku but still a pretty good size. She also had a red hakama. She had a shaped face twisted into a slight smile, her blue eyes shone slightly. Her long hime style black hair was swept behind her. She was over all pretty attractive, very curvaceous and all that.

She walked towards me and offered her hand out to shake. "My name is Mika Ikeda I am a 3rd year in the advance class, what about you?"

I shook her hand

"The name is Marcus D Solus, call me Marc"

she grinned almost regally. "Very well then, what is your issue?"

I explained how I needed to find room 505.

She pointed to the left and a thin tall buildings with many doors on it. The building was like everything else here- Japanese. The building looked a bit old and tired, slightly worn out.

" you should find rooms 430 to 520 there. The rooms there are not very nice but I have heard they are liveable."

She looked curiously towards me, specifically my school clothes and bag.

"OH, RIGHT!" I exclaimed.

"I'm new. Straight from the human world to Rukon, newly enrolled today!"

Mika looked surprised, but also doubtful.

"Seriously!" I said. "I was in the Human realm only yesterday!"

she was still doubtful.

"I Suppose it does make sense. Those clothes are clearly western. Due to the fact that the Rukon district does not sell clothes like that I have no choice to believe you!"

Inwardly I was having a victory dance.

Mika smiled, tilting her head slightly

"Good luck in year one of the academy!"

Sheepishly I replied "actually, for some reason I was sent straight to third year"

she was quiet for a few seconds she then burst out

"WHAT!"

She grabbed me.

"TELL ME MORE!" she said as she shook me.

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ELSE! THE CAPTAIN I MET INSISTED!"

"YOU MET A CAPTAIN!" she shook me even harder.

"I ONLY MET HIM BECAUSE THE LIEUTENANT WHO RESCUED ME INSISTED!"

"YOU WERE RESCU..."

"I KNOW! CAN YOU STOP SHAKING ME!"

she let go and turned back to the garden, giving me a quick look over her shoulder.

"I still find this suspicious, I am going to keep an eye on you."

she turned back to her rocks

"Good luck either way, see you in class tomorrow"

I looked at her for a few more moments. I went off to the building she pointed out.

The building was as scruffy as it looked on the outside, derelict toilets, manky kitchen and musty corridors. I saw a sign poster saying

**FLOOR G- Rooms 430-455**

**FLOOR 1-Rooms 446-470**

**FLOOR 2-Rooms 471-480**

**FLOOR 3-Rooms 481-490**

**FLOOR 4-Rooms 491-500**

**FLOOR 5-Rooms 501-510**

**FLOOR 6-Rooms 511-520**

It appears to be a list of which rooms are on which floor.

"It looks like I'm on fifth. Better get going."

I did a slight jog to get up the 3 sets of stairs I had not yet travelled up (I wandered a bit before finding the poster on floor 2)

I reached floor 5. A door led to a corridor balcony, corridor, outside thing. I checked the room numbers on the doors to the left. 204, 203, 202, 201. DAMN! Must be on the right. I went to the right hand side. 205 was the first door.

"_Idiot"_

Great, the voice was back.

I took the key out of my pocket and inserted it into the lock above the door handle. I turned the key and went into the door...

**AN- 2214 words. WHOOT! WHOOT! Largest chapter yet! A thanks to all my followers! (you are all epic, just can't be bothered to mention you individually)**

**Thanks you lot that have favorited me, much appreciated. Any an all reviews would be nice. If you see some mistake please don't hesitate to let me know. **

**This chapter has been an arse to write so I will now play... children's card games! On motorcycles! On a video game! Undying Soul out**


	6. Chapter 6: I Chatted To Myself, Sort Of

**Chapter 6**

**AN- I have returned! I didn't like the end to the previous chapter so I promise to try and write this chapter a bit better!**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns EVERYTHING! Still no money jacuzzi for me :(**

I went into room 205. I turned round and shut the door behind me. I could hear two voices talking somewhere in another room. I looked round at my surroundings. I was in a small kitchen. It was a smallish room, with minimal appliances. There was a sink set next to a workstation, presumably to do your cutting on. An oven/ stove/ grill thingy and some drawers took up one of the other walls. There were two cupboards above. The third wall obviously had the door in it. Some hooks were to the left to hang your coats on. A long black coat and a hoodie like coat were hung up. The fourth wall had two doors. I looked in the first one and saw it was a cupboard, with the usual stuff. Mop, broom, bucket and strangely a henry hoover.

"_Suppose some merchandise are so good even death can't stop them"_

"Pretty sure all the captains will have a smart phone"

I closed the cupboard. I opened the next door it led into the living room. The room was currently occupied. 2 teenagers my age were arguing.

"DAMN IT! ASK ME IF YOUR GONNA NICK MY 'OMEWORK!"

shouted the first teen angrily. He had an anime style tick mark on his fore head. If I looked like a nerd he was an uber nerd! He was wearing circular glasses, framed round his piercing green eyes filled with intelligence. He had an untidy mop of short black hair, hurriedly brushed into some resemblance of a hairstyle. He wore the typical uniform of the academy. He was quite short and thin, he had his shoulders scrunched up, like he was hunched over slightly. His age was probably around 15, but who can tell with the dead. If I asked it would nearly be as rude as if I asked a women her age. He was currently yelling at the other boy.

"Heeeey! No biggy! I wasn't nicking your work. I was just... borrowing it. YEAH! Borrowing it sounds about right! I was too busy chatting up the academy blondes! I had no time to do Onabara's essay! Yeah! I mean 500 words is A BIT unreasonable! YEEAAHH! So no biggy right?"

the youth laughed nervously.

I sweat dropped at his ridiculous speech.

"_He is so dead!"_

the teen currently had his arms up in front of him, waving them in mock innocence. He had light brown hair scruffily pushed behind his forehead. He was tall and had the general appearance of a 16 year old. He wore the average uniform but also wore a plain yellow scarf around his neck.

The other teen appeared so thoroughly pissed he didn't even notice my presence.

"NO BLOODY BIGGY! THIS TOOK ME 2 BLOODY HOURS! IT WAS A 1500 WORD ESSAY YOU WOMANIZING PLONK! I SPENT ALL LAST NIGHT DOING IT WHILE YOU WERE OFF TRYING TO CHAT UP THE BLONDES IN THE YEAR ABOVE!"

"They were some damn fine blondes..." Muttered the soon to be dearly departed.

"_RIP Unknown student. We knew him so little!"_

"I DONT CARE HOW DAMN FINE THEY ARE! IT STILL TOOK ME 2 BLOODY HOURS! YOU WERE JUST SO BLOODY LAZY YOU COULDN'T DO IT YOURSELF!"

"PLEASE! HAVE MERCY ON THIS LOST SOUL!" begged the guy anime style.

"NO! YOU CAN DO IT YOURSELF!"

"What do you mean by that?"

The nerd held up a sheet of papers wit an evil glint in his eye, while the womaniser looked scared.

"NNOOOOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN WITH THAT!"

" I found it under your mattress. Find a better hiding place!"

"PLEASE I WILL DO _ANYTHING!_ ANYTHING! JUST DON'T LET ME SUFFER ONABARAS WRATH IN TOMMOROW'S ZANPAKUTO COMMUNICATION CLASS!"

He looked complacently at him for a moment.

"Fine"

The teen dashed forwards to grab it before it was wrenched cruelly out of his face and he fell onto the floor.

"Yes I said I will give it to you but first you must SUFFER! You will do the dishes AND the drying up AND the laundry AND you WILL clean the bathroom!"

"THANK YOU MERCIFUL ONE!" Bellowed the teen from the floor.

The other chucked a book that was on a side desk at his face. It hit with a THUNK!

"_OUCH!"_

He turned _to_ look at me. He did a double take_. _

"EEEEEHHH! Who are you?" he looked me over doubtfully.

"Is it normal for the two of you to kill each other with large heavy tomes?"

"Yes" he answered immediately

"He will be perfectly fine! This happens all the time!"

he glanced at the kid nonchalantly.

"That's it?"

"Yes, that's it!"

"OOWWW! MY BODY IS IN CONSTANT PAIN!" said the kid on the floor

"That's just Daichi. Full name Daichi Kuroishi. He is my annoying flatmate. Who the hell are you?"

"Me, I'm just a new student. I was told this would be my new room."

He nodded his head understandingly.

"We were told we were going to receive a new flatmate"

"_WOW! This school sends and receives messages quick. We were only enrolled an hour ago!"_

I ignored my own annoying flatmate.

"I guess this makes us roomie's. The names Marc D Solus. You?"

"Hayato Akamori. I hope we can get along" he held out his hand. I shook it. He turned round and jumped onto a green sofa, which looked like it had been here for years.

"Make yourself at home!" Said Daichi from his place on the floor. I sat on the sofa and looked round at the room. It was quite large when compared to the kitchen. There was the sofa against the back wall, a small table next to it with a small lamp with an actual flame. A low Japanese table was on the floor, above a large green rug covering the bland floor. One of the side walls had the door I just came through and a large set of drawers. It was obviously mahogany or something. There were 4 large draws. The 3rd wall directly opposite from the sofa there was a large picture frame with an obviously hand drawn picture in it. The picture was of a grassy hillside in the autumn sun, with a heap of brown leaves under a large oak tree at the top of the hill. The picture was absolutely gorgeous. Who ever did it was a proper artist.

"OH!" said Hayato from next to me, barely glancing up from the book he was reading.

"I drew this. It's quite good, isn't it?"

I agreed, it was quite good.

The fourth wall had a large bookcase, filled to the brim on each shelf with various tomes, pamphlets and paperbacks. I always have liked a good read, I would have a look at the titles later. There was also a door leading off somewhere.

"Heeeey!" said Daichi from the floor.

"Through there you will find the rooms and the bathroom, make sure you go in before Hayato, his craps stink!"

"SHUT IT YOU!" He lobbed the book he was reading at him. Daichi slipped back into unconsciousness. Hayato took another book from the side table and started reading.

I felt quite awkward being the new guy in such such an obvious friendship.

"_You may want to get some rest, you have school tomorrow!"_

"BLOODY BRILLIANT!"

"Hey Hayato, I'm going to call it a night. Which rooms mine?"

"Heeeeey!" said Daichi, finally getting up.

"Aren't you stickin' here for tea? Hayato's cooking is epic!"

"Naaah!" I replied

"Not really hungry tonight, maybe tomorrow!"

Daichi looked disappointed, he probably doesn't have many friends.

"Oh, right man. Your room is the one on the left."

He shook his head in disappointment.

"Rare to find someone turn down your cooking Hayato."

"SHUT IT YOU!"

"See you tomorrow!" He finished cheerfully, giving a little wave before sitting down.

"Yeah, night Marc!" said Hayato looking up from his book.

"NIGHT!" I called out already feeling at home.

XXXXXXXXXX

I walked through the unexplored door. I was in a small hallway. The light was off and their was no light switch to be seen, just a candle holder.

"Bloody Japanese hangovers!" I told myself.

I glanced into the first door on the left. It was a quite clean bathroom.

"_Daichi has probably had a lot of experience at cleaning the bathroom."_

I agreed silently. The bathroom was quite clean, with a toilet, a bath and a shower. The sink was quite shiny too. On the right side I saw two separate doors.

"Probably Daichi's and Hayato's rooms. I didn't nosy into what their rooms looked like. I went to the final door on the left. I went inside. It was dark. I fumbled on the side and was surprised when I fund a light switch. I flicked it and a dull light shone from the ceiling, illuminating the room I was supposed to live in for 3 years.

"Mika was being generous"

I was honestly surprised that only some rooms had electricity. Maybe the power was off in some rooms? I stared at my living spaces. It was a smallish room. There was a bed, single with plain blue sheets.

"At least the bedding is fresh."

I saw there was a wardrobe built into one of the walls. I looked inside. It was pretty basic. There were fairly new clothes inside, 3 copies of the schools uniform, that includes those hakama and all those under shirts and over shirts. They were a nice blue colour. Upon further inspection I saw 2 circles upon each breast. Not in that way you dirty readers. These had to be the school logo or something. I also found two pairs of casual clothes for me to wear when not in uniform. There were basic grey hakama's and some shirts. There was a set of drawers inside as well where there were pants and socks.

I shut the wardrobe door, and checked out the desk in the corner. It was fairly basic, with a single draw with 4 biro's and a pencil.

"I hope they don't make me write in Japanese, I would instantly fail!"

On the top there was a stack of books. I looked at their titles.

**Kido Basics**

**Kido Intermediate**

**Basic Zanjutsu**

**A Newbies Guide To Hoho**

**Hakuda Basic Steps**

**Zanpakuto And Me**

**A Basic Guide To Shinigami Skills**

**A Reapers Full History**

All these tomes were quite heavy. It would hopefully be a good and fulfilling read.

"_Shut it and check them drawers!"_

I did just that. There was a single set of drawers. Inside I found new bedding, a roll of notes and some coins which appeared to be my allowance which they somehow slipped into my room quickly and... well that was about it. I would have to fill them up myself. Putting my school bag on my bed I jumped onto said bed. It gave a creak.

"_A good omen"_

"Shut it you!"

I decided to check my inventory for useful crap.

"_Is there ever useful crap?"_

"I don't need my imagination to ask stupid questions!"

"_I thought I was your subconscious?"_

I was silent for a few moments. I eventually said

"Shut up!"

I looked in my bag and dumped everything out. I had a few more _VERY _important pens to add to my collection. I also had my old Samsung phone. No signal. Typical. It would be useful anyway since I had no charger or plug sockets so it would soon run out of charge.

"_Shame, you had some good music on it!"_

I had my wallet, empty of course except for a fiver and a few coppers.

I had my school books. They may be useful if I ever need to work out quadratics. I immediately put them in one of the draws. I also had my 3ds. HALELUJAH! I HAD THE CHARGER WITH ME! I JUST NEED TO FIND A PLUG SOCKET IN THIS HELL HOLE! In the cartridge I had Virtues Last Reward. Bloody good game. It was filled with conspiracy theories, complex time travel plot holes, puzzles and constant betrayals. BLOODY HELL! After this I couldn't trust anyone for a week. Bloody good game though.

I also had a paperback version of The Hobbit. I would stick it on the book shelf in the living room later. The only other thing of value was an old black hoodie I stuffed in my bag in case it rained. I put it on a hanger in my wardrobe. I had frig all that was useful.

"Oh well" I sighed. I got up and retrieved: **Zanpakuto And Me.**

I started reading the first chapter.

**A Zanpakuto is an extension of ones own soul. The shape, properties, abilities and the name of a zanpakuto changes depending on how it is treated and the owners personality. For example if one has a burning passion for fighting your zanpakuto might take on a red hue and have fire related powers later on. **

Quite interesting. I wonder what effect my zanpakuto will have? I kept reading, skipping onto another page.

**There are three basic forms to all Zanpakuto. Their sealed form, their Shikai and Bankai. Your sealed blade is an Asauchi as it has not had your soul imprinted onto it yet. A blade will only become unique once you have bonded with it significantly.**

I thought back to my katana. It seemed plenty unique. In fact, I thought sealed swords were given by the Shinigami. How could I own one? I would have to mention this when I meet my Zanpakuto.

I turned back to the book.

**A sealed blade will sometimes change once you get to know the spirit. Major changes in your inner world can also be reflected in the state of your sealed sword. **

I flicked on ahead to the next page. I would read everything again in more detail later.

**Shikai is the initial release of your Zanpakuto. It is achieved through communication with your Zanpakuto, using techniques shown in later chapters. When you discover your swords true name you can call out an incantation and the name to release your Zanpakuto into a stronger form. This new form will have strong often unique abilities. There are many different types of Zanpakuto. The basic types are: Melee, Kido, Projectile, Defence, Poison, Illusion, Elemental and unclassified. Your type depends on what your Zanpakuto's basic abilities are, which often reflect your soul. Those who master Bankai may skip this stage of incantation. Unlocking Shikai is a show of respect and is often vital for advancing in rank amongst the Shinigami.**

Already knew that, lets skip to Bankai!

**Bankai is obtained through materialising your Zanpakuto, the opposite of Jinzen. This often takes 10 years. You must then force them into submission in order to gain the true final name of your Zanpakuto. Bankai often increases ones power by up to ten times. Unfortunately it often takes another 10 years to master Bankai. It is a long and hard process. Only 5% of all shinigami ever achieve it.**

That Jinzen thing looked important. Better look it up.

**Jinzen is when you take a meditative stance with your sword on your lap. You can often talk to a Zanpakuto in your head but this is the only true way to communicate with your zanpakuto. This often allows you to go to your inner world (The physical representation of your soul) and converse with your sword.**

Jinzen sounded cool. Might as well have a try.

I did the jump in the circle trick and summoned my zanpakuto with a slash. I got in that Budha position and put my sword on my lap. I concentrated very hard and could feel myself distancing myself from the world around me. It was an odd feeling.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up on a cold surface. I got up. Still wiping sleep out of my eyes.

"I never knew you were Jesus. I mean, you are standing on water!"

I looked down to see he was right. I was standing on water! |I looked around me. I was in a lake of some kind. The water spread around me for a few thousand metres in all directions. I could barely see the shore, which appeared to be quite lush and green. I knelt down and touched the water, sending small ripples out. The water was perfectly flat and calm. I stood up and looked round again. Not questioning my curious circumstances. It must have been worse for Ichigo to wake up on the side of a skyscraper.

The water was almost reflective. I could see a clear reflection of the plain blue summer skies above. No clouds.

"Its good to finally meet you said the voice"

"YOU!" I finally realised. The voice was that annoying one that had been bothering me ever since this mess began.

"Yeah me" it said. It came from a man on an island. The island was only a few metres wide, large enough for one person to sit down comfortably on its soft grass. The man stood up.

He was quite tall. He was at least a few inches taller than me. He wore pitch black sun shades which obscured his eyes. His face was well shaved, with only some stubble around the chin. He had short cropped blonde hair, with a few strands hanging down the side of his face near his ears. He wore an immaculate suit which was out of place in this hot environment. The jacket was white with black buttons doing it up. He had a white, with thin blue streaks running down it, dress shirt on underneath. He wore white trousers.

"Bloody hell its hot. Do you mind?" he asked politely. I shrugged my shoulders. He removed his jacket and deposited it on the islands floor. Without it on it was quite easy to notice he was well tanned.

"No Homo!" I thought.

"No Homo!" he said out loud.

I was surprised.

"Are you surprised, in case you have not realised I am your Zanpakuto, of course I can hear some of your thoughts." he stretched his arms. "You must have questions, ask away"

time for the obvious one

"What is your name?"

"Not that easy I am afraid, but for the purpose of simplicity you may call me the name I had while I was alive, You can call me Javan"

I remembered some of the biblical crap I looked up once.

"A son of Noah, meaning Deceiver or one who makes sadness."

"A bringer of sadness, that's me!" he said cheerfully.

"What do you mean?"

"That is a story for another day, for when I tell you my history and for how I became your Zanpakuto."

"You mean you haven't always?"

"No. this is just my newest job, you needed a soul to help you access your own souls power, so I used my powers to change my presence, form and powers to that of a Zanpakuto's."

"How did this happen?"

"Story for another day, next question!"

"How did I end up in this world of Bleach?"

"Simple answer: I don't know! YAAAYY!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"I just don't. One minute in that world. POOF! The next you are in a world with an obviously gay evil genius called Aizen. I don't know how it happened. It just did. I was in your soul for another completely unrelated reason, so I just adapted and became more involved to help you survive that hollow attack."

"So me gaining the powers of a Reaper was just a coincidence?"

"YEP! Too much paperwork to do if you died so I chose to become a form which would give you powers which made you fit in."

"What do you mean by BLOODY paperwork"

"OHHH! Nothing much. Moving on. Just here to let you know that you have my full support. I can not give you my name or a Bankai, not even Shikai yet. I am still... well... recovering. Either way you will receive Shikai when I have enough extra juice to help you realise the true name of your own soul. You have a few years until canon events. I should be able to get you Shikai just before the Ryoka Invasion. Yes I know you will probably take part and do something stupid."

"HEEEY!" he was right. I did want to join in. but that was besides the point.

"You will not be able to receive Bankai for a while. It could damage your soul if you learnt it during the winter war."  
"So no Bankaing that bastard Aizen?"

"Nope, no Bankaingg Aizen. You wouldn't win anyway!"

"I had learnt so much in so little time. I had one last question before I could call it a night and go to bed. The other questions could wait till next time.

"Just how strong can I become?"

"As strong as you like. I am just the training wheels to show you how to unlock your powers. You are practically making a Shikai and a Bankai for yourself. I have no true name to instantly make you strong. If you train hard and ace the academy, you could do some training in Karakura town and become about lieutenant once you complete your Shikai training. If you forced yourself and tore your soul apart in the process you could maybe, JUST MAYBE, gain Bankai in time for Hueco Mundo. Ultimately this is just a time frame. The time limit could be less depending on how strong you make yourself. All I can actually do in a fight is offer you advice and give you some of my own Reiatsu as a top off in a hard fight."

He reached out his hand, as he walked towards me across the water. He tilted his head smugly.

"Wanna be partners?"

I took his hand.

"HELL YES! LET'S KICK SOME ASS!"

I felt myself fading away.

"I wish you luck, Marc"

The world faded around me.

I woke up in my room, my head overflowing with new knowledge. I saw that my Zanpakuto had changed slightly. The blade was 3 inches longer, and was a slightly darker colour. The hilt extended slightly as well. I checked my watch. IT WAS HALF NINE! Time really passed! I put my Zanpakuto book back, set an alarm on my watch, put everything on my bed into the drawers, and stripped to my underpants. I wear underpants instead of boxers, SUE ME! I turned the light off and slipped into my covers. I was dead to the world in a moment.

**AN-Finished! Largest chapter yet! I hope you like this everyone! I was up till late writing this. For those of you wondering, YES, I have just pulled three more OC'S out of my ass! You better BELIEVE IT! If not then I will KILL THE NONBELIEVERS! That's my craziness out of the system. A super, duper, mega, awesome, chocolate coated, super thanks to my 10 followers, 7 reviewers and three followers. A huge thanks to Antex the legendary Zororak for giving me so many flattering reviews! You really fed my ego! Thanks again to all! I hope this chapter was better than the last one. Undying Soul out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Back To School Again

**Chapter 7**

**AN- Had a bit of writers block. Hope this chapter is up to standards.**

**Disclaimer: WWWHHYYYYYY! BLEACH STILL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! DOES GOD HAT MY DREAM OF A MONEY JACUZZI THAT MUCH!**

I woke up from a forgotten dream to a noise that I was sure would become perfectly normal for me.

"GOD DAMN IT DAICHI!"

The sound of frenzied shouting woke me from my slumber. I checked my watch. 7:05. Early but not too early.

"_I suggest you get up. That man from yesterday said classes start at 8, you have one hour to prepare for the worst school day of your life! MMWWAAAAHAHAHA!" _bellowed Javan maniacally from my head. Amazing how quickly you get used to voices in your head.

"Was that evil laugh really necessary? I know I will probably be the class dunce for a while, but cut me some slack yeah!"

I rose from my bed and decided to prepare for the day. After some helpful tips from Javan on how to properly put on my new Japanese style uniform, as well as strapping my Zanpakuto to my back, I left my room for the kitchen, in the hopes that over powered gods of death have cheerios in their cupboards. When I entered Hayato was yelling at Daichi again. Something about ignoring all previous warnings and copying another piece of homework... again. Talk stopped when I entered the room.

"Heeey!" yelled Daichi, probably happy someone was here to pacify Hayato until he had subtly left the room.

"Hayato's cooking pancakes!"

And he was. I could smell something nice cooking in the kitchen. Hayato had apparently been simultaneously yelling at Daichi while cooking pancakes for us all.

"I made some for you, I guessed you would be hungry after missing dinner." said Hayato.

I was. I felt like I could eat a horse... or a dog... perhaps even an elephant... okay maybe not an elephant but my stomachs demands were pretty close. Hayato served up for us all on some plates from one of the overhead cupboards. I had a stack of five. Bloody hell, they were beaut! Even without toppings they still tasted of heaven. I now knew that I had found my Sanji equivalent character, well until someone better showed up. After we placed our finished dishes in the sink, Daichi burst out saying "OH YEAH! I nearly forgot!"

He stuffed a hand in his pocket and continued "Due to me being partially unconscious yesterday I forgot to give you this"

His hand came out clutching a slip off paper. "Here ya go! Your timetable! I suggest you only take books for the lessons before lunch"

I took the paper and looked it over.

**Day P1 P2 P3 P4 P5 P6**

**Sunday History Fitness Kido Reaper Skills Hoho Free Period**

**Monday Hakuda Hakuda History Hoho Zanjutsu Fitness**

**Tuesday Kido Zanjutsu Hakuda Hoho Reaper Skills Z Communication**

**Wednesday History Fitness Kido Hoho Zanjutsu Z Communication**

**Thursday Fitness Kido History History Reaper Skills Z Communication**

**Friday Fitness Kido Zanjutsu Zanjutsu Free Period Z Communication**

Altogether not that bad. Today is Tuesday (Fell into Bleach on a Monday).

That means I have today: Kido (Not that bad but will suffer due to lack of knowledge), Zanjutsu (YEAH BABY! BADASS SWORD SHOWING OFF! WOOH! _Shut up, you probably don't use real swords, _AAAAAAAAHHH!) Hakuda (I will utterly fail!), Hoho (I can finally learn the art of running away professionally!), Reaper Skills (It will be interesting to see what I will learn) and Finally Z communication ( Probably means talking to your sword, fine with me, I am used to sitting on my ass all day doing nothing!).

What confused me was what I would do about catchup. Hayato answered my question for me.

"You of course have extra lessons. One of the other students has volunteered to tutor you for two hours after class ends. I will, of course, have dinner ready by the time you return!" Organised kid. Some women will get a good house dad.

"_UUUHHH! Hayato with an apron on, SHIELD YOR EYES!"_

"He's not that bad"

"_Thoughts like that show homosexuality"_

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"_You tell em honey!"_

Daichi started his obligatory washing up duties. It was twenty to now.

Hayato sighed wearily as Daichi complained. He turned to me and said "Get ready, I will show you the way to class today"

I walked back to my room and grabbed all the books needed for the day and placed them in my worn out bag, slipped my timetable into one of my school bags pockets, put my new cash in another one, hoisted said bag and waited for my new friends to lead me to the worst day of school... EVER! (Dramatic music in the background)

XXXXXXXXXX

The three of us left the room. He took me to that Kido range I saw yesterday, and we entered the classroom next to it. The classroom was basic. A large number of tables acted as desks so two could sit together. A large desk next to a chalk board at the front showed where the teacher would sit when he or she arrived. I saw a mixture of male and female students, lounging around at some desks. I saw a familiar face at the back. Mika gave me a smile and a quick wave when she noticed me enter the room. My room mates took a double desk near the back. There was a spare desk behind them. I sat down. I was at the back of the class. No one behind me to stare at the back of my head. Mika was three desks to the left of me. I lounged around waiting for the lesson to start when a girl dressed in the regular academy uniform rose from her chair and stormed towards me menacingly. I have no idea what I did to piss her off but I had the feeling that I may not live to see the winter war.

She continued storming towards me. She stopped next to me and scowled. She had short red hair, cut in that schoolgirl way. Her face was angular and she appeared to be tallish, I have never been good at judging height. She was only just starting to file out but you could clearly see she was clearly not as flat as a board. Her hand was clenched to the side. She was really, really attractive... like just about every bloody female in this world. She actually quite reminds me off Kallen from Code Geass. They have the same hair. Her blue eyes continued to boar into me.

"You" she said.

"Me" I replied.

She continued to scowl..

"You owe me!" She said.

I continued to stare in mutual nonchalance.

"You owe me one... No two... Hell you probably owe me at least five,"

I continued my staring, still confused as hell.

"In fact, you owe me at least 10 for all the crap your putting me through!"

I finally decided to speak in my defence "Theoretically, if I did know you, what have I apparently done?"

"GGGRRRRGHH! We don't know each other, but I am still doing you a HUGE favour!"

"Whatchoo mean?" I asked finally cutting to the chase.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? I'm your bloody tutor, that's what!"

Silence continued for some moments, despite the fact that the class was still chatting like two nerds in a PE class. HER! MY TUTOR! NO BLOODY WAY! I started to chuckle slightly at the thought of this randomly violent girl deciding to actually help someone. She smacked me over the head with my own copy of that Kido book, which I now regret taking out of my bag.

Still nursing my new head injury I said "What, your supposed to my tutor"

"Yes" she replied "I am the prodigious heir to the Nishisaka family! It is my duty to help a new student, no matter how much of an arse hole they are!"

"Who are you?" I finally asked, curious of this supposed "Prodigy".

"Me, my name is the soon to be famous Akimi Nishisaka! You better remember! When we graduate I will surely be your superior, you better make a good impression!"

Daichi meanwhile was ogling her ass while she wasn't looking. Hayato appeared to be just enjoying the show. Akimi pushed my bag off the other chair and took a seat. She got her own copy off the kido book from her satchel she now dropped onto the floor under the desk.

"What the hell are you doing!" I nearly demanded, I could maybe deal with this smug bird for the duration of my two hour tutoring, MAYBE! I did not want her next to me for all my future Kido classes as well!

"Sitting here," She said stubbornly. "You have no previous knowledge of Kido and have obviously not started reading the actual book yet. I have the same time table as you and as such must sit with you so that I can teach you the basics of just about all of your Bloody classes!"

looks like I'm stuck with her then. Strangely this does not seem as daunting as before. It would be quite hard for her to teach a complete newbie like me THREE whole years of knowledge about the academy. I think I actually feel sorry for her having to give up her free time to help me. I resolved to be a bit nicer to Akimi.

"Sorry." I said "It can't be fun having to give up your time to help someone you haven't even met yet. I apologise for before. I will try to be easy to get along with."

Her moth fell open at my sudden change of heart.

She covered her confusion with a cough.

"Very well then. I accept your apology."

"Hello all!" said a new voice. The teacher had entered the room. "Right! Books out. Time for some theory on Kido! You lucky lucky people!"

the entire class groaned, including me. WHAT? I didn't want to be the odd one out.

The teacher himself was bald. Bald as an egg. He was scrawny as hell but looked like he knew what he was doing. "Time to revise Bakudo 30 and Hado 32!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Surprisingly class wasn't that bad. I learnt a bunch of stuff. The class itself was basically a lecture on how to perform a mixture of spells, and ways that they can be used. With Akimi mumbling the the info I needed I was able to follow the lecture quite well. I wrote a bunch of notes as well. The two spells focused on this period were Bakudo no 30: Shitotsu Sansen (**Beak thrust Tri-Flash**) and Hado 32:Okasen (**Yellow fire flash). **The first one was basically a three pointed triangle that slams into the opponent, immobilising them. The other was a yellow orb produced from your zanpakuto which widens as you slash horizontally, until it fires out as a horizontal beam. It basically resembles a yellow sokatsui (You know, that thing Rukia spams... a lot). I was doing perfectly fine I think. The teacher knew I was new so I think he avoided asking me questions. Akimi also gave me a basic explanation of how to generate Kido. It is basically the jump in circle technique, but you focus your energy into your words, and produce a specific form based on the incantation instead. It should be quite easy to adapt... I hope. We finally arrived near the end of the lesson when we were asked to do something I dreaded. Practise on the targets outside.

The teacher (Never learnt her name) led us outside to the targets. There was a row of 10 neatly lined up. We were split up into three groups of 10, and a final group of 7 (Me!)

everyone in the front rows released there Okasen. Most hit, some grazed the edge and some completely missed. In the second row Daichi and Hayato stepped forward. Daichi's blew up in his face, much to my amusement. Hayato however, performed it perfectly, getting a bullseye. By the lack of surprise, I assumed this was normal.

Row three went forward. Mika managed to land a blast which cut hers through the middle.

"_Nice shot"_

Akimi also did well. She hit quite close to the centre. For all I know she probably was a prodigy.

Finally it was my turn to step forward. It was my one moment, my only chance. SO HERE I G... Everyone else had already gone and fired, leaving me looking a bit stupid.

"Umm, sorry"

I decided late was better than never. I began the chant as I slowly drew my sword.

"Oh ye who began the chant, he of the angels ignorant bliss! Claw at the fallen sky and the broken stars! Through ignorance deliver the final blow! Might hammer swing, and shatter ye world asunder! Hado no 32: Okasen!"

Throughout this I focused on forcing my Reiatsu through my sword as I finished drawing my sword from its sheath (Javan told me how to summon it. It was pitch black, with jagged blue lines running from each side). The yellow energy finished charging so I yelled "Yaargh!" as I finished the incantation. The yellow arc blasted forward, and swung through the centre of the target, cutting it in half. As far as I could tell I was a bit off from the bullseye, but not by far. As I walked back to the rest of the class I heard Mika mumble "No wonder he was told to skip straight to the third year. He appears to be a natural! Nearly as prodigious as Akimi Nishisaka! I look forward to seeing how he progresses through the day!" She gave me one of her coy smiles. I rejoined Akimi, who promptly smacked me over the head. "IDIOT! You need to go when the rest of your line goes, STUPID!"

she did not appear to care about my seemingly perfect hit.

"_It will take more than that to win her love!"_

"Shut it you, I don't want her love!"

"_Nonsense! I know the way this sort of thing goes! You must prepare for your mass harem!"_

"Who the hell says I'm getting a harem!"

"_This is anime! Of course you shall receive a harem!"_

"That's only in a series where ACTUAL romance occurs. Bleach has no official pairings with it's protagonist's!"

"_CURSE YOU ANIME LOGIC!"_

XXX

After this Kido class ended. I rushed to catch up to Daichi and Hayato. We decided to walk together. Mika strangely also joined us. Akimi reluctantly joined us as our fifth member.

We arrived at zanjutsu just on time. The classroom was a dojo in the main block the headmaster's room was located in. It was large and spacious, there was enough polished floor for thirty plus students to fit in comfortably. Dull light streamed in from a few overhead windows. I lounged at one of the walls waiting for lesson to start. Our teacher this time was an apparent 15th seat in the 8th squad, who retired early to a relatively peaceful career. He reminded me of the old wise man anime stereotype. He had long grey hair, as well as a beard. He wore traditional Japanese robes.

He quickly paired us up and handed out wooden swords for us to practise with. I was paired with a big lad. Not fat, BIG! He had short black wiry hair and the attitude of the usual bully.

"My name is Gurou Tsukayoko and I am gonna kick your ass!" I remembered he was one of the people who completely missed in Kido class. "YYAAARGGHHH!" He charged at me.

I let my instincts take over. He swung his katana quickly, aiming at the head. I dodged to the left and swung forward in counter attack. He brought his wooden sword down to block. I nimbly lunged right and hit his left shoulder... Hard. He roared in annoyance and prepared to attack again. I took to steps back to prepare myself. He delivered a strong downwards thrust. I blocked with my own weapon. He barely pushed me down at all. Not nearly as strong as that giant dude.

I broke our deadlock by pushing his sword away with my own. This only infuriated him further.

"YOU GONNA DIE YOU PUNY GIT!"

I kept my head and feinted to the his left, his weaker side. He fell for it and tried to block, only to receive a swing to his right side. "AAAAGGHHHH!" he took a few steps back.

"WINNER! SOLUS!" it took me a few seconds to realise he was calling my false surname. I only just realised that half the class were watching me. Daichi dashed out and pulled me into a manly hug... NO HOMO!

"Heeeey! Nice one! I can't believe you beat him. He usually destroys most people in Zanjustu! It's about time someone wailed on that prick!"

"YOOUUU!" yelled that bully guy

"_Gurou"_

"Called it" the bully stormed forward, his face a crimson colour.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE PUNK! WHEN YOUR ALL ALONE, I'M GONNA BE THERE, AND I'M GONNA WAIL ON YER FOR THAT!"

some people are sore losers. I pulled out of Daichi's manly hug and said cheerfully.

"Sure! Lookin forward to it. Hey, do you want me to bring lunch? Big guy like yourself needs a good taste of humble pie!"

"YYAAAARRRGHHH! I AM GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Enough" said the teacher. "There will be no arguments in my class!"

Gurou sulked off somewhere.

I was paired up with Daichi for the rest of the lesson. His skills with his sword made up for his abysmal kido performance today. He was a quick and energetic fighter. He never stayed in the same place for too long. His attacks were strong and fast. Through sparring with him, I quickly got used to wielding a sword. All my previous fights were short, but this 45 minute long brawl really helped me get into the SWING of zanjutsu. Get it? Sword joke. Sword, SWING!

"_Bad pun!"_

"Quiet you!"

XXXXXXXXXX

We had break next. Me Hayato and Daichi spent it together by a tree in one of the garden areas. Daichi remarked on the cuteness of the passing girls while Hayato read under the shade of said tree. Mika stayed for a while as well. We chatted about the academy in general. She told me a few embarrassing stories about Daichi, must to his annoyance.

"Note to self, must remember the story about the duck in the bathroom"

"_Don't forget about that time when he was locked outside stark naked"_

"Thanks Javan"

Akimi refused to be seen with the class "Losers". She went to see her actual friends.

The next lesson was Hakuda. We went to a similar gym to earlier. For some reason this one had some random holes in the wall, which appeared to be shoddily patched up with planks. This made the room rather cold.

I suddenly heard a distant yell of "Yyyaaaaarrrggghhhh!"

the entire class sweat dropped and moved away from the dodgy wall. I was the only person left next to it, and I felt terrified. The roar got louder until I heard the words

"DRAMATIC ENTRY!"

a green blur flew through the wall and landed dramatically on me.

The green blur got off me, revealing the greenness to be a green spandex training suit.

Javan sweat dropped.

"_I have a bad feeling about this!"_

"YOSH! THANKYOU FOR BREAKING MY UNYOUTHFULL FALL! YOU MUST BE THAT NEW STUDENT! I CAN SEE YOU HAVE... FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"_NO HE SAID IT! THE WORLD WILL END, CATS WILL LOVE DOGS, KENPACHI WILL PROMTE PEACE, NARUTO WON'T SUCK, RUKIA WILL GO UP A BRA SIZE! HE SAID THE FORBIDDEN WORDS!"_

The man before me was a clear copy of Gai from Naruto. He spoke like Gai, he looked like Gai, he was called Guuy, HELL! He even had a mini me, whom I somehow never saw in our classes, dressed in green who gave him guy hugs.

"GAI SENSEI!"

"BRUCE KUN!"

They hugged each other, scarring me for life, and shouted in unison.

"UNBREAKABLE SUNSET NO JUTSU!"

"_I HAVE NO IDEA HOW HE LEARNED THAT FORBIDDEN TECHNIQUE! HES A MAD MAN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"_

Surprisingly he was actually a good Hakuda teacher. I was paired with Daichi again but he kicked my ass. I was as rubbish as I thought I would be. Guuy managed to help though. He was happy to correct the stance of one of his "MOST YOUTHFUL STUDENTS EVER!".

That bully I beat up in Zanjutsu class stared bullets at me the entire lesson, but he was too busy beating up his followers to do anything about his humiliation.

By the end of the hour I was less crappy than I was at the beginning.

XXXXXXXXXX

Next was Hoho. Due to my nerdiness I was hardly the most fit person in the world (as shown in my previous lesson). I hardly thought I would do that well.

"_Cheer up, at least you suck less than Naruto the abridged series! HAH! I did it, that's right! I used that joke... OOOOOOHH! TOO SOON! MMMWWWAAHHHHAHAHAAA!"_

"Yeaaah,"

"_Seriously, that show sucks!"_

We went to a field near the back of the academy and waited for the teacher. After a few minutes a women appeared behind me, tapping me on the back, and said "Hi!"

She bloody surprised me! I turned round to see a women of medium build, quite plain looking, with short blonde hair. She wore an altered version of the clothes worn by those Ninjas, whatsere names, the Onmitsukido. Hers had sleeves, and the back was actually clothed.

"_OOOOHHH! Shock horror."_

"Right everyone!" she said. She walked away from us to a tree by the side and yelled "You know what to do! Game of shunpo tag!" she seemed to pull a whistle out of mid air and blew it. Everyone seemed to disappear. They were all running away from me for some reason... "OH CRAP!"

I just remembered that that damn teacher tapped me on the back. If this game was shunpo tag, I was clearly on. "OOY!" I yelled. "HOW THE HELL DO I SHUNPO?"

Akimi, from the other end of the field yelled "Focus your spiritual energy into your feet and focus on stepping forward! Use this step to gain momentum and force yourself to cover more distance!"

"SPEAK... PROPERLY!"

"JUST TRY IT YOU IDIOT!"

I did. I focused my spiritual energy, similarly to how I did it before. I stepped forward, kicked off from the ground as if I was going to leap and... slammed face down into the ground much to some amusements (I'm looking at you Daichi!).

I looked behind me and saw that I had somehow travelled two metres. Not bad for my first attempt. I got up, dusted some imaginary dust from my clothes and tried it again. This time when I kicked off, I swung my other leg forward as if I was walking. This time I landed steadily on my feet. I did it once more, stepping forward each time I landed in an attempt to gain momentum. I managed to get a fair distance across the field. SWEET! This was going to be fun!

I spent the rest of the lesson playing tig and learning the basics of shunpo. I managed to catch up wit Hayato early on and "Tig" him. I spent the rest of the lesson legging it from whoever was on. Much to my surprise I was not touched once by anyone else.

XXXXXXXXXX

I had lunch then. Me and my friends (Daichi, Hayato, Mika and even Akimi, whom I managed to persuade by offering to pay for her lunch)

when we got to the dining room it was filled with students. The smell of various types of food cooking set my stomach rumbling.

GURGLERUMBLEMUMBLE said my stomach.

"Yes" I told it "I will feed you"

RUMBLEMUMBLESPLARG

"stop complaining, you get what I give you"

MUMBLE MUMBLE SPLARGRUMMBLE

"You make a compelling argument about the pizza."

Pizza there was. There were various tables and serving desks set up with various foods of different nationalities. There was American (Thank god!), Chinese, Indonesian, Mexican, Spanish and traditional Japanese. I didn't think I was ready yet to try proper Japanese food so I settled on a plate of Pasta with tomato sauce and a slice of pizza. My stomach won the argument.

I paid with some of the cash I had placed in my bag when an urgent tugging on my shoulder alerted me that Akemi was ready for me to pay for her dinner. I wish I never offered.

Her stomach was definitely as big as her eyes. Her plate was piled high with various types of food, ranging from rice and sauce, to prawns, chicken and even sushi. An angry dinner lady stood behind her angrily smacking her hand with a rolling pin. Tap. Tap. Tap. I was VERY worried.

I paid the lady and we all sat down at a table. Daichi had gone with an American style pizza, Hayato had chosen a type of Chinese food I couldn't be bothered to describe and began to eat it with chopsticks, Mika had picked some traditional Japanese... stuff. Akimi of course had her extremely large pile of food. We all dug in. I have to admit the food was nice. These people knew what they were doing. The sauce was just right.

We spent the rest of lunch together. We all had a laugh and even Akimi seemed to have a good time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Next was reaper skills, taught by a plain guy with large eyebrows. With Akimi by my side I managed to survive this period without embarrassing myself too much... WHO AM I KIDDING IT WAS HELL! While the previous teachers understood and respected the fact that I was new and respected my need to catch up, this gut didn't. He spent the entire bloody lesson making an example of me and singling me out for questions, while most of the class laughed, with the obvious exception of my friends. We were doing about summoning and breeding Hell Butterflies. With a little help I managed to make some notes about the topic we were studying. I could only hope that my tutoring could bring me up to speed.

We then had the easiest lesson of the day, Zanpakuto Communication. Akimi and the rest showed me to a large meditation room. Half the class went to another room. The room itself was plain and uninspiring, perfect for letting go off the real world and exploring a more spiritual land, the world of our own. While everyone else spent their time trying to talk to their swords, and failing, only just managing to get the briefest of a sense of feeling, I was having a chat about various anime's with Javan. The lesson was easy. I could already talk fully with my sword and even go to my inner world. As I said we had a chat in the hour given to us about various anime series. Because of our talk last night I could assume he had been with me for a while, maybe even my whole life. He neither denied or told me I was right. Since he had been with me for so long he had also seen all the anime series I had. We had a large argument over who was more epic; Alucard from Hellsing or Ichigo in Mugetsu form. It was a close one due to Alucard's general epicness but we agreed that the power to cut a mountain in half with one swing of a sword was too much for even that extremely sadistic vampire to handle.

XXXXXXXXXX

After class I waved goodbye to Daichi and Hayato.

"Heeey, Marc! See ya later! Tell me if you get laid!"

Hayato smacked him round the head with one of his endless supply of books.

"NO! Bad Daichi, BAD! No pervert comments in public!"

"AAHHH!"

Daichi slumped off with his metaphorical tail between his legs while his equally strange room mate followed.

Me, Mika and Akimi walked by ourselves for a while. When we got near the rock garden I met her at yesterday, she told me she had to do her daily gardening.

"Bye Marc! I'll see you later. Good luck with your tutoring" she gave me one of her speciality smiles and left.

Two of us left.

She led me to a posh dorm building. Whereas mine was dodgy wallpaper and rubbish bathrooms, her block was filled with sunshine's and bloody rainbows.

The halls were clean, the people nice. The public toilets actually smelled inhabitable!

"_Blasphemy! Burn the witch!"_

She led me to her room. The golden, polished to a sparkling finish door on the front of her room said 049.

She took out a golden key to match the plaque and opened the door. I would describe the inside but then it would damage my ego. A LOT!

Lets just say you could literally eat your dinner off of their toilet.

She led me to her own room and showed me in. Again the quality dazzled me.

"Bloody hell!" I said "Are you rich or something?"

She sat on the bed and removed her satchel.

"Of course I am. Didn't I tell you I was the heir to Nishisaka family."

"The who"

she sighed. "You ignorant idiot. "The Nishisaka family is a minor noble house. We own quite a bit of land and often produce good shinigami. A few hundred years ago our family produced a reaper who ACTUALLY became a lieutenant . I myself plan on being the first in my family to become a Captain!" she finished.

"If you are a noble why are you here instead of at your own house?"

She hit me "IDIOT! Of course I would need to stay here! Besides which, I quite liked getting away from the folks. There a bit pushy. Well they WERE."

"What do you mean?" I asked. She hit me again.

"IDIOT! If I wanted you to know I would tell you! Maybe another day."

XXXXXXXXXX

We studied for two hours. Akimi was helpful and attentive, she made sure I knew what she was talking about. I had my doubts about her but they had all vanished.

She focused on Kido with me. Using her old well used Basic Kido book she taught me the first four Bakudo and Hado. I had not actually used any of them but I knew how they would be performed. She then focused on History ready for tomorrow. Bloody hell it was hard! I was never very good at history in the world of the living (MY world of the living)

She taught me a few key historical Shinigami her class was currently studying.

I learnt about the first 3rd squad captain. He was apparently the classical paladin figure. He wielded a broad sword. The 3rd squads meaning (Sacrifice) was based on the fact that he sacrificed himself to fend off a swarm of Menos Grande while his team mates escaped. His body was never found.

I also learnt about a powerful lieutenant who was the first to lead an expedition to Hueco Mundo.

Akimi also told me about a powerful hollow who was called "Jack". In the 1800's he was noticed when killing prostitutes. This led to him being named a serial killer and branded by the media as "Jack The Ripper". After a few years of many people in London spotting him he got bored and went to Scotland where he was slain by Uruhara.

Altogether I learnt a lot in the two hours. I actually had fun. Akimi was quite nice when she wasn't surrounded by other people.

"_AAAAAHHH! Marc is in love!"_

"Shut it!"

"_Don't you see! First Mika, now Akimi! My dream of having you take part in a harem is nearly complete! MMWAAHAHAHA!"_

"Your forgetting that Ichigo was also close to multiple females. He never got a harem."

"_NNNNOOOOO! CURSE YOU ANIME LOGIC!"_

It was finally time to go. I collected my stuff and said "See ya! Thanks for putting up with me!"

She led me to the door and roughly pushed me out before she blushed slightly and said "You weren't that bad... now get out of here! It would be unseemly if a non noble was seen at my room. NOW GO!"

She slammed the door in my face.

"Nice girl" I said out loud.

XXXXXXXXXX

I arrived at my apartment quite happy. I walked in and saw Hayato preparing dinner.

"Heeey!" bellowed Daichi who just came in, tugging on his scarf.

"We are having stew, I put it on to slow cook this morning. It will be ready at six." said Hayato in his expressionless way.

Daichi grabbed my arm and dragged me into the living room saying "Heeey! We have some guy stuff to talk about. He led me to the sofa and sat me down. "Wwweeellll?" he said expectantly.

"Well what?"

He started giggling very much like a little school girl.

"What do you think. I'll spell it out. D-I-D Y-O-U G-E-T L-A-I-D?"

I blushed slightly. "No"

"Come oooon! You can tell your bro Daichi da truth!"

"Nothing happened."

"NOTHING! Please tell me you got past 3rd base!"

"Nope. Not even first."

"NNNNOOOOOO!" he yelled maniacally.

"Impossible! How could you not even get past base one!"

"Simple. I think with my head, not my pants!"

"You have brought shame to all men, as well as manliness itself. Shame on you!"

He started crying and ran to his room.

"_I kept telling you to get stuck in there!"_

"Not another word. Not another word."

XXXXXXXXXX

To pass the time until dinner I got out my copy of **Kido Basics** and began to read. I read through the first 6 chapters to try and understand how Kido actually works. After an hour I heard a voice announcing dinner "Everyone, dinner is being served up. Arrive in two minutes or you receive no portion."  
Daichi suddenly dashed past shouting "YAA HA HA HAAA! Not this Hayato, no excuse to bin my dinner today!" Me and Javan simultaneously sweat dropped anime style.

"_Hah! I suddenly just thought of the 13 captains and lieutenants doing gangdam style!"_

"HAH! That is actually quite funny!"

I dashed in after Daichi. Dinner was as excellent as I expected. Hayato had cooked the stew exactly right. The dumplings were nice and large, the sauce was beautiful and the meat was just brilliant. Then again I was probably biased. My mums cooking was crap.

"_Here, here!"_

After dinner Daichi did his washing up punishment. We all then sat around in the living room chatting and telling funny stories. Hayato did all this while reading one of his heavy tomes. I myself read upon a bit of basic Zanjutsu and Hoho. I honestly felt like I had known these guys for years. This place, this wacky strange place, filled with Gai imitators and hot angry women, this place far away from everything I had always known, THIS place... was starting to feel like home.

**AN- YAAAGHHH HAAA! TAKE THAT WORLD! I HAVE RETURNED, WITH MY BIGGEST CHAPTER YET! 5957 BLOODY WORDS! HA HA HA! AHEM! Now that I have that out of my system it is time for me to hand out the usual thanks. Thanks to all my followers, gracias to all those who favourited me, arigato to those who reviewed (Big smiley face sticker to Antex the legendary Zoroark for leaving FIVE reviews :) ) and also a large high five to all who have read this far! This is also my just about 1 month anniversary for this show! YYAAAAYYY! (Over the top fire works display followed by cake!).**

**Send in any Zanpakuto ideas for any of my OC characters (except Marc, I have something special for him!) and because I am in a happy, happy mood I may even include your idea in the story! (Consider It a present)**

**Again, thank you for reading. Please R&R! Undying Soul out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Mika's Hidden Woes

**Chapter 8**

**AN- Hey everyone. Chapter 8 is finally up! **

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I myself own... well... absolutely nothing.**

I was in a room. That's all. A room. Not my bedroom, real world or soul society. I glanced round at this room taking nothing in. my head hurts. Why was I here? How did I get here? I saw that man and I knew. I was dreaming. That's all. A barrage of images bombarded my head, like a memory or a vision. It was like a slide show of images. SNAP me and my friends. SNAP. The Karakura lot. SNAP a camp fire in the dessert of Hueco Mundo. SNAP, SNAP, SNAP! An armoured man, a masked women, Aizen's blade. SNAP, SNAP, SNAP! The images rushed by. Blood, an explosion, a large hollow... a corpse, Javan's raised blade, a message on a wall inked in blood. Never had time to read it. Snap, snap, SNAP, SNAP!

"GGYYYAAAGGHHH!" I woke up. Only a dream. I panted slightly at the memory of it. Bloody hell! That dream! I knew it! It was that one I kept having before this mess even started. Strange how Mika and the others showed up in it.

"_Yyyaaaaawwwnn! Morning. What time is it? Was that you waking me up screaming at this hour? Not cool man. Even a sword living in your head deserves beauty sleep."_

"Did you see it?"

"_What?"_

"The dream! That one I had!"

"_Nope. As a being in your head I think I would know if you had a dream." _He yawned.

"_Now good night!"_

I checked my watch. "It is half seven you know"

"_..."_

"CRAP!"

"_CRAP!"_

we shouted together. I legged it to get changed and rushed out hoping Hayato cooked breakfast. He did. We dined on sausage and egg today. I put that strange dream to the back of my mind. If Javan didn't notice anything it couldn't be that bad... right?

XXXXXXXXXX

The day was uneventful. Me and homies spent lunch an break chillin! We'z was well epic in Kido braaah!

"_Your not black"_

"... Shut it you, a guy can dream of a world without basic grammar and punctuation."

The only points of interest class wise was History and Fitness.

In history we had a bony woman with grey hair teaching us about the exploits of the famous reapers I learnt about yesterday. She brought the class onto talk about another shinigami, the first Kuchiki. She told us a textbook page and said "You have your page, now MUSH! Write a page full by the end or suffer my wrath. Apparently she was famous at the academy for two things. Forcing independence down our throats like it was a bloody panacea for all of life's problems, and for giving out amazingly tedious detentions. Akimi whispered the correct answer in my ear from the seat next to me and as such I survived three hours of bending paper clips into shape (One of her easier punishments).

In fitness we had a man in the typical coach uniform, with a whistle and all that malarki. He basically said "OYYYEEE YOU LOT! RUN AROUND FOR AN HOUR AN SEE WHA HAPPENS! I have some quality time with Miss Lovely 8th Squad to enjoy. Her her ha!" he said with a perverted expression on his middle aged face. He took out a remarkably bulky magazine from his back pocket, turned it sideways and began to read... well look. The picture on the front was of a blonde big breasted woman shinigami in VERY little uniform.

"_Drrrroooollll! I demand you ask him for one! My hormones need quenching!"_

"YOUR IN MY HEAD YOU TOSSER! LIKE HELL AM I CLEANING UP AFTER YOU! …... THAT IS NOT PERMISSION FOR YOU TO DO IT AND JUST GET RID OF THE MESS!"

"_God damn it!"_

The lesson was basically a free period where the toughest and hardest in our class could pick on the weaklings while the gaggles of girls talked girly stuff. That guy from yesterday

"_Gurou"_

"Guru smuru! I don't give a toss!"

Anyway that guy from yesterday (Not the actual Gai guy) teamed up with some of the other tossers and came after me. Luckily Mika knew a hiding place on the roof. We shunpoed there and spent the rest of the lesson laughing at the punks while they struggled to find us.

"Ha ha haa!"

laughed Mika, a smile on her face as her long hair blew in the morning breeze. She finally asked me.

"What was your time like in the world of the living?"

I couldn't tell her the truth simply because she would not believe me. I played the amnesic card.

"I can't really remember. I lack all my memories of before arriving in the Rukon District. I remember bits and pieces. A bit of school, a bit of home, hell I really remember one Christmas my family celebrated back in England."

"what, your English?"

"Hmmmmm. Yeah. I think I am." silence spread for a few moments before I continued. "I really remember that Christmas. We all got along really well." I told her. I continued my story.

**Flashback**

_I woke up on my ninth Christmas bursting with excitement. Lily, only seven years old, rushed into my room and said "Brrooo! We need to get Mum and Dad up! We need Daddy to check if Santa left any presents!" it was Dad's last Christmas. We didn't know it at the time. Dad was big and bulky, muscular with the intelligence of a pack horse! The complete opposite of me. Heck he even had short blonde military cropped blonde hair. We dashed into our parents room and dived onto our parents shouting "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" while our parents laughed. We all ran down stairs. Dad shushed us as he sneaked into the living room, being careful to not show the I inside. He came out looking glum. We all prepared for disappointment. His face suddenly broke into a smile and said "Naaaah! Only kidding with ya. Santa left us all pressies, even Mummy"_

"_HEEY!" said Mum._

_We all dashed into the living room. I remembered this Christmas because I received my first Nintendo. The old chunky DS had just been released and my parents saved up to help get it. I squealed like a little girl when I opened it, Lily however simply said thank you and avoided all manners of squealing. Much to my amusement Dad squealed even more than I did when he discovered that Santa had left him some new socks._

_Usually we all have Christmas dinner together and invite all the rest of the family over. Not this time. It was just the four of us this time. I loved it. I had Dad all to myself. This was honestly my favourite Christmas ever. It was a shame our happiness couldn't last._

**Flashback End**

"That's what happened, well that's all I remember" I lied. I didn't lie about all of it, just the amnesia.

Mika smiled and looked happy as if she too could imagine a young boy and his family on a beautiful Christmas morning. "What about you?" I asked. Finally time to learn a bit about my almost regal looking friend. She pushed some hair out of her face. Her smile was starting to slip.

"Me? Well not much to say about my time in the living." she looked off to the sun, now bringing quite a bit of warmth to the day.

"I lived in Japan in the 1840's. My mother was a priestess at a temple. She wasn't a real priestess. She used tricks and intuition to make visitors believe she could do the impossible. She made them believe she could talk to the dead and could help anyone who came to her with a problem. She would guess details about a persons problems or relatives by looking at how the target acted, as well as being deliberately vague in her answers. I never knew my father." she scowled slightly, the closest I had ever seen her face to a frown.

"He left my mother before I was even born. At our temple it was me and mother, as well as a few other priests. I never went to school or made any friends but I never let my mother know I was sad. By watching her at work I became adept at putting on a false mask." she fiddled with a chain fastened to her neck. It was a fragile silver thing, barely noticeable. Noticing my look she said "Oh! This, it was my 13th birthday present. A gift that I had finally become a women, in our culture we were classified as such at thirteen. My mother and I always got along. She taught me to be calm and regal, she taught me to trick anyone into believing anything." she suddenly looked worried and waved her hand embarrassingly in front of her face as she blushed slightly

"Not that I would ever want to trick you, Marc"

She looked sincere. But then again, if her story was true she could be lying. Either way she looked like she was being honest. May as well give her the benefit of the doubt.

"I never thought you would. We are friends. I have faith in you.

This made Mika look happier than I had seen her throughout our talk. She smiled and continued.

"I lived this lonely life for a while but something happened the day after my birthday." her face became suddenly dark. "A former client of my mothers realised he had been cheated of his money. He spread the word and raised a lynch mob. They came and burnt the temple to the ground. My mother never escaped the flames. The revenge fuelled men turned their attention to me. They... they... they well raped me." she looked on the verge of crying. I was suddenly angry. My hands clenched and I suddenly wanted to hit something. I finally think I know what goes through Naruto, Ichigo and Luffy's heads whenever they talk of protecting their nakama. It is strange feeling, wanting to put your life on the line to protect someone close to you or to get revenge for their sake. Shame there is nothing I can do to kill those bastards.

As if she noticed my anxiety Mika said "Relax. It doesn't matter now. After they, you know, did it, they murdered me. It was quick. A cut throat. After this I sticked around as a whole for a while, looking for mother. I never found her. The men who did it to me were punished. The authorities at the time were slow catching up but the murderers were rounded up. They were sentenced to death. It was a shame I received konso before I could see their executions. Their deaths would have been... satisfying." she suddenly looked tired and sat down against the wall. She began to sob quietly.

"Even after over 150 years I still miss her" she sobbed a bit more. I subconsciously sat down and put my arm around her.

"I'm here for you." I said. I know it was lame but I was short on time to think of something motivating and heart lifting.

"I hope you don't mind me being a bit selfish. Please. Just hold me for a bit."

I did. I held her as she sobbed her heart out for her dearly departed mother.

XXXXXXXXXX

When the bell for break rung she got up and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you. Really, thanks. I needed that. If you don't mind I need to... no, want to go somewhere else. She shunpoed off. She was actually quite fast at it. I mentioned before that I spent break with my friends. Well two things were lacking. Mika's presence and my usual happy mood. After the rest of my lessons we all decided to walk home together again. Mika seemed to be back to normal. Thank god.

"_I know. Being murdered must hurt."_

"Well noooo!"

Tutoring went well. Akimi noticed I was distracted and didn't pry. We did some easy stuff on some more basic Kido and also had a look at the Zanjutsu and Hakuda books, in an attempt to improve my stance. I saw a few moves I may try out next Zanjutsu class.

Dinner was also good. Hayato easily made it taste delicious. After this Daichi reminded me we had some homework. I decided to team up with Daichi to try and complete it. Daichi was useless most of the time. I did most of it myself. It was nice to have the conversation though. He also knew some obscure stuff on the Kuchiki's which I didn't know.

Later I retired to my room after waving night to my room mates. Hayato gave me a brief glance from his book and said "night". Daichi was much more animated.

"NNNNOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME! Hayato's boring and doesn't have a perverted bone in his body. I NEED SOMEONE I CAN TALK ABOUT BOOBS TO!"

I left him crying and went to my room. I glanced at my pile of books and decided to get started. It was going to be a long three years.

**AN- Hey everyone. Quick update, I know. It's not as long as the last two chapters but it just felt right to end the chapter there. This was the last chapter in my first official story arc "Beginning Of The End". The next arc by the way is the "First Blood" arc. Now for the usual congratulations. (insert thanks here to all followers, favoriters, etcetera) Still in a good mood so feel free to send in Zanpakuto ideas. So goodbye until next time. Undying Soul out. **


	9. Chapter 9: Ambush

**Chapter 9**

**AN- Hey everyone. Hope you like this chapter. This marks the first official time skip in this story. Metaphorical cookie to all who can guess what story plot I may be using in later chapters (Clue- Sleep). The reward will be a guest appearance in a later chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tite Kubo is GOOOODDD!**

It has been seven months since I heard Mika's sad tale. Throughout this time I continued to grow closer to my new friends. The difficulty of the school work increased dramatically as the year progressed. I kept up with my extra lessons from Akimi and by cutting a few corners I managed to get all the info I needed to pass my exams. Everyone got really stressed (Especially Daichi, he nearly jumped out the window due to the workload) but we all managed to get through it. Our grades just recently came. I passed all my subjects, I even managed to bag a barely manageable Hakuda grade. In Kido I quickly became very adept. I had quite easily got the hang of the first 15 Bakudo and Hado. Kido was one of my two strong points, Zanjutsu was the other. Through the help of my really old master teacher guy, as well as some pointers from Javan I had managed to quite quickly correct my fighting stance. According to my teacher (I never learnt any of their names) I fought using swift attacks to get past my opponents guard, while misdirecting their attention to land a strong blow past their defences. I had somehow risen to the top three in our class. The other two were Daichi and some dude with a moustache (Don't ask).

I also made SOME improvements in Hakuda. Only some.

"_Understatement of the century. You still get your ass handed to you regularly"_

Hoho also saw some improvements. Our class was taught to improve our general Hoho and reflexes. We were not taught any of the super cool custom moves like what Soi Fon and Yoruchi use. Either way I could now last quite long while shunpoing and the amount of steps I needed to take to cover distances is gradually dropping.

I was coping with my other subjects. Over all I was quite strange in my fighting skills simply because my strong points are Zanjutsu AND Kido. This gives me a close up advantage as well as distance type attacks. I hoped this would be enough to protect me till I was able to learn Shikai.

Me and my friends were now unseperateable. I had also figured out all my friends fighting styles.

Daichi- Strong powerful sword attacks while using Shunpo to increase speed (Still sucked at Kido)

Hayato- A supportive fighter. Generally uses Kido to support and offer back up but is also quite a fast swordsman.

Mika- Kido specialist. Able to hold her own in close range combat but is generally best when shooting off over the top fireballs from a distance.

Akimi- A nice all rounder. Can take on any role in combat due to the fact that she is quite proficient in all the four basic Shinigami skills. She also constantly brags how her Zanpakuto is finally chatting to her and is offering requirements to unlock Shikai. Basically a show off.

I still received that annoying dream once or twice a month. The images are constantly becoming sharper. Never did manage to read that wall. The image of that giant hollow kept popping up. It had giant pincers and sort of looked like a worm with limbs. Never pay the dream much attention, mind you.

With exams over the vast majority of students are travelling home to see friends and relatives. My group are not exceptions. While I, Mika, Daichi and Hayato have no relatives to see Akimi did. The other day she came up to us and said

"OOYYY! YOU LOT! In the holidays I'm heading to one of my family's holiday homes to visit my cousin." she gave us one of her typical scowls.

"And?"

"Well obviously you lot are coming with me. I am, well we are.. well we are going in three days. Go and prepare yourself and what not!" she suddenly blushed in embarrassment and gave us one of her "You will obey me or die!" sort of scowls.

"You better show up!" she then ran off.

"_Strange girl. Chuck her out the harem"_

"ENOUGH WITH THE FLAMIN' HAREM!"

Yep, he still went on about that.

That was how I found myself in a pair of my casual clothes with my old rucksack slung on my back as our group prepared to leave through the East gate to get to the East Rukon District. Remembering that strange Giant, I remembered to bring a special gift.

"YOU THERE! HEY! ISN'T THAT YOU PUNY HUMAN FROM BEFORE! HERE TO FINALLY ACCEPT MY CHALLENGE!"

"Actually no"

"THEN PREPARE TO DIE!"

He drew his oversized axe and prepared to swing when I shouted.

"OYYY! WAIT, YOU TOSSER! Here, I brought you a gift!"

I got out a giant box of chocolates from my bag.

"YOU BROUGHT ME CHOCKIES! ALL IS FORGIVEN! ON YOUR WAY!"

I chucked him the entire box. He swallowed it in one bite.

"WHAT THE HELL! That was the biggest box the shop sold!"  
"VERY NICE! NEXT TIME COULD YOU BRING A LARGER PORTION! NYYAAAHAHA HA! COME AGAIN WHEN YOU ARE WILLING TO ACCEPT MY CHALLENGE, FRIEND!"

he lifted the gate and we passed through.

"What the hell?" Daichi finally asked.

"Long story" I replied and left it at that.

XXXXXXXXXX

Five hours later and I found myself walking through some dry plains. Daichi was complaining, Akimi was shouting, Hayato was somehow reading while accurately following and navigating for us, Mika was smiling. All was right with the world. According to Akimi the coach which would take us to a beautiful House beside a lake had been delayed. We would meet it at East- Two. Basically we had to walk for a bit before we arrived at the settlement that the coach was parked in. Nothing had gone wrong, the entire trip had been peaceful. I had become better at sensing Reiatsu, so I noticed no one else was around us or above us. But despite this, why was I so worried? There was a constant nibbling sensation in my gut. My instinct, which was not Javan, was practically yelling at me to get out of here! But why? What is so intimidating about here. Nothing was out of the ordinary, then why was I so worried.

"_Relax, nothings gonna happen"_

For the first time in our partnership I didn't believe him. We walked for a while longer. I saw some dirt upturned in front of me, like a mole had been digging there. Digging. Digging. Digging... Digging. OF COURSE! A sudden image rushed into my head, as if a Martian had just beamed it there. The image in my dream suddenly appeared in my head. The image of a large worm like hollow. It suddenly came to me. I didn't sense anything because of one thing. The enemy wasn't around us in the forests, it didn't fly above us in the sky.

No! Our enemy was beneath us, biding it's time to strike. As if I was moving in slow motion I turned to the others and shouted.

"HOLLOW!"

XXXXXXXXXX

As if waiting for it's cue, a large talon burst from the ground in front of me, where I would have been in a moment if I had continued walking. I nearly died then. My heart beat in my chest. The others were slow to react, but they all drew their swords from their sheaths. The hollow in front of me burst from the ground. Seven others appeared from their dirt covered hiding place. They surrounded us. I quickly checked them out. The minions were separated into two piles. Four were black moles, with large claw covered feet, as large as an extremely large Wolf on steroids. They had masks with a drill like point on their foreheads. It appeared we would be head butted to death. The other three were Large worms. They were black, like all hollows. You could tell they were worms due to their string like body. They had small pincers jutting from all their body, like a demented centipede. There main weapons were two scythe like limbs. The boss was like the mini worms, but twice as long and thick, with eight scythes. The two near the top were twice as long and deadly. His mask was plain, as blank as an empty page.

My time at the academy sort of prepared me for this. My friends seemed to be frozen still. With good reason to as well, we're only third years, how are we supposed to deal with something like this!

Deciding that someone needed to take charge I yelled out "QUICK! Everyone, things seem bad but if we do things smartly we can still win. Form a ring! Kido users in the middle! Zanjutsu freaks around!"

My friends snapped to action. Hayato and Mika stood back to back, their Zanpakuto drawn. Me, Daichi and Akimi stood in a triangle shape around. A mole dashed at Akimi. Hayato countered with a Byakurai (**Pale Lightning**) no incantation. The thin shot struck forwards, shocking it for a moment, giving Akimi time to swing at the mask "YAAARRGGHH!" the mask cracked, but not shattered. A worm minion leapt towards me.

"_QUICK!"_

I left them to their fight. I blocked the first talon. The second shot forward. I dodged barely, took one hand off my sword and prepared a quick Sho (**Thrust**)

"SHO!" I shouted. The worm shot backwards. The second leapt forward. A shout of "SHAKKAHO!" (**Red Fire Cannon**) pushed it back. It appeared Mika had been chanting while we were holding them back. I glanced back and saw Daichi holding off two Moles. He was blocking the first with his sword, the other was being held back his fist. The mole stabbed his head forward and hit his fist "YAARRGGGHHH!" Akimi rushed to help. This left the Kido users unprotected. The two remaining Moles shot forwards. "NOT SO FAST YOU BASTARDS!" I shouted.

"OKASEN!" I bellowed. My yellow beam cut them and they fell back. I borrowed a bit of Javan's Reiatsu to ensure it was a strong hit despite the lack of incantation. The Leader chose this moment to strike forwards. With reflexes unknown to me I spun round and chopped off one of the talons. He wasn't worried. After all, he had six more. He dove at me. A combined shout of "SOKATSUI!" (**Blue Fire, Crash Down**) blew the hollow back momentarily, allowing me to cut two more off in the confusion. I glanced back to thank Mika and Hayato. They were busy with two worms. They were pushing it back with weak sword swings. The third worm was not there. Someone must have killed it. Daichi was panting as he snapped one moles mask with his sword, killing it instantly. Two down, six left. "COME ON EVERYONE WE CAN DO THIS!" I shouted encouragingly.

"_Shouting encouragement never helped anyone!"_

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"_Make a plan!"_

Make a bloody plan! How the hell are you supposed to think of something like this!

I glanced back at the others. Daichi was attempting to destroy the second Mole. His quick sword strikes were damaging it, but the hollow just kept repairing itself.

I stabbed the boss hollow, then remembering that recent anime "Sword Art Online" I decided to use one of their ideas. "Daichi, SWITCH!" I dashed forward to prepare to damage the Mole. Daichi saw me rushing forward and got the idea. He shunpoed back and swung at the Boss to keep it distracted. I swung my sword down, the second Mole was owned!

Mika and Hayato were having problems still, one of the worms had sulked off to deal with Akimi.

"HAYATO! Your best at Bakudo! Trap it, then let Mika finish it with a strongish Hado!"

They followed my instructions. Hayato yelled "Bakudo No 30: Shitotsu Sansen!"

the golden triangle appeared in his hand and shot forward. It threw the mole back and pinned it to the floor.

Mika began chanting. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." A blue glow appeared in the palm of her hand. The hollow broke free of its Kido. "Hado No 33: Sokatsui!" (**Blue Fire, Crash Down**)

Her blast of energy hit the Worm's mask and disintegrated it, killing the hollow. Mika was panting.

"_She's run dry. She has blown all her spiritual energy!"_

Practically defenceless. Can't dwell on it.

One Worm left, two moles to go.

"CRAP!"

Daichi's endurance was running out while I had been standing here like a lemon.

"DAICHI! FALL BACK!"

I shunpoed in and blocked a scything well... Scythe. Daichi jumped back to regain his breath. The hollow kept up its swarm of attacks with its five scythes. Bloody hell that thing was fast. SLASH! One more scythe down. I kept up my attack. Horizontal slash, upper cut, diagonal cut. None of the attacks seemed to faze it. It reared back, preparing to strike, when suddenly he dashed to the side. I wondered why when I saw it. Akimi had just killed the last Worm. She appeared tired and finished. She couldn't even sense it coming towards her.

"I'm gonna regret this later!" I told myself.

I shunpoed directly in front of the Hollow, just as it was about to strike.

"YYYAAAARRRGHHHH!" I shouted and threw myself at the beast of bloody scythes.

Akimi turned round almost surprised.

The beast plummeted down on me, with the force of a fat guy jumping into a swimming pool.

I somehow held back its hungry face, I gripped both of its large scythes with my hands, they cut into them, my hands started bleeding. The pain was intense, then dulled.

"_YOU IDIOT! I'll try to dull the pain!"_

I forgot about the two remaining mini scythes. They shot forward like liquid mercury and stabbed into my guts.

"YYYYAAAARRRRGGGGH! BLLOODDYYYY HELLLLL!"

Even with Javan on pain dulling patrol, it still made me wince and feel weak. My grip slipped and the scythes gained a few more inches before I stopped them again. The mini ones continued to cut through my body. When I looked down all I saw was blood. Lots of it.

"If only I had my sword"

It had been dropped in the struggle. It was stabbed into the ground about three metres away, crap!

I suddenly remembered how I can summon my Zanpakuto. Maybe I can dispel it and then re summon it. I tried it. The blade disappeared. I would need a free hand so I grimaced in what would need to be done. I let my right arm drop.

"GHHRRRAAAGGGHHH!" the Scythe shot down, plummeting into my shoulder. It went down a few more inches then stopped. Javan's pain dulling did not seem to be working. I was seeing red and could only hear my own screams. I focused my energy into my hand and drew my sword from mid air. With a yell I thrust forwards into the mask.

The hollow roared, but did not die.

"WHAT MORE DO I HAVE TO DO!"

It needed to go just a bit more in.

"_Don't you even think of doing that! Its crazy!"_

That it was but it had to be done. My left arm dropped, sending the Hollows blade into my side. It cut in deep and released a fresh wave of pain. With both hands on my blade I thrust into its mask, and twisted. I was sure the beast roared but I could not tell. It disappeared into nothingness, dead to the world. I fell to my knees in pain.

Akimi was there in front of me saying something. She had a concerned look on her face. I could not hear the words she was hurriedly saying. At this moment the pain over took my mind, and I faded into darkness with only two words to say.

"Oh Shit"

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up in a hospital bed. Well that was what it looked like. Plain white walls, smell of antiseptic, the aura of calm. Looked like I survived.

I sat up and winced. My shoulder felt like fire.

I looked around my room. A nurse was stood to one side mixing some medication.

"Heey!" I said, getting her attention.

She turned round, looked a bit surprised I was awake and said "Ummm, hi. Ummm. Mr..Mr Solus? Are you okay?" she looked concerned. Nice of her.

She was dressed in the regular attire of the Shinigami. She wore a white nurses coat so I could assume she was from the Fourth Squad.

"I am really, really sorry!" she said.

I sat up some more and looked at her in detail. She was quite cute. She had short blonde hair, with two bangs hanging in front of her face. The rest wend behind her head, to her shoulders. She was blushing slightly and had the most dazzling grey eyes. Her physique was quite Petit. She was reasonably busty, but hid it well under her coat.

"Sorry?" I replied. "What for?"

She bowed her head in shame and said. "I am so, so sorry! Afteryouwereknockedunconciou sateamofshinigamishowedup!" She took a quick breath and continued. "Theteamwasassignedtokillthos eHollowswhowereambushingtrav ellers! Weonlyjustarrivedwhenyouhadf inishedkillingthemall! IwasthemedicandIfailedtoheal you! I am so so sorry!" She finally finished.

"Translation in English please!"

"Okay, sorry!"

"Stop apologising! It's annoying!"

"Oh, so sorr-"

"Not another word!"

"Right! so... oh right! No apologising! Anyway! Those Hollows that ambushed you have been a problem for a while. They would ambush anyone that goes into their territory. The captains had only just gotten round to sending some officers to deal with it. We arrived but by then it was too late! I am so very sorry!"

I sighed. "WHAT FOR! You don't seem to have done anything wrong!"

"BUT I HAVE! I was the medic assigned to the group! When I saw your wounds I tried to heal them, but failed. They were very bad. All healing techniques I tried seemed to fail! You nearly died! We had to shunpo you quickly to the fourth squad! Even then, with Captain Unohana you only had a 60 percent chance of survival! It's all my fault that you nearly died! Please forgive me due to my inadequacy!"

She blushed again and looked to me with pleading eyes. I sighed, again.

"Fine, I forgive you, despite you doing nothing wrong. You tried to heal me, that's what counts!"

This seemed to calm her. She looked at her watch then said with an extremely large blush.

"You may want to put some clothes on. Captain's coming in a minute."

She turned and left. I looked under my duvet covers and realised I was stark naked.

"CRAP!" I looked to my left. Some new clothes were on the chair. I quickly put them on, still feeling pain in my shoulders when ever I moved it. I got back into bed and waited.

A few minutes later a women with long black, braided hair and a kindly expression on her face walked into my room. She had a captains coat thingy on, like good old Captain Midget!

She must be Captain Unohana.

"Good morning Marc! You have had us quite worried. You were unconscious for four days. Your friends have been very worried. They have visited every day."

Her friendly expression suddenly turned deadly serious. "We have a lot to talk about, Marc. Your wounds were very serious. Serious but curable. Why was my third seat unable to heal you? Simple. She was trained to heal the dead, not the living. You are a Ryoka I'm afraid. Unless you have an explanation of how you illegally obtained Shinigami powers, as well as how you were able to use them in human form, then you will be in serious trouble."

"CRAP!" I thought. I suppose it did make sense, me being a Ryoka. I did come straight from the land of the living without actually dying. Still sucks to be me though.

"_Tell me about it! Your more doomed than Daichi's chance of actually getting a girlfriend."_

I decided to do the only thin I could possibly do. Bluff like hell and hope for the best.

"Seriously? I was in a human body. That's strange. I mean, I don't actually remember dying, most of my memories are hazy. I just assumed I must of died since I was in the land of the dead and all. That's really strange. How did I end up in the Rukon District?"

I sounded sincere. I was curious at how I ended up there.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Marc. Normally a Ryoka has only one thing in their futures to look forwards to: Death."

That last word echoed in my mind. Death, death, death.

"That is only normally. You are an exception. As far as we can tell by looking at your Spirit Thread you definitely have the soul of a Shinigami. You must have gained your powers naturally, like most souls. The only difference seems to be the fact that you obtained this without actually being dead. Humans are physically unable to create a Zanpakuto from their own soul. This makes you unique."

Cool. My mum always did say I was unique.

"_No she didn't. She used to say you were the odd one in the family, not unique."_

"Shut it!"

"Due to the fact you obtained your powers without stealing another Shinigami's, you will probably be let off. You have been training at the Academy like most souls. This will continue. The only change is that we have removed your soul from your body."

"WHAT! YOU KILLED ME!"

"Calm down! No, we have not killed you. Your soul has been removed. Your actual body has been transferred to the Twelfth Squad's cryogenics lab. I myself paid Kurotsuchi a visit. He will not tamper with it."

"_I feel sorry for Kurotsuchi. UUUGGGHHHH! Personal visit from Unohana. No one wants that."_

"So I am fine now. Nothing up, no execution. Right?"

"Of course. I will be leaving you now. Kasumi Kiyono will be your doctor for the next two weeks, You have already met her today."

"Oh yeah, that embarrassed nurse girl"

"_YES! THE HAREM HAS BEGUN! You now have three chicks after you! THREE! Two makes a threesome but Three makes a Harem! YYAAGGHHHAH! It has begun you may not stop it Marc!"_

I did not even bother telling him to shut up about the bloody Harem.

"You may return to the Academy when your two weeks of healing are up. Your body will be kept safe, until you require a Gigai and can use that."

She went to leave.

"Goodbye Marc. Oh yes. You have another visitor."

She left. A man walked through the door into my room and stood in front of me, a man who I hoped not to see until canon.

"Captain Aizen!" I said in shock.

"Good morning Marc, yes I am Captain Aizen of the Fifth Squad."

I smiled and said "Hi."

On the inside though I was bricking it. Captain "this went exactly as planned" Aizen himself was here to talk to me! ME! The person who knows all of his plans, ALL OF THEM!

He was either here to kill me, or here to recruit me. Either that or he wanted to do a Momo and offer me a spot in his Squad. Either way it sucked.

"Do you mind if I sit down Marc?" said Aizen with his average kindly smile.

"Ummm, Why not?"

He took the seat next to me. He said nothing for a few moments. I decided to get straight to the point.

"So Captain Aizen, what are you doing here? Don't Captains usually have better things to do with their time than visit sick school kids?"

"Well actually, I was just curious. I heard from my comrade Captain Hitsugya about how you arrived in Soul Society. When I heard about you managed to lead a group of students to victory against the "Scything Terror", whom has been on the lose for 15 years, as well as his minions, I was just curious to meet you myself."

"_CRAP! HE'S CURIOUS! THIS IS REALLY BAD! When Aizen gets curious he plots and manipulates events to instantly put you in twice as much danger! WE'RE DOOMED! RUN FOR THE HILLS!"_

"SHUT IT JAVAN! It's not like he's gonna rape us or something..."

…...

"_...DOUBLE CRAP! I FORGOT THE AMOUNT OF YAOI FAN FICTION WITH AIZEN IN IT! NOW THERE IS THE SLIGHT POSSIBILTY OF MANLY GAY SEX! I REPEAT! MANLY GAY SEX!"_

"Seriously, shut up!"

"Well you've met me. Am I as impressive as you expected?"

"_Large ego anyone?"_

"SHUT IT!"

"Actually yes. I have seen your report and after only half a year of training you are already at the strength of a low seated officer. The "Scything Terror" has been troubling Shinigami for years. You not only defeated it but you managed to lead a bunch of inexperienced fighters to victory. You have the potential to go far. Your Kido and Zanjutsu is all ready top quality. When you have graduated I would be happy to offer you a seated position in my squad."

He gave his typical "Do gooders", "I am definitely not secretly evil" smile and rose from his chair.

"Give my offer some thought. Oh yes, here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large tome. He put it on the seat next to me. I picked it up and read its title.

**Advanced Kido: High Ranking Hado and Bakudo**

"Your giving this to me?"

"Sure. I have two copies. I believe that once you finish your academy work you may be able to learn these level 50 plus spells. Consider it a present for doing so well."

He walked to the door then epically looked back and said "I expect great things from you, Marcus D Solus." he left.

"_He's not that bad for a guy who is plotting to take over the world and be totally evil and stuff."_

"Yep, not that bad. Shame I can't take him up on his offer of joining squad five. It would be nice."

"_That it would. Only problem is that there is plenty of opportunity for him to put you under his Shikai's influence. This will only make him more anxious to either make you his ally, or kill you as an enemy."_

True. I picked up the book and had a quick flick through. May as well tart learning some bad ass Kido early. Who knows when I'll need it.

**Yes! This chapter is over. Marc has officially had his first proper epic fight scene and Aizen already has his eye on him. Next chapter will be a short one, just letting you know in advance. Insert obligatory thanks here. And so until next time, and REMEMBER! My ego needs feeding. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Wolves

**Chapter 10**

**AN- Yes I am back! Quick update was it not! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC characters. The epicness which is Bleach belongs to a Japanese guy in a money Hot tub.**

After two bloody weeks I was finally discharged by Unohana. Due to her constantly, almost magically showing up when ever I am about to do something "Unsuitable for a patient", I have come to learn why three quarters of the Gotei 13 are scared shitless of her. The good thing about my incarceration in the Fourth Squads barracks was Kasumi. You know, Kasumi the embarrassed fast talking medic. She was in charge of treating me and often did little things to make my stay more pleasant.

"_AHA! Do not deny she would make a worthy third wife!"_

"SHUT IT! We are just friends!"

"_Sure, that's what they all say."_

I found out she had been a Shinigami for over 20 years and had a large sweet tooth.

My time their was basically fine. Just one thing freaked me out. Okay, TWO things freaked me out.

"_Guuy's youthful visit was the second."_

The first thing was the note. A few days after I woke up, Kasumi came running up babbling that she was sorry. Apparently she had noticed a slip of paper in my pocket and it had been soaked in the wash.

"What note?" I asked.

"The note you left in your pocket on washing day" she replied.

The strange thing was I NEVER put any notes in my pocket that day. When I asked for the remains of the note she handed me a damp piece of plain paper. On it in bold, curly, Gothic scripture I read the only legible words left unwashed.

"Remember...Begins when...Fifth... Sleep."

"_Odd words. Maybe Daichi playing a joke."_

Speaking of Daichi, all my friends visited me the day I woke up and every day since.

I remembered it like it was only two weeks ago.

"_It was only two weeks ago!"_

**Flashback**

_I was in bed when they came. Daichi, Akimi, Mika and Hayato all dashed in like they had just ran a marathon. Daichi was panting heavily. "We..Ahuh..We came ... as soon as we... heard you were up!"_

"_Yes, we chose to speed up our visit" said Hayato neutrally. I could tell he was worried though. He kept fiddling with his glasses, which he only does when nervous or worried._

"_As you can see, Marc, we decided to visit you." Mika said grinning, clearly happy I was awake._

_The only thing missing was Akimi's shouts of "IDIOT!" or "STUPID!"_

_She was unusually quiet._

"_Thank you." she said. "Thank you for saving my life. If you had not distracted it I would have been killed." she bowed her head meekly "Thank you."_

_I scratched my head modestly and said "No problem"_

"_I would apologise as well for the injuries but you would just shrug it off."_

"_That I would. I would take a blow for you any time." I said honestly._

_She blushed, then hid it by coughing weakly and turning round. Daichi then pulled me into an epic Man hug!_

"_Either way man, well done. That was absolutely bloody epic! You kicked that Hollows ass in the most epic way evaaar! All we needed to do was put some epic music on in the background and it would have been well BAD ASS!" I loosened myself from his hug._

"_Thanks man! It was pretty awesome. Mad, stupid and painful, but awesome._

_Hayato then came up with a plastic container. _

"_Here. You often say Spaghetti Carbonarra is your favourite dish, so I cooked you some!"_

"_YES!"_

"_You deserve it. You managed to lead us pretty well."_

"_Of course he did!" Said Mika bluntly. "He's our leader. It's his job to get us out of situations like that."_

"_HEEY! Who said I'm the leader? I'm the new guy here!"  
"SO?" said Akimi even more bluntly. "As much as I hate to admit it you idiot, you are our leader."_

""_True." I said. "But what's a leader without his comrades" I looked at my friends. They had all been there for me. We had fought side by side, they were practically family. _

"_Heeey! Marc, of course we're gonna be there for ya! We're your bezzy mates, yeah!" Daichi said energetically._

_Hayato then said a quote that would stay with me for the rest of my life. Especially later on when all the major shit went down._

"_You're our Alpha Male, and we're your pack."_

"_HELL YAA! We da wolves yeah!" shouted Daichi._

_Unohana appeared at the door, an evil glint in her eye_

"_Noise down please." she said with a smile. We all bricked it. _

"_Yes captain!"_

"_Good."_

_She slunk off._

_My friends prepared to leave._

"_Oyy! Where are you going."_

"_Your pack needs feeding. You got your dinner, now we shall have ours!" Joked Hayato._

"Hayato joking! End of the world!"

"_Shut it Javan!"_

_My friends left then. I truly knew then that they would always be there for me._

**Flashback end**

Either way I was finally free from the dreaded hospital.

That book Aizen left me was quite good. I managed to finish it. Some of the Kido in it was pretty damn epic. If I learnt them I may not even need to get Bankai. Unfortunately it was a lot more difficult to learn and perform than the ones we were doing in class. I decided that I needed at least one strong final attack. From the book I determined a relatively simple one to perform.

Hado No 63: Raikoho (**Thunder Roar Sear**). This Kido basically involves forming spiritual energy into a small, compact, concentrated ball then firing it at the opponent. Cue giant explosions and mass destruction.

"_AAAHHHH! I can not wait for the time when you can perform mass destruction techniques. I hope your Shikai and Bankai involves explosions."_

I decided that with three weeks till term restarts, I would follow the good, extremely scary, doctors orders and refrain from strenuous activities for another week. I would then use the remaining two weeks and practise this Kido until I can do one or two good shots with it, without spending too much of my limited academy level Reiatsu.

Another spell I was thinking about was Hado No 54: Haien (**Abolishing Flames**)

A good Bakudo I would also work on was Bakudo No 63: Sajo Sabaku (**Chain link, Chain Bonds**)

It is basically a larger better form of Bakudo No 4. I mastered that ages ago. This one should be quite easy.

"_Focus on Raikoho and Sajo Sabaku. If you train hard you could learn them in two weeks due to the similarities with other techniques."_

"Right"

Either way I still had a week to go until I could start. Also I would only have those two weeks due to the fact that other students would show up. If I continued I would only draw more attention to myself.

XXXXXXXXXX

The week passed quickly. There wasn't much to do at the academy so we often just hung out. We officially made our spot the tree in the mini garden in South Block.

While I could not do training, the others could.

Daichi could often be found sparring with Akimi. When this happened he actually stopped being perverted for the duration of the fight.

"_Probably due to the threat of being castrated."_

I nodded in agreement. "Being a pervert when Akimi has a sharp object is just suicidal."

Hayato also looked at more powerful Kido. While I had been focusing on 50 plus, his focus was on the 40's. None of these spells had been shown in the actual anime. It would be interesting to see what they do.

Mika had focused on her Hoho. She seemed to be focusing on increasing her speed all round.

Enough with them. Time for my own training. I went to a small Kido target area behind the main block. It was basically a reinforced wall with some targets crudely painted on.

I started chanting "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" I tried focusing my energy into a ball. I shouted "Raikoho!"

The ball of energy appeared and all, it just exploded in my face.

After recovering I saw that even a failed one had caused a small crack to appear in the apparently reinforced wall.

"_Quick, to the forest!"_

"Agreed". The forest was the better location. I could blow up as much crap as I wanted.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks flitted by in a flash, and I was honestly smug with myself. After 72 explosions, 600 dead trees, 3 surprised hikers and an encounter with that cabbage selling man from chapter one, it was finally done! I had learnt the giant lightning thingy of doom! MWWAAAGHH HAHA HA!

I also pretty much had that chain Bakudo in the bag.

"_Aaah! Life is sweet when you have a giant explosive lightning bolt by your side!"_

"That it is. That it is."

Students were flocking back, teachers were returning by the dozen and all was normal at the academy. Life quickly went back to normal. Daichi copied homework, Hayato would get stressed, Akimi continued tutoring me and Mika looked happier than ever. I even met Kasumi again when she came to do a one off lesson for the last year on healing Kido.

One funny thing that happened was that Bully dude

"_Gurou"_

"Guru duru, who cares?"

"_You're just doing this for a repetitive joke, aren't you?"_

"That I am Javan, that I am."

Anyway, that bully guy tried to jump me with some of his friends. I promptly kicked their ass and left them screaming for mummy.

There isn't much to do at the academy, as I said before, so I continued my training. I would take an hour in the woods after tutoring but before dinner. In this time I would work on Practising my Kido and in doing exercises designed to increase spiritual power. I even did a Gai and put some training weights on. It was tough but useful. It definitely increased my muscle power. Guuy tried to persuade me to wear a green tracksuit, but alas I had standards. He was disappointed at my unyouthfulness but he quickly got over it by yelling at his rival, a Zanjutsu teacher with a headband over one eye, with that thing where you have two different coloured eyes.

Overall the fourth year was difficult. Much of the work was more difficult but later on I would consider this year to be the best in my life. The year before a masked man would come and change everything I thought about the world of Bleach.

**AN- Hey everyone! Major foreshadowing at the end of that chapter! I know it was short but that was basically just a filler. This was a rest for me after doing that long Ambush chapter. The next one will be really juicy! Oh yeah, I have picked the Zanpakuto ideas for all my characters except Akimi. If anyone has any ideas feel free to leave a review or PM me. Usual thanks for reading and following can be inserted here. Please review! Until next time. Undying Soul out.**


	11. Chapter 11: First Blood

**Chapter 11**

**AN- The next chapter is here. This is the last in the "First Blood" arc. There will be one more story Arc before "Soul Society" Arc. Part of this arc will be set in Karakura Town but will focus more on Marc's training.**

**Disclaimer: GOD DAMN IT! EVERY DAMN CHAPTER I HAVE TO WRITE THESE FRIGGIN WORDS! I OWN NOTHINGGGGGG!**

"RIGHT MY YOUTHFULL STUDENTS! CLASS DISMISSED!" Guuy shouted before jumping through his special wall and making another hole in it. Doug the caretaker was currently bashing his head against the wall in annoyance. "One more bloody hole to seal up! CURSE YOU GUUY!"

I laughed then left the room with my friends, ready for my next lesson.

It was now the middle of the Fifth Year. Me and my crew endured the year of double homework and annoying exams quite exceptionally. We had all made huge leaps of progress in our abilities. We were called in by the headmaster the other day to be told that we were guaranteed a seated position in the Gotei 13 regardless of our final exam.

Daichi had managed to rob the moustache guy of his place at the top of the class, while he cursed with a strangely Mexican accent considering most of us came from Japan and all.

"Curse you Amigo! Watch your back, the Chupacabra of the Academy is on your tail!"

As I was saying Daichi is top of the class in Zanjutsu. He has gone past sparring with students, he now fights the teacher regularly. Daichi is still terrible at Kido but I doubt that will matter in the long term. His skills with his fists and his sword will just about ensure he ends up in the Eleventh Squad or one of the other combat focused Squads.

Mika has chosen to focus on her Kido and her Hoho. She is the third best in our Kido class and has become quite good at using her Kido quietly. She is definitely the fastest in our group. I would bet anything that she would end up in the Second Squad. She was too speed focused NOT to end up there for at least a while.

Hayato has abandoned his Hoho and his Hakuda. His grades there seem to be slipping. He has seemed to do the same as me and focus on his Kido and Zanjutsu. Number two in Kido and number four in Zanjutsu. He has been practising his 40's Kido a lot. He has switched his sword fighting style and seems to use his katana like a rapier. Apparently it was a small hint from his Zanpakuto.

As much as I hate to say it he will probably be snapped up by one of the Kido focused Squads like Aizen's.

"_You'll have tell him at some point to be careful around him."_

Akimi the supposed prodigy is slipping. The top slots in the major classes have been nicked by the rest of us who have decided to focus on specific things. She has been a bid to broad ranged. To counter this her knowledge in the other subjects are extremely high. Much to her pride her Zanpakuto is apparently close to revealing its name to her.

As for me, well, I am doing pretty bloody well thank you very much. I have taken spot number one in Kido class. I have apparently already learnt all the compulsory end of School Kido I need to learn. I now have a free period most days where I can go to my practise spot in the woods and try to practise and master the intermediate Kido spells. I am apparently prodigious in this subject. What My teacher doesn't know is that I am already trying to get the hang of a few advanced ones. My list of Advanced Kido that I know (50 Plus) includes: Bakudo No 52, 61 and 63, Hado No 54, 58, 63 and 65. Yes I know I learnt two of these in two weeks! Give me a break! I found it a lot harder to do the others. I also had to practise lower ones. These are pretty bloody impressive anyway considering I am only in the academy. I also have place number 3 in Zanjutsu. Can't beat that damn moustache guy. (DARN HIM!)

Either way, Javan says I am about 18th seat right now. I may have some extremely potent Kido but I don't have the Reiryoku to use them in battle right now. They will only be of help once I get Shikai and have enough Spiritual Energy to use them.

I have honestly done quite well really. I was absolutely sure nothing would possibly go wrong or force me into the fight until at least the Soul Society Arc. The first sign of looming trouble appeared in the mail later that day. I had just finished my tutoring with Akimi (She has just about finished teaching me stuff, we just do it for fun now) and was too fed up to do some more training in the wood. I had got back to the apartment and was chilling in my room when Daichi came dashing in.

"Heeeey! Marc! You have mail! If you ordered a dirty magazine you better lend it to me!"

"_Only after I get a look!"_

"You have no actual eyes."  
_"CURSE YOU!"_

Daichi then dropped a small envelope on my bed, and walked out after giving me a quick wink.

I looked at the envelope. The envelope was plain and dull brown. The only writing on it was a barely legible scrawl of _**Marcus D Solus**_.

The letter was clearly for me, which was strange considering I had no actual people to write to. I checked the envelope but no sign of who sent it to me. Not even a stamp.

I finally opened it up. The contents landed on my bed. It was a small piece of paper. I picked it up and looked at it. My blood ran cold.

On it was a picture of a body. A dead body. A mutilated body barely resembling a human at all. My throat felt dry and my hand was numb. The corpse looked barely human what so ever.

The picture appeared hand drawn, using few colours, but retaining the brutal image I saw in front of me. The body itself looked like it had been destroyed from the inside out. I tried not to stare at it. My attention drifted to the right arm. There was no arm. I don't know if the corpse had lost it or something, but quite a bit of the picture was half finished. The arm was just not there. It made me sick just looking at it. I turned it over. A brief message awaited me.

"_**Marc, I hope you are ready. The end starts here and this is only the beginning."**_

Damn strange message. I put in my pocket and tried to forget about it. I failed miserably. My attention drifted to it all through dinner.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day passed as normal. The message on the picture still rung in my head.

"_**Marc, I hope you are ready"**_

Ready for what? Things were peaceful. Nothing is out of the ordinary. What could possibly happen?

My inner debate stopped when Mika came up to me at break. She was smiling more than usual. She also had a slight blush.

"Marc." she said. "We need to talk."

"About what?" I replied.

"I have something to tell you." was all she said. She began to walk off and said "Meet me at the usual spot at quarter to six. That gives you time to head for some dinner after."

She left. I waited a few moment for Javan's inevitable pervert comment.

"_YES! SHE WANTS TO CONFESS! The Harem may begin! YAAARRGGHHH HA HA HAHA HA!"_

"No Harem! It's probably something else."

My thoughts for the rest of the day flitted between the pictures strange message and my meeting with Mika later on.

Lessons passed slowly. Hayato somehow seemed to find out. He told me he would make dinner for later on. During tutoring Akimi seemed relatively pissed off. She kept blushing and then snapping at me to keep working.

"_Alas it appears Akimi has heard of your meeting with Mika later on. Look! She is definitely jealous!"_

Javan actually had a point. She did seem to be acting anime jealous like.

The two hours passed and soon my meeting with Mika was looming over me like a guillotine.

I walked for about 15 minutes clearing my head.

I thought about many things but mainly why Mika wanted to speak to me.

Why, why, why, why, why, why, WHY! No answer came.

I must have slipped into a trance or something. The next time I checked my watch I was in a completely different location and the watch read 5:42.

"CRAP!" I was going to be late!

I quickly shunpoed to the usual hanging out spot. No one there.

"Strange." I said. Javan remained silent.

I waited until 5:53. She never showed up. I was getting worried now.

I paced back and forth. Where was she? "WHERE WAS SHE?

My worrying finally got the best of me and I decided to head to her room in one of the other blocks. I arrived at 6:00. She wasn't there. GOD DAMN IT! Where was she?

I suddenly thought back to that picture of a corpse.

"Please. God no."

I shunpoed everywhere. I checked everywhere I could think of.

It was dark now. Sunset had came and gone, plunging me into pre night time darkness. I was finally going mad with worry until I noticed something. I could feel her Reiatsu in the large Kido training ground. I ran there, plagued with relief that I found her. That's strange. Her spiritual pressure was nearly gone. I arrived there expecting to see a worn out Mika from training. What I saw was 3 times worse.

A corpse.

A bloody corpse.

A body rotting against the wall. A large amount of blood obscured the body's clothes. The pool of blood was all around it. The wound was so deadly this person was clearly dead. He or she was slumped against the wall, having left a smear of blood as it came down. A huge gaping hole was in the middle of the body. It ruptured outwards leaving guts and intestines dangling out. It looked like it had exploded from the inside out. Specks of skin floated in the pool around it.

I wanted to scream but the sound was stuck in my throat.

It looked just like the corpse in that picture. IT WAS FLAMIN IDENTICAL!

I got out the picture and squinted at it. Definitely the same. Some part of my brain was screaming "GOD DAMN IT! SCREAM AND SHOUT! THIS PERSON IS DEAD!"

I suppose you can blame the media. It practically tells you "Hey kiddies! LOOK! There's a dead body! Lets go poke it with a stick!"

A dead body isn't as cool as it looks. Believe me, it isn't.

I looked at the picture. I saw the missing arm. I glanced at the body. Then I saw it.

I threw up on the spot. I emptied my gut all over the floor.

The body, well in it's... NO! In HER hand, there was something I saw back in my first year at the academy. The dead body had a small silver chain grasped in its hand.

I threw up again. This mutilated corpse... was MIKA!

"MMMMIIIIIKKKKKKKAAAAAAAA!"

XXXXXXXXXX

I think I just stood there staring at the body of my friend, the girl I sort of liked.

This didn't seem real. This couldn't be real!

I stood for a while until I heard a faint drip.

Drip... Drip... Drip.

I turned away from the body and looked to the right. In the corner, a man stood.

He had probably been there the entire time.

That meant... HE KILLED HER!

"Do stop for a moment, Marc." He said crisply and clearly. His voice sounded strangely robotic and distorted. He had a black cloak wrapped round him. He pulled it back to reveal his face.

Or rather his mask. Where a face should have been, a mask sat instead. My first thought was hollow, the second Arrancar. Then I noticed it. The mask was not bone white. It looked more like a helmet. He spread his robes revealing he was clad in dull bronze and gold armour. His mask was also a dull gold colour. Two dark holes were the only openings. The mouth was a dull silver line.

The shape of the helmet was a spherical thing, like a human head.

The armour consisted of black material with large gold plates and smaller bronze plates. His arm were by his side. He wore gloves. His entire body was covered.

Drip... Drip... Drip.

The sound came from his right hand. I looked at it and saw. It was completely covered in gore and blood. The glove was dyed a dark crimson. The blood gently dripped into a puddle on the floor.

"Oh, this?" he said gesturing to his hand. "I agree. Killing is a bit messy."

I shook in anger. HE PRACTICALLY ADMITTED HE KILLED HER!

"That's simple. I did." He said calmly. He shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't really want to, but circumstances dictated I did this. I am afraid you showed up a bit too late. Next time I expect you to show up at least before I kill someone." the bastard said calmly.

"NEXT TIME! NEXT TIME! YOU PLAN TO DO THIS AGAIN!" I roared.

"Of course. I will continue until you stop me. Due to the hideous mess I caused I expect you to remember me." He turned to leave. "Next time try and remember."  
"NOT SO FAST YOU BASTARD!" I shouted! I drew my Zanpakuto. Lets waste this pussy for what he has done!

"Oh you intend to fight me? Did last time teach you nothing?"

"Last time?"

"Oh right! This must be the first time."

"SHUT UP AND DIE!"

I shunpoed forward and swung forwards. He dashed just as quickly, vanishing and appearing behind me before grabbing my shoulder. I leapt back, shaking him loose and bellowed "SOKATSUI!"

The blue flames rushed from my hand and smashed into him. A thin layer of smoke rose up. I dashed round him using Shunpo then prepared to slash his unprotected back. A hand rose from the smoke and grabbed my sword. I dropped it before Shunpoing away again. This time I would use a stronger Kido!

"Hado No 54: Haien!"

I swung my hand. A blast of concentrated purple Reshi shot from it and into my armoured target, hitting him dead on. When the smoke cleared I expected him to have suffered some damage. He did not. He stood there, perfectly fine. Smoke rose from his armour but he had sustained no damage.

"Nice attacks there, Marc. That Sokatsui was weak and your sword swing could not pierce my armour, but still. Nice final attack. That one nearly hurt."

DAMN IT! Haien incinerates everything it touches! He just casually he stood there and took it head on! How strong is that armour?

"My armour is very strong in case you were wondering. You are aware that the walls of the Seireitei are made of an extremely strong stone. My armour is made of a compound of this created by melting the stone down with some strong steel. My armoured plates are nearly unbreakable and will negate and repel all spiritual energy. Even a captain would have trouble piercing it."

"OH YEAH!"

Like hell am I giving up. I will kill this bastard! If I can't blow him up I'll chop him up!

I decided to employ a hit and run strategy. I would dash forwards and would swing before he could stop me, before shunpoing round while he attempts to defend himself. Rinse and repeat. I shunpoed behind him.

"Not that easy, my friend."

He swung his fist backwards, narrowly missing me, before throwing his fist forwards into the spot where I was just shunpoing to. I slammed into his arm. It was like running into a brick wall. He threw me back. I pulled myself off the floor. I rushed up and quickly had a break through "Bakudo No 21: Sekienton!" (**Red Smoke Escape**)

I pushed my palm to the ground and red smoke burst into being, surrounding me and our battle ground. I dashed to where I knew he was and performed some fast swinging combos as I shunpoed round him. I heard a clank occasionally so I knew I hit him a few times.

I dashed back as the smoke cleared and got my breath. I felt tired, drained and my Reiatsu was running low. When the smoke disappeared there was not a scratch on him.

"Quite persistent, aren't you?"

DAMN IT ALL! I had one last shot. Use up all my energy on one last combo. I had to hope a level 60 plus Kido could break through him, or at least find a weak spot!

"SAJO SABAKU!" I bellowed. A chain came from above and wrapped round him tight.

"Oh, trying something new are we?"

the chains almost immediately began to steam.

I began to chant quickly.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado No 63: RAIKOHO!"

I thrust both hands forward with all my power and sent a great ball of electricity shooting towards him. It struck with the force of a thunder bolt. BOOOM!

Lightning surged everywhere and the thunder could be seen all over the academy. I panted and fell to one knee. A slight black mark grazed one of his frontal plates.

HE WAS BLOODY UNHARMED!

"Very potent, Marc, you managed to graze my armour. I imagine you will be quite a reaper one day."

"YOU SHUT YOUR FACE!" I shouted wearily.

"You have showcased your power. Let me show you mine."

He casually walked up to the reinforced wall and laid his palm on it. With the strength of a one sided bomb the wall exploded inwards, leaving a massive hole leading to a small classroom.

"This is my strength. On multiple parts of my armour, there are one way directed explosives, which can release my Reiatsu despite the Sekkiseki Stone in my armour. This means I can cause anything to explode as long as I am touching it." He lowered his arm, then looked at me. ""that was how I killed her you know. A hand into her chest, an inside out explosion. Quite painful, so I'm told."

"You'll die you bastard! I SWEAR ON MY LIFE! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND ONE DAY YOU WILL DIE BY MY HAND!"

He cocked his head to the side curiously. "I am sure you will. When this death comes I will accept it willingly." he walked up to me and with a quick chop he knocked me to the floor.

"Don't get up." I couldn't, even if I wanted to. He started to walk towards the door, then thought better of it. He casually climber onto the roof and turned back to me while I looked at him with hate in my eyes.

"Goodbye Marc. I will see you soon. I look forward to the day we meet again." he started to walk away as he nonchalantly said "If you wish to kill me, you at least deserve my name. You may call me Z." Z took a few more steps away from me then disappeared. I started to cry at my loss.

I would never see the smiling face of Mika ever again.

I would not get revenge for the death of one of my closest friends.

XXXXXXXXXX

I am not sure how long I sat there crying. After a while a few teachers and students showed up and saw the damaged wall and the corpse.

I think Hayato showed up. He cried for a while as well.

The Zanjutsu teacher showed up and asked me something. I wasn't listening and did not reply.

Eventually he took his long coat off and draped it over Mika's corpse. One less thing to look at. For some reason Aizen showed up. He talked to the teachers for a while. He looked over at me with his bloody, traitorous, deceiving falsely sympathetic face. I saw some people pointing and shouting at me, as if I was the one who did this. Akimi and Daichi were stood in front of me, defending me to their last ragged breath. Eventually Aizen walked up to me and with a few words I felt myself falling into a deep sleep, plagued only by the memory of Mika.

I woke up in a room different to my own. It was plain and white. A holding cell. A single door led up. I couldn't be bothered to get up and go to it. After a while the door opened up and Aizen came in.

"_Aizen, bloody brilliant!"_

"OH SURE NOW YOU SHOW UP! WHERE WERE YOU TO GIVE ME SOME HELP WHEN Z WAS THERE MOCKING MIKA'S DEATH!"

"_Yes I know I was not there. For some reason I fell unconscious for the entirety of yesterday. I did not even know Mika was dead till I looked through your head. I am honestly troubled by that man's Armour."_

"I know. Bloody unbreakable!"

"_Not that! He can't have that Armour! No one can!"_

"What the hell do you mean!"

"_Nothing"_

"... I still don't forgive you."

"_...I know."_

Aizen walked up to me and sat in the seat next to me, just like how he did after I was ambushed by those Hollows.

"Good morning Marc, or rather, Bad Morning. We have some things to talk about."

I sighed and turned my head away.

"I would rather not." Aizen also sighed.

"I am sorry for your loss, I really am, but there is no time to mourn. You were the only other person at the murder scene. You are unfortunately... the prime suspect. This killing is so serious the central 46 is being called in to judge you. I KNOW you did not do this. Unless you tell me what happened you will take the blame. Central 46 does not care for a fair trial. Unless you put your faith in me, you will rot in the maggots nest for the rest of your life!"

"Who cares?" I said. "Mika is dead, nothing will change that. The killer escaped and it could be anyone in the bloody soul society. I don't have a chance in hell of being acquitted."

"Yes you do!" Aizen said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I have quite a bit of influence. If you tell me the whole story I may be able to sort it out. There is no proper evidence to back up the fact that you are a killer!"

"Why bother. I feel dead already." I said wearily.

"_No Marc! Do not go all emo on me and do a Sasuke!"_

"DON'T SAY THAT! MIKA WOULD NOT WANT YOU TO GIVE UP! Live to fight another day, and one day get your revenge! That can't happen if you are rotting in a cell!"

Seeing the logic I realised "Yeah, life sucks now. But lets at least go make that bastards life at least as sucky as ours before we bite the dust."

"Fine. I will tell you the whole story."

and I did. I told him everything that happened. Every bit of that night. He nodded his head thoughtfully.

"True, true. This does make sense. The hole in the wall and the odd wound on Mkia's body does at least prove that Z could exist. There was also an odd Reiatsu lingering in the air. A huge release of energy was also recorded in the air, just before you seemed to arrive. I may even be able to find a witness to back you up on where you were when trying to find Mika. It may be able to prove you were not there at the time of death if we do it properly." he clapped his hands together. "leave it to me!"

"Right, thanks."

"Oh, one more thing. I request you join my squad. In fact, I INSIST you join my Squad."

His face changed slightly. I knew the kind comforting Aizen was gone, conniving treacherous bastard Aizen had returned. Unfortunately I knew he had me. I owed him big time and he knew it. If I said no he could just leave me to my fate.

"Fine, I am sure my time in the Fifth Squad when I graduate will be REALLY great!" I said sarcastically. "I have no choice. I accept your ultimatum."

"Pleasure doing business with you." he held his hand out. I shook it and finished my deal with the devil. He walked off but paused at the door. "Oh yes. I saw a few of your personal training sessions. Well done on learning such difficult Kido. Nice to see my gift has been useful." he shut the door behind him. I waited for Javan to inappropriately shout out complaints about what I just did. He did not disappoint.

"_YOU IDIOT! YOU TOTAL IDIOT! You did the exact OPPOSITE of what we agreed to do! No joining Fifth Squad, and avoid all interactions with Aizen! You deliberately agreed to join his Squad. This gives him plenty of time to try and persuade you, or blackmail you into joining his team! YOU TOTAL WANKER!"_

"OH YEAH!" I replied angrily. "Maybe he won't have to blackmail me! Maybe I might join him willingly if he can get me the head of that masked man Z!"

We stood with our backs metaphorically to one another. The silence was great between us. I internally debated about the shit I just threw myself into.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day I was taken to court. I was led to the centre of the Seireitei and frog marched into a large government type building. The two guards assigned to keep an eye on me led me through a series of passage ways and into a large room. In this room I saw the typical court room. In the anime I think Hitsugya met the Central 46 in a different room. I am not actually sure how court cases were dealt with in the Soul Society. Based on the Urahara scene I guessed it would be some sort of one sided interrogation/ Rant.

I still had low hopes on my chances of escaping from this trial unharmed. I was made to stand in the centre of the room. A spiral of rows around me in this circular room revealed that above me there were multiple people watching my trial. I saw a few familiar faces. Rangiku and Hitsugya in the front row, Unohana and Kasumi hovering near the back, Daichi, Hayato and Akimi came to support me as well. By the look of things, a lot of people had decided to show up for this trial. In the anime it was just Urahara and the judge. Maybe that was only because he was a captain.

The judge came in a few minutes later. He said he was a lower member of the Central 46. He had an afro strangely enough. He also had a moustache. I instantly disliked him because of this (darn all you moustache guys!)

"Court in SESSION!" he bellowed in an overly loud way.

"MARCUS D SOLUS! What do you plead?"

"I suppose I plead not guilty."

"YOU SEE! HE SAID HE WAS NOT GUILTY! SURELY HE MUST BE LYING!"

" YOU CAN'T JUST SENTANCE A MAN BY SAYING HE IS LYING!"

"I HAVE A MOUSTACHE! THIS INSTANTLY MAKES ME RIGHT!"

"You do realise women find moustaches unattractive."

"SCREW YOU MAN! THE SECRET SOCIETY OF MOUSTACHE OWNERS WILL HAVE YOUR SOUL!"

We continued to comically yell at each other for a while. Our childish arguing was cut short when Aizen entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to find a defence attorney."

Behind him a man walked into the room. My jaw dropped in anime style fashion. It was a complete mimic of Pheonix Wright from the ace attorney series! He had the associated blue suit and the spiky hair that would put Final Fantasy characters to shame.

Then an epic courtroom battle occurred.

Pheonix threw piece after piece of unlikely evidence at the judge in an attempt to force him into submission. He finally nailed him in the head with a half eaten cheese sandwich.

"This half eaten Cheese Sandwich definitely proves my client is innocent!"

"THE MOUSTACHE GUILD CURSES YOU FOLLOWER OF THE MIGHTY SPIKE!"

Aizen then burst in with some actual relevant evidence to get me innocent. This caused the judge to burst out with "NO! BLASPHEMY! A COURT CASE WITH ACTUAL EVIDENCE! CURSE YOU MULLET SUBSCRIBER!"

Pheonix agreed and threw random articles of food at him from his packed lunch. Aizen sat down in defeat.

Miles Edgeworth, Pheonix's arch rival then swung through the window batman style and proceeded to begin his regular owning of Pheonix Wright.

My unlikely Attorney then proceeded to bring on a range of strange witnesses who seemed to have nothing to do with the actual case.

The Dinner lady with the frying pan said "I don' actually know tha kid!"

The cabbage guy said "Burn him! Burn him! He mocked the cabbages!"

Guuy defended me in his usual "Youthful" way.

A guy who looked like Jaden Yugi showed up and proceeded to have a rap battle with me to see who was the king of games.

I knew that god was laughing at me when he brought on a blond energetic teenager in an orange jump suit who kept yelling at the judge to "BELIEVE IT!"

At this point I was smacking my head against the wall.

The court case came to an end when Pheonix brought up the old cheese sandwich and proved that that was somehow the murder weapon and that the cabbage guy was the one who killed Roger Rabbit.

I walked out of the room with Aizen who casually remarked "Good thing I forged that cheese sandwich, wasn't it? It was actually a cheese and pickle instead."

I just thanked my lucky stars for plot convenience.

XXXXXXXXXX

I was released the next day. Due to lack of relatives me and the rest of my friends all chipped in to pay for her funeral. Words were said, tears were shed and Mika was left buried by the side of a beautiful Cherry Blossom tree on a peaceful hill in the South Rukon District. I myself cried a lot. The last time I cried had also been at a funeral, my Dad's specifically. I can honestly say that I would miss her more than I thought anyone could ever miss anything. Javan was sad too. He did no perverted jokes for the entire day.

Time passed and while the feeling of loss lessoned, it never truly disappeared. The rest of us still remained friends. Mika's death prompted us to be closer to one another.

The fifth year passed in a blur. The final year slipped past like a blur. It was a year and a half of mass revision. My training time gradually decreased as the workload mounted. The final exam was quite difficult. We had written exams and a series of practical ones too. We all managed to pass successfully, except for Daichi who obtained a massive FAIL in Kido.

We took part in the traditional throwing of cap thingy event thing that all students eventually do. One poor git lost an eye when the point of one stabbed him in the face on the way down.

We all decide to have one last get together before we all went our separate ways, when the Academy ended. We all went to a small bar in the Rukon District. We were all served beers (No asking for ID here folks! After all, no one knows there own bloody age here!) and took some seats. We spent the evening drinking, talking, reminiscing and gaining valuable blackmail information as we all got hammered. Late at night, about 11, me and Daichi were sat at the bar waiting for a beer.

"Caan yooouu bellieve it Dai- Dai- Daichi! Loook haaaw farr we'z come!"

While I was spluttering and slurring Daichi still looked relatively fine. Has the alcohol tolerance of a saint.

"Yeeaahhh! Here we are, mates at a bar! Off to the Gotei 13 after all those bloody years at the Academy!"

"WOOOOOH! FINALLY FREEEE OF DAT ELLL OOLE!"

This continued for a while until I said a bit less slurred (The alcohol was being filtered out by Javan. That bloody bar tender was also takin' his time!) "Sometimes this seems a bit unreal. I mean. Can I really be here doing all this stuff?"

"Sure you can! You're da man! This is your party as they say."

I laughed at the internal joke, due to the fact that a part of me still thinks I was hit by a car and am currently in a coma or something, thus making it my own party!

"True... then again a part of me feels like this is a dream or something. It just feels strange how real this is."

"Ha ha ha! This may feel like a dream, but then again, how do we know if we are dreaming the dream or if the dream is just dreaming us dreaming?"

Amazing how people are amazingly profound when drunk.

"So then, how can ya tell if this is real or not?"

"Ha ha ha! It's easy Mar-co! Ha ha ha! Reality is the world where you fell most alive! Who gives a damn if its a dream or not?"

Our drinks came and the intelligent talk stopped. The four of us drank till the wee hours of the morning. By fourish we had just about all fallen unconscious. I was just happy to be in this world, sharing my first pub visit with these people. Like Daichi says- Who gives a damn if its a dream or not, Right?

**AN- Whooh. Long chapter that was. As you can see we had some humour and we had some darkness. Yes I am sure just about everyone is pissed about me killing Mika off, myself included. I love her character to bits and it was hard for me to brutally murder her like that. Unfortunately for the sake of the plot it had to be done. Unfortunately, yes, others will die. Have no worry though. Mika will have a part to play in later chapters. I will not say how but she will be important. Anyway- onto the usual (Insert usual thanks here). As I said at the start of this chapter, this is the last in the "First Blood" Arc. Next will be the "Final Preparations" Arc. Please rate and review! Undying Soul out.**


	12. Chapter 12: Into The Fifth Squad

**Chapter 12**

**AN- Yep this be the new chapter! Marc has finally joined a Squad (YAY! After only, what, 12 chapters? (Eye rolling, that's right, I did just put some brackets inside another bracket. This is beginning to feel like inception all over again!) )**

**Disclaimer: Yet again. BLAH BLAH BLAH! I own nothing!**

I woke up the next morning with a raging headache. It felt like Luffy from One Piece got hungry in the night and decided to open my skull open with a can opener, before tasting my crappy brain and realising it tasted like crap. I groaned and sat up from my unexpected sleeping position. I opened my eyes and said "Oh crap!"

I had apparently fallen asleep, with my face in Akimi's bust. I can honestly say that if she woke up now I would be deader than Naruto abridged.

"_Already did that joke!"_

Anyway, I can honestly say that I am dead. Luckily she was still asleep. Even unconscious after a night of binge drinking she still looked a little cute. I scrambled up, leaned against a wall and whistled innocently. No one would ever know.

I turned and saw Hayato already up. He had a camera in his hand and a smug look on his face. I wept anime tears for my soon to be missing genitalia. I eventually pacified him by swapping the pictures of me with Akimi for a few embarrassing shots of Daichi picking a fight with a wall... and losing.

I slunk down to a chair. My headache still pounded like a brass band.

"_I told you to lay off the drink." _Javan said patronizingly.

"No you didn't. You told me to hurry up and learn to manifest you so that you could have some booze too."

"_Touché."_

Soon Daichi woke up. He was as happy and cheerful as normal. That lucky bastard was immune to hangovers.

I eventually decided to move Akimi from her uncomfortable position on the floor, to a slightly less uncomfortable position on some arranged chairs.

Akimi woke up soon after. She was suffering a hangover twice as bad as mine. Like with food, Akimi likes a lot of alcohol as well.

The bartender came down after a bit with a herbal coffee, the recipe having apparently been passed down through the generations from one drunk family to another. It was nearly as old as Yamamoto himself.

We drunk our coffee and our status was nearly back to normal by lunch. That nice bartender left us be. He was apparently used to hung over customers.

After lunch we all decided it was time to go our separate ways. Today was not only our first day away from the academy, but also our move in day to get our stuff to our new squads as well as to get an idea of what Division work would feel like. We would have the day to basically get used to our new Squad building and to move in. Tomorrow it would be back to work we go.

Daichi was the first to go. He called in the usual way "Heeey! It's been fun! We should meet up some time by then I'll be at least a lieutenant!" he bragged. A projectile book sent by Hayato encouraged him to be on his way.

Daichi had chosen to go to the Eleventh Squad. Due to his expert combat potential it was guaranteed he would end up there. All I wonder is how long it will take for them to break him. Seriously, Daichi is a bit too nice to really fit in with them.

Akimi was next to go. She turned to me and shouted as she walked off "IDIOT! You better not slack off while I'm gone!"

"Yes Mamn!" I replied sarcastically.

Akimi ended up in the Sixth Squad under Mr "I have a stick the size of Aizen's ego". Due to her position as a noble her house ensured she ended up in an immediate seated position. Akimi was pissed since she wanted to actually earn a place. She should fit right in with all those wankers.

Me and Hayato remained. Hayato said "We should get going." I agreed an we began the walk out of the Rukon District.

Hayato, like I predicted, was offered a place by Aizen in his squad. Hayato accepted. I kept my word and grudgingly joined the Fifth Squad too. Me and Hayato would probably end up stuck with each other for a while. I still had not got round to telling him to be careful of Aizen. The right moment had not shown up.

We entered Seireitei through the West Gate (narrowly avoiding another confrontation with the giant in a constant search for a sugar rush).

We asked a few passing Shinigami for directions. What we got instead was a speech on the wonders of Aizen.

"_It's not like he has rainbows shining from his ass."_

"Agreed."

We wandered for a while until we found someone who wasn't in Aizen fan girl melt down.

We were led to a large white building in the typical style of a Japanese … well... building. Look, it was large, white, Japanese and large! What more do you want!

We went through the doors, revealing this was only the gates to the inside. The inside contained a small garden like what we often found in the academy. There was a pagoda in the middle, several Shinigami were meditating. There were several doors around the garden, probably leading to various hallways. We stood around awkwardly for a few minutes until a woman came up to us and introduced herself.

"Good morning, you must be the rest of the new recruits. The others showed up a while ago. You are quite late."

I sweat dropped. We were all unconscious for a long time.

"Oh well. My name is Momo Hinamori, the lieutenant of Squad Five!"

I noticed this woman fit the bill. She wore the usual shinigami uniform. She had brown eyes and that distinctive black hair tied up in a bun. Yes, she was definitely little miss "Shiro Chan", "Captain Aizen hardcore fan girl!".

She pointed to the door to the left of the pagoda.

"Captain Aizen's office is just down there. My paper work for the day is finished so I will show you the way. Afterwards I will give you a private tour of Squad Five since you missed the actual tour."

"Sounds good" I said nodding with enthusiasm.

"Thank you very much for doing this Lieutenant Hinamori."

"Please, call me Momo. We're all friends here."

She led us down some plain hallways. Along the way she pointed out a few offices, the Zanjutsu training room and the meditation room.

"_I dig the meditation room. Incensed candles were a nice touch."_

"Don't people say that only women and gays like incensed candles?"

"_Quiet you!"_

"I don't know? Are you a women?! Or are you a gay?!"

"_I am neither you prick! I am currently a bloody sword spirit! I can hardly even consider myself a bloke, let alone a flamin gender!"_

"Does that make you a eunuch?"

"_Sigh. No Marc, it does not make me a eunuch."_

We finally arrived at Aizen's office. Momo knocked on the door and said "Captain Aizen! I'm coming in!" she opened the door and led me and Hayato inside.

The office reminded me off Hitsugya's. There was a single desk with a lamp an a small pile of paperwork. The walls, like Hitsugya's office, also had bookshelves. Behind Aizen's desk there was a large framed picture of the Fifth Squads symbol.

"_Aizen probably keeps his incriminating evidence in a secret safe behind a portrait like that. Aizen just SCREAMS of Scooby Doo style secret safes and shoddily created moving bookshelves."_

I made a mental reminder to look behind the Portrait later. Aizen was sat his desk, a kindly expression on his face. Noticing me looking at the portrait he said "Oh, that? That is our division's insignia, the lily of the valley! It represents danger, sacrifice and humility."

Aizen stood up and brushed some non existent dirt off his spotless haori.

"_Queer."_

"I did not imagine you would be this late. First let me say that punctuality is greatly appreciated in my Squad. Is that clear?" he said.

"Yes Captain!" Me and Hayato replied together. Aizen smiled.

"Now that we have the lecture over, let me formally welcome the two of you to Squad Five!"

He held out his hand for us to shake it. Hayato went first I followed. He had a strong but almost gentle grip. It was if he was holding back the fact that he could crush my hand easily, which he probably could.

"First you have some paper work to fill out."

YAY PAPERWORK! Aizen gave the two of us some sheets to fill in and a Biro. Some questions involved your motivation and your combat ideals. I made sure to put the answer "Amnesic" whenever there was an awkward question I did not want to answer. We gave them to Aizen who quickly checked them over before stating "These seem to be fine. Welcome to the Squad! Day starts at 9 o'clock. I recommend for you to do your paper work in the morning at this point. Afterwards you may spend the day training, sparring or absorbing knowledge from our extensive library. You will know if you have any missions to perform because the seated officer above you will leave a message in your personal mail box. I recommend you check this box daily. Today will be your chance to get used to the lay out of our Squad. Momo?"

"Yes captain?"

"Will you give them a tour of our facilities?"

"Yes Captain Aizen!"

"I will see you later. I make a habit of checking on new recruits when training. I may be able to give you some pointers. Goodbye! I expect great things from you!"

Aizen sat back down. We had apparently been dismissed.

"Right! Off we go!" Said Momo cheerfully.

Her tour led us across the entirety of the building. She showed us the cafeteria, where you could get high quality food for free! That's right! FOR FREE! No wonder why the Fifth Squad loves him!

They had a high quality Kido range. It was easily 10 metres long. The wall had extremely large targets painted on. Momo said the wall could easily withstand level 70 plus Kido. I practically salivated at the thought of practising high level Kido without having to kill a few hundred trees to do so.

We went back to the Zanjutsu training hall. A few rows of people were practising there sword Katas. The room was nice and clean. Apparently there were other, smaller rooms where you could have private matches and training sessions with friends. Me and Hayato agreed to practise daily with one another.

The library was also pretty good. When Hayato saw it, I was pretty sure he got the weirdest sort of boner.

"_Yeah! He sort of crossed his legs."_

The library had books on all topics. You could only take out books according to your rank in the squad. Momo, having been told about my high Kido powers, gave me a note so I could get any Kido books I wanted.

The tour lasted a few hours. By the end of it I could see that the atmosphere was calm and peaceful. This atmosphere was almost worth being blackmailed by Aizen into joining.

She finally showed us to our rooms. Me and Hayato had got rooms next to each other. The room was a lot better when compared to out old one. It was clean and tidy. The bed was soft, and there was a bunch of shinigami robes in my size, in the wardrobe. I had a nice desk and my own mini kitchen. The bathroom ACTUALLY had warm water!

"_Hallelujah! Praise the lord!"_

Momo then left us to move our stuff in. Hayato complained on the lack of good artwork in his room. I told him that he should just draw something since he was so good at art work.

The rest of the day included moving my stuff in from the academy and trying out the training facilities.

My bed time I was knackered. I fell asleep quickly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Time passed. 8 months to be precise. I settled into the routine Aizen recommended. In the morning I did my paperwork (I WILL NOT EVEN EXPLAIN HOW CRAP PAPERWORK IS!), I then had lunch with Hayato, Bob (A fat kid from the academy), Dan (A veteran Shinigami. Has been in service for 40 years) and sometimes Momo decided to sit with us. After lunch me and Hayato have a spar in the practise rooms. He claims to have unlocked Shikai. He decided to train it by himself. Then I would practise Kido. I was known now for using extremely explosive Kido. I could turn a basic Sokatsui into a huge fire storm now. Even my basic Kido was deadly. Whenever I enter the Kido range, people learn to make there excuses and get the hell out of there fast! Finally, meditation. I would chat with Javan for large amounts of time. We came up with a basic plan for when canon events start to happen. Our best bet was getting to Karakura town when Rukia did. I made plans for this by bumping into Rukia a few times. We were sort of friends now. Not really close, but she said she would say bye before going off on her first mission to the human world.

This means we know when to blackma... I mean, CONVINCE, yeah, convince Aizen to let me go. I could reveal that I know his plans and have planned to release the info if he kills me. The other idea, claim I must go there because my Zanpakuto told me to go there in order to "Learn the truth and learn your Shikai!". He may let me go anyway. I feel that I may be Aizen's back up rival, in case Ichigo fails.

Speaking of Aizen, he backed up what he said when we first joined. He occasionally showed up and gave me some pointers in Kido, or a simpler way to use Shunpo, a nice technique in Hakuda or simply gave some encouragement. I became a 17th seat quite quickly, Apparently the only thing stopping me from a higher position was my Reiatsu levels and lack of Shikai. With a Shikai I would be just about 10th seat because of the high level Kido I know. Hayato is an 18th seat. LOL! This makes me his technical superior! I could now push my paperwork onto him! I did not do this often. He always found a way to get his own back.

I saw my other friends once a week in our usual pub.

Akimi was settling in well. She had already obtained Shikai, a pretty good one apparently. 15th seat was her title in Squad Six.

Daichi was a nervous wreck. The Eleventh Squad scared him shitless. He was the "hey guys! Lets go beat him up for no apparent reason!" person. He did not really fit in with the thickies and the thugs. Luckily he got a bit of respect by beating up his lead tormenter, a 16th seat. Due to the mechanisms of Squad Eleven, Daichi took his place as a 16th seat, and the tormenter was pushed to 17th seat.

One day Aizen called us to his office.

"Hello Marc, Hayato. I have some good news. I am entering the two of you into the Gotei 13's yearly "Beginner's Brawl Tournament!", a yearly competition to determine which Squad has raised the best novice Shinigami."

"Explain further." Said Hayato calmly. I myself was freaking out. A bloody tournament. Nice one Aizen!

"Certainly," Said Aizen. "This competition is a series of battles to determine which 15th seat or lower in the entire Gotei 13, is the strongest. Each squad enters two fighters, bringing the total amount of entries up to 26. Each player is assigned a random person to fight against. Winner continues to next round, loser leaves. Quite simple really."

"So what?" I finally asked. "You are picking too noobies just out of the academy. No disrespect Captain, but there are better people to enter."

Aizen shook his head.

"I disagree Marc. You remind me of myself. You have a large amount of willpower, inteligence and courage. Even without Shikai I can happily say I have faith that you could go far in the tournament, using just your Kido." he gave his nice guy smile. I knew he was actually a bastard, but still. That made me feel good about myself.

"Hayato, you have a very unique Shikai. I think you too could go far." Hayato had a slight smile on his face. He must be extremely pleased with himself.

"The tournament starts in 4 months time. I will temporarily remove all paper work duties so you can train more. I wish you luck." He sat down. Meeting over. We had just got to the door when he said "Remember! The prize for winning is an instant promotion."

We shut the door. We smirked at each other.

"Four months eh?"

"Yes Marc, Four months."

We began our plans for training, the future looked bright.

**AN- Chapter done. Sorry that this took longer than usual. I had some school work. I also started another OC falls into XXX story, set in One piece. Updates for this story may be a bit slower because of this. You may want to check it out. **

**I am also going to do a third OC falls into XXX fic. I haven't decided which anime I will choose yet. Coincidentally, these three Fan Fic's will be a spiritual trilogy. They are all going to be set at the same time, and later on events may cross over. When (Or if) I finish these Fan fics, I will do one final story to end the series by forcing the three main characters into becoming allies. If you have any ideas for which anime I should pick, please PM me! Usual thanks, etcetera, etcetera. Please rate and review! Undying Soul out!**


	13. Chapter 13: Best Of The Begginers!

**Chapter 13**

**AN- Time for the tourney! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not ow... OH SCREW IT! You know what I mean!**

Four months passed. Mine and Hayato spent every waking moment preparing for the tournament.

Aizen managed to get us to take a few private sessions with him. Through sheer luck and determination I managed to avoid looking directly at his sword. No chance to Shikai me then.

Through speaking to my friends, I also discovered that they had managed to earn a place. I was looking forward to finally seeing them fight. They still haven't shown me there Shikiai's yet!

The Tournament was scheduled for a Sunday since that was the day when most Shinigami had the least work.

At 11 Aizen led me and Hayato to the arena.

The arena was a large circle shaped building, like a coliseum.

Made out of that white stone which negates Reiatsu it stood tall and imposing.

The architecture seemed to borrow a bit from the Italians.

The arena was apparently only really used when people decide to formally challenge each other.

We entered through the gates and into the actual arena. The fighting area was in a lowered pit, so as to protect the viewers from damage.

The competitors were already down there. Daichi waved enthusiastically.

Aizen led me down there. We were apparently waiting on the Eight Squad.

"_What a surprise."_

15 minutes later Captain Kyoraku had shown up saying lazily "Oy, oy. I didn't know it was on yet!"

Ukitaki went up and silently scolded him. His two entries, unsurprisingly two cute girls, walked up to the rest of us. We were all lined up according to Squad.

The presenter, a man with a large mullet and a moustache (DAMN HIM!) started the event.

"HELLO GOTEI 13! WE HAVE A TREAT FOR YOY TODAY! THAT'S RIGHT! WE ARE HERE TODAY TO SEE COMPLETE NEWBIES BEATING ON ONE ANOTHER! YAY! THAT'S RIGHT! ITS THE BEGINNERS BRAWL TOURNAMENT!"

The crowd cheered.

"SAME RULES AS NORMAL FOLKS! EVERY CONTESTANT IS RANDOMLY ASSIGNED A NUMBER! SOMEONE ELSE HAS AN IDENTICAL NUMBER! LET ROUND ONE, BEGIN!"

A large ball picking thing, like something from a game show was rolled on. We all took turns to be given a ball. I had ball number 7. The fights began. We were led to some reserved seats while pair 1 started to fight.

One was a Kido user. The other was the Mexican moustache guy from the academy (CURSE YOU!)

Apparently he got a place in Squad 7. Mexican guy won off course.

"Take that amigos! This is the Seventh Squads strength!"

The next few were uneventful. We got to number 4 when Akimi entered the ring. A large sumo style guy followed.

"I will defeat you puny 6th squad! I am of Squad 11! feel my power!"

Akimi responded with a quick "Piss off!" DING! The match began.

Sumo dashed forwards rugby style. Akimi shunpoed to avoid. Sumo quickly spun on his feet, turning to Akimi while keeping his momentum. He surged forward like a bull.

Akimi shouted "Bakudo No 39: Enkosen!" **(Round Lock Fan)**

Sumo hit the circular barrier Akimi had erected.

Akimi stabbed forwards, having drawn her sword. One slash and he fell to the floor.

"QUICK MATCH FOLKS! ONE OF OUR CONTESTANTS MAY NOT CONTINUE! AKIMI NISHISAKA IS THE WINNER!"

She came back with a smug smile on her face.

Soon the announcer shouted "SEVEN TAKE THE STAND!"

I walked onto the arena and saw my opponent. He was a small guy. He wore a white lab coat over his uniform. His greasy black hair was in a quiff.

"_OOHHHH! Quiff man is on our trail!"_

He giggled and said "I know all about you Marcus D Solus! I have studied your records! I will defeat you with my keen intellect!"

"NOW! BEGIN!"

He immediately drew his zanpakuto and called "See his weakness! Burubado Jakutai-Ka!" **(Weakened Bluebird)**

His sword shortened until it resembled a plain grey dagger with a pale blue handle. The blade was only 9 inches long.

"I will pierce your reputation!" he ran forward and pointed his left hand at me. "Hado No 4: Byakurai!" **(Pale Lightning)**

Lightning flew from his hand.

"Slow" I muttered. I ran forwards "Bakudo No 8: Seki" **(Repulsion)**

A small blue shield appeared just in front of my hand. I casually flicked it forwards as I dashed to the side. The lightning hit it and reflected off it. "BYAKURAI!" I shouted, a lightning bolt TWICE the size of the previous one shot forward. The lab coat wearing man (Obviously from Squad 12) ducked. It went over his head.

The man waited until I got close, then lashed out with a weak slash, I quickly drew my Zanpakuto. His sword clashed with mine and he said "GOTCHA! YOWAMERU!" **(Weaken)**

The edge of his sword flashed for a moment. The next second he pulled away. A huge crack formed in my sword. "What the hell?"

"HA HA!" said the man mockingly. "My Burubado Jakutai-Ka's abilty is simple. It weakens anything it hits. Bone, flesh, rock, steel. It is all useless against my sword! HA HA HA!"

I smirked and said casually "Oh no! Whatever shall I do? I don't know, maybe this?"

I dismissed my Zanpakuto with a slash. I re summoned it. The blade was completely fine.

"WHAT THE HELL DI DYOU DO?"

"Sorry, our fight won't last long enough for me to tell you. Bakudo No 30: Shitotsu Sansen!"

The golden triangle shot from my finger and pinned him to the wall. I walked to him and placed my Zanpakuto to his neck. "Give up yet?"

"YES YES YES!"

"WINNER IS MARC D SOLUS!"

I walked back to my seat, a smirk on my face. Didn't even need my big guns.

A while passed until a fight caught my interest.

"TEN!"

OMG! The fight was between Hayato and Daichi!

"HAYATO! Just because we're friends, don't think things will be that easy!"

"I wouldn't want it to."

He took his fencing form with his Zanpakuto and waited.

Daichi drew his nervously.

"LET US BEGIN!" DING!

Daichi dashed forwards, his blade raised. It had gradually changed since the academy. Now it had a white 24 inch blade. The handle was plain red. "TAKE THIS!" He charged forwards and swung. Hayato moved to block, Daichi disappeared with a Shunpo and appeared behind his opponent. "YARRGH!"

Quick reflexes saved Hayato. Hayato said "Sho."

Daichi was blasted back. Hayato struck like a cobra. His Zanpakuto shot forwards. Daichi dropped backwards onto the floor to avoid the attack, then kicked up to try and hit Hayato. He had stepped back out of range. Daichi got up and grumbled.

It went on like this for a bit. Daichi attacking and Hayato counter attacking. Finally Daichi's reflexes gave out on him. During a counter attack the blade grazed his shoulder. The wound began to bleed. "AAAHH! SONUVABITCH!"

He dropped to one knee.

"DAICHI MAY NOT CONTINUE MATCH GOES TO H-"

"Wait" Hayato said calmly. "He is not done yet."

"TOO RIGHT!" Daichi stood up and his Reiatsu flared. "I WANTED TO AT LEAST MAKE YOU RELEASE YOUR SHIKAI BEFORE USING THIS! OH WELL!"

He struck his sword out in front of him.

Was he doing what I thought he was doing?

"I WASN'T SAT AROUND DOING NOTHING THIS PAST YEAR! THIS IS THE FRUIT OF MY HARD WORK! Cut! Tora O Iyarashi!" **(Leering Tiger)**

Daichi's Sword shrunk and twisted until it covered his right arm. It had become a gauntlet! It covered his arm, from his gloved hand to his elbow.

The material it was made of was grey metal. Small plates covered the fingers and hand while 2 large ones coated his arm. The plates had a crimson design on them, like triangles and swirls.

"TIME TO KICK SOME ASS!" He shouted and dashed forward.

His speed had increased dramatically. Hayato was on the defensive, striking, only to have his lither opponent get past his defences and hit.

Hayato finally shot forward with his rapier like attacks and prepared to strike his hand, only for a blade to shoot from the glove and block it.

The audience was getting fired up.

From the lower side of his wrist, a curved blade had shot out. It was a white colour and went only 6 inches past his hand. Daichi said"One" With the attack blocked, his fist continued forwards.

He said "Three." two blades shot from the top of his wrist. These curved blades went 9 inches past his hand. His glove now resembled a claw. His attack cut Hayato's chest. Daichi jumped back and waited to see what would happen.

"Nice.. Move.. Daichi. Its time I went all out too." Hayato thrust his Zanpakuto forwards and said calmly "Thrust and soar! Joki-Ryu Taka!" **(Steam Stream Falcon)**

His Zanpakuto now resembled the Rapier his stance demanded he should use.

The sword itself was quite short, the blade only extending 25 inches. It was also very thin and straight. It had a general blue hue to it. The handle had one of those golden hand protectors that most Rapiers have (Forgot the name) and was also a black colour, with light blue squares criss crossing it. It looked deadly and Hayato looked like he could use it.

He thrust forwards, still a fair distance away from Daichi and said "Joki Sutorimu Suiryoku." **(Steam Stream Thrust)**

A faint outline of a spear like spike gathered at the point of his Rapier and began to steam.

It blasted out quickly at Daichi. He shunpoed to the left to avoid it. Hayato appeared behind him and slashed his sword saying "Joki Sutorima Muchi" **(Steam Stream whip)**

Another steaming shape appeared around his blade, this time it was curved like a whip. He swung and it cut into Daichi's back. "You fought well but it is over."

"Frig.. NO!" Daichi fell to the floor.

"DAICHI MAY NOT CONTINUE! HAYATO IS THE VICTOR!"

The fourth squad healer rushed in and began to heal their wounds.

Hayato finally said to Daichi "The reason I won is simple. Surprise. You had no chance to analyse my Shikai so you lost."

"Crap... what was your Shikai even doing in the first place?"

Hayato sighed. "My Zanpakuto has the power to heat the air around my blade, using my Reiatsu to convert it into Steam. I then coat it in my Reiatsu to solidify it and use My Zanpakuto to control the Steam particles. I can basically attack from any range I need to."

"Pretty good Shikai. You better win Hayato!"  
"I doubt I will. Marc will probably beat me, even without Shikai."

"True."

They man hugged and left the arena.

"_Bloody hell. They both have Shikai already!"_

"I know, pretty impressive."

Bloody hell, I'm all fired up now! I can't wait for the next round!

XXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the first round was surprisingly bland. A few strong opponents showed up but not many. The next round began with the announcer shouting "ROUND TWO! YOU ALL KNOW HOW IT GOES! ONLY 13 CONTESTANTS LEFT! THAT MEANS 6 FIGHTS! ONE LUCKY SOD GETS AN INSTANT WIN! LET THE CHOOSING... BEGIN!"

My number was 3. Hayato was 2. Akimi took 7. that meant she automatically went on to the next round. Lucky.

Hayato's match came first. His opponent... a giant. Not a literal giant but bloody hell! He was nearly 2 metres tall! It was as if Chad died early and came to Soul Society or something. He was big, black and was scowling.

"YO! Punk. Your going down ya fool! The names Katsu Takenaka, 15th seat of Squad Three! Don't you forget it!"

"Okay then."

"You testing me fam?"

"Not really."

"You think ya tough eh? I'll beat it out of you!"

"Very well then."

"How da hell is you so calm any way blud?"

"Simple, I know I will win."

They took their fighting stances. Hayato in his rapier stance, Katsu took on a two handed sword like stance. His Zanpakuto was a bit longer than normal.

"REEEAAAADDDYYY! ANNNNNDDD... BEGIN!"

"Crush em all! Gankona Kyojin!" **(Stubborn Giant)**

His swords shape shifted. Its end fattened and his sword hilt extended. After a few seconds he held a wicked looking hammer, like a mallet. It was made of plain brown wood and the hitting part was carved with a Japanese Kanji of some sort. I was not Japanese so it honestly meant nothing to me.

"So I face the hammer of Squad Three?"

"Too right fam! Youz is deader than a corpse man! I'm gonna eat yer aliver!"

"I too should go all out. Thrust and soar! Joki-Ryu Taka." His blade changed to his rapier form. He calmly stated "As my friends say, you shall eat those words, apparently."

"_Sucks at comebacks still. Nothing new there."_

"Joki Sutorimu Suiryoku" said Hayato. His steam lance thrust forward.

Katsu jumped to the side and ran forwards and swung "SUTORAIKI O FUNSAI!" **(Crushing Strike)**

Hayato shunpoed away. The hammer smashed into the ground where he just was, and caused the floor which had previously been marked with some cuts and marks from the fights of the day, to suddenly become flat.

"_I have a bad feeling about this."_

"Tell me about it."

"_Already have."_

"Dodged me eh? Sutoraiki O Funsai." a quick dash and he was in front of Hayato again, who shunpoed to the side and said "Hado No 44: Supairarurifu-ha- first stage!" **(Spiral Leaf Wave)**

"_FINALLY! He reveals one of his level 40 Kido's he was working on at the academy!"_

From Hayato's palm a wave of brown leafs shot out and moved together in a spiral shape to create a basic spiral blade made of sharp leaves.

Katsu smacked the waves of leaves to the side and rushed forward to land another hit. Hayato parried with his Rapier and dashed past him.

"RUNNING AWAY EH?"

"No, just getting out of the blast range."

"What?"

"Hado No 46: Kaze Chensutommubana!" **(Wind Chain Storm Burner)**

Hayato held a single leaf in his hand which set on fire. He blew gently sending it towards Katsu. The spiral of leaves suddenly encircled him.

"Supairarurifu-ha- second stage!"

The ignited leaf hit the spiral of leaves, they all exploded with great force.

BBOOOOMMMMM!

Katsu only just leapt past the spiral of leaves, cutting himself in the process, when the explosion went off. The after blast hit him and sent him flying two metres. Hayato just stood there smugly.

"Game over."

"KATSU IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE! WINNER... HAYATO!"

The crowd cheered. Hayato then revealed how his plan worked.

"I figured out your Zanpakuto's power after your first attack. Your ability is the power to crush things, as seen when you crushed the floor to make it completely flat. If you hit me bones would be guaranteed to break, thus using my Zanpakuto up close would be suicidal. So I turned to Kido. At the academy I focused my last year on the level 40 Hado's and Bakudo's. Supairarurifu-ha usually just sends out a wave of leaves which cut in a similar way to Captain Kuchiki's Shikai. Through training I managed to improve it. I could do a second stage where I control the recently fired leaves and use them for one last attack before they dispel. Kaze Chensutommubana however is different. It allows me to set fire to an object. If this object hits something with a similar spiritual identity, basically another object which is relatively the same as the ignited one, the flame will spread. This new object may pass on the flame to a similar object. Thus a chain is formed. After a predetermined time passes, the flame expands and explodes, creating an explosion which gets larger the more objects there were in the chain. Thus the attack with multiple identical leaves work well with it as a combo." His long explanation ended and those smart enough to understand what he just said all started to clap, including me. He took a bow as the fourth squad dragged off his opponent. He returned to his seat, all smug and everything.

"_No wonder. With a combo like that who wouldn't be smug?"_

"At least it can only be a one time thing. No one else will fall for it after this."

"_True, but he still has 8 Hado left to show us, as well as all those Bakudo."_

"NUMBER THREES TAKE TO THE STAGE!"  
Looks like I'm up now. I enter the stage and scowl at my opponent. "You!" I say.

"YES IT IS ME AMIGO!" shouted my foe. That's right. Its that damn moustache guy!

"_Why do you even hate him so much?"_

"After an incident when I met the go compare man off stage, along with an Italian plumber in a red suit as well as a Charlie Chaplin impersonator, I have taken an instant dislike to anyone with any amount of facial hair above their upper lips."

"_That explains so much, yet so little."_

"AAMMMMIIGOOO! Let us fight with only our swords and our souls! Let us have a manly fight of manliness to determine who is truly numero segundo in our original Zanjutsu club!"

Damn git. "YOUR ON MOUSTACHE DUDE!"

"I HAVE A NAME!"  
"I FORGOT! ALL I CAN REMEMBER OF YOU IS THAT YOU HAVE AN ANNOYING MEXICAN ACCENT AND A MOUSTACHE!"

"HHEEEEYYYYY! AM I THAT ANNOYING?"  
"YEEESSS!" Shouted the entire audience.

"Fine. We will have a Zanjutsu only fight." I say.

"VERY WELL THEN! LET THE MATCH... BEGIN!"

M-Man (Moustache guys new name for conveniance) rushes forwards and draws his sword for his one turn kill stratergy. "QUICK DRAW!" he shouts.

My eyes struggle to take in his movements. I barely block the attack. He always runs forwards with Shunpo when he uses this attack, then slashes and re-sheathes his blade. He does not even need a Shikai, using this quick draw stance he can fight most opponents easily. From his position behind me he repeats his signature attack. "QUICK DRAW!"

Frig. I spin round and block once again. He prepares to attack a third time. "NOT THIS TIME!"

I shunpo as fast as I can to his location and give a swift downwards slash. He blocked but I don't mind. I was just interrupting his attack rhythm. Horizontal swipe to his chest. Block. Diagonal cut to the shoulder, blocked. Attack at legs from behind, dodged.

I was on the offensive now but he was either blocking or dodging all my attacks. It may have been thick to agree to no Kido.

My thinking nearly lost me the fight. M-Man shouted "QUICK DRAW!" And used his killer attack. Reactions saved me. I leapt to the right and performed a roll. I rose to my feet quickly then kept my distance.

I needed a weakness. He would attack quickly and strongly, then be to far out of reach to counter attack afterwards. I needed a plan. Something to get past his defences. HIS RESHEATHING! OF COURCE! With my new plan quickly forming in my head I dashed forwards.

"Not giving up eh amigo? Lets finish this! QUICK DRAW!" he shot forwards.

Like things suddenly slowed down a voice appeared in my head. It was Javan.

"_Just giving you an adrenaline boost. I hope you know how stupid your plan is!"_

I saw his flash steps one at a time. He raised his plain, common Zanpakuto and swung horizontally.

I reached out with my right hand and shunpoed forwards as well. My hand got close to his sword, it almost hit my fingers but my plan worked. My hand closed round his hilt while my own sword shot forwards.

Like waking from a dream, reality sped up again. A look of surprise crossed M-Mans face as his quick retreat was suddenly somehow blocked off by my hand on his sword. My own Zanpakuto shot forwards into his shoulder.

"YAARRGHH! IM HIT! YOU GOT ME AMIGO!"

He dropped his sword as I pulled my sword out. He raised his hands up in surrender.

"WINNER... MARC!"

The crowd cheered. Aizen caught my eye and gave me a nod. It appeared MR "I am so evil that a puppy dies whenever I smile" Aizen was happy with my progress.

The medic took M-Man off to heal his wound I went back to my place, nearly as smug as Hayato.

XXXXXXXXXX

The other matches went by quickly. A few people were impressive but others went down quick.

It appeared the weaklings were being rooted out. Only Seven remained.

"ROUND THREE! WITH SEVEN ROOKIES LEFT THAT MEANS THREE FIGHTS AND ONE LUCKS OUT! LETS SEE WHO GETS TO KICK WHOS ASSES!"

On came the game show ball machine. A lot less balls were in it. Only 7.

We all chose one.

I received ball 3. So did Hayato.  
_"CRAP!"_

"Indeed. We appear to be royally screwed."

Akimi was up against an axe user from the First Squad. They were number 2.

Number one was one of the girls from Kyoraku's squad versus a white haired chick from Squad Thirteen.

"_Relative of Ukitake perhaps?"_

Number 4 belonged to a guy with a shifty look on his face. He looked at me and gave me the middle finger when he got to pass on through.

"I don't like him."

"_What a surprise."_ Javan said, rolling his eyes.

Match one was good. The Ukitake girl was good. Her Zanpakuto had the power to create water moisture and use it for attacks. The Kyoraku women fell after a long fight which quickly escalated to a cat fight at the end.

Number Twos turn.

The axe dude was apparently a 13th seat who had been kicked out of squad 7 and sent to a lower position in Squad Three. This meant Captain Ichimaru could technically use him for the Tourney. Many were outraged. Akmi's chances of victory were slim.

Three minutes later my jaw was on the floor. Akimi not only won but she also did it WITHOUT her Shikai! BLOODY IMPOSSIBLE! A 15th seat kicking a 13th seats ass without Shikai. I was seriously worried for if I had to fight her later on.

"FIGHT THREE!"

"_GULP!"_

Yep. Time for our fight with Hayato.

We went to the centre of the arena and took our fighting stance. Hayato stickedd with his Rapier form.

"_If it ain't broke, don't fix it."_

I settled into a quite flexible stance, right hand out while my left hand was ready to summon my blade whenever.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! FIGHT!" DING!

"HADO NO 33: OKASEN!" I shouted without the incantation. I never really use incantations now. The yellow orb which usually comes from my sword, can also be fired from my hand even if it less wide.

Hayato dodged with Shunpo. I followed his lead and shunpoed forwards to swing at him. His stance easily covered him.

I jumped back to dodge the inevitable counter attack.

"Hado No 41: Kongobaku!" **(Adamantine Blast)**

A red ball of energy formed at his sword point. A single swing and it was shot at me.

"Bakudo No 21: Sekienton!" the red smoke last used against Z flowed from the ground and obscured my movements as I dodged the attack, as well as the inevitable second attack he would then throw at me. I dodged the Sokatsui he chucked at me and decided to start using my more powerful Kido.

"Hado No 58: Tenran!" **(Orchid Sky)**

I spun my zanpakuto and a whirlwind burst from my sword. It pushed all the smoke into Hayato's direction. This was only a diversion however. This is simply to reveal where Hayato is and to gain a few seconds while he blocks.

Hayato would expect a high level Hado to inflict some damage here, so I did the opposite.

"BAKUDO NO 61: RIKUJOKORO!" **(Six Rods Prison Of Light)**

The iconic 6 bars which Rukia used in her fight against that Espada now appeared for me and slammed into Hayato, catching him off guard.

This gave me chanting time.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado No 63: Raikoho!"

Electricity flooded into my hand and became a ball of energy. I had gained a lot better control of this Kido now.

"YAARRGGHH!" I fired it forwards, slightly to the left so I would not kill Hayato but only graze him with the excess electricity. The attack struck the wall and flooded electricity everywhere. As the remains of my smokescreen ended, I expected to see Hayato on the floor. I did not think this would happen.

"Joki-Ryu Odate." **(Steam Stream Great Shield)**

A great steaming wall had appeared between the Kido and my foe.

During the smokescreen he must have released his Zanpakuto and placed up this wall in anticipation for a high power Kido attack to be aimed wide. He would have probably finished me off after my attack. He did not expect the Bakudo which probably saved my hide this time.

"SAJO SABAKU!" I bellowed, desperate to keep Hayato from getting free.

The golden chains wrapped him up as my previous Kido ended. Time to finish this quickly.

I dashed forwards to finish the match by holding him at sword point, that way no chance of him getting hurt in another high level Kido.

Hayato smirked and his trap activated as I ran forwards.

"Hado No 45: Asudoriru Taiho- Second Stage." **(Earth Drill Cannon)**

From the earth, a thick pillar of rock shot up directly beneath me. It was quite thick. Dodging would be hard. It seems like this was another two step Kido, a delayed attack or something.

Instead I coated my feet with Reiatsu so that when the attack hit. Yes! I still got sent into the air. At least it stopped the actual attack hurting. I tried to remember PE classes all those years ago and used the pillar as step up. I now had the height advantage.

I shouted "SOKATSUI!" I made an extra strong, super wide variation of the usual Kido.

A wall of pure energy blasted down and smashed into Hayato. I noticed the usual blue colour had shifted to a darker shade.

"_BLOODY HELL! That was a big one! You should make that a new Kido, like what Byakuya and Hayato have done."_

"Yeah, we should. This is now the Sokatsui Beta."

"_Why Beta?"_

"Doesn't Beta mean two?"

"_I think so."_

"Sokatsui Beta it is."

While I thought of rising, I forgot about falling.

"CRAP!"

I plummeted. Following Javan's instructions, I managed to roll as I hit the floor so I took minimum damage.

As I shakily stood up I saw that Hayato had taken that head on. He was bleeding and his top was shredded.

"Sorry about that Hayato."

"Yes no problem. Sorry about this."

"What?"

"Hado No 48: Gaki Rekko." **(Raging Light Fang)**

At his Rapier edge a green circle appeared. Recognising it as that Kido that the villain in that filler arc used, I prepared to be screwed.

Green blasts of light were fired from it in a cage formation towards me.

I stabbed my zanpakuto into the ground in front of me and reinforced it with as much Reiryoku as I could. No time for a Bakudo.

"_This is gonna hurt."_

The attack smashed into me. My sword protected some of the attack. The rest smashed into me, knocking me backwards.

I felt myself fall to the floor.

"MARC MAY NOT FIGHT! I DECLARE HAYATO THE WIN-"

"Wait!" I said. I rose from the ground and re-summoned my Zanpakuto to my hand. I looked down and saw that Hayato must have done a weak version or something, well weak compared to that baddies. It was probably due to skipping the incantation. I was bleeding in 6 points. I fingered one of the wounds. Hurt like hell.

I have never been good with pain. I'm still not.

The only thing different is my pride. I was too stubborn not to get up.

"I can still fight!" I said. The crowd went into overload. This was not what they expected from a few 15th seats on a Sunday morning.

"Very well then friend. We both have sustained wounds. Let us prepare for one last attack each."

"Deal!"

I gathered Reiatsu into my hand. Time for one last Kido.

Hayato held out his sword. A large Steam bow appeared and he held his sword like an arrow. Steam coated it, making it safe for him to hold but extra sharp at the end.

I was not going to do Raikoho again. I did not want to kill one of my friends. Haien should deal with his steam bow. I would use my sword to end it.

We prepared to attack when a voice shouted "WAIT!"

Captain Aizen appeared in front of us. "Call the match off."

"WHAT!" Said the announcer. "IT APPEARS THAT CAPTAIN AIZEN HAS DECIDED TO STOP THE FIGHT BETWEEN HIS TWO SQUAD MEMBERS! I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN?"

"Simple." Said Aizen. "If the fight continued one of my Squad members would become extremely hurt. I would rather end it now. Either way my Squad will go into the next round."

We were both sent away to be healed while the crowds cheered.

Aizen showed up later.

"You have both done well. I am very proud of you both." He smiled his crooked smile.

I cut to the chase. "Who won? Who will go through to the next round?"

"Simple. Both."

My mouth hung open. I was sure a colony of flies had flown in there by the time I shut it.

"You were evenly matched so we can not choose a winner or loser. In the next round there will be five contestants. Instead of the semi finals we will have a free for all match. Everyone VS Everyone else. Last two standing will go on to the finals. I wish you luck. You will be called back when it is time for the match to begin." Aizen left after throwing us that bombshell.

XXXXXXXXXX

We were both given a Reiatsu pill to help speed up our Reiatsu recovery so that we would survive longer in the next fight. After a half an hour break for the crowds to grab some drinks and to place their bets, the two of us were called back to the arena.

Everyone else was already there. Akimi stood with her Zanpakuto at her side, a smug self assured smile on her face.

The Ukitake girl was stood silently in anticipation. Up close I could see her better. Very busty, average uniform. Regal white hair tied in two ponytails behind her head.

When she noticed me she gave a predatory gaze in my direction then scowled at Akimi. Akimi stared back. Anime style lightning flew between their eyes.

"_Something must have happened between them in the break."_

The final entrée was that shifty guy from before. Up close I saw he wore the 2nd squad uniform. He had shaggy blonde hair and had a short katana strapped to his side.

His green eyes flitted round shiftily. By the smirk on his face I knew he was up to something.

The announcer began his speech. "FOUR BROKEN NOSES, EIGHT SPRAINED WRISTS, NINETEEN SPLIT NAILS AND A STICK SHOVED UP A NOBBLES ASS AND FINALLY WWE ARE HERE! THE SEMI FINALS!" he waited for the crowd to stop cheering.

"FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER WE STILL HAVE FIVE COMPETITORS ATTHIS STAGE! SO FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER, I PRESENT TO YOU... THE BEGGINERS BRAWL TOURNAMENTS FIRST EVER FREE FOR ALL FIGHT!"

The crowd went into over drive. I saw people rushing to place final bets. I could swear I saw some money passed between the hands of the captains.

"LET THE MATCH... BEGIN!"

The Ukitake girl kicked things off by immediately releasing her sword.

"Drown all who oppose me! MIZUKI!" **(Water Princess)**

Her blade changed. She held a fan the colour of aqua blue with navy stitchings creating patterns on it in the shape of waves. The edge of the fan was sharp.

"Akuasurasshu!" **(Aqua Slasher)**

Her fan slashed through the air in front of her and an arc of water fired from the air in front of her. It swiped horizontally at us so we were all forced to dodge due to the length of the arc.

Hayato used his rock pillar as a step up, Akimi cut the arc with her sword, Shifty ducked underneath and rushed to the side. I used Sokatsui to block.

Akimi rushed at me and swung with her new sealed Zanpakuto, a normal blade but with a crimson handle. I blocked her attack and fired a weak Byakurai which she dodged easily. A steam lance fired by Hayato, who had just released his blade, forced Akimi to jump back in order to dodge.

Ukitake G rushed forward to finish her attacks. She was targeting me.

"AKUA SUIRYOKU!" **(Aqua Thrust)**

Her blade coated itself in water and she stabbed forwards at me.

I sidestepped and cut her shoulder slightly with my sword.

Shifty suddenly appeared behind me with sudden stealth and aimed for the neck with his short sword. Reflexes let me swing round to block.

Ukitake G took advantage of this and prepared to use another Akua Suiryoku. Akimi diverted the attack and used a Sho to send her flying. I looked to where she had been fighting.

Hayato was on one knee and his shoulder was bleeding badly.

"_Akimi tried to finish him off before he could set up any intricate Kido combos."_

"Lets avoid that area just in case, he may have had chance to set up a trap."

Shifty stepped back and released his Zanpakuto.

"Haiiro Torikkusuta no ha!" **(Blade Of A Grey Trickster)**

His Zanpakuto shrunk until it was barely larger than a small knife. A second blade shot from the bottom. He was like Darth Maul but with mini knives instead of deadly laser sticks.

"Ken No Torikku." **(Sword Trick)**

He burst forward with Shunpo and aimed to strike me. My sword raised to block me, but the double dagger passed through. He turned his knife thing at the last moment so the other end cut me. I counter attacked but that weird knide that fazed out blocked it.

WHAT THE HELL! I shunpoed out of there fast. I had a large cut on my shoulder, back where that damn hollow got me.

"HIS SWORD!" Yelled Hayato. "I KNOW ITS SECRET! One of the blades becomes an illusion when he yells Ken No Torikku! That way you have know way of knowing which side will attack and which will pass through you like smoke! That's all he is! A FAKE! A TRICKSTER FIGHTER!"

"Thanks!" I yelled. He was finished. No point for him to keep secrets now.

I did the smart move. Screw sword fighting! Lets use magic fire, eh!

"SOKATSUI BETA!" My super Kido shot out and hit him head on. His smug look quickly rubbed off as he was knocked unconscious. Akimi gave an appreciative nod and focused on the Ukitake lass. Three of us left. Lets finish off Akimi so I won't get my ass handed to me in the final.

I began to chant the incantation for Tenran when Akimi finished off Ukitake G.

"CRAP!"

"_THIS IS NOT CRAP! NO, THIS IS BULLSHIT! WE ARE DOOMED! DOOMED! RUN FOR THE HILLS! SAVE THE CHILDRENS AND VIRGINS!"_

"SNAP OUT OF IT! We may be royally screwed but shut up about it eh!"

"AKIMI AND MARC ARE THE WINNERS! THEY SHALL FACE OFF IN THE FINAL!"

Hayato gave a smug look as he got up off the floor.

THE LITTLE BASTARD LET HIMSELF LOOSE! The clever git! Why didn't I think of that?

We were led off to be healed. As I left I saw Akimi chatting with that lass. Akimi looked happy and smug. Not a good combination.

I was given another Reiatsu pill and had to wait to be recalled for the next round.

An hour of finger twiddling and I was led back on.

Akimi was waiting for me.

"Time to show you my skills, Marc. Lets see if you have been slacking or not eh."  
"I will make you release your Shikai! I refuse to loose without at least doing that!"

"Lets see if you can!"

"THIS IS THE FINAL ROUND! THE RISING NOBLE OF THE SIXTH SQUAD SHALL FACE OFF AGAINST THE KIDO MASTER OF SQUAD FIVE! CAN MARC WIN, DESPITE NOT ACTUALLY HAVING A SHIKAI, IF MY SOURCES ARE CORRECT? LET THE MATCH... BEGIN!"

Akimi ran forwards, Zanpakuto drawn. I shunpoed back. I could see her stance in Zanjutsu has improved dramatically. Her skills with a sword were comparable with Moustache Guy. (CURSE HIS UPPER LIP HAIR TO HELL!)

"Sokatsui Beta!" My Sokatsui variation blasted forwards.

"SOKATSUI!" Met the Kido. My attack won but it weakened it enough that Akimi could somehow cut it in half now.

"_WTF!"_

"Not WTF. This is WTF times TWO!"

She rushed forwards to continue her attack. I blocked the first swing, parried the second, narrowly dodged the third one and fled from the fourth.

"TENRAN!" I bellowed. The windy Kido blasted Akimi back, giving me a chance to catch my breath.

"Bakudo No 4: Haniwa!" the weak Kido rope flew forwards to wrap round her, she cut it as it neared her.

"_Balls."_

"Sokatsui Beta!"

"NOT GONNA WORK!"

She did her counter attack using Kido and her sword swing. She did not expect me to Shunpo behind and swing down. Her reflexes let her escape with only a cut on her sword arm.

I swung twice more. First blocked, second hit her leg.

"SHO!" She bellowed. BLAM! I was flung back. She was on me like a dog on a bone.

A sudden attack re opened my shoulder wound. I rolled away and stumbled up.

JUST SCREW IT! TO HELL WITH SAFETY! Lets bring out the big guns!

"Bakudo No 63: Sajo Sabaku!" the golden chain attempted to wrap her up. Akimi chopped and cut but more rope was constantly being summoned. It was quite taxing on my limited resources.

"HADO NO 63: RAIKOHO!" yellow lightning ball of doom shot forwards. Akimi shunpoed just in time. I disappeared my Bakudo. The attack smashed into the wall.

I panted. Even with the pills I still felt drained. That last one just about finished me off.

"Nice one." Akimi said smirking. "You may be worthy after all. Let me show you one of the strongest Zanpakuto releases to recently be unlocked."

She stabbed her sword into the earth and calmly stated "Wipe your memories clean. Chimei-tekina chishiki! **(Deadly Knowledge)**

Her Zanpakuto disappeared. In Akimi's lowered hand a new object appeared. It was a small book. The book was a hardback, as small as a pocket bible but not nearly as thick. The backing of the book was midnight black. Red roses were inked on the front cover, while some Kanji appeared on the back. She flicked open and said "Time to loose, Atarashi Fomu Ono!" **(New Form Axe)**

She now held a large battle axe, similar to the one that her previous opponent used. It was a dull chrome colour. The sharp end had two half moons sticking out of each side. Standing at 1.5 metres it was quite large. No idea how a petite girl like Akimi could wield that.

"TAKE THIS!" she dashed forward, suddenly faster.

Unlike with a sword, her attacks were slower but twice as strong. It was easier to dodge but if I failed to evade it would definitely knock me out for good. A wide swing was my opportunity. I dashed in and slashed.

"Atarashi Katachi No Naifu!" **(New Form Knife)**

Her axe disappeared. Akimi now blocked my attack with a short knife, perfect for quickly moving to protect yourself. The knife was still dull chrome. It was relatively plain and had a 6 inch blade.

She lashed out at me. I shunpoed away.

"Atarashi Fomupisutoru!" **(New Form Pistol)**

"CRAP!"

"_This is new."_

"BYAKURAI!" I sent out my Kido.

She fired the gun. BANG! The bullet was slower than a normal guns. My attack hit it and destroyed it.

"What the hell?" I finally asked.

"This is my power! The book of creation and destruction. Knowledge is power, and in this world nothing is more powerful than a good weapon!" she swung her pistol forward and reverted it to a book. "My Zanpakuto allows me to change its shape into that of any weapon I need. As long as it is recorded in my book I can use it. There are some limitations though. I can only have one weapon at any given time, I may not use another Zanpakuto and only my own blade can decide when to put a new entry into my book."

"Crap" I repeated. That is a good damn power.

I continued panting. Akimi looked tired too.

"Changing form can also use a lot of energy. I have only a few more changes left."

I could always wear her out until she can not change any more.

"_No, she would just beat you with her normal sword."_

"Well what can I do then?"

"_As much as I hate to admit it, you will have to use THAT!"_

"You don't mean.."

"_Yes, you must use Hado No 74."_

Hado No 74 was a difficult option. If Javan suggested it, things must be bad.

For the last few years, ever since I tried learning it at the academy, I had trouble using No 73, that Sokatsui double thing. It required too much Reiatsu and concentration to use, seeing as it needed two separate attacks from both hands.

I asked Aizen and he suggested the Hado just above it. It may have been a level higher but it required a lot less Reiatsu to use. The Kido itself was a small blade of pure wind energy. It would then expand dramatically and could be used to either parry and attack, or be fired with. A reasonable Kido at first glance. Unfortunately due to the expanding energy, most people would lose the shape of the blade and it would just blow up in their faces.

It takes years to use it without killing yourself in the process. I did NOT have a few years. I got five months to learn it. I could use it with only a 65 percent chance of it blowing up in my face. 35 percent chance of winning through overpowered Kido. 65 percent chance of losing.

"_Good odds against someone who beat the crap out of a 13th seat without a Shikai."_

"True."

I began to chant.

"The wind of truth rushes through the sky, the winds of deception through the murky seas and the wind of purification strikes through the ground..."

"WHAT TH HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Akimi yelled. She knew I had been working on this technique. She dashed forwards with a series of weapons attempting to stop my chant. Sword, spear, knife gun, they all failed. I continued to chant.

"The sword of the gods may plummet from the clouds above, yet thy mortals shall continue to send their ambitions to the stars! Hado No 74: Sora Yaketsuku Yona Arashi No Ken!" **(Sky Searing Storm Sword)**

The white green blade of wind appeared in my hand and began to roar. Akimi jumped back on the off chance that it worked. "YYAAARRGGHHH!" I shouted and the sword expanded.

**AN- WHHOOOH! Cliff hanger! Hope all of you lot are happy. 12 bloody pages, most of them fights. Longest chapter of the story so far. It took me half a week to write this! Anyway, I hope you liked the fights. Its about time as well, in all the previous chapters there has only been one or two large fights. I also revealed all my other OC's Shikai's. (Full credit for Akimi's Shikai goes to ****Antex-The Legendary Zoroark)**** I hope you liked them. Nearly at canon events as well. One more chapter before Marc goes to Karakura Town.**

**The next update may take a while. I need to prepare for an emotional heart to heart between Marc and Hayato. I also need to bring my other OC falls into XXX story up a few more chapters before I focus on this story again. (Unless I get LOADS of reviews) moving on, usual thanks here. (Insert multiple thanks for reading this far and a golden sticker to those who have reviewed favourited and followed)**

**I have also put a poll to see if Marc should be paired up with anyone.**

**Until next time, Undying Soul out.**


	14. Chapter 14: Truths Sort Of Revealed

**Chapter 14**

**AN- I'M BACK BABY! *Cough cough* Anyway, I have finally decided to update this story! (Firework display randomly shows up in the background) Sorry for the longer than usual waiting time, I was updating my One Piece story.**

**Disclaimer: Are we all thick or something? Would any of us be writing or reading the crap on this website if we actually owned Bleach, Naruto or One Piece? DAMN LAWYERS! GET IT IN YOUR THICK HEADS!**

I woke up with a piercing headache. I felt like a group of racially condemned street dancers decided to do a full three hour performance in my head or something. I groaned and rubbed the back of my head to see what deadly injury has given me head trauma _this _time! Not even a bump, thus I must go with option two. I began to think back to see what shit I was drinking last night.

"_Moron! There was no drinking last night!"_

"... How about drugs... I could have taken drugs."

"_Are you high or something?"_

"Am I high or something?"

"_Nope don't think so."_

"There we go. My question is answered."

"What the hell happened?" I said out loud.

"M..M...Marc! Are you okay? Any pain, aches, migraines?" Said a voice. I turned to the left to see my favourite busty nurse, Kasumi.

"Hey Kasumi, no nothing like that. Just a bloody headache. Seriously, what stupid thing did I do this time?"

"Umm... well... you tried to do a Level 70 Kido... It failed miserably." straight to the point I suppose. Why was I doing a level 70 Kido? I suddenly remembered. Oh yeah! The tournament, the Shikai's, the moustaches and that last match with Akimi. Bloody hell that gal's tough!

**Flashback**

_I began to chant._

"_The wind of truth rushes through the sky, the winds of deception through the murky seas and the wind of purification strikes through the ground..."_

"_WHAT TH HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Akimi yelled. She knew I had been working on this technique. She dashed forwards with a series of weapons attempting to stop my chant. Sword, spear, knife gun, they all failed. I continued to chant._

"_The sword of the gods may plummet from the clouds above, yet thy mortals shall continue to send their ambitions to the stars! Hado No 74: Sora Yaketsuku Yona Arashi No Ken!" **(Sky Searing Storm Sword)**_

_The white green blade of wind appeared in my hand and began to roar. Akimi jumped back on the off chance that it worked. "YYAAARRGGHHH!" I shouted and the sword expanded._

_The blade quickly expanded until it reached at least 2 metres long and had the appearance of a longsword._

"_YYYAAAAARRRGGGHHHHH!" I yelled again. It needed to be larger! It needed to be more stabilised! If I could not get control soon the technique would disperse, if it did not expand more the energy will build up and expand. DAMN THING!_

_I forced my Reiryoku to stabilise more. My palms were beginning to sting. CRAP! I concentrated dramatically. The audience watched in silence as I continued to struggle. I now focused on increasing the size. Larger, larger, LARGER!_

_BBOOOOOOMMMM! The blade cracked and fractured, the pent up energy released and I was thrown back and fell unconscious nearly immediately._

"Akimi won did she?"

"Ummm... ye... yes! She did! bu... but you did very well too!" She started to blush.

"Its been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes it has. Anyw... anyway well done on getting so far! Even if you... .didn't win, I well... I thought you were pretty cool." her face when scarlet again. What is so damn embarrassing?

"What were my wounds?"

"All of your rib bones were destroyed, you suffered head trauma when landed, your hands were badly damaged and you tore one of your leg muscles."  
Ouch.

"_Indeed. Very stupid idea doing that."_

"YOU TOLD ME TO DO IT!"

"_...So?"_

Me and Kasumi remained in silence for a while. She still resembled a tomato.

"How are you?" I finally asked to relieve us of our awkward silence.  
"Me? Well I am doing... well. Captain is pleased with my work, I am doing well on learning Bankai."  
"Wait a minute! You, cute and shy Kasumi... is learning Bankai? The super awesome final technique which usually involves blowing stuff up?"  
"Uuuummmm... yes."

"Cool." It was. Cute chicks with weapons of mass destruction, can't get any better than that.

"_Tell me about it. A nice addition to the Harem."  
_"ENOUGH WITH THE CHUFFING HAREM!"

"Y..yes! Nice to know its... cool." We went back into silence while Kasumi _still_ blushed like a second sun!

"Still, you should tell me how you're doing with that some time. Me and my friends go to a small bar in East Rukon 1 called "The Dancing Drunkard" every Friday evening. Show up sometime if you want, we'll be happy to have some new company." I told her.

"_Oooooh! Marc's asking a girl out on a date!"  
_"No I'm not."

"_Yes you are."  
_"No I am not!"

"_Yes you are!"_

"Shut up, just because I can get a girlfriend."

"_... you can be so harsh at times Marc."_

"Ummm... su.. su... sure, why not?"

"I'll see you there then."

"O..okay!" She looked at me and blushed. AGAIN!

"Why the hell do you keep blushing!"

"You... you may want to put some clothes on." Blood trickled out her nose and she ran off. I looked under the covers and saw I was stark naked.

"_Sounds like she's a pervert."_

"The only pervert here is you."

I saw some fresh clothes so I put them on. I felt no pain so I must have been out for a long time. Captain Unohana came in to check up on me later.

"Marc, that was very foolish. It was impressive that you did not blow up sooner... still foolish."

She proceeded to check my wounds for any signs of agrivations.

"Three weeks you have been out. That Kido not only destroyed your body but also your Reiatsu receptors. You only just started producing regular Reiatsu."

OOOUUUCCCHHH!

"_Tell me about it."_

"Okay then, I will. I got blown up because YOU told me to."

"_If I told you to jump off a cliff, would you?"_

"No."

"_Exactly my point. I am an adviser."_

"A bad adviser."

"_YES! A BAD adviser, but still only an adviser. I can tell you to do something stuoid but it is up to you whether you _actually_ do it or not."_

Unohana left the room when she said something rather awkward.

"I apologise for your clothes being confiscated every time you check in here. Kasumi was the one who insisted it. _Hell _this time you could have actually kept your clothes on. I think Kasumi just prefers you with less on." She smiled and left. I was now blushing.

"Pervert."

_Pervert."_ we both said together.

XXXXXXXXXX

I left later that week. At Squad Five Aizen was not angry with me for losing. Instead he congratulated me and apologised for not giving me that Kido sooner so I could have had more time to learn it. In fact, due to our performances Hayato was boosted up to a 15th seat, me a 14th seat. ("No higher Marc until you get Shikai" says the evil genius)

Kasumi kept her promise. When I went to the usual pub to get stinking drunk I found Kasumi already there.

"Heey! Marc, where did you get this fine lady?" Daichi sneaked close to my ear and said "Geez! Have you seen that ass and the boobs? Cor blimey, I need you around me more often to atract birds!"

"He... hel... hello everyone. My Name is Kasumi Kiyono. Marc invited me here to drink with everyone. I hope you all accept me." She did one of those cute bows.

"Hell yeah!" shouted Daichi. "Anyone as fine as you can stick with Uncle Daichi as long you like!"

"Suppose so." Said Hayato casually. Well I never. He must like her an awful lot.

"I guess." Grumbled Akimi.

"_Aaaah! Looks like Akimi is jealous... again!"_

"Well then, now that introductions are out the way lets do what a wise philosopher once said "Well then, enough with poetic crap today. Lets just get pissed eh?""

And pissed we were by half 11. After three drinks Kasumi was already part of the gang. She had a tendency to force everyone to drink twice as much. The bartender was loving it.

"KASUMI! GO OUT WITH ME!" Yelled a drunk Daichi.

"FU... FU... FUCK NO!" Yelled an even drunker blonde nurse. She even stammered when drunk. What a shame her voice amplifies the more she drinks.

By two even Akimi was liking her. By now the evening was passing by in a blur. In the future I will remember tonight for another reason. Daichi said another important sentence which would be vital when all the major, major, MAJOR shit goes down.

"LESS REESE AAH GLASS! TWO KASUMI! HECK, shez practically one of da Wolves already!"

"YEAH! Taa Kasumi something or another!" Said Akami. "The Unofficial fifth wolf!"

"CCHHHEEEERRRRSSS!"

We all drank the extra, extra, extra strong alcohol the bartender kept specifically for when drunkards were boring him, so he could shut us all up quickly by forcing us to sleep.

Next morning was very, very, VERY awkward. When I woke up Kasumi had removed her top for some reason and was currently lying on top of me. Her boobs presses down on me. Thank god she had a bra on or she would kill me.

Most teenagers would be buzzing right now. I wasn't. I. WAS. SO. DEAD! Kasumi, no, she would be fine, if not embarrassed about the whole thing. NO! The one who would neuter me was Akimi. Thank god she was dead to the world.

With great difficulty and reluctance I pulled myself away from Kasumi.

Hayato was up. His smug face was back.*Sigh*. Too early in the morning for this shit. In retaliation I showed him a picture of Daichi in a compromising position with the table leg. He held up three fingers. I passed him three, plus two spare and we called it quits.

I put Kasumi on the slightly less uncomfortable table and found her shirt. I awkwardly put in top of her. This was going to be a fun day.

XXXXXXXXXX

Five months passed and the going was good. A test on Reiatsu levels gave Aizen enough confidence to promote me to 13th, Hayato got place numero 14. everyone else was doing well too.

Akimi had risen through the ranks even quicker than I had. Her victory in the tournament guaranteed her a long and successful career. She was now 10th seat.

Daichi had fought bloody hard and has been trying to master his Shikai. His Hoho has improved a lot as well. He managed to brawl his way up to the 15th seat.

Kasumi gradually made her way up the trust list. She truly lived up to her name as the fifth wolf. The five us always did stuff together.

Today was a Saturday and Hayato was sick of office work. It was our day off today and my friend decided to finally show where he would go every year.

Ever since the academy Hayato never told me much about himself. I knew he was an artist and liked reading but that was about it. Even Daichi, his best friend knew next to nothing about him.

Hayato led me to the North Rukon District. We shunpoed for an hour and reached North 24.

"This is where I stayed." He describes briefly.

North 24 was a relatively nice district. Nice houses and nice people, not rich but hardly living in shacks like the later districts. The town was located in the countryside. Large fields and hills surrounded the north and east sides while a river curved round the west side. Nice place really.

Hayato became more serious than before and started walking. He motioned for me to follow.

We walked out to the hills of the south. He led me to a particularly large hill. A huge cherry blossom tree stood at the top. It was massive and majestic and looked like it had been here for an age. The grass around it seemed to grow greener.

Hayato nodded. "Tree was planted 842 years ago." Very precise.

He went to the tree and sat a metre away from it on the ground. He looked at it for a while and took out a familiar sketch book and a pencil.

"I died about 60 years ago. Time in the living was not great."

He began to sketch the beautiful tree in front of him. His pencil strokes were the right shade length and colour. Not one line ever had to be erased.

"Why are you so god at art?"

He continued drawing. We sat together for a few more minutes soaking up the suns rays.

"I lived during WW2. It was hard, Japan at war. I grew up in America. From a young age I was skilled with drawing anything from memory."

"Anything?"

"Yes. Let me show you."

Hayato tour out a fresh sheet from his book, putting his cherry blossom tree picture to one side. He began to sketch. I only glanced back after a few minutes. What I saw shook me to to core.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Hayato was drawing a body, a very familiar body. Mika. Hayato was there just after she died. He was there. HE WAS THERE! This picture, this BLOODY picture was identical to the one I received in an envelope all those years ago just before it happened. I went into my pocket and took out the picture I always keep folded up there. The pictures were identical.

"Are you Z?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Z! TELL ME! ARE YOU Z!"

"...No. Is it to do with the picture? Perhaps me drawing Akimi was the wrong choice."

"What about the other one! How the hell did you send it to me?"

"Send what?"

"THIS!" I showed him the second picture.

"Odd. This looks just like mine... very odd. When did you receive it?"

"The day of her death, through the mail."  
Hayato pondered for a moment. He's smart, but even he could not keep a straight face over this. He can't be Z. He looks completely stumped. He is my friend. I have to believe he was not Z. Then again there are other factors which prove his innocence. Things like that weird armour and Z's strength also show Hayato could not be Z.

"I do not have an answer. I have a theory. Would you like to hear it?"  
"YES! Yes!"

Hayato cleared his breath and began.

"Two theories, actually... three theories. Theory one, The Dangai. **(Parsing World) **Have you heard of it?"

"Yes."  
"The Dangai, sums up as an in-between space between Soul Society and the Human World. It is separate to time and space so it is reasonable that perhaps the picture sent to you was the actual picture I just drew. Maybe you will one day loose that picture in the Dangai and then when the cleaner reaches it, perhaps instead of destruction it instead throws it out of the Dangai in a different time period."

Makes sense. I have watched Steins Gate, I can sure as hell understand this!

"Continue."

"Of course. After being sent back perhaps someone decides to warn you of Mika's death because they noticed the identity of the person. Theory 1-B. This picture is a paradox, meaning Mika must die to make me draw this picture so as to send it backwards in time and must then be sent to you so that you can make me draw it."

"_MY HEAD HURTS!"_  
"What about theory two?" I asked, ignoring Javan.

"Simple. The killer, Z, knew how he was going to kill Mika and decided to draw a picture of what he was going to do so as to warn you for some reason."

"That makes no sense. The pictures are IDENTICAL!"

"Exactly, perhaps leading on from theory one, Z decided to kill Mika because he finds the picture and sends it to you to mock you."  
"*Sigh* Anything else?"  
"Theory two-B. I somehow have multiple personality disorder and a different super powerful alter ego calling himself Z decided to kill Mika and draws a picture of what he is going to do. He later makes me subconsciously draw the same picture now to freak you out."  
"VERY unlikely. You could NEVER kick my ass so thoroughly."  
"True. That means theory three and four could have been true."  
"SINCE WHEN WERE THERE FOUR THEORIES?"

"Since 10 seconds ago. Three- you are Z, you killed Mika because you received that picture, from the future or other. You just hallucinated your meeting with him."  
"Nope. Four."

"I don't really like four. No real evidence can back it up."  
"So? May as well tell me it."  
"Very well then... Have you ever heard of Morphic Fields?"

"What? No. what the hell is it?"

"Basically a while back I read a science book imported from the human world. It mentioned a strange theory. This theory included the idea that human consciousness is not in the body. This consciousness and the knowledge they hold all link together to create an undetectable field. This suggests some people could potentially have resonance and could maybe access the field."  
"So what? I can access some bogus field?"

"Only an idea. Not necessarily the exact same thing but perhaps something similar. Perhaps you accessed the knowledge of Z somehow before he Killed and drew the picture and sent it to yourself. Maybe I accessed the "Field" and drew the same thing. You could have even just gained knowledge of the future."

"So what is it then? What the hell is going on?"

"Fuck knows. This out of our leagues. We should tell someone."

My scowl destroyed that idea.

"Thanks anyway." I folded both pictures up and placed them in my pocket.

"No problem. I'll keep things quiet if we are both honest to each other. Deal?"

"Deal." We shook hands. Partners in crime now.

We sat for a while, thinking our own thoughts.

"Could you finish that story of yours, about your life.

"... Fine!" he explained angrily. He began to draw again.

"I grew up in America. I had great artistic ability from a young age. I was so good at drawing from memory that the police often took me on raids so I could see faces of criminals or off get away cars or something. Life was good. I lived with my dad... he was... difficult." His artistic masterpiece continued to be drawn.

"Go on."

"My dad was an alcoholic. We never really talked. That's how I became... quiet."

That's one word for it. Unsociable was another.

"WW2 started when I was young. Eventually the USA decided to get rid of possible spies. They were unable to throw out the German community so they threw us out. Me and my dad were forced to move back to our home city of Hiroshima."  
"Hiroshima? You mean...?"  
"Yes. I was killed by the Atomic Bomb that the Americans dropped on us. It was painful. Very painful. Next thing I know, I am a spirit. I wind up in the North Rukon District. I stayed here, in North 24. An old man...he looked after me."  
I waited for him to continue.

"He died. Hollow attack. I went to the Academy after that. Then I met Daichi... then you."

"Have you told Daichi this?"

"Some... only you could be trusted not to laugh."

"Daichi wouldn't laugh... much."

"You." He asked. I pointed to his picture. The cherry blossom tree was perfect, as brilliant as all he ever draws.

"Died quite recently, I think. Lived in England. My Dad was a Fireman. He spent his time saving lives. When I was eight he died. A shop shooting went wrong. He only tried to help. The bastards shot him... A man who only ever helped others."

I shrugged. "Not much else to it really. Amnesia sucks."  
We sat together. The sun was starting to go down.

Hayato finally spoke. "I suppose we both lost our fathers. Yours to a gun, mine to alcohol."

"Yeah mate." I stood up and offered him a hand. "We should go now. Aizen will be pissed."

Hayato sat back down.

"Why don't you like Aizen? Every time he is near us he gives only kindness. Why do you tense up when he appears? Why are you always weary of him?"

I looked to Javan for logical support. His reply was a shrug. I looked inside myself and looked for the door labelled "Common Sense" and "Logic". I knocked but no reply.

"Fine. I just don't like him. He is too... perfect. He is also crafty. He blackmailed me into joining his squad but is constantly Mr nice guy to everyone. I am wary because Aizen is up to something. I know it in my bones." I finished. I waited for the ridicule or perhaps "NOOOOO! NOT AIZEN TAICHO!". Instead I got this.

"I agree, somewhat."  
"What?!"

"He is perfect. He is crafty. I agree that something does feel a bit off kilter off him. I don't HATE him but I am your partner for better or worse. I'll be weary of him."  
"Good. We should go."

I pulled him up and we shunpoed back to Seireitei, as well as uncertainty, as the sun set behind us and my meeting with Ichigo draws closer.

**AN- SOOOOOO SORRY! I apologise for the longer than usual waiting time for this chapter. I wrote like, 15000 words for my One Piece story. Anyway, I wrote this one for the most of the day so that it would come out at the same time as my other story. **

**I hope you like Hayato's past. It took me a while to come up with it. I also put LOADS of foreshadowing for the future. A large cookie goes to whoever can send me a PM with the correct answer to how the picture ended up in the past. (The answer is one of the theories I wrote down this chapter. You can mix the theories to form your own answer, either way closest answer wins!)**

**Also NO ONE has taken the time to fill out either of my two polls! COME ON! If you don't answer my OC pairing poll then I will have no choice but to choose a pairing myself! (final choice is ultimately mine. You can also review or PM an answer if you want)**

**Regular thanks, etcetera etcetera! Undying Soul Out!**


	15. Chapter 15: Enter Karakura Town!

**Chapter 15**

**AN- Hello all! We have FINALLY reached the point where we get to actual canon events! (After what? 14 chapters? Geez I suck)**

**Disclaimer: I swear that one day I shall challenge Tite Kubo to a children's card game and I shall win! With that victory secured I will take his position of super smug owner of Bleach! MWAHA HA HA HA!**

Life continued and things seemed to never change. Akimi still reeked of violence, Daichi was still a terrible flirt. Kasumi continued to chill with us when she could but was often busy. The only change was Hayato. After our little heart to heart he has started speaking more, he also motivated the rest of the group to get stronger quicker. Hopefully this will ensure there survival when the winter war arrives.

The first signs of the events to come were more frequent Hollow attacks. More and more Shinigami were being deployed to the land of the living and quite often some of them never returned. Aizen also seems a bit... anxious. I don't particularly know him well but due to my knowledge of his character he seemed a bit less patient to his Squad members. It appears the strain of being totally evil is getting to him.

I also managed to complete my trump card. No more exploding in my face now! Even without Shikai I was doing fine.

Time passed quickly and soon nearly six months had passed. Rukia informed me that she was close to being sent to the human world. This means I too would need to find a way to Karakura Town soon.

Javan helped me create a plan for when I get there. No changing events yet and try to blackmail Urahara into training me so I can unlock Shikai... yep. That's about all his plan consisted of.

"_HEY! It's more complex than that!"_

"How?"  
_"... It just is!"_ Javan began to sulk.

I was just heading to the Squad Four barracks to drop off some paperwork when Rukia showed up.

"Morning Rukia." I said casually.

"Yes! Good morning Marc!" Rukia was really excited. Wonder why?

"Why so cheery? Did they release a new Chappy the rabbit plushie doll?"

"No, but guess what happened?"  
"Renji actually cut his hair?"

"No!"

"Kenpachi has become a pacifist?"

"No!"

"Kurotsuchi's been following _actual _procedures?"

"Hell no!"

"You went up a bra size?" I received a punch to the face for my efforts.

"NO! Brother is finally letting me go on a mission to the world of the living! The world of the living! Can you believe it?"  
"Surprisingly yes."

"I am leaving on Friday, to go to a small place called Karakura Town!"

Time to prepare.

"Right! I wish you luck!"

"Thanks! I'm off to tell Renji! See you later!"

Rukia ran off. I muttered to my self "Sooner than you might think."

I went to the Fourth Squad to drop off the paperwork and to pop in on Kasumi, I then prepared to use all my wit and clever cunning to get Aizen to allow me to Karakura Town.

XXXXXXXXXX

I approached Aizen's office with a plan in my head. I knocked loudly. KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in!" Said Aizen's voice from inside. I opened the door and walked in. Aizen was looking through reports. He had company though, Hayato and Momo were here as well.

"Hey! Sorry to interrupt."I said quickly.

"Not at all. Me and Hayato were just discussing methods of quickly moving up seat ranks. Please tell me what is troubling you, I can see you appear a little nervous."

"You see," I began. "I need a little favour. I have a bunch of days off which I have not yet cashed in. I know it is short notice but I really need a month off so that I may visit the Human world!"  
Aizen raised an eyebrow at my request. "Marc, why do you require such a large amount of time off? Why must you spend this time in the land of the living?"

Time to begin excuse number one, the greatest of all my plans! Coincidentally it is also my only excuse.

"Shikai. I have been having trouble learning my Zanpakuto's name. I have managed to communicate with my Zanpakuto spirit and he has informed me that he will only teach me Shikai once I have seen something important."  
"What sort of thing?"  
"Don't know. He told me that I needed to head to a place called Karakura Town. He mentioned it may take up to a month."

"Hmmmm." Aizen pondered. He was probably thinking of what impact this request could have on his plan. "I would like to but..." He checked through a few sheets of paperwork. "... You only have 17 days of un-cashed days off. Not enough for your request. I am sorry Marc, you will have to wait until you have saved up enough days."  
Smart bastard. There goes private training with Urahara.

"Excuse me sir." Said Hayato calmly. "May I contribute to the discussion?"

"I can't see what you can contribute but go ahead."

"I have 10 days of unspent Holidays, I wish to pay for the rest of Marc's journey."

THANK THE LORD FOR HAYATO! WHAT A LIFE SAVER! In the past, seated officers have gambled and transferred days off amongst themselves. Aizen's only excuse was that I did not have enough vacation days. He can't stop me!

"27 days... Will that be enough?"

From my memory, the Substitute Shinigami arc took around a month to finish. Ichigo then trained for 10 days. 40 days. After that mess Orihime caused in the Dangai they end up blasting back 7 days. 33 days needed altogether so that I will not be accused of betraying the Gotei 13 until the SS arc. After Aizen betrays I probably won't be kicked out of the Gotei 13 due to my reasons. After all, Renji was never kicked out for trying to save Rukia.

"Captain," I began. "Could you possibly give me an extra week of days off and take it out of future vacation time?" I asked.

"Certainly not. You must earn your days off in Squad Five."  
Oh well. 27 days will have to do.

"Wait Captain." said Momo. She had not spoken until now. "Maybe we should allow the extra week."

"Why?" Asked Aizen. He was probably not used to his number one fan having different opinions to himself.

"It is vital that Marc requires Shikai! He can not be an adequate Shinigami without one! It may also help him recover his memory! I am willing to give him a week of my own vacation time!"  
Wow! I didn't expect this. I sure as hell owe the two of them something big! I gave Hayato my "I so owe you" look. He responded with the "Give me some embarrassing pictures of Daichi and we will call it quits" look. I nodded in agreement. This at least owed my friend ten relatively funny pictures of a drunk Daichi. Ahhh Daichi! By now I thought he would have wised up and realized that drinking only destroys his questionable reputation further.

"_I don't know, a Daichi drunk is at least a funny embarrassment."_

"So true."

"Aizen, please would you give me those days off! This is very important to me! I feel like my friends are leaving me behind, I need Shikai!" I told him, a determined look in my eyes.

We stared of at each other for a while. Aizen eventually sighed. "Fine." He said. I did not let my guard down, Aizen would never let himself loose like this. He's a bloody genius! He probably has some reason to let me go, like to power me up quick as a backup for if Ichigo bites the dust.

"Fine, you can go. You have 34 days, you may leave with Rukia Kuchiki tomorrow. I wish you luck, failing to get Shikai will only make your friends sacrifice worthless. Goodbye, Marc."

I took long hard look at him. This would be the last time I would ever see him as my captain, after this he will have joined the dark side. Shame really. He was an all right boss.

XXXXXXXXXX

First thing the next morning I went to the Twelfth Squad in order to get my body.

When I arrived there I was led inside the barracks. All I can say is mad scientist overkill. Machines of all kind were set up everywhere. Nozzles and wires, tubes and buttons, lights and screens. This place was a metal dungeon of pure evil genius. I heard evil laughter coming from one of the rooms. I decided to go in the opposite direction to whatever the hell was going on there.

I met Nemu Kurotsuchi for the first time.

"Hello Mr Solus. I was informed of your arrival."

"Please, just call me Marc. Mr Solus makes me feel old."

"Yes Marc. I will now show you to our cryogenics lab."

Nemu led me deeper into the cave of wonders on Science experiments. We reached a large room with five large tubes. They were roughly human sized, made of glass, and were frosted over. The rest of the room was plain but I noticed that some ventilation shafts ensured the room was cold.

"Subject 13-A was removed from freezing last night. I have managed to keep your body... safe."  
"Safe? How safe?"

"Captain Unohana managed to persuade my father to not experiment with your body. I however have done a thing or two to your body."

"_OOOOOHHHH! Innuendo!"_

"SHUT UP JAVAN!"

"I have left your anatomy the same. Most of you is exactly the same. The only difference is a universal translator inserted into your brain. It will translate what you hear and will convert what you attempt to say. All Gigai's have them. This is to ensure any Shinigami may operate in any country. Shinigami have no need to learn a language because the land of the dead has one universal language." Continued Nemu.

"Nice, how does it work?"

"To you everyone will be speaking the language you knew when alive. When you attempt to say something the chip will interfere and correct you on what to say."

She then went up to a seemingly plain wall. She pushed it and a compartment slid open. Nemu tapped the wall again and a body was pushed out of the gap on a platform.

"WHAT THE HELL! THAT'S NOT MY BODY!"  
In front of me was a large naked fat man. I was mentally scarred for life.

"Right. That was subject 14-A" she tapped the wall three more times. The fat man was pulled back in and my own body was extracted.

I was naked.

"CRAP! LOOK AWAY PLEASE!" I shouted, blushing.

"Relax Marc. I have seen it many times before."  
"THAT DOESN'T HELP!"

"Very well then. I shall leave while you change."

One more press and some clothes were revealed.

"How do I get in?"

"Just lower yourself onto it. Your body will do the rest."

Nemu left. I went up to my body. It felt weird to see it there. It looked the same as the day I arrived here. My soul form had not aged either. I looked nearly 16 now.

"Moment of truth." I told myself. I reached out to it and my hand sunk in.

"Whaaaa!" after the momentary shock, I sort of got used to it. I seemed to sink into it. It felt quite natural. Next thing I know I was opening my eyes and I found myself looking at the ceiling. It was cold. _Very _cold! I jumped up and put my clothes on. They appeared to be usual human world clothes. I now had some jeans, a plain white shirt and a black jacket. They were comfortable but my body itself felt slow and jerky. It would take me a while to get used to it.

Nemu re-entered and led me out of the barracks. I thanked her and she assured me that I could drop my body off whenever. She also gave me some Soul Candy so that I could leave my body when ever.

Next stop was the currency shop. I walked up there, still feeling a bit weird. I shunpoed a bit of the way and managed to feel a bit more comfortable by the time I arrived. I traded a bunch of Kan for some Yen. I had enough for food and for clothes while I stayed there. Accommodation I will leave to Urahara.

I was ready to go. I rushed to the Senkaimon. I gave Hayato a message to tell the others tonight. I told him to make sure everyone did some extra training. When he asked why I just said  
"I have the feeling that some serious shit is going to go down soon. Better prepared then dead, right?"

I saw Rukia already there.

"Hey!" I shouted out.

"AAHH! Marc, you scared me. What are you doing here? Hey, why are you in human world clothes?"

"I managed to persuade Captain Aizen to let me tag along with you. I am officially doing Shikai training in the human world. Damn slave driver Zanpakuto."  
_"It is not _my _fault you couldn't make your own Zanpakuto! I'm the best you've got and its up to you to figure out how to get Shikai!"_

"No need to remind me."

"Really?" asked Rukia.

"Yeah, to get to higher seated positions I need to have more Reiryoku. Only real way to get that is through Shikai."  
"Why are you in a gigai though?"

"Not in one. This is my real body."

"WHAT!"  
"Yeah, apparently I am still technically alive. I woke up in Rukon with no memories and could manifest a Zanpakuto. I never actually died."  
"Seriously? Can that even happen?"

"Apparently."

We stood together for a while.

"RUKIA KUCHIKI! You may begin your mission!" A voice alerted me to the fact that it was time to go.

"We'd better get going."  
"Right!"

We approached the giant gate. A blinding light originated from it showing it was active.

"_Right Marc. Time to sink or swim! Get in there and run like hell! Even with a hell butterfly that damn cleaner may mistake you for an intruder and try to eat you!"_

Javan's helpful words really encouraged me to step through. I eventually did though.

"Goodbye obscurity, hello heroship!" I thought to myself.

XXXXXXXXXX

For the first time ever, nothing went wrong. At all! I nearly cried when we stepped into Karakura Town. No issues happened in the Dangai. The butterfly protected me like it was supposed to.

"_Time to split. Leave Rukia to meet Berry head! Don't change a frigging thing!"_

"FINE!" I yelled in response.

"See ya Rukia! Gonna get started now! I'll catch up with you later!"  
I didn't give her time to respond. Instead I decided to walk off.

Karakura Town was a relatively nice town. The houses were clean. Gardens were well done. Loads of stores and leisure facilities. I decided to test my sudden language powers. I went up to a lone man and attempted to say "Hello, do you have any idea where the Urahara shop is?"

Instead completely different words came out my mouth.

The man responded in Japanese but as if a translator in my head was whispering the answers, I heard the words "Sorry no. Never heard of it." The man walked off. Interesting, very interesting.

I wandered round town for the rest of the day, looking at the location I would be quite involved in.

It was only after the clock struck six that I realised I still had no idea where Urahara could be found, nor could I stick with Rukia and go when she went for a gigai. Basically I was stuck.

I inwardly glared at Javan.

"_...Wasn't my fault."_

At least I had bought some good stuff. I now had some new jeans, some new shirts and a few hoodies like I used to wear. I was homeless and screwed but at least I would look damn good while doing it.

Night approached and me and Javan decided my best course of action is to try and look out for unusual Reiatsu sources (Ichigo basically)

It was about ten when I felt the huge increase in Reiatsu. A huge blast of light blue energy shot into the air. Subtlety was not Ichigo's forte.

I shunpoed there only to see it was already over. Ichigo was heading inside and a huge hole was in the wall. Truck my ass!

Rukia stood there in her white robes looking all confused and what not.

"What the hell just happened?" She said out loud. I casually strolled up to her.

"No idea. Just got here." I stopped in front of her.

"Marc! You have to help me! I've broken the rules of Soul Society! I gave a human my power! What can I do?"

"Woah! You gave a human... your powers?" I answered. Can't be too "Oh this sort of stuff happens all the time".

"YES! Brother will kill me when he finds out! What can I do? What can I do?"

I stoold and thought for a moment. It was never revealed how Rukia actually met Urahara. I assume he showed up later and gave Rukia a place to spend the night.

"First things first," I began. "No telling Soul Society just yet. We need to have time to think before the Central 46 start breathing down our necks."  
"What! You're going to help me?"

"Why not. I'm not on official Gotei 13 business. This is technically my vacation. I will help you. Just try not to scream bloody murder about my involvement, okay?"

"Or course! What ideas do you have?"

"Simple. You need to keep an eye on him. If you return with your powers no ones none the wiser. His powers _should disappear._"

"What about the hollow attacks?"  
"He can deal with them. I will kill any that I find but I will be mostly busy."  
"Okay, what next."  
"You can't stay out like that. We need three things. A place to stay, a gigai for you to heal and for you to infiltrate that humans life and finally we need to find a guy who can provide this."  
"What do you suggest? Who the hell can provide all this?" Rukia asked worried.

I paused for a bit, as if in thought. "How about Urahara?"  
"Urahara?"  
"Yeah, I heard he's an exiled Shinigami. There were rumours back in Squad Five that he set up a shop in this city."  
"You believe them?"

"Why not? What have we got to loose?"  
"...Nothing. Lead the way."  
I began to walk in one direction. After a minute or so I said "Does anyone no where his shop actually is?"  
"YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?"  
"Not particularly."  
we stood in silence while thinking of our predicament.

"What about Reiatsu sensing? We can try to lock onto a large amount of Reiatsu."  
"Are you adept at it?"  
"Not really."

I tried to send out my senses to discover Urahara's location. Javan lended some of his precise Reiatsu to help. I could not find any large traces of spiritual energy. I found two things though. Two areas were completely blank. No Reiatsu at all, as if it had been masked or hidden. These areas were definitely going to be the Vizard's warehouse and the Urahara shop.

"I may have found it." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, follow me."  
I chose the area closest to us. I assumed the one at the edge of town would be the Vizard's.

After walking under the moonlight for a while we found the small candy shop. The place was tacky and looked overpriced but it had one of the strongest Shinigami in existence in it. Beggars can't be choosers.

I knocked on the door. It was answered by the hat and clog wearing rogue himself.

"Good day. I am Kisuke Urahara, runner of the Urahara shop. Why are there customers here so late?"  
"Aren't you happy to have customers?"  
"I suppose. No one ever buys anything anyways." He opened the door to let us in.

"Now that we are out of the cold lets cut to the chase." I told him.

"Of course, may I have the names of my newest customers?"  
"Rukia Kuchiki." Said my companion.

"Marc D Solus" I said afterwards.

"Ooooh! What does a Kuchiki want with me? More importantly what do two Shinigami want with me? In fact the question should be what do two such Unique Shinigami's want with me? One has appeared to lost her powers, the other has the soul of a Reaper in a human body. So interesting really." He gave his grin. "Follow me, follow me!" He waved his fan and ushered us into one of the private rooms. "What do you need then?"

Rukia told him what happened.

"Hmmmmm. Interesting. I may just have a gigi for you to use miss Kuchiki. Please go with Tessai to get... Measured."

"YES SIR!" Bellowed the tall Kido user. He had just dived into the room and was now dragging off Rukia urgently. She sent me a look saying "Please help me! I have the feeling the weird man plans to rape me!". Alas I gave her the "Hell no, you'll probably be fine" Look.

"Well Mr Solus, you too must have some business with me." Said Urahara.

"Cut the act Urahara. I know about Aizen, rather I guess about Aizen."  
"Hhhmmm. Please tell." Said Urahara. He sat down at one side of those Japanese tables. I reluctantly sat facing him.

"Aizen seems a bit too... perfect. He has recently became quite agitated and he was quite forceful when I inquired about the loss of all those Shinigami around 100 years ago."  
The former captain became deadly serious.

"What do you know about that?"

" Nothing really. A bunch of captains were killed or executed or something. I came across it in a textbook and was curious. Aizen's dismissal made me curious. I did some research and found out Aizen was Shinji Hirako's Lieutenant when he was apparently killed. You are known for your intelligence. When I heard about Rukia's problem I decided I may as well ask about it. I have another problem too."  
"You are still ignorant of the facts."  
"Yes, I am. I asked out of curiosity. All I really want to know is this. Will some serious shit go down soon or not?"  
Urahara paused for a moment. "Yes."

"That settles it then. Urahara, I want you to train me."  
"No no no! I am nothing but a simple owner of a candy shop. How could I possibly train you and why? I run a business you see."  
"How about this? I will pay you with something. Information and assistance. I need to learn Shikai. My Zanpakuto has no name and as such I need to figure out the name of my soul by myself. Give me training for Shikai and I will help you out. I have the feeling that previously mentioned shit will need some help. I will assist in any way I can."  
"True, but why would I need _your _help. You don't even have Shikai."  
"That is also true. Then again I am a 13th seat and I have a high mastery of Kido. Hell, I can perform Hado No 74 Sora Yaketsuku Yona Arashi No Ken without killing myself."  
"Impressive."

"Very, I have only been out of the academy for two years. With Shikai I will definitely be able to fight the higher seated Shinigami."  
"What makes you think you will need to fight other Shinigami?"  
"Intuition. Either way I also saw something just now you may not want to get out."  
"Please tell, what is this incriminating evidence." Said Urahara with a grin. He doesn't take me seriously. Damn shopkeeper.

"Now I wonder," I ask rhetorically. "Why would a shopkeeper give out free goods, especially something as expensive as a gigai. I wonder why he would be so... Generous?" I said sarcastically.

"Hmmm. You noticed that. I wonder why I did I too. I have no ulterior motives."  
"Yep, definitely. How about you get me Shikai to pay for me keeping my gob shut and in return I will help you out when stuff gets serious. Seems fair."  
Urahara thought for a while. "I am business man, this seems fair. How do I know you are not a spy sent by Soul Society?"  
"You don't. Then again how do I know you won't stab me in the back?"  
"Touché. Very well then Mr Solus, you have a deal." He held out his hand to shake. I shook it.

"When do we begin?" I asked.

"Uuuummm. We aren't."  
"YOU DAMN LYING BASTARD!"  
"Now now Mr Solus, do calm down. I am very busy. There are some people with a large amount of free time on their hands who can train you instead. Either way you will obtain Shikai. For now rest the night. Tomorrow I will give you directions. Jinata!"

"YEAH!"  
"Show our guest to his room."  
"FINE!" A small boy with red hair came in growled.

"This is Jinta."  
"Hello midget." I said instead.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING MIDGET!"  
"Now now children, play nice!" Said Urahara in the background as he fanned his fan.

"_KICK HIS ASS!"_yelled Javan.

"Let's go Moron!" he yelled. I was led to a plain room with one of those Japanese style beds.

"You have a bed and the toilets in the next room! NOW DON'T BOTHER THE AMAZING JINTA!" he left. I sighed and prepared myself for tomorrow. If I was right I would hate the next day so much.

**AN- Chapter is done! Marc has arrived at canon events now and is blackmailing Urahara for training. YAY! BLACKMAIL! Gold star to whoever guesses where Marc will be training at and who with. **

**OH YEAH! Large metaphorical cookie**** for ****J. 586. He was the closest to guessing the correct answer for the question I left last time.**

**(Insert regular thanks here)**

**Next thing. NO ONE HAS ENTERED MY POLL! NO ONE! Not a single person has bothered answering either of my two poll's! Shame on you!**

**Looking for a beta reader as well. Please PM if you are interested.**

**Until next time, ****Undying Soul out.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Pursuit Of Power

**Chapter 16**

**AN- I have returned. Sorry for the longer than usual wait. I was updating my other story. Please rate and review!**

**Disclaimer: I concede! I do NOT own Bleach, no matter how much it pains me. I have decided to remedy this by gathering a mob of Bleach loving nerds, becoming there messiah and marching on Tokyo with the intent to force a certain Asian man to hand over rights of a certain Manga and Anime series to me.**

I woke up groggily the next day. I was uncomfortably warm... odd. It was really cold last night. I attempted to get up but found myself unable to move.

I opened my eyes only to see a muscular man crouched over me. Tessai's face was only an inch or so away from my face. I blinked several times.

"... Good morning Marc!" he whispered right in my face. His glassed face remained unblinking as he looked into my eyes.

"..."

"..."

"_..."_

"... AAAGGGGGHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL! YYAAAARRRGGGHHHH! WHAT HE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"You went to bed without receiving blankets... the shopkeeper recommended I do this..."

"..."

"_..."_

"DAMN YOU URAHARA!"

Five minutes later, after I sent Tessai away and demanded he stay at least two metres away from me at all times, I exited my room having just got dressed. I choose one of my new hoodies to wear. I now had a dark black one oddly reminiscent of the one Neku wore in The World Ends With You. It was quite expensive but hell! I liked the feeling of nostalgia it brought.

"Good morning Marc! I trust your wake up was pleasant?" Said Urahara from his position on the floor as he waved his fan in front of his face to conceal his wide cats grin.

I scowled and sat down in front of him. "Hate you." I told him with a dark scowl. "Hate you... SO much right now!"

"Now now! Surely some breakfast will remedy the situation?" He responded.

It did. Despite the inconclusive evidence on Tessai's sexuality his builders breakfast was to die for. Odd breakfast for a Japanese dude.

"_I agree. It was DELICIOUS! Still, despite him being a great cook I recommend you stay away from him just in case. Even if he does have a delicious sausage."_

"HA HA HA! Sausage! I get the flamin' joke! …... Sick of your innuendos."

"_You love em really!"_

We sat for a while more enjoying the morning as we had some traditional tea. Yep, we Brits love a good ol' cuppa tea!

"Your friend Rukia left a while ago. She went after that boy... Ichigo I think it was. I managed to wiggle her into his school by pulling a few favours in!"  
"What embarrassing pictures do you have then and who on?" I asked him. It would be useful to compare notes with a fellow blackmailer for later on. Nice to know who Urahara can blackmail as well if I need a favour being pulled in.

"Ohhhh, nothing much. A few drunk shots of the headmaster, a old condom dropped by a school governor and a erotic novel for the head of Karakura's education."  
"What's up with the condom?"

"Long story... don't ask."

We sat round even more. I was getting impatient. Urahara was interesting conversation, I would just rather get started now on my training. I need all the help I can get against the monsters I will face when my sort of betrayal finds its way home. Thoughts of an angry redhead plagued my mind.

"_UUUUGHHH! Get training and quick! The future safety of all your future children depend on it!"_

"Women suck, right?"

"_Hell yes! Sometimes I would rather be gay!"_

"..."

"_..."_

"..."

"_No homo?"_

"No homo!"

I brought up the question to the genius shopkeeper. "When will I get to meet my trainer?"

"Oooohhh! That? It completely slipped my mind!" Said Urahara as he smirked. I really hate it when people are smarter than me!

"After we finish our drinks I will give you directions to a warehouse at the end of town. Here." Urahara handed me a small brown sealed letter.

"No peaking!" He said jokingly "When you get close someone should... well... sort of try to kill you! Give them this and they will train you and give you accommodation for the month. My only advice is to tell them "For the love of god! DO NOT USE THE MASK!" and that is all I can give you for now."

I finished my drink quickly and asked for directions, which the Ex-Captain provided.

"One last thing, you know the events of a hundred years ago?"  
"Yeah?"

"You are about to meet some... survivors of that incident. I hope you have no problem with demons because you are about to meet some. For your own safety I recommend you NEVER tell anyone about them. When they tell their tale you will know why not."  
He led me to the door and merrily waved me away.

"Pleasure doing business with you Mr Solus! Please stop by again! I will collect you when you need to repay your debt!"

I walked away from the centre of the city using directions given to me by the shop owner.

Karakura Town became more industrial. Homes more or less faded away as I walked and now large buildings, offices and run down warehouses sprung up around me. It was quiet. I could feel myself nearing the lack of Reiatsu which would represent the warehouse. I continued deep in thought wondering just what hell Urahara had put in the letter. Maybe he planned to have them kill me instead of himself so it would be impossible to link my death to him. Perhaps he would just make them do something embarrassing to me. That would be just like him.

XXXXXXXXXX

My travel continued. I was only a few streets away from the strange Reiatsu area when the expected flash of Shunpo caused a blade to be pressed against my neck from behind.

"Shinigami, why are you here?" Asked a female voice. Does not sound particularly violent so that rules out Hiyori. Not Mashiro enough to be Mashiro.

"Answer me Shinigami! Before you loose your head." Said the woman darkly as she pressed the blade into my skin. A small cut opened up and blood leaked out. Lisa Yadomaru was someone you did _not _want too screw with!

"Hi!" I said trying to stall for time to prevent myself pissing in fear. "The names Marcus D Solus. Was sent by Urahara for some training!"

"..."

"..."

"Prove it."

"Letter in my back pocket."

"Okay then." The blade remained at my throat only a bit more loose. I felt a hand go into the back pocket of my jeans. The hand found the letter, remained in a few moment longer than necessary and then came out.

"Uhum... Yep... Really? …... Ooooh... I suppose we do owe him... Fine! Based on the letter I can assume you know what are group is."

"I know you are made up of Ex-Captains. Urahara said you would explain when you wanted to."

"...Fine... I don't like having a damn Shinigami in the warehouse but I suppose I'll have to bring this up with the others!"

The blade was pulled off and sheathed. I turned round and stared at Lisa. Long black hair, turquoise eyes, sailor fuku and a miniskirt. This was either the legendary female pervert or a really, really, _really,_ REALLY good imposter.

"_Tell me about it. She's about the only open female pervert in the entire bloody anime world!"_

"What about Rangiku?"

"_Only a tease."_

"Hinata?"

"Closet _pervert. She does not count."_

"Sakura?"

"_Stalker."_

"FINE! NOT ONE BLOO... actually, what about Yuno from Future Diary?"

"_SERIAL KILLER! SHE HAS A INTERNET MEME! Can not qualify for this!"_

"CURSES!"

Lisa started to walk off. "YOU! Follow me if you want to live."

"..."

"_Very forceful eh?"_

Anxious to _not _be killed by the violent pervert, I followed her to the hideout, AKA- The Added Late, Protagonist Cave! Cue batman music.

She led me to a barrier. It sprung up automatically when it sensed someone new show up. It was a large orange cube which covered the entire warehouse. Lisa looked annoyed. She walked up to the barrier and tapped on it a few times.

"HEY! Hachigen! Take it down! He's with me! While you're at it get the others to meet up, someone for Shinji to meet!"

Nothing happened for a few seconds. A small door then showed up in the barrier. A tap behind me informed me Lisa wanted me to go.

"Oye! Keep walking!"

It's scary when you can not even tell when someone shunpoes behind you. I'll have to do something about that later. I walked through with Lisa behind me, the barrier resealed and I knew I was at the masked army's mercy. Let's just hope Hiyori been taking sleeping pills. If not I may end up sleeping... _forever._

XXXXXXXXXX

The warehouse on the inside was basic on a good day, derelict if you are feeling generous and a place for drug dealers if you want to be harsh. It was vandalised basic, had little decoration and was not exactly heart warming. No indoor heating, rubbish thrown on the floor, boxes of overflowing damaged and forgotten goods... My type of place! I always have like old derelict places. No one ever goes there really and those that do can't really be bothered to try and do anything to anyone else there. A nice place to chill really.

A hole went up through the ceiling and continued for the next few floors. I heard yelling and arguing on the second floor.

"OY! I'm back!" Called Lisa as she strolled forwards.

I looked up and saw the Visored. On floor two there was Love, Shinji, Hiyori, Kensei and Hachigen. Floor three held Mashiro and Rose.

"So this is our new recruit eh?" Said Shinji with a smirk as he jumped down to floor one, followed by the others.

"I suppose so. Urahara sent me."

"Sure, sure. Hey Lisa! Where's that letter Hachi mentioned?"

"Here!" She threw the letter at Shinji who caught it. Lisa began to walk off.

"Where do you think you're going? You're sticking around!"

"Piss off! A new magazine came in the other day! I'm reading that!"

"You mean one of your swimsuit magazines?" Asked Rose casually.

"SHUT UP YOU! NO IT'S NOT!" Lisa then left having picked up a magazine of the side first. Gold star to whoever figures out what it was.

"Yep... yep... hmmmmmm... I suppose so. Fine I might be able to spare some time to train you. Tell that shopkeeper he owes me BIG time! BIG time!"

"FUCK OFF YOU!" Yelled Hiyori. A sandal thrown with the strength of god slammed into Shinji's face and sent him flying into the wall, cracking it.

"WHO SAY'S THIS LITTLE SHIT'S STICKING WITH US? NO USE HAVING A WEAKLING!"

"Piss off you." I retorted. "I may not have Shikai but I ain't a weakling."

The entire gang seemed to sweat drop at this.

…...

…...

…...

FUCK! I FORGOT THE NOT TO PISS OFF HIYORI RULE!

"GGGGGRRRGGGGH!" She scowled and twitched and took a few steps forward. From his position on the floor Shinji said "Is this really necessary Hiyori?"

A sandal to the face answered his question.

"SHUT UP YOU! I'M DEALING WITH THIS SHIT!"

"Still here you know." I muttered in the background.

"PISS OFF YOU!" Hiyori drew her Zanpakuto, a standard katana with the tsuba decorated with hearts and pointed it towards me.

"HEY DICKHEAD!"

"Names Marc!"

"SHUT UP DICKHEAD! I'm gonna test ya now you piece of shit! If you don't die maybe we'll train you!"

"That is very harsh Hiyori!" Said Hachi calmly, attempting to calm things without someone being stabbed.

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN! His training means he'll get the crap beaten out of him anyway! Might as well start now!"

"Now Hiyori..."  
"SHUT UP!" Hiyori somehow pulled out a third sandal and smashed Shinji again. I would receive no help from him. Then again Hiyori was right. I came here for training, I need to get used to fighting stronger opponents.

"Fine." I said as I summoned my Zanpakuto. "When do we know when the fights over?"  
"_I _SAY WHEN THE FIGHT'S OVER!" Hiyori disappeared.

"_Behind you!"_

I swung behind me and narrowly blocked the strong attack aimed at my head. Hiyori pressed down, exerting pressure. I turned around fully to put both hands on my sword so as to block properly. It failed. She pushed me back five metres as I shakily held up my defences. The edge of my sword began to crack. CRAP!

"BYAKURAI!" My lightning shot forwards, Hiyori turned so it grazed her shoulder and used another flash step to get to my left. She swung again so I ducked and aimed an upwards strike. She stepped back to dodge, then swung. Another layer of metal fell away under her onslaught. I now retreated.

"NOT BAD PUNK! You're Kido actually managed to damage me! Must mean you're Reiatsu's pretty good!" Her shoulder was singed. It wasn't much but it meant Kido would work.

"Bakudo No 30: Shitotsu Sansen!" The triangle barrelled forwards in her direction. With apparent ease she cut the Kido in half.

"STOP HOLDING OUT ON ME YOU BASTARD! Bring out your big guns, or die!"

FLASH! Swing, blocked. Back step and stab was parried by my foe. A shunpo of my own accompanied by a Sokatsui only seemed to irritate her further.

She was too damn fast! As we continued to fight in a brutal dance of death I was unable to get time to use any incantations! I had to use my Zanjutsu, it was lacking when compared to some combat orientated fighters.

I would have to hope a high level Bakudo without incantation will be enough.

"_Use that six pillar thing!"_  
"RIKUJOKORO!" The six golden pillars rammed into Hiyori, no innuendo meant.

"HAH! Think this'll stop me! Think again! It's already starting to fail!"

It was. The six sticks were thinning. I began my chant for a better Kido.

"Thy heart is the lance, my determination the point! You will not escape, your terror shall hold you! Stay where you are you wretched dog, thee fear is my target! Bakudo No 62: Hyapporankan!" **(Hundred steps fence)**

I threw the blue energy rod in Hiyori's general direction. She had escaped and meant to use shunpo to escape. When my one pole became _one _hundred, she was pinned against the warehouse.

"DAMN IT! I'LL BE OUT SOON AND WHEN I AM I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"I know you will, instead I will knock you out instead!"

I decided on my signature Kido. I was sure she would survive it. Yep, that bitch would live.

"_... If you say so boss!"_

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado No 63: Raikoho!" my signature blast of yellow energy shot forwards at Hiyori.

"DAMN IT!"

A smokescreen fell as the attack hit. The smoke cleared to show Hiyori pissed, unharmed and wearing a white bone mask resembling a devil mask with a horn on it.

"**I had to use my mask... I'm really pissed now." **she raised her blade forward to show that the fight wasn't over.

"**You're interesting... when I'm done I'll make sure there is enough of you left to live!"**

I was scared now... Pissed Hiyori in mask form! Even Ichigo had a problem with her even while fighting in Shikai! I WAS DOOMED!

SSSSCCHHH! She was behind me, I saw her arrival but not the travelling. I did not have the reflexes to raise my blade to block. I saw her Zanpakuto fall and there was nothing I could do.

CLANG! Shinji had drawn his own weapon and now blocked the incoming attack.

"Enough, Hiyori. You have gone too far! You used your mask! On a 13th seat without Shikai!"

"**Thought he coulda survived it..." **She muttered.

"The fact that he survived and injured you is enough... we will take him in!"

"you mean..."

Shinji turned to face me and settled into his casual sword holding stance.

"Yeah we'll train you! You can rest for the day and get settled in but tomorrow onwards you'll wish you'd stayed in Soul Society."

XXXXXXXXXX

He was right. Training _was_ hell. At the moment I was nursing my new injuries on the only sofa in the damn warehouse, reading the latest Shounen Jump that Love lent me. Ten days had gone past and there had been no obvious improvements. There was no sudden flash of power or anything like that. I had been training my ass off so much I haven't even had time yet to take part in any actual story arcs yet. I train for six years an I miss around 20 episodes... that's fair. Shinji says he'll let me go out for a walk when I get Shikai so all I can do is keeping doing what I have been doing.

My training consisted of three things: sparring with Kensei, Kido practise with Hachi and all out fights with the other members.

The first was really to try to get my skills up. Me and Kensei would spar for a few hours using only our Zanpakuto's. Most of my fighs would have me spamming Kido so this was damn good practise. I was always on the receiving end as he constantly barraged me with well aimed strikes. My instincts improved a lot after this and I got a lot more used to seeing high level Shunpo in action. It yielded no results on what I really wanted though, my Shikai. Didn't matter how exhausted I became I got no closer to unlocking my hidden power.

My Kido training was also a waste... well it wasn't really. Hachi after seeing my use of Kido decided to give me a few tips in our free time. It was hardly training, we sat around and discussed theoretical Kido. I asked how easy it is to make your own Kido. The answer troubled me. It is extremely difficult and involves forging different amounts of Reiatsu into certain hand and body positions using certain focused texts and words to force authority into the spell in order to make the Kido actually do anything... too much work.

I would stick to the canon spells thank you very much. He did show me how to use Nijo Eisho. **(Twofold Incantation)**

He gave me the basic theory on how to use two Kido at the same time. His explanation was like this:

"Imagine that the two spells each require separate types of Reiatsu to make them work. These two different types of energy may not mix or else both spells will fail! Imagine that each Reiatsu type mentioned is a different liquid and they have both been put into a bottle, AKA your body. Kido A is watery Reiatsu while B is dense viscous liquid. It makes sense that Reiatsu B should settle at the bottom of your bottle while A floats at the top if you want Nijo Eisho to work."

In my sessions with him I practised this and managed to finally mix two low level Kido's together after one week at the conpound..

My final lesson type was varied depending on who I was fighting. It was just some fights with whoever was free really. They hoped that by allowing me to get in all out fights and use everything I have that my illusive Shikai would appear... yeah... not really. All I got was a full collection of bruises and scars from when my trainers went a little far.

Speaking of my trainers, they revealed there big secret to me the other day. I tried to look surprised and I took it well, so I tried to ask questions and stuff. It was nice that they told me.

After another week my new sort of friends had started to grow on me, and I in return.

I read manga with Love, play Shoghi with Shinji, have a grudging sort of respect between myself and Kensei and I have a love-hate relationship with Mashiro. She loves me to pieces and is always following me while I hate her damn cheerfulness and immaturity. I know its silly but god! Something about that girl rubs me the wrong way.

"_Tell me about it, you tried to hide from her the other day."_

"I know!"

"_Emphasis on _tried_!"_

Me and Hachi have a strong friendship as well based on our mutual liking for Kido and because he's the only sane one in this place at times.

Me and rose don't speak much. I have nothing common with him but we both had similar manga preferences so we had a sort of mutually beneficial alliance for when the group gets together to discuss manga.

Me and Lisa are practically best buds. Despite our... troubled... beginning we soon came together under the general flag of pervertedness. NO! I AM NOT A PERVERT! Then again I am technically 21 so am as such a man... and men have needs... specifically Lisa's swimsuit magazines which I have not seen in SIX years because the damn Shinigami shop refuses to sell it! Not a pervert... just a normal bloke!

As for Hiyori... hate her. Death to the damn midget! I hope she and her sandals of death and doom burn in hell for all I care!

XXXXXXXXXX

Day 18 had my first introduction to canon events. Huge Reiatsu traces were everywhere. The giant Quincy VS Shinigami thing had started and hollows were running rampart. I begged Shinji to let me go. After Ten minutes of me and Mashiro saying "PLEASE! PLEASE!" He finally relented and yelled:

"DAMN IT GO THEN! BE BACK BY SEVEN OR NO DINNER! GOT IT?"  
"Sure. That was surprisingly lucky!"

"Let god make something go wrong! Please god make something go wrong!" Chanted Shinji grumpily as he walked off to go yell at Hiyori.

I left my body for the first time in nearly three weeks. I had now become just as strong in my human body as I usually was. Getting out of it made me feel a lot stronger and faster. I shunpoed around for a bit looking for targets. I settled on a large bird with a snakes body. Should be easy.

"Sokatsui!" my blast of blue energy Koed the hollow.

A boy in white clothes, wearing glasses and holding a bow came up to me and stood a metre in fornt of me on the rooftop.

"I didn't know there was any more wretched Soul Reapers in town."

"Oh sure, that's nice. Nyeh! Wretched bloody Quincy."  
"You were responsible for my grandfathers death!"

"No I wasn't. _Negligence _is what caused your teachers death... well I'm guessing your grandfather was a Quincy who taught you. If not it seems a bit strange for the Shinigami to not help a regular old man!"  
"You annoy me Shinigami!" Said Uryu as he pushed up his glasses.

"Simple answer then Pencil! Go hunt somewhere else! I'll probably be bumping into you again soon!"

"I'd rather you didn't."  
"At least we agree on something. I feel you do not want to part on relatively good terms."  
"Of course not! I'd rather you just died!"

"Harsh!" I gave him a middle finger, turned around, cut a bat Hollow in half then strolled along in search of more Hollows.

"DAMN PEOPLE ON MY ROOF! GET OFFA MA ROOF!" yelled a voice below.

A thrown pot of flowers was aimed upwards at Uryu was in plain sight. It smashed.

"NOW YOU'ZE GOTTEN MA PLANT POT BROKE!"  
"You were the one who chucked it!"  
"SHUT UP YOU!

GET OFFA MA ROOF!"

Uryu was chased off using a selection of odd projectiles to use to try and knock someone of their roof. The toilet seat was a nice touch though.

I reached the park and saw a tall Mexican man with a red armoured arm slam his fist at a Hollow. A blast of energy destroyed the beast. He was clearly exhausted. He looked in my general direction.

I gave him the general "Good Guy" thumbs up. He gave me one in response, happy to finally meet someone else who does the "Good Guy" pose, before falling unconscious.

As I shunpoed off I saw Tessai approaching him, making sure he was taken to Urahara's.

I slashed a few nearby Hollows who were targeting a Whole. A few quick swipes took them out.

I moved down the road to kill a giant spider. A Shakkaho was enough to finish it off.

I sensed a strong presence coming from the school and decided it must be Orihime. I debated going but new she'd be fine. I instead dealt with a few Imp Hollows gathered round a corner shop. Hollows were easy to kill after sparring with the Visored for so long.

A powerful Reiatsu alerted me to the fact that the Menos Grande was coming. To a normal Shinigami this presence would be overpowering. Due to some high level Reiatsu training with Shinji this seemed infinitely more weak to the pressure he would exert on me.

I approached the location. Ichigo was there ready to hold back the beast epically with Rukia behind when I popped in.

"Hi Rukia!"  
"M-M-MARC! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"  
"Training!"  
"You know each other?" was Ichigo's question.

"You focus on the Menos wonder boy"

I turned my attention on the large swarm of 20 Hollows moving towards me. I prepared to do the most epic thing _ever_!

"I'll deal with them!"

I began to chant for my Kido trump card.

"The wind of truth rushes through the sky, the winds of deception through the murky seas and the wind of purification strikes through the ground! The sword of the gods may plummet from the clouds above, yet thy mortals shall continue to send their ambitions to the stars! Hado No 74: Sora Yaketsuku Yona Arashi No Ken!"

This time, unlike in the tournament, this attack would work! I even added something to the end to make even more deadly!

A green blade of wind energy appeared in my hand. It grew until it reached the longsword stage. I pumped more Reiryoku into it until I had a pure green British broadsword in my hand. It was over sized and had a blade of three metres. The only reason I could hold it was because it weighed nothing.

"YYYAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

Wind coated the blade and the wind roared like the open mouth of a hungry beast. It twisted and coated the entire surface, so as I held it in front of me it practically demanded to be released.

I complied. I thrust forwards but instead of flinging it forwards like a spear, I used a little trick me and Hayato came up with. I gave it a flick of my wrist, as I sliced it slightly when I fired it.

The result was devastating.

My Kido's strength comes from unstoppable piercing potential when fired. It blasts forwards and has a large blast radius but still needs to hit something to do damage, like stabbing a sword.

What I did was turned it into _slashing _with the sword! Now I had the full force of an unstoppable edge while it would also cut when fired, so it is more guaranteed to hit! To make it _even _more deadly, the wrist flick meant that it span in the air like a drill.

Practically, it shredded through their ranks, cutting with amazing potential through even the strongest of hides. None could dodge it due to the sheer speed of it. At the end of the slash when it reached the centre of the crowd, having killed nine already, I commanded the blade to finally expand... cracking and exploding, causing a large explosion which I bet could even harm a captain! Shinji was dead impressed when I showed him this.

"Screw Shikai!" he told me. "Power up the other Kido's! You could easily be as good as Tessai if you practise that little bit of bad-assery!"

As the explosion finished there was a small crater in the road. No hollows remained.

To add the cherry to the top of this epic wedding cake of awesomeness I just created, I clearly and loudly said "Damn... I missed."

…...

…...

…...

…...

"HAH! BLOODY BRILLIANT!" Yelled Urahara from his position to the left killing Hollows.

Everyone else was as easily stunned. Rukia had her mouth so open you could imagine she...

"_ENOUGH! Now is not the time for a perverted Rukia comment... I saw where this was going. Only _I _may do stupid perverted jokes like that!"_

"WHAT HE HELL WAS THAT!" Yelled Ichigo comically.

"Kido... Now I suggest you prepare Ichigo... the Hollows firing a Cero."

"A Cero? That beast intends to fire one here? RUN! QUICKLY!"

"Yep! Pretty doomed unless wonder boy pulls something off."  
"Why don't you do that sword thing?"  
"Out of Reiatsu." I lied. This event was vital in Ichigo's growth. Can't interfere.

"But if that hits you, there won't be an atom left!"

Ichigo gulped and took his sword off Uryu's head. He charged at the building high monster of evil.

"KUROSAKI! What are you doing?!" Uryu yelled as the giant sword was wrenched off.

The Cero was finished, it shot towards Ichigo. He raised his sword to block. Moment of truth. I readied my Kido just in case he fails... you never know... this could be one of those Fanfics.

"_Not a Fanfic."_

"Quiet you! If this _was _a Fanfic then the author would get pissed at hearing that and would write an embarrassing event later to get us both in shit for revenge!"

"Now wouldn't that be ironic?" **(AN-Hint hint!)**

"Yyyyaaarrrgggghhhh!" Ichigo struggled under the monsters Cero. The attack seemed so devastating and lasted fro so long that I was sure he would fail, any normal person would. Then I realised... this is Kurosaki Ichigo... he is hardly ordinary.

I sensed his power continue to rise, this Menos fuelling his power.

Ichigo gained a glint in his eye. I could practically hear his epic music on. This is when he makes a counter.

"GGGGRRGGGGGAAHHHHHHHHH!" with a single swing blue energy flashed from his sword and struck up the Menos which stumbled and roared.

"The Menos..."

"Is retreating!"

A gargantuan Garganta opened up behind the Hollow as it started to flee. I thought about killing it but figured it would just get me unneeded attention. Still... the question of whether I _could _kill a Menos still plagues me. With Hado No 74... probably. If I aimed it upwards or pierced the mask then deffo. But without it? With only my sword? I can do that air walking thing but I doubt I could just casually cut through it. Damn I need a Shikai. Even a crappy one would do.

The Hollow passed through and my time of awesomeness was over.

Ichigo panted with a satisfied grin on his face. I don't blame him. I feel like that too after powning that mob.

"VICTORY!" Yelled ichigo as he raised two fingers in a V shape to signify victory.

Ichigo and Ishida had there little heart to heart then. I debated joining in but decided against it. It could change the outcome of the conversation and loose Uryu as an ally. He was needed to much for the next arc.

"YYYAAARRGGGGHH!" Was what told me I forgot something. Ichigo fell to the floor and writhed in pain. His Zanpakuto was beginning to loose shape.

"AT THIS RATE HIS BODY WON'T LAST!"

Uryu solved the problem. He stood on the sword. Yep. That's how he solved the problem. He stood on the sword and absorbed the emitted Reiatsu before firing it off as arrows. Clever but still... standing on a sword.

"_Nyeh. We've seen weirder."_

Uryu fell to the floor and said one word. "Grandfather."

"How could I beat someone... with that look on their face..."

I left them then. Rukia was too amazed to notice me and ask about me. I felt a bit left out but oh well. I left, saying to Urahara on the way that Shinji said Urahara owed him big time. I wandered for a while on the way back, deep in thought.

I consulted with Javan. I had a new plan. I wanted Ishida as an ally. He didn't know me but I still wanted him. I feel that by the end of the series he is amazingly underpowered. I decided that I would figure out a way of getting him willing to team up with me for a while in case I ever needed to go against Soul Society. Who knows what will happen after canon events. I decided that stopping him loose his powers should help. I could help out in his fight against Mayuri. It was risky and would result in him keeping his powers, preventing him from gaining the powers of his new bow that he uses in Hueco Mundo... then again best to leave things alone.

Time to head back now I think. I checked my watch. 7:02.

"…..."

"_..."_

"CRAP!"

"_CRAP!"_

"WE'RE LATE!"

"_WE'RE LATE!"_

I shunpoed back and got to the warehouse at 7:05. I was just sneaking in when a sandal smashed into the back of my head.

"OYE DICKHEAD! YOU'RE LATE!"

"ONLY FIVE MINUTES!"

"TOUGH SHIT! I ATE YOUR DINNER!"  
"YOU BASTARD!... BITCH!... WANKER!... WHATEVER! I'M GONNA KILL YA!"

"ME AND YOU! RIGHT NOW!"

"SILENCE! WE ARE HAVING DINNER!" Screamed Hachi from his place on the sofa. His eyebrow was twitching uncontrollably. Hachi is usually fine and calm... unless you interrupt him having dinner.

"Sorry!" I whispered and mourned my lost dinner. I sulked off. Luckily Mashiro owed me a favour, I could get her to give me some of her stash later.

XXXXXXXXXX

Day 27 had me struggling in the underground training centre against Shinji. No progress on Shikai... with Byakuya coming soon it was time for desperate actions... death matches, chances for me to actually loose my life. No more hand holding.

Shinji told me "Today you will either gain Shikai... or you will die... or wish you did."

"Stop slacking!" Yelled Shinji as his Zanpakuto plummeted down. Abandoning my own blade I rolled and re summoned my sword before throwing it too gain me some time to think.

I had been sparring with Shinji for three hours now. I had cuts across all my body, blood coated my clothes and I felt tired all over. I had abandoned my body in the fight over an hour ago.

"SLOW!" cut to the head! Ducked. Lash out with re-summoned sword. I missed, Shinji shunpoed behind me and struck with a weak blow to the head.

"BYAKURAI!" I threw the weak Kido at him, he just parried it. He was aiming to kill and so was I... it was the only path to survival.

"Go Marc!" Yelled Mashiro from the sidelines. The other Visored were also there watching. No time to notice them... another sword strike was being aimed at my head.

CCLLLLANNNGG! My blade blocked and the sound of clashing metal rung out. Time to go on the offensive.

"Flames of beginning, flames of the end!" I began my chant. Shinji recognized it and bean to attack quicker. Strike! Blocked! Counter! Dodged!

"Burning forever, thy heavenly flame shall purge all!"

I leapt forward and used a feint to throw Shinji off guard. THERE! He jumped back giving me time to finish.

"Burn to ash! Hado No 54: Haien!" from my right hand the purple fire ball appeared. I threw it forwards, he dodged... of course. I knew this and struck forward with my zanpakuto drawing a small trickle of blood from his shoulder.

STRIKE! He used the chance to cut into my leg.

"Stop stalling! Call on your Shikai or die!"  
Time to drain my Reiatsu. That may bring me closer.

Two Raikaho's and Hado 74 later I was feeling a lot more drained. I had grazed Shinji with the last blade of wind.

Shinji came up close giving me no time for Kido. We engaged in a deadly battle of blades. We dashed in and out with clashing swords. We engaged in all our skills and stances. Shinji had experience but I had a handicap. He wasn't going all out. This gave me a chance.

SSCCWWELLLCH! His sword stabbed into my shoulder.

"Too slow!" he drew it out agonizingly slowly. "DO IT! Use your Shikai!"

I jumped back to get some space.

"RAIKAHO!" I shot it forward half heartily. Javan was working all out to nullify the pain. I was drawing all the Reiatsu I could from him.

I dashed back in to fight up close with Shinji. I did not have the reserves to keep firing off high level Kido.

As my blood drained from my shoulder I kept up the attacks forcing my body to be faster.

Faster.

Faster!

FASTER!

Blades dug into me. Again... and again. I felt weak. My vision was going blurry.

Shinji disappeared from sight.

"**I'm sorry it came to this."** Stated Shinji. I turned round, my reactions slow. Shinji was there. His mask was on.

"**I'm sorry it came to this." **he repeated. He held his hand up and red energy gathered... a Cero I numbly realised.

"**I did tell you... Shikai or die... I am sorry."**

So this was it... I was going to die.

"_NO! NO! DON'T STOP! YOU HAVE TO KEEP GOING!"_

"Sorry Javan... not gonna happen."

My legs were weak and my last thought as the Cero finished charging was "Oh shit!"

XXXXXXXXXX

…...

…...

Water... it was all around me.

…...

…...

I was... sinking.

…...

As I sunk I vaguely recalled the water located in my inner world.

…...

…...

If this was drowning it wasn't that bad.

…...

I opened my eyes to see darkness. The water around me was dark and unforgiving, the sea above a calm blue colour. I could just imagine Javan up there in his damn suit... probably wasn't coming in to save me because he didn't want to get his suit right.

…...

…...

That would be just like that bastard.

…...

I continued to sink. In this dark water... I felt whole. Things were right. No expectations. No one to save. Nothing to keep up. No reputation to think of. Water has no issues when taking ones life.

…...

This is around when someone offers a lifeline... when the voice bellows out what to do to save yourself... when I would learn my Shikai.

…...

This is when I am at my weakest. I am drowning... my soul is drained... my body dying.

…...

By all rights why I am going on? If I continue all that will happen is more pain and fighting. If I die... maybe I can go home. Perhaps this is nothing but a dream.

…...

Yeah. Give in and go home... was a nice thought until I thought of the others.

…...

Daichi.

…...

Akimi.

…...

Hayato.

…...

The Visored.

…...

Even my dear dead friend Mika.

…...

Too soon to die really. I'm too stubborn to let this dream end like this. Hell! I want to go out with style!  
…...

…...

…...

COME ON! I had my little mortality battle already! Time for Shikai please!

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

Then again, it was pretty obvious when I think about it... the name of my soul that is. I always knew it really. It was a name that summed up myself, my ideals, my personality, my goals.

…...

I reached up to grab the metaphorical rope and lifeline I imagined, and pulled myself back into existence... Marcus Drake Solus isn't done yet!

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

As the fully charged Cero formed in Shinji's hand I summoned my Zanpakuto once more and as I swung up I called "Fumetsu No Tamashi!" **(Undying Soul)**

As my changed blade raised, I attacked, as if it was as natural as the name of my sword.

"Tamshi Surasshu!" **(Soul Slash)**

Dark blue Reiatsu swung from the edge of my blade in an arc and struck Shinji's hand up close. It cut his wrist and knocked his aim of course. The red Cero slammed into the ground next to me.

"THE BASTARD TRIED TO CERO ME!" I finally realised.

HE... TRIED...TO...CERO...ME! It was only training for gods sake! I raised my blade in his general direction, he had jumped back a bit to observe my next attack. I was going to use the Shikai he just gave me to kick his ass!  
"Tamashi No Sutoraiki!" **(Soul Strike)**

from the point of my Znapakuto I fired a spear like blast of dark blue energy out. It rushed forwards only to be blocked by Shinji.

"Nice attack. I see you figured out you're Shikai."  
"CUT TH CRAP! YOU TRIED TO CERO ME!"

"I admit, it was a bit drastic."  
"A BIT! YOU FIRED A BEAM OF ATOM DESTROYING ENERGY AT ME!"

"What? It has been four hours... I was getting bored."  
"YOU WERE GETTING BORED!"

"You know what?" Shinji settled into a stance again. "We should continue our spar. Let's see what else you're new sword can do. I looked down and realised... the shape of my Zanpakuto had changed.

It was still a katana but was now longer. Instead of a 24 inch long blade it was now 27 inches. The blade resembled a longsword in the fact that the blade did not have one side stronger than the other, it still had the same end you usually find on a katana. The metal was a dark grey colour. The edges of the sword were outlined in black. The blade itself was slightly thicker than the average katana. The handle still held no hand guard. It was now a foot long of dark blue metal with the same darker blue criss crossing pattern on it.

I turned it over in my hand to realise it was perfectly balanced, I had complete creativity on how I could fight with it.

I grinned and settled into a loose one sword style grip and said "Come at me bro!"

He did. Shinji dashed forwards and immediately began his barrage of sword swings. Unlike before I could see his attacks a lot clearer. I was able to parry his attacks quite well. I lashed out with a sudden strike, finding it easy to wield my sword despite its larger size.

Shinji leapt back to avoid my attack. I decided to try out some new energy attacks. I needed to figure out what _exactly _my Zanpakuto's power is because it can't tell me itself.

"Tamshi Surasshu!" I repeated. As I swung my blade down I noticed the front edge of my sword glowed a dark blue as energy gathered. At the end of my swing the energy completed and shot out in a narrow vertical arc, a bit like Ichigo's signature attack. My own variation of his attack held some key differences. It was travelling a lot faster so I can assume it is weaker. Shinji raised his blade and managed to block the attack completely.

"Hmmmmmm. Fire a few more attacks out would ya? Wanta see how that attack works."

"Tamashi No Sutoraiki!" I used this time. Instead of the front edge, the point of my sword gathered energy and changed colour. After it charged for a few seconds I thrust my blade forwards and imagined releasing the energy. Instead of an arc of energy I had an almost mini spiral of energy shooting forwards like a spear instead of a sword.

It was blocked again. Time to see what else I can do. I would try to create more than one connected blast this time.

"Tamashi Katta!" **(Soul Cutter)**

I gathered energy into my blade and swung diagonally. Instead of releasing I kept the energy lingering. I swung horizontally, _then _released. Instead of an arc I now had a half finished triangle. When Shinji blocked it, only the horizontal section was stopped. The diagonal edge cut forwards still, hitting his shoulder and drawing blood.

"Nice. Energy attacks with there shape capable of being changed mid battle. Keep going."  
What if I kept the energy instead of releasing.

I ran forward and gathered the energy, getting the hang of it. I imagined the energy sprouting from one edge to create a makeshift scythe. The Reiryoku complied and became a scythed extension to my sword which spanned a metre or so. It needed an apt name as such. Javan produced the Japanese translation.

"Tamashi No Ogama!" **(Soul Scythe)** not very original but I should keep my attack names similar to the first ones I used.

I rushed up and struck at Shinji. I stabbed forwards then switched to a scything cut.

I jumped back, then thought of a nice idea, before rushing back into combat. I stabbed forwards with my scythe, not at Shinji but at the area behind his head. I smirked.

"Tamashi Girochin!" **(Soul Guillotine)**

I extended the scythe into a straight blast of energy. I I curved it again and sent it forwards, one last curve. Held to my weapon was a makeshift square guillotine, like Kira's Shikai but made of energy.

I pulled my blade back causing the deadly instrument around Shinji's shoulder to move as well.

Seeing my plan, Shinji ducked quickly, summoning his mask to his face without using his hand.

The guillotine slammed into the mask, making it crack, before I pulled the entity of the weapon back into a straight line of energy.

I now held a sword 48 inches long... somehow. Half of it was made of that energy's attack. I felt drained. My Reiatsu supplies felt low. I think I know what my blade does now.

"Nice attack. If I didn't have my mask that may have _actually _taken me out! It was bloody surprising! So... care to tell me what your Zanpakuto actually does? It reminds of a blade called Engetsu. **(Scathing Moon)**"

I smirked before setting my overly large, half energy sword on my shoulders in a very relaxed manner.

"Simple. Complete control of all my Reiatsu is what my Zanpakuto does. I can release my energy from all the edges of my weapon and can completely control the energy I have released as long as it is in contact with my weapon in some way. Once the attack is released it will continue on its set path, but if attached to my blade I can change the energy's shape on the go. The only limit is imagination!"  
To prove my point I shifted the energy coating my blade into a basic axe shape, drew the energy back into my self to create a small spear point and then release more to create a broadsword shape.

"I have complete creativity in all energy based attacks... deadly for ranged attacks as well as lethal in close combat, stubborn to the point as well as infinitely creative in the way it can go about attacking. _That_ is the power of Fumetsu No Tamashi!"

**AN- HA HA HA HA! EIGHT THOUSAND WORDS! SUCK ON THAT! Sorry for the long wait time. I had to update my other story. I brought Marc into canon events, I did his training with the Visored, I included the Menos event AND I even revealed his Shikai! I hope you are all bloody happy! This was my largest chapter yet! I decided that you readers deserved a large chapter to make up for the waiting time.**

**Next point. I NEED MORE PEOPLE TO FILL IN MY POLLS! The poll about Mac's pairings has NOT A SINGLE answerer! If you don't answer soon I will have to choose who Marc ends up with by myself!  
Anyway, insert usual thanks here to all my loyal reviewers and followers. You're comments really motivate me! So until next time. Undying Soul out!**


	17. Chapter 17: Final Preperations

**Chapter 17**

**AN- Back with another chapter. This is the last in the Final Preparations arc. Next chapter will see our hero's beginning the Soul Society arc.**

**Disclaimer: By now I think we can all establish that I do _not_ own Bleach, based on the 16 times I have said this before.**

Day 30; I had improved greatly. I had continued my training continuously for the next three days, only stopping for a few small breaks and for some sleep. I was starting to get the hang of my new Shikai quite well. My control was gradually getting better. I was creating clearer and sharper objects in battle. I came up with a few odd uses for my new abilities which could be used later. I mainly focused on the energy attacks.

I was not a front line fighter, I admit that much. I was better in the middle, far away enough for Kido but close enough to get up close if necessary. My new powers changed that. I could fight up close a lot more effectively now. I suck to my roots though and focused on the attacks usable at a distance to match my Kido strength. I was now working on doing one handed Kido while using my Shikai to stall for time before I could charge up my Kido. I focused on three specific techniques.

Tamashi No Sutoraiki for its piercing strength, Tamashi Girochin for its unpredictability and also Tamashi Surasshu for its sheer bad ass ness.

Then again I may just want to use it because I, like 70 percent of all Bleach fans, have always wanted to yell out "GETSUGA TENSHOU!". That technique was my way of relieving these anime tensions.

I was currently resting after dinner when I felt large Reiatsu levels far away. By Javan's calculations about now was when Byakuya came for Rukia.

I had a tough decision. I could leave things as they are, or go and help. I would be useless against a Captain so that pretty much guaranteed that going was a bad idea... then again, it woul be pretty damn hilarious if I saved Rukia before she was even taken to Soul Society. HA! That would be such a middle finger to Aizen's plans.

"_YES! Saving her would make Rukia so grateful she would definitely join the harem! YAHA HA HA!"_

"Javan?"

"_Yyyeeeeessssss?"_

"Shut up would you."

"_YOU MAY SILENCE BE... BUT YOU MAY NOT SILENCE THE GREAT DESIRE OF YOUR SOON TO BE OVERFLOWING HAREM!"_

I felt that presence for another half hour or so. After that, the pressure left and I knew my chance to interfere had gone faster than Micheal Jackson in a lolicon convention.

XXXXXXXXXX

Day 31 saw Urahara's inevitable visit. He came just before breakfast, while Ichigo was still asleep.

"Good day, Mr Solus! I have came to inform you of some very important developments!"

"Shit has gone to the fan, a Captain appeared, Wonder Boy did something stupid, you probably need my help and Ichigo is probably waking up to Tessai right now."

"..."

"..."

"Amazingly accurate... you just guessed all that didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did."  
After that Urahara told me all about what I had been missing. I already knew what happened but it was best to let the perverted shop keeper tell me what he knew. He also asked if I had Shikai yrt. I proudly told him I did.

"Nine days... no... Ten days. Then you will need to be ready. You were right when you said things were going to happen in Soul Society. I need you to tag along with some newbies in an attempt to save Miss Kuchiki's life."  
"I don't know." I told him with a shake of my head. "When you said a favour I did not expect this. This is BIG stuff. Taking on Soul Society and risking banishment... bit much for a measly Shikai."

"True. I will offer you something quite interesting then." he reached into his pocket and removed two small metallic spheres.

"What the hell are they?"

"New untested goods. I call them Captain Killers."  
"Captain Killers?"  
"Yes. I named them based on there unique properties. They are made of a metal which absorbs and stores Reiatsu. For the last two months I have been storing Captain level Reiatsu in these babies! By pumping a bit of your own Reiryoku into one you will have a few seconds to chuck it before it detonates."  
"Detonates?"  
"Of course! Captain Killer after all! These can deal Captain level attacks after all! A huge explosion of pure energy! I only started this idea a few months ago, thus they are untested and unsuitable for any plans due to there unreliability. I only had time to make two. If you take part in this I will give these to you."  
Hmmmm. Interesting. They would be useful. Then again, I feel I can squeeze something more out of the shop keeper.

"Very nice. Then again... these seem to only be useful to me during the invasion. This is not a reward, only a little bit of help for if I run into trouble!"  
"Touché... very well then! I will give you this as well!"

He dug into his seemingly bottomless pocket until he found something.

"AHA!" he took out a small book. It was only as large as my hand and was a dull black colour.

"That it?"  
"Ahhh! You disappoint me... Marc." he gave me one of his dark looks.

"This is my personal Kido book form my time in the Gotei 13. I am aware of your skills in Kido and I feel this is payment enough."  
"What's so special about it?" I finally asked, curious as to what was so valuable about a book I could probably get myself if I looked hard enough.

"This was my _personal_ book. It has quite high level spells as well as a few forbidden ones. To sweeten the deal... I have doodled in it during the 100 years I have been banished. It has all sorts of tricks and hints of how to achieve and improve them."  
"Improve them?"

"Like how you did with number 74; I heard about it from Shinji earlier."

"So I could do _that_ with level 90 Kido's!?"  
"Yes... with time and effort. Tessai also wrote in it. He himself has given up on advancing his Kido any further. This is one of the most valuable discoveries in Kido any Shinigami can ever discover."  
WOW! WOW! LEVEL 90 GIANT BLACK COFFIN OF DEATH... BUT MOVING! HA HA HA HA! Screw Bankai! Bring out Hado No 99!

"This is very advanced stuff though. If you push yourself you may manage to learn _one_ technique in time for the invasion while still doing Shikai training. The rest will have to be one at a later date."

"... Love you... SOOOOO much right now... Urahara."  
"Yep! Nothing says masculine love like a book of deadly spells!"

"URAHARA SENSEI!"

"MARC KUN!"  
"URAHARA SENSEI!"  
"MARC KUN!" we dashed towards each other for a hug of epic manly proportion whime a sunset appeared behind us.

"NO! NO HOMO!" I called. The sunset stopped.

"Ummmmm... YES! No homo! I will be seeing you at my shop in 10 days! Ha ha ha!" he ave me the bombs and the book, before he ran away pretty damn quickly.

I could swear he muttered "Damn so close... maybe next time!" On his way out.

"..."  
_"..."_

"I'm scared Javan..."

"_Me too... me too!"_

We then agreed that staying away from Urahara would be a good idea until we were sure of his uncertain sexuality.

XXXXXXXXXX

Day 41... the last day. Tonight I would go to the Urahara Shop and I would truly begin the journey all OC's must take. Shikai training progressed so that I would be able to call out attacks with less Reiatsu needed to fuel an attack. My own Reiatsu levels continued to soar as my brutal training neared the end. According to Shinji, who had taken over from Kenei, I was now around a fourth seats power. Due to other factors I may be able to fight stronger opponents. (Cough cough! Hado No 74!)

I also took the time to study my new book. It was well worth fighting all of Soul Society for this. It was so damn valuable I would never even reveal its existence to a single soul! With Hachi to help go through it, even he was impressed with some of the ideas Urahara suggested in the book but was too lazy to ever try doing it.

A few ideas really stood out at me. Hado No 90: Kurohitsugi with an altered shape, a flame-thrower like Haien, an Okasen which targeted all around you and even a Sho (the weakest Hado) which would send limbs flying off with a touch. Kisuke Urahara was truly a genius.

I demanded Hachi pick a suitably epic Kido, teach it to me and help me learn an altered form of it. He was reluctant to increase my workload so I "Persuaded" Mashiro to "Persuade" him to help. In the end he settled on Hado No 80, a Kido never shown in the Anime.

After showing it to me and looking at some Urahara Notes TM I was fired up to learn it.

At day 39 I succeeded in increasing the success rate of the skill from 50 percent to 70 percent. It was even more deadly to use if it fails than even the notorious 74. I only had the basic form down and while Hachi agreed I had the control to alter it to what I want, he stated it would decrease the success rate to a measly 10 percent due to me not having any practise at it. Basically it was my "AHHHH! KENPACHI ZERAKI!" trump card. Javan told me that he would personally kick my mind if I was ever stupid enough to use it.

Hachi also helped me with a little "Side Project" which was so damn awesome he was damn surprised that I was not fast on the way to becoming the leader of the Kido Corps. Thus the last day was done polishing my skills.

I had a final meal with the group I had come to see as an almost family. I had a few heart to hearts which I will not get into because of the deadly amounts of manliness involved in hearing them. Even Hiyori admitted she'd miss me.

Shinji got up after we had finished our spaghetti carbonara, a dish prepared as a going away present, to say a few words.

"Marcus D Solus... you were forced on us and made us help with your training, you are annoying as hell, your face looks funny and you never seem to find my joke about the lama funny... yet we still loved havin' ya, you damn Shinigami!"  
There was a roll call of "Hear hear!"'s and "So true"'s.

Mashiro burst out shouting "Yeah Marker Pen!" Marker Pen was her nickname for me. "Come back any time! You'll always have a place here!"

"Yeah yeah!" Agreed Shinji. "It was nice having a human target!"

"Fuck you man!"  
"I wiilllll!" Called Rose, interrupting the emotional feel of the room by saying one of his numerous gay jokes.

"NOT THE TIME!" we all shouted.  
I left that evening with a warm feeling in my chest. I, an average Shinigami, was accepted by the Visored of all people! Nice to know that I have a place to stay if I must.

XXXXXXXXXX

With night time upon us all I shunpoed across the roofs of Karakura Town, narrowly missing a chair thrown by the Annoying Roof Guy.

"GET OFFA MA ROOF, YA NO GOOD CHAIR DESTROYING HOOLIGANS!"

I stayed hidden amongst the streets due to my outfit. I had the black hoodie on I was particularly fond of now, a plain black vest on underneath, grey jeans and some nice trainers.

I arrived at the Urahara Shop quickly. I saw Urahara waiting patiently for Wonder Boys arrival.

Chad was sitting casually on a crate while Uryu leaned against a wall. Noticing my presence he looked to me, sitting on a nearby roof. He raised his eyebrow questioningly. I responded my mouthing to him. "Dynamic entry! Say nothing! :)"

Yes, I did just turn a smiley face into dialogue... what of it?

Orihime was also here. She stood to one side acting nervous and cheerful. We all waited for the protagonists arrival. I shuffled closer, alerting Urahara to my location. He gave a nod in approval before mouthing "Dynamic entry! I'll say nothing! :) Yes I did just turn a smiley face into dialogue... what of it?"

The sound of footsteps alerted me to Ichigo's arrival. He walked calmly towards the shop before stopping in front of Urahara. The shop keeper grinned. "You're right on time. Good, good."

"Chad? Why're you here?" Questioned Ichigo with his permanent scowl on his face temporarily lifted in confusion.

"Kuchiki Rukia... saved me once...I'm going too." Stated the gentle giant calmly.

Ichigo reacted negatively. "HUH! Wait... what?"

Uryu responded with "What? They didn't tell you?" as he walked up to Ichigo from behind.

"Ishida?"

"I can't let it end with me loosing to those Shinigami. I'll go too."

Cue Jiggles herself entering from stage right.

"Now we're all here."  
"Inoue!" He said in shock as the big breasted teenager walked up to him.

"Pleased to be working with you!" She said with a cute bow.

"_Add her! Add her to the harem... NOW!"_

Ichigo was freaking out big time. "Huh? Wai... hold on. Wha- wha- what! What is all this?!"

"he's pretty slow isn't he?" Said Yoruchi from her cat form.

Yoruchi began her explanation. I tuned out and prepared for my dynamic entry. Urahara nodded to me and mouthed "Good luck! :)"

"A CAT TALKED!" Was Ichio's only reply to Yoruchi's rousing speech.

"It's not a cat, its Yoruchi!"

"I guess it is surprising."

"It is there first meeting after all..." reasoned Chad.

"Okay! Okay! Enough of that! We should all go inside soon!" responded Urahara, giving me a wink.

"We're all here then?" asked Orihime.

"Actually... no. We are waiting on one more."  
"One more?" Asked Uryu. "Who could it be?"

I began my run up and leapt yelling "DDDYYYYNNNAAMMMIICCCCC ENNNNTTRRYYYYY!"

I aimed my kick super powered with the flames of youth straight at... Urahara's head. He slammed into the wall and cracked it.

"Good evening everyone!" I said casually walking towards the door. "The names Marcus D Solus and because I owed that damn shop keeper something, I now have to babysit you newbies for the rest of your adventure! YAY!"

Urahara got up. "HEY! I KEPT YOUR ENTRY A SECRET! I GAVE YOU THE SMILEY FACE DIALOGUE OF ACCEPTANCE FOR GODS SAKE!"  
"Then again, I did nothing wrong." I told him "You never specified _who_ would be the target of Dynamic Entry."  
"This is revenge for sending you to _them_ for training, isn't it?" He said pouting.

"Well of course! Lets get this shit fest on the road!" I marched towards the shop. After a minute or so the others followed me.

XXXXXXXXXX

Urahara took the lead. I settled for walking with Uryu and nodded to Jinta as I passed him.

"So... Shingami. What are you really doing here?" questioned the Quincy I hoped to gain as an ally later.

"You want the truth? I came here to learn Shikai, a Shinigami technique, under Urahara. He sidelined me to someone else and they taught me what I was promised. Because Urahara set thing up... I am sort of stuck doing him one favour. Besides which, I knew Rukia from back when we were in Soul Society. I didn't know her_ well_, but I can still see this is unjust."  
"You are in a human body... the connection is too strong to be a Gigai."  
"Right there! I'm unique! I an an ordinary human who forced himself to manifest his own soul when I fell into Soul Society with amnesia. Being a Shinigami was the only damn career choice available."

We settled back into a more comfortable silence.

"As a human... and a Shinigami... what is your major belief?" Asked Uryu.

I responded with "I want to protect the friends I have in the Shinigami ranks from all the shit I can feel coming...I have no major loyalty to Soul Society... as I said, it is only a career choice. I will stay as long as my friends need me."  
"You sound like an odd person... Shinigami."  
"Oye! The names Marc! Call me Marc! M-A-R-C! MARC! Besides which, I am still a human you know!"  
"If I must... Marc. Don't get in my way and I shall leave you alone." he pushed his glasses up.

"Nyeh!" I responded. "Better than "I will kill you all!" I suppose."

"Don't push your luck."  
With that we reached the hatch leading to the hidden underground training space. A large dessert surrounded us and I could feel the heat through my thick clothes.

"W-WOW! Such a huge space under the Store!" Cried Orihime with amazement, probably having one of her space out moments. "Its so cool!"  
"That it is!" I told her. "That it is."

"Okay, okay!" Stated Urahara with a clap, getting our attention again. "You're attention once more!"

He clicked his fingers. "Here we go!"

from no where a huge stone square appeared in the air in front of us.

"All right, this is the gate which leads to Soul Society! Its called the Senkai Gate and means Realm-Penetrating!"

"_OOOOOHHH! Penatrati..."_

"NOT NOW!"

Urahara pulled his hat down a bit to show how serious this was. "Ready? Please listen _very_ closely. "But first..." He pulled out his cane and tapped Ichigo's forehead much to everyone's surprise.

"WOOAHH!" the others started to mumble to each other when Urahra began advancing on me.

"No thanks. Sort of got used to fighting in human form really. I can ditch my body later... don't trust you with it." I muttered under my breath "Ya closet Yaoi!"

Urahara began to laugh, before returning to perfect seriousness.

"Fine! This gate is made by piling spirit spirit exchangers atop the normal Senkai Gate." he said pointing to the gate.

"Spirit exchangers?" Asked Ichigo.

"That's right. As you know, Soul Society is a world of souls. Entering it is impossible unless you're in spirit form. However,only Kurosaki and Marc are able to move around in soul form. So we use an exchanger... to turn you into spirits and send you there."

"So basically, even without pulling out our souls, if we go through this gate..."  
"Yes! You can enter Soul Society in your current state!"  
"One question." I asked, speaking up for the first time in this conversation. "If I go through the gate while in human form, will it affect me at all? Can I still remove my soul later for a power boost?"

"Hmmmmm. I thought about that too... Mr Solus. I believe it will work still."  
"Good. Lets finish up and move on."

Ichigo strode towards the gate. "All right! We got it! Now lets get sta.."

Urahara smashed him with his cane. "However..." Ichigo was not listening. He stood to one side panting while Orihime anime sweat dropped.

"The amount of time we can open this gate and stay connected to Soul Society is... at most four minutes." he finished grimly. This would be no problem for me with Shunpo. Unfortunately I need to stick with Orihime so she will try to attack the Cleaner. That will send us back seven days, giving Ichigo time to finish Bankai training... Hang on... the Cleaner... THE CLEANER! THAT PICTURE!

"CRAP!" I burst out saying. Everyone looked over at me surprised. I suppose they thought I was over exaggerating about the time.

"Uuumm. Never mind." I lamely said while scratching my head awkwardly. I walked off t one side, away from the others. I would need to do this quickly. If I get rid of the pictures, no chance of causing Mika's death... or so I hope.

"Can we even make it in time?" Questioned Ichigo. I stopped paying attention then. I turned my back on them and took out the pictures, slightly crumpled. I prepared to burn them quickly with a small Shakaho when-

"_Wait!" _called out Javan in my head. _"We may- we may need it in the future!"_

"So what do you suggest then?" I sarcastically asked him. He paused for a moment before answering.

"_I'll keep both copies in your mindscape! Summon your sword and wrap the pictures round! When you dispel your weapon the pictures should dispel too!"_

There was logic to his words. If he kept hold of the pictures there would be NO WAY the picture could be sent back!

"Fine!" I told Javan. I subtly summoned my sword and hid it in front of me. I wrapped the pictures round, it wasn't going to stick there. I took some emergency Duct Tape form my pocket (Always carry some tape is what the advert said) and stuck it on quickly. I dispelled it before anyone could see... or so I thought. Uryu looked at me curiously when I returned to the group and gave me the "I know what you did last summer" sort of look. I ignored him and hoped he would forget. I feel like Urahara saw as well, even if he did not openly bring it up.

"Go forward!" Said Yoruchi's masculine voice, replying to a comment I did not listen to. He started to walk forwards, as if signifying the point. "I told you... your heart and your soul are connected. The important thing is the state of your heart. The will to move forwards."  
"Or backwards if the situation calls for it!" I cheerfully interrupted. Yoruchi scowled at me. "Sorry!" I whispered and gave her my best "I completely agree with you Sensei!" look... I really seem to have a lot of these facial expression now.

"I will be your guide!" Stated Yoruchi, now ignoring me. "Move forward, that and that alone! Only those who can do that will come with us!" she said, then seemed to scowl at me.

"Hey!" I responded. "Only joking before you know!"

"Quit yer sleeptalkin'" said Ichigo as he walked forwards a few steps. "That's the reason we gathered here!"

"You understand... don't you boy?" asked Yoruchi, a non existent smirk on her/his face. "If you loose you'll never be able to return here."

"All I have to do is win, right?" He stuck his determined face on.

"Exactly."

"Completely agree." I said completely seriously. "No going back form this point. We all stand lots to loose and little to gain from this venture. If we loose I will be executed as a traitor, Ichigo will be killed by Captain Kuchiki, Chad will die by his friends side, Orihime will be experimented on for her extraordinary powers and Uryu will just be killed on sight. We all have lots to loose so why are we here then? Simple, we all want to save Rukia! That is just it! We are all to stubborn to give up, so if things seem bad we will just create a new future which is to our liking! A world where Rukia Kuchiki will not die!" I finished my epic motivation speech. "If you haven't got us to give up yet, I doubt we will turn back now!"

Orihime gave a little clap from behind me to show her support, Ichigo had a smirk on his face which showed he agree completely, Chad was as stoic as ever but gave me his "Good Guy" pose and Uryu seemed to be glaring at me a little less.

"Very well then... I acknowledge your determination. Let us begin!" Said Yoruchi, with a slight smile. Ichigo came up and gave me a pat on the back for my speech. Seemed Ichigo was willing to accept a complete stranger as a comrade, very trusting of him.

Tessai and Urahara stood n either side of the gate and slammed there hands into the ground. Blue Reiatsu flared and the door burst to life, emitting a blinding blue light.

"Everyone ready? Please jump in simultaneously when it opens!" asked Urahara.

"Got it!" I responded. He gave me a final grin before concentrating on his work. The flash grew phenomenally until the glow died down. Now in the gate a swirling black portal opened.

Urahara stood up and reached towards it with his hand, he touched it and red sparks flew from his touch. He frowned and clenched his hand.

"Its up to you now... Kurosaki... Keep an eye on him... Marc."

"Yes... Goodbye Urahara." I told him.

We all prepared to jump into the portal when I had second thoughts. Why was I doing this? I would only change things. Nothing good could come of someone meddling. This is optional... I could give up now, suffer their disappointing stares and go back to live as a normal Shinigami... it would be so easy to do that. So easy. What was I fighting for. I barely new Rukia.

…...

…...

My thoughts went back to my other friends though. Thoughts of Daichi and the others led me to thoughts of Mika and thoughts of Mika led me to thoughts of her killer. Z. Z the armoured fiend. How could I ever look at myself knowing I gave up now. Z has to be involved in this somewhere. I need to stay with the plot to track that bastard down! I was weak before... Now I was strong. I would tear him apart for what he has done! Who cares if I may have been weak before! I was once a nerd, a no one! I would have never done all the shit I've done all ready! I was different now. No longer was I Marcus Drake the nerd who lot his dad... no. I was now Marcus D Solus- the one who would protect his friends and kill Z. I dove into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXX

**(Third Person POV)**

Hayato was not normally a worried person. He was a regular Shinigami going about his business. Thus he expected nothing terribly exciting to happen until he became an upper seated officer. This meant it was extremely odd what was happening at the moment. Alarms were blaring, people were panicking and Hayato sat. sat and thought. He was not a genius but he was perceptive.

His best friend leaves for mysterious training, warning him about Aizen, the most well thought of Shinigami in the Seireitei. A certain noble refused to contact Soul Society and was arrested. Aizen was tense and saw a little too much of Captain Tousen and Captain Ichimaru. Things were definitely strange.

From his time working with the police in America as a instant photographer, he learnt one lesson which always stuck with him. Everything is connected. If many odd occurrences happen at around the same time it is likely that they could all be related. This was told to him by the moron of the police force: Detective Gumshoe. Despite being a loser who talked out of his ass, this was one thing he was right about. Everything was connected.

"INCURSION SIGNAL OUTSIDE THE WEST WALL!" yelled a randomly passing Shinigami.

This Ryoka incident was the most interesting of all. Everything was connected. Hayato unknowingly took out his sketch pad and had begun to sketch some faces. Marc, Captain Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki, Aizen and Mika. Everything was connected. He must always remember this.

While Hayato may dislike speaking much, his thought process was still a lot better than the average persons. Hayato had taken Marc's advice and took on some more training. He managed to get the Third Seat of Squad Eleven to spar with him every so often. Hayato had learnt a lot.

Then again the best lesson was learnt many years ago.

Everything was connected.

And Hayato would be the connector putting this odd jigsaw puzzle together. He stood up, putting his book away, with the faces still half finished. Hayato then vowed that he would discover the truth, for his, Marc's and the others sakes. Hayato vowed as the chaos begun that he would help Marc, who would surely be involved, to the end. He swore that he would help his friend... or die trying.

**AN- Hello all! Quite quick update really. Only five days. As I said in the earlier AN, this is the last in the Final Preparations arc. Next up is the Soul Society arc... or is it? Marc's tale will be a lot different to how Ichigo goes through the Soul Society. As such next chapter onwards will not be the Soul Society arc, but instead the True Beginnings arc, followed by the Sogyoku Hill arc. (Which will end when Soul Society is supposed to)**

**Next on the agenda- please continue to vote in my poll for who Marc should be paired up with. So far Harem has two points and No one has one. There is still a chance for you to place your vote... seriously... I'm not going to close a poll when only three people have voted. That is unfair on the others readers and will stay open for a while longer, so please vote!**

**Large thanks to all reviewers- again you make the task of writing a hell of a lot more satisfying (Especially Antex- the legendary Zoroark. A review EVERY chapter. Now he is a true reader!)**

**Next thing. I still need a beta reader! So far I have tried to maintain good spellings and punctuation but I still think that readers are spotting some pretty stupid things on my part. (Like missing letters or something)**

**And that is it really. Please rate and review! Undying Soul out!**


	18. Chapter 18: Invasion Day One

**Chapter 18**

**AN- Yes... I am just that brilliant! I am updating... again! Let the True Beginnings arc... BEGIN!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Bleach... only this fanfiction. Now if only the website would pay for me for writing this crap and then life would be perfect!**

The corridor of darkness and unpleasant smells was not as pleasant as the brochure suggested it was. While in the anime it had definitely appeared dark, cold, gloomy and miserable, the anime had _not_ mentioned the rest of the crap. The stink, the atmosphere and the lack of good conversation as we ran for our lives from a stalking wall.

"What's going on? The walls following us!" yelled Ichigo as he continued his jog.

"The path we're running on is collapsing faster and faster!" Stated Uryu with a loud sigh.

"If you have time to look back, travel at a faster pace! If you get sucked into the capturing wall you're done for!" Snapped Yoruchi, effortlessly keeping away from the wall of doom... damn that super cat.

We ran some more. We ran a bit more. Then for good measures we ran a little bit more and kept running. A huge blob of the dark purple blob landed frighteningly close, causing Orihime to cry out. The blob reached out and grabbed Uryu's back.

"WHHHHAAAA!"  
"ISHIDA! You idiot! Its because of those stupid clothes you're wearing!" called Ichigo, stopping for a moment to begin to draw his blade.

"WAIT! DON'T USE THE ZANPAKUTO!" Roared Yoruchi like a lion on steroids. "THE CAPTURING FLOW ARRESTS SPIRITUAL ENTITIES! If you swing your blade, you too will be ensnared!"

"LEAVE HIM!" I told him. "We need to keep running! Uryu can escape himself!" Chad solved the problem by tearing Uryu away from his silly cape and hoisting him on his shoulders as he began to run again, much to Uryu's stuttered objections.

"HEY! You guys... something is coming!" stated the Quincy darkly. A yellow spotlight appeared in the dark wall and shone brightly towards us. The light got brighter as the silhouette of a dark train came into sight.

"CRAP! THE CLEANER! DOOM! DOOM! WE ARE ALL DDOOOOOOOMMMMEEDDDD!" I shouted, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"The cleaner shows up once every seven days. Why did it have to show up NOW?!" explained Yoruchi.

"More running, less talking! No time for debates and explanations on the giant train of doom coming towards us!" as you can see I was in a very cheery mood. I was saying the words doom and death a lot less than I thought I was going to have to today.

The light at the end of the tunnel, both figurative and literal, was drawing ever closer. Then again, so was the cleaner.

"HURRY! We're almost at the exit!"

"Its no good!"

"Stop being so damn negative Uryu!"  
"Stop referring to me so casually! Its ISHIDA to you!"  
"IS THIS THE TIME!" Yelled all the others.

Time for Orihime's only real contribution in the entire arc.

She turned round and yelled "Hinagaku! Baigon! Lily! Sotankeshu! I reject!" the giant triangle coloured a bright orange flew out and smashed into the cleaner in an attempt to block it for a few seconds. I sighed now. It was going to happen any moment now. A blinding light happened on impact. I was flung forward as everyone started to yell and shout. The feeling of breasts on my face alerted me to the fact that Orihime had slammed into me. In an effort to get out of that perverted position, I flung myself from her grasp before noticing the stupid mistake I had just made. Everyone ended up together because they were all crowded together. I had just pushed myself away...

"_IIIDIDDDDIIIOOOOOTTTT!"_ and Javan was right. I was. Despite the situation I still face palmed. Things just couldn't go right for me eh?

I continued to fling forwards still and I instantly felt I was in Soul Society when I felt a lot more spirit particles in the air. I continued to zoom forwards.

"YYYYAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" I smashed into the ground... wherever I was.

I opened my eyes and noticed I was on a cart of some kind. There was lots of cabbages.

"NNOOOO! MY CABBAGES! First I suffered in the real world, then a hollow destroys them! Then I'm arrested for framing a bloody rabbit and then when I finally finish my sentence it happened... AGAIN!"

Oh goodie! It was the cabbage guy back from Chapter One! At least it proves I am still in Soul Society. I rubbed my head only to have a barrage of foul tasting vegetables lobbed at my head.

"YOU CABBAGE KILLER! YO LETTUCE MURDERER! YOU VEGGIE TERRORISER! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"

Time for me to make my move. I got off the cart and looked at my surroundings. I was clearly in the Rukon District. The question was where?

"Where am I?"  
"YOU'RE IN EAST RUKON ONE YOU DAMN CARROT CHOPPER!" His vegetable analogies were losing steam.

"Date?"

"NOT GAY YOU DAMN COLLFLOUR CULLIST!"  
"NO! The day!" He said the day. Same day I was supposed to show up in. that's one lucky thing.

"Very well then. I will be off." I told him simply while he remained in the background, complaining about his poor departed cabbages... and people called me weird.

XXXXXXXXXX

I marched towards Seireitei. Time to join the others on the other side. I would need to get past Kaiwan the chocolate obsessed Giant first. The one day I decide to _not_ pig out on chocolates is the one day I need them... typical.

"_Could have been a damn good bribe!"_

I marched to the now formed giant wall. Like my first meeting Kaiwan jumped from his position on the top of his spot on the wall. I side stepped elegantly while he landed in a not so elegant position. I was treated to a glance of his backside.

"Morning Kaiwan!"

"AFTERNOON ACTUALLY! HAVE YOU CAME HERE TO CHALLENGE ME!" he got us and dusted himself off before reaching for his oversized axe.

"No actually."  
"CHOCOLATES?"

"Sorry... no chocolates!"

"WHAT YOU MEAN, NO CHOCOLATES?"  
"Sorry, nothing on me today."

"ANY CELEBRATIONS?"

"None."

"CADBURY'S?"

"None."

"I WOULD EVEN TAKE TESCO'S HOME BRAND RIGHT NOW!"

"Nothing. Fuck all as most would say. I'll bring you THRICE as much next time!"

"WHAT DOES THRICE MEAN?"

"It means choccies! Yay!"

"I LOVE CHOCCIES!"

"Can you open the gate up then."  
"JUST A MINUTE! LET ME CHECK THE LIST!"

Kaiwan pulled out a large strip of paper and began to scan the list of names on it.

"SORRY! NOT ON THE LIST!"

"COME ON! I was only going in because I left my coat!"

"HMMMMM... I KNOW THE FEELING WELL... SORRY! NO NAME, NO ENTERING!"

"COME ON! My brothers in the band!"

"BAND? WHAT BAND?"

"Never mind! Please just let me in!"

"SHALL I CHECK FOR MY OTHER LISTS?"

"Yes please!"

We stood there in silence as he scanned through a large amount of lists. Finally he spoke.

"AHHHAAAHHh! HERE IT IS! RIGHT UNDER KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"

"... Wait... what?"

This was feeling bad. What ever was happening, I guarantee it was going to suck for me.

"HERE WE GO! MARCUS D SOLUS! POSSIBLE RYOKA IF HE TRIES TO GO THROUGH THE GATES INSTEAD OF A SENKAI GATE! MENTIONED BY OTHER RYOKA- KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"

I face palmed. Wonder Boy has appeared to mess up... again.

"Shit!"

"_Shit!"_

"HMMMMMMM... YOU WERE ON THE LIST... THEN AGAIN THE BOSS MAN DID SAY "HEY! YOU! DON'T LET ANY RYOKA IN! YA HEAR ME!" WHAT'S A RYOKA?"

"Ummmmmm. It means person who gives you chocolate at a later date." I said hopefully.

"HMMMMMM... SORRY... MARC! I DON'T WANT TO GET ON BOSS MAN'S BAD SIDE!" he pulled his huge axe loose. "LET US HAVE OUR REMATCH!" and with that he swung down with the force of a 1000 weights. Unlike before I was more prepared to fight someone of such size.

I blocked his first swing. He swung down a second time... a third. He stopped to rest and I leapt back and fired off a weak Kido. It hit and burnt his shoulder.

He repeated his attacks. Three strikes was his limit it appeared. This time when he finished his third swing, I shunpoed and struck hard and fast with a powerful diagonal cut. It struck him across the back. He swung round with a horizontal slash. I jumped over the blade using a Reiatsu fuelled jump and swung the hilt of the sword into his head. He fell to the earth and cracked the floor when he hit the floor.

"OUCH!"

"Sorry... you okay Kaiwan?"  
"NEVER BETTER! YOU HAVE IMPROVED A LOT! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 100 YEARS I HAVE BEEN BESTED! I WILL BECOME STRONGER... AND CHALLENGE YOU AGAIN!"

I sighed. "Why not? Please open the gate now."

"RIGHT!" he heaved and hoed and the gate rose. I walked through and gave him a cheery wave. "Thank!"

"NO PROBLEM! WONDER WHY YOU WAN'T TO GO IN BY YOUR SELF CONSIDERING THE OTHER RYOKA FAILED AND ALL!"

I froze... Ichigo's team failed... he went by fireworks... I was an idiot. As the gate shut, I was confronted by 30 surprised lower seated officers.

"Uuuummmmmm! …...hi?" I weakly said. They blinked for a few seconds before one shouted

"HEY! HE CAME THROUGH THE GATE! HE MUST BE A RYOKA!"  
"YEAAAHHHH! YOUR LOGIC IS UNDOUBTABLE!" another yelled... bloody sheep.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" I pounded on the gate as anime tears left my eyes. I heard Kaiwan's reply from the other side.

"OH SURE! ALWAYS ABOUT YOU, ISN'T IT! MAKE UP YOUR BLOODY MIND!" I heard him stamp off.

"_Crap!"_

"Don't suppose we can settle this peacefully... eh?" I lamely asked.

Their charge was the reply.

"Oh well. Sekeinton!" the red smokescreen burst from my hand. Under the cloud of confusion I fled the scene using Shunpo. I carried on this frenzied dash for a few minutes. I stopped in a side alley, sure all pursuers would be gone. I was wrong. This was shown as a knife flung towards my head. I ducked and it sailed harmlessly over my head.

"You dodged my attack eh?" said a confident voice from above. Standing on one of the rooftops was a thin man wearing the second division uniform. His long white hair was his only distinguishing trait. That and his eye patch.

"Oh, this?" He said, pointing to it. "Lost it in a knife throwing accident. As for you... that should have at least taken out an eyeball. Nice dodge."  
"Thanks. Can you dodge mine?" His cocky speech gave me time to charge up a Sokatsui Beta in my hand, which I released without an incantation. His green eyes widened slightly as the powered up Kido shot towards his face. He shunpoed to a nearby rooftop.

"Now now... Mr Solus. That could have killed a guy. You weren't trying to kill me... were you? You see... I usually kill those who try to kill me." He took another knife from a knife holder on his leg. The 7 inch black blade was plain and and neutral.

"Well of course! You did chuck a knife at my head."  
"So? I knew you would dodge it."  
"Knew it would not hit you as well."  
"The pot says to the kettle."  
"He says what?"  
"No idea. Let's kill each other perhaps?" he aimed the knife towards me and said "Suzumebachi No Fukushu!" **(Wasps Vengeance)**

The small blade glowed a dark black colour and two small limbs extended from it like wings. He threw it towards me. I jumped to the side. The blade swerved towards me. I jumped back. It homed in. In the end I blocked it and it fell to the floor. He repeated the attack. He drew three more blades and they all changed and homed in on me. I had to use an Okasen to deal with them.

"Hmmmmm. You are lasting better than I thought you would. Figured it out yet?"

"Of course!" And I had. Affter the fourth throw I realized it. "That was not a Shikai release repeated. That was simply a Shikai attack. You had released your blade before battle, thus why you kept repeating it."  
"Sharp as ever, Mr Solus! My Shori No Suzembachi **(Victory Wasp)** was already activated! What does my attack do then?"

"Simple. Your blades fly like a wasp and will lock onto a single target, like a hive defending its base."  
"OOOOOHHHH! Very good, Mr Solus! Try this one out! Okotta Suzembachi No Renpatsu!" **(Barrage Of The Angry Wasp)**

He flung knife after knife after knife. Soon twenty blades were flying around me, all waiting for the command to kill.

"I am the 10th seat of Squad Two- Hiroto Koizumi! I am the second greatest projectile user in Soul Society!"  
"Very smug eh?"  
"QUIET YOU! Yo shall pay for what you did!"  
"What did I do again?"  
"I was in your Hoho class at the academy! You were somehow better than me despite being a commoner! I am a NOBLE! I should be better! How dare you do such a crime against me!"  
"... Bit overkill mate."

"DIE!" the twenty blades all pointed to me and struck with deadly grace. I responded with a mid level Bakudo, no chant. No time.

"Bakudo No 51: Hogo-Sha Hogo No Kyu!" **(Sphere Of Guardian Protection)**

A dome of clear white energy surrounded me. It covered all angles around me. I had low hope for it to last long. I used a tip from Hachi to reinforce it with extra Reiryoku. I hoped it would last while I prepared a better Kido.

The wave of knifes rained down on the barrier. The first few hit it, and shattered. This proved the knifes could be destroyed with effort. The rest hit and cracked the barrier. They pulled out and prepared for a second barrage.

"HA! You will die now in the name of the Koizumi family!"

"Piss off! Hado No 58: Tenran!" I lowered the barrier just as the knifes fell and released my wind attack. The swirling wind swung many projectiles off course. They smashed into the ground. Two flew forwards still. I coated my hands in dense Reiatsu and grabbed them, one in each hand.

"HAVE THEM BACK!" I threw them with extra reinforced power. Hiroto reached for his knifes in his pouch. That was his mistake. The two weapons slammed into him, throwing him back.

"Three faults." I told him. I placed a finger up at each point to emphasise. "One- You are only number two due to your lower drawing speed, no time to get new weapons. Two- you used up all the weapons you had out so there were none to protect yourself. Three- you faced someone out of your league. My Reiatsu levels are now at least a fourth seats. You were doomed to loose from the beginning... _noble._"

I reached forwards and placed a hand on his head.

"Night! Tanma Otoshi!" **(Time-Out Drop)**

My hand glowed a bright white colour. Hirito's eyes rolled in his eye sockets as he fell backwards, completely knocked out by the simple Bakudo.

"This was too good an ending... damn noble."

In the end I could not kill him. I left him in that alleyway and began running again. I would need to find the others soon.

XXXXXXXXXX

I fled for a while longer before I decided to rest. I had taken refuge in another side alley. Makes you wonder why the Seireitei needs so many damn alley ways. There is never anything down them.

I summoned my Zanpakuto, after giving Javan a basic command.

Similarly to how I attached the pictures to my sword earlier, I had also sent a series of food drinks and snacks to my inner world too. (Always carry some duct tape was what the advert says. Damn useful, duct tape is)

Attached to the blade was a packet of crisps... Ummmmmm... prawn and cocktail. My favourite!

I ate it quickly before returning the empty packet to my inner world. Javan complained but then again, Akimi was adamant on no littering. She can _always _tell! ALWAYS! Best not to take any chances.

I sensed some more Shinigami arriving, so I took off again. I was damn glad I took those endurance lessons with Love. This game of cat and mouse continued for a while longer. According to my watch it was now around six. The original group had long since been left behind only for others to take there places. I had already been forced to dispatch a few lower level Shinigami who challenged me.

I had been careful on where I was heading. I made sure to avoid the barracks for all the squads, as well as all major locations that people could gather. It was tricky staying active really. I debated moving towards Sogyoku Hill. I decided against it. Pointless to go charging in so early. I can begin any major advances tomorrow, when there were others to grab attention. At the moment I was being targeted as the sole target... my life sucked.

I needed a location to hide out at for the night. So far my only idea was to hide in the sewers. If I stayed near the entrance, then I could easily leave without getting lost. Using these tunnels to navigate through Seireitei was impossible without a guide. It would be risky but with darkness coming it was my only option.

"_Now we just have to find a damn entrance!"_

I kept an eye out but found none. With 8 approaching fast, I was getting desperate. In the darkness the Second Squad would be a lot more dangerous.

I finally saw a manhole cover. YES! Now time to act casual.

I started to whistle innocently as I walked.

"HEY! YOU!"

"_... You call _that_ casual? Terrible whistling! Terrible!"_

"RYOKA! The names Zennosuke Kurumadani and _I_ am an elite! Time for you to be put down traitor!"

I looked towards my newest victim. He had a large, black, afro, sideburns and bushy eyebrows.

"... Hey... aren't you that Mr Afro?"

"_OH YEAH! Its that guy who was assigned to Karakura Town after Rukia... only he sucked!"_

"DAMN IT! Why does everyone call me Mr Afro?"

"Its because Afro san sounds stupid."  
"CURSE YOU!" he drew his Zanpakuto and called out his Shikai. "GOOD MORNING TSUCHINAMAZU!" **(Soil Catfish)**

His Zanpakuto shrunk to the size of his fist and took on the appearance of one of those wind and fire wheels with a wooden handle embedded in the blade. A bell was attached to two blue ribbons which hung from the Zanpakuto.

"TAKE THIS RYOKA!" he slammed his weapon into the ground. A blast of red energy shot forward across the ground, causing the ground to shoot up as spikes. I shunpoed from the first strike. He struck again with the same attack. I dodged again and prepared a simple Bakudo in my right hand. No reason to kill the idiot. He provides too good comic relief later.

"Shitotsu Tansen!" I chanted. The golden triangle shot out. Zennosuke blocked with an earthen wall. My Kido slammed into it uselessly.

"HA! Your attack failed! What are you going to do now?"

"This. Byakurai!" I sent the weak lightning forward as I shunpoed around him. The idiot put all his effort into blocking the weak attack with another wall. He did not expect me showing up behind saying "Sho." The weak Kido sent him mashing forwards into his own wall. He fell unconscious due to his own attack.

"_Damn, needs some work."_

It did. I focused on Hado No 80 during my training, but I did look at the instructions for the new Sho. It required inserting thrice as much Reiryoku as normal into the attack, making the energy from your fingers or hands rotate in two different conflicting directions and then sending this energy as pure force into an opponent. This, once perfected, would shatter bones instantly as the conflicting force travels through the bones. In time I can also increase the number of conflicting direction the Reiatsu travels in, to increase shattering and repelling power. It still had a long way to go before it would be usable in proper combat.

I began my nonchalant whistling before dragging my foe off to a street a few minutes away, before returning to the manhole cover. I removed the cover and peered down, creating a small Shakkaho to see if I would get sewer crap on my new trainers if I jumped in. Luckily there was a ladder and a solid platform undeneath.

I climbed down, briefly setting the lid on again, before looking for a suitable sleeping spot.

XXXXXXXXXX

**(Third Person POV)**

Daichi Kuroishi sighed from his seat to the edge of the sparring ring. He was inside the indoors training room for the daily raffle fight. Everyone's name was entered into a hat, and two tickets were picked. If your number came up, you fought. Luckily Daichi avoided this fate tonight, so he simply sat and wished for the day to be over. Again he asked himself why he chose to go into the violent Squad. Seriously, Daichi did not consider himself a violent person. He stuck out like a sore thumb, and while normally an injury of any sort was something to brag about, it was the complete opposite with Daichi.

The sound of his Captain's shouting alerted him to the events of the day.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE WEREN'T TOLD ABOUT THE INVASION!"

"Uuummmmm... exactly what I said Captain. The other Captain's decided against telling our Squad that some Ryoka were attacking." said Yumichika as he tried to calm his captain down. Kenpachi ignored him and strode into the room with Ikkaku at this heel and Yachiru on his shoulder.

"DAMN! There could have been someone strong amongst them!"

"Luckily only one person was successful in breaking in. the others were repelled and should try again tomorrow." stated Ikkaku simply, a grin on his face as he looked forward to the coming fights. Ikkaku and Kenpachi, quite frankly scared the shit out of Daichi. He was known to freeze up in fear whenever one of them talked to him.

"HELL YEAH! All o us can go out and get some fights! That dude who broke in... he must be strong!"  
"He is. Expert Kido user but good with a sword. Marcus D Solus left for Shikai training apparently."  
Marcus D Solus! The name made Daichi shoot out of his seat. The rest of the Squad looked at the squad coward.

"Ummmm... sorry." Daichi attempted to sit down. Kenpachi grabbing his collar stopped him.

"You know him punk?" Asked Kenpachi with some blood lust. Daichi visibly flinched.

"Umm-uu-uummm... y-yeah! He- he's a friend of mine!"  
"Is he strong?"  
"U-ummm ye-yes! Very strong!"  
"That's it! I'll go after him myself! He may have some Kido but he sounds tough!"  
Daichi was about to interrupt and tell him to leave his friend alone.

"Leave hi-" He got to his second word before he stopped himself. He was currently being held by _the_ Kenpachi Zeraki.  
"Hmmm." Kenpachi turned his head to look at Daichi, as if he was only just noticing him. Daichi began to sweat. "For a minute there I thought _you _were going to tell me to leave him alone. HA! Like you would say that!"  
"Le-lea- LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Daichi finally blurted before realising what he said.

"Oooh! Got some guts for a fifteenth seat or something! I like that Kid! How about this; you can have first dibs on him. You win and he ain't strong enough for me to bother killing! But if he wins... well... it means I can kick his ass!" Kenpachi dropped the terrified Shinigami, who promptly hid behind his chair, as I it could do something to stop the tank known as Kenpachi Zeraki.

"You got guts Kid, even if you are a bit of a coward. What's your name?"  
"Dai- Daichi Kuroishi!"

"Well, Daichi... I usually kill cowards but you have spunk! Come fight me some time, maybe one day you could scratch me!"  
"Wh-what"  
"YOU IDIOT! I challenge you, Daichi Kuro-something! Get stronger and then try to kick my ass! You have potential so don't waste it, or else you will have the Eleventh Squad as your enemies!" Kenpachi Zeraki walked off, a grin on his face. Daichi just crumpled to the floor, surprised at what just happened.

XXXXXXXXXX

Akimi Nishisaka sat in a meditative position in the relaxation garden which could be found in the Sixth Squads barracks. She sat there, a calm expression on her face as the small waterfall dripped elegantly into a tiny pond next to her. If one looked closely, they would see a slight smile on her serene face. This spot was her favourite location in the barracks because of three reasons.

One- it only allowed nobles in, so she was almost always alone because the vast majority of the noble population were to lazy to do something like meditation.

Two- there was a beautiful pond which reminded her of her families holiday home by a lake.

Three- it was always peaceful... or at least it was until the Ryoka invasion started. Akimi cared nothing for the event. If some stupid Ryoka were trying to break in, why should she care. Rumours suggested a Shinigami was causing trouble, Akimi doubted such a thing.

She opened one eye when she heard her captain approaching. Upon seeing her captains vacant expression, she got up and bowed humbly.

"Good evening Captain Kuchiki. What bring you here?"  
"Business... Nishisaka."

The Kuchiki's had always been supporting towards her family. Apparently the large noble family gained a lot of land in South Rukon or something for supporting her family. Akimi had never paid attention really.

Byakuya Kuchiki showed no favouritism to her, despite his rank. She respected him for this. Despite this she did not _like_ him. He was cold and distant, showed an obsession for the law and expected perfection from her due to her status as the only heir to the Nishisaka family.

"You are aware... that the Seireitei has been assaulted by some Ryoka."  
"Yes Captain, I am aware of this."  
"Have you been keeping up to dates concerning the rumours of the rogue Shinigami?"  
"Not particularly. Is there a reason why I should, Captain?" She asked in a civil tone. Akimi had always been wary of her Captain. Frankly it scared her how quickly he could shut down her family if he chose to. Sometimes she just wanted to transfer squad, if only to escape his expectations.

"Yes. These rumours concern you quite a lot... have you heard from your friend Marc recently."  
"... No, I have not. Captain, I am not in the mood for another lecture. I understand you disapprove of my friends but this is hardly the time."  
"interesting. It appears you have not heard."  
"Heard? Heard what?" Akimi was suddenly wide awake.

"Why, the identity of the traitor. You know him quite well actually... Your not so secret crush, Marcus D Solus has turned traitor in favour of helping to disregard the law and save Rukia Kuchiki." he said, with as much tact as a retarded fish. Byakuya Kuchiki was not angry often, though when he was, he was a force to be reckoned with.

"Wh- what!" Stated Akimi in surprise. She rubbed her eyes, took a step back and blinked several times in confusion. She couldn't possibly have heard that. _Her_ friend and crush, Marc, being a traitor! Impossible! That couldn't possibly true...could it?

"I shall repeat it for you. One of the commoner friends, I warned you about seeing, has betrayed the Gotei 13. your involvement with him has brought shame on both mine and your families."  
"Tha- that can't be true! Marc would nev-"  
"He has though. I have personally spoke to several Shinigami who have fought him. Marcus D Solus is rest assured a traitor. I warned you and now his name is a stain on your records. A noble should not associate with commoners... it is not proper."  
"I can see who I like!" She snapped. Finally angry. Even a noble had limits, especially a women with a temper as fiery as Akimi Nishisaka. "You know _nothing_ about him! NOTHING! If he has turned traitor, there must be a reason!"  
"Silence!" stated Captain Kuchiki to the heir of the Nishisaka family. He raised his spiritual pressure to emphasise his point. Akimi staggered to her knees, nowhere near strong enough to deal with her captains power.

"I care nothing for your opinion... know your place! My family financially support your family completely. You are a disappointment to your family. You have never had the elegance or grace needed to be a true noble. What if I retook my vow to provide for your family."  
"Ple- please! NO! You can't do that! Without you-"  
"Your families fortunes will disappear. You should remember this tomorrow when you right this great wrong."  
"What do you mean?" Asked Akimi, finally allowed to get up off the floor.

"Simple. You have lost grace by associating with a man who has become a criminal. Thus it is only fair that you must be the one who ends his shameless display of law breaking."  
"You don't mean?"  
"I do. You shall be the one to hunt down and kill Marcus D Solus tomorrow and reclaim your families honour." Byakuya Kuchiki started to walk away, seemingly done with the shocked noble. "I will give you three days to complete this task, you are excused form all activities and responsibilities. Kill your friend by the time the sun rises for the third time or else do not bother returning at all!" Byakuya Kuchiki left Akimi with tears in her eyes, as she was forced to make a choice between her closest friend and the family she was cursed to be born into.

**AN- As you can see, the pawns are beginning to move and the board is being reset. The first day of the invasion is complete and tomorrow the rest of the crew will join the fight. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I felt it gave a clearer insight into both Daichi and Akimi. **

**Huge thanks to all those who have reviewed, to those who haven't... "Shame on you!"**

**Still looking for a beta by the way, preferably someone who is quite fast so that the chapter update speed can stay quick.**

**Another thing, please keep voting in my poll! It will only stay open for a few more chapters before closing. (So far Harem is winning with Akimi just behind)**

**And that is it, still waiting for Devil Survivor Overclocked to be released (Damn European translators taking their time!) and so now I have one thing to say; Undying Soul out!**


	19. Chapter 19: Invasion Day Two

**Chapter 19**

**AN- I'm back baby! (Sounds of crickets chirping) back to the invasion now, prepare for day two!  
Disclaimer: No Ownership of Bleach. I own a Bleach mug but that's as far as ownership goes.**

**OH YEAH! Forgot to say this last chapter. I unintentionally plagiarised Marc's Zanpakuto name... UNINTENTIONALLY! Dragonichero21 has given me permission!**

After a fitful night of sleeping in the sewers I woke to alarms.

"GGGYYAAARRGGGHHH!" I had had the dream again.

"_Eh, what dream?"  
_"You know, the dream I _always _have."  
_"Not this again!"_

I simply sighed in response. That odd dream I had been having since my days at the academy had come back recently. During my days after graduation, the amount of dreams I received had dramatically decreased, to only once or twice every few months. The dreams showed up again around a year ago. It was time to get up but I was reluctant to move. It was not due to that the floor was comfy, no... it was something else... something odd... something was different.

"_That retarded dream you keep having... which you aren't really!"_

Ignoring that comment, I tried to remember the dream. Something _had _seemed different. Nothing large, but something.

I tried to remember the slideshow of clicking images that was always shown... that's it! A few images were added! My mental slideshow now included: some of the same images as before, me with my friends, the Karakura group in front of me in their post Hueco Mundo attire, a camp fire in the dessert with Daichi and Kasumi instantly recognisable next to the fire, an armoured man whom I can now identify as Z, a still unknown masked woman, whose mask reminds me of Haku's from Naruto, Aizen's blade pointed towards me, a pool of blood, a large explosion, the Hollow who ambushed me during my academy days, Mika's corpse, Javan with a raised rapier and the message on the wall painted with blood. Some new images were added though. A snow tipped mountain peak and the village at its base, another masked figure in a black cloak, an eagle shaped mask on his face, Karakura Town burning in the distance and then an eerily familiar voice told me an equally familiar line. "Remember, remember. You must forget your mortality."

Seriously, what was up with that?

"_What?"_

"Didn't you just see it and hear it in my memories?"  
_"No, it felt like you were just not thinking then."_

"But that's impossible!"  
_"Enough with that. Listen above us!"_

The sound of feet hitting tarmac appeared above me. Various voices could be heard from above. By listening closely I could hear a bit of what was being said.  
"...RYOKA ATTACK!"  
"...Came in from above.."  
"...a bubble or something!"

"INTRUDERS IN THE SEIREITEI!"

The passing footsteps soon became quiet. It seems they have all gone.

"_Right then. That proves Ichigo has successfully invaded now. We won't have the whole military after our ass."_

"We'll still have a lot of them though."

"_Stop being pessimistic! We should leave soon! If we want to make some progress towards Rukia's cell, we will need to keep moving."_

"What do we do when we get there?"  
_"Fuck knows! Break her out and destroy canon, or we can keep being distractions and instead beat __up some high ranking officers."  
_"Is there an option three?!  
_"We can stay in this crappy sewer like wusses..."  
_"... I like that plan, can we do that?"  
_"NO! You have to do something productive towards saving Rukia, or else she won't join the mass harem!"_

"I don't want a mas-"

"_S HAREM! I KNOW! Mark my words, the rules of clueless anime protagonists assures that you will unwillingly end up with a harem."_

"HA! Don't be ridiculous Javan!"

I called out more snacks for breakfast, stored them away for later and decided to go open up the manhole cover. I slowly and silently pushed aside the thin piece of metal and had a look around. No one arou- FEET! I ducked down quickly. The Shinigami quickly passed. I sighed in relief. Try two- I removed the grill gain and got out. After brushing myself off imaginary sewer dirt, followed by spraying myself with some sword summoned deodorant, I felt I was ready for the day. I would gradually head towards the centre of the Seireitei, only stopping to hide or help one of the Ryoka. After putting the grill back, I climbed onto a nearby roof and began to Shunpo.

XXXXXXXXXX

After an hour of uninterrupted travel, I sensed a familiar cat in the distance. I quietly made my way over to the quickly travelling cat.

"Hey, Yoruchi."  
"Oh. Its you Marc. We thought you had died when you separated from us."

"I was lucky, I was sent to East Rukon. We should be thankful that I was not misplaced in time."  
"That we should... it was very foolish."  
"That it was... that it was."  
"It is nice to see you in one piece though. Don't do it again."  
"Got it, no messing around in things which displace time and space, got it." Yoruchi simply scowled. "So what are you doing considering you and Wonder Boy have split up?"  
"Hmm. He can take care of himself. I am also sure that Chad, Orihime and the Quincy will be fine."  
"What if they encounter a captain?"  
"They're not that unlucky." I stared at her. "Okay, maybe they are that unlucky."  
"Keeping a general eye out?"  
"Of course."

"I half expected the goddess of flash to storm the repentance cell herself."  
"... Did Shinji tell you?"  
"No... how many exiled spiritually aware were cats do you think there are?"  
"Fair point."

We stood in silence for a while. I pulled out some milk from mid air. "Milk?" Yoruchi scowled with the force to kill Yamamoto. "Sorry." I put the offending beverage away. "Fancy, teaming up for a bit?"  
"Hmmm!"said Yoruchi with confidence. "You wouldn't be able to keep up with me."  
"True... true. You'll be off now then?"

"I think so."  
"Well, take care then." Yoruchi disappeare with a quick burst of Shunpo.

"_Damn she's fast. Too bad Urahara or Soi Fon already has her... no way to add her to th-"_

"ENOUGH WITH THE FRIGGING HAREM!"

XXXXXXXXXX

It was noon now, I had been avoiding the Shinigami well. Most of them were busy with the obvious tanks like Chad and Ichigo going about blowing shit up. It was easy to avoid them. I even think I heard Ichigo shouting somewhere in the distance "SSHHHIIIITTTT!" I didn't bother to help, seems like he was doing fine.

At the moment I was dawdling near the ninth Sixth Squad. I was trying to get past quickly so I could get further into the Seireitei. I decided to risk a fight. I managed to pass by the Squad building completely. I sighed. I was in the clear.

"HEY! YOU!" I spoke too soon. I whistled innocently, hoping whoever it was was talking to someone else.

"RYOKA!" yep, must be talking to some other Ryoka. I continued my shameless whistling.

"FOR GODS SAKE, your whistling makes you even more conspicuous!"

I turned round to look at the shouter. "Hey, I am but a simple whistling Shinigami. Please go about your business."  
"No you're not! You are Marcus D Solus, the traitor!" My soon to be attacker was a young women. She had short brown hair, wore glasses and had the average Shinigami uniform on.

"You got me eh? Don't suppose we can both forget our meeting and continue on our merry way?"  
"Sorry, but I need to capture you for my own reasons... she is relying on my help."  
I sighed before drawing my Zanpakuto from mid air. "This is the part where we try to hit each other with things, isn't it?"  
"Yes, I think it is. Glitter! Kazei Supuraito!" **(Taxing Sprite) **her average katana extended and changed colour. She gripped a thin but long, golden rapier in her hand. Her gaze hardened. "Release your Shikai." she told me.

"I'd rather not." I told her, raising my right hand to begin Kidoing.

"Kin Ga Hajimaru!" **(Gold Begin)** the Zanpakuto flashed gold for a moment, nothing seemed to happen. This must mean it had a delayed or unseen effect.

"Sokatsui!" the women swatted it away easily. Her blade glowed again.

"I am Mihane Shirogane, ninth seat of Squad Six! That won't work on me!"

I sighed. Time to get physical.

"_Get Physical! Physical!" _sung Javan.

"SHUT UP!"

I settled into a more rigid sword stance. Mihane dashed forwards with some Shunpo. I blocked the first slash and the second one, but dodged the upwards swing to my head. I noticed that her weapon only glowed those times I hit her sword. Wonder what's happening?

"Shitotsu Tansen!" I called. The triangle of light swung forwards. Again Mihane cut it in half. Her blade sparkled more than a Twilight vampire.

"THIS WON'T BEAT ME!" she charged again, it appears she is a meele type. Perhaps her Zanpakuto cuts or something? Time for something a bit stronger.

"Sokatsui Beta!" my altered energy attack zoomed forwards. Again the ninth seat cut through it, this time with more resistance. Interesting, maybe I can overload her cutting with excess energy. I fired a really weak Haien to see what happened. Her weapon struck the small projectile and then I saw...she wasn't cutting the energy, her blade was taking the energy! I jumped back.

"Oh, I think you know what my weapon does now, eh?" her rapier was glowing a dazzling gold colour now. "I'm all charged up. Release your Shikai, Marc. The average move won't stop my next attack."  
She was right. Based on the absorption properties, I guess she will fire it or something. I could use one of my stronger Kido to overpower it... that may injure her though. I can't use something like Raikoho on a ninth seat, she'd never survive! I need somethin equally strong but with a lot more control.  
"Very well then." I told the women in front of me solemnly "I can not use high level Kido in case it kills you... I will show you my Shikai and use only one move to block and one to attack... that is all you deserve."  
I held my raised sword in front of me and called out my Shikai "Never give up. Fumetsu No Tamashi."

My Zanpakuto changed its shape. I prepared myself for the next attack.

"Oh, you do have Shikai? Interesting. Let me show you my final attack. Like in a bank, I have borrowed your power instead of money, as such Kazei Supuraito will pay you back with interest."  
her blade glowed pure gold and energy radiated from it like the sun. "GO! KIN SHURYO: KANSHIN NO TAIHO!" **(Gold End: Interest Cannon)**

She thrust he rapier forwards and the yellow energy fired forwards like a large Cero.

I readied my blade for one of my newer moves. I stabbed my sword into the ground and pumped twice as much energy in as usual. "Tamashi No Odate!" **(Soul Great Shield)**

I came up with this move by remembering the blocking technique Hayato used in our fight in the arena, which was also named after a great shield. Blue Reiatsu burst from my weapon and coated it completely. The energy extended, slimmed and solidified until I had a large rectangle energy shield in front of me. I reinforced it like hell.

Kashin No Taiho struck my shield and attempted to pierce. The extra reinforcement was not necessary. My foe overlooked one thing, I did not go all out with the attacks she sucked up. The attacks were a lot weaker than what she was expecting, thus the combined might was large but not dangerously large. My shield completely blocked it. I changed the currently expelled energy, moulding it into a block like add on to the end of my weapon, so it resembled a club or a hammer

"My turn now. Tamashi Nibui Hanma!" **(Soul Blunt Hammer)**

I used a fast Shunpo to get behind her, Mihane was still feeling weak from using her trump and could not turn in time. I fired the hammer into her back. The impact sent her flying.

"Damn... *Cough*... you got me."

"that I did." I turned off Shikai. I walked up to her and said "Can't have you coming after me with your captain... I would be fucked then. I'll just stick a Kido on you. Haniwa!" an energy rope wrapped her up. "See ya later, Mihane!"

"Damn... I failed her. I am sorry... Aki."

I left the ninth seat on the ground and shunpoed away fast.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_Guess this means your stronger than a ninth seat."_

"We already knew that! I didn't even need to go out!"  
_"We need a strong opponent to show up... super overpowered training isn't fun unless you get to use it in life or death situations."_

"... You've jinxed it Javan... you jinxed it! A captain'll show up now! You count on that!"

With my luck I was sure to get stuck facing Kenpachi or something. It would be like challenging the final boss with a team of level 20's... it just isn't done. All my training would do fuck all against the frigging Kenpachi. Lets see shall we, British school boy turned Shinigami VS the legendary Kenpachi who does not even need a Shikai or Bankai to kick ass... I would be doomed.

I was still travelling by roof tops, it was a surprisingly efficient way of getting round. I may make roofs my average day transportation system, better than taking a bus.

"_Hear hear! There always late!"_

"And how would a dead guy living in my soul know?"

"_Hey man! Not cool, not cool... a soul can dream."_

To be honest, I was just killing time. Me charging in now would help no one. I might go hang around Fifth Squad. I want to see Aizen's corpse if I can... I also want to talk to the evil mastermind about Z. He could have some info to give his favourite backup rival.

"_He could have been hired by Aizen."_

"Impossible. If Aizen hired him, he would have been used in the war."

"_Not if you killed him."_

"Wait... what?"

"_Maybe its a paradox! Aizen in canon events has an evil assassin, so god or some higher consciousness sends you here to balance things out by killing him, so as to not affect the timeline."_

"..."

"_..."_

"... don't be ridiculous."  
_"That's pretty silly actually."_ We both burst into laughter, before I stopped myself, remembering where I was. Back to needless shunpoing.

This went on for a while more. I was challenged by a few 10th seats at about 3, they were taken out quickly. Now it was six and I was looking for another sewer entrance. I wanted some dinner and where better to have it than in a sewer tunnel.

Things were going dandy until the Paradox brothers from Yugioh threw ninja stars at me... yes... I did just say that... I knew I was going to hate it.

"HA!" said the first man, a bald monk type man with a regular stealth force uniform, only with green sleeves. "You can not beat us! Our skills are great!" he threw another ninja star at me, I dodged and threw a Byakurai his way. The second man, also bored, identical to the first except he had orange sleeves, threw a Kunai at me from behind, which I blocked.

"We are the ones who you will come to hate!"  
"After all, we're gonna kick your ass!"

"You'll be so disgraced even a priest won't give you mass."

I leapt back and prepared to spit some ryme- I mean, I prepared to kill the twins with no lyrics at all... yeah... no lyrics what so ever.

"_I don't believe you!"_

I prepared some Reiatsu in my hand.

"You to are stupid, all I can say is hey.

I'm gonna hit you with a Sokatsui!" I sent a huge fireball in there general direction.

"Oh crap! Here it comes brother!"  
"Time to send him back to his mother!" orangey pulled out his already released sword, an oversized Shuriken while greeny utilised his giant Kunai Shikai. They attacked as one, the Shuriken cut through the Kido before zipping back like a boomerang. The Kunai was hidden in the shadow on the Shuriken so I only saw it at the last moment. I had time to move out the way but it still grazed my shoulder. Shit, I still hadn't met any of the team Ryoka healers. My shoulder continued to bleed.

"HAH! He can't beat us, we're both a 10th seat!"

"It looks like he just couldn't take the heat."  
I was really pissed now. Only _I_ can do inappropriate stuff in the middle of a fight. ME! I can out rhyme these clowns any day.

"Can't you see? You are both total fools!

I have been playing with you both, you absolute tools!

Your lyrics are stupid, you just can't rap,

Your adjective choice is a bunch of crap!" A strong Rikujokoro slammed them both together, binding the two brothers together.

"I have to say it, your chances are dark,

Your mistake was picking a fight with me, _the _Marc!

This has to happen, you made me rhyme,

I just can't give you any MORE time!" I threw a strong Sokatsui Beta into them, knocking them off the roof.

"…_... Well that went well."_

"Shut it you, just go to hell."

**AN- AAHHHHH! Another chapter done! The invasion continues and I finally get the chance to do a canon rap battle... yeah, if everyone solved their problems through rapping then the world would be a better place... that or children's card games.**

**Thanks to all reviewers and followers, you favouriters are epic. You really motivate me.**

**Don't expect another chapter soon, I am going on holiday for a week soon. I also need to update my new Bleach X One Piece crossover... it is getting quite popular. Been up four days and it already has 14 reviews, 11 favourites and 20 followers. A new record for me (Read it... shameless marketing hint!)**

**So then, until next time... Undying Soul out.**


	20. Chapter 20: Invasion Day Three

**Chapter 20**

**AN- Last chapter before I go on holiday for a week. This is the last chance for people to enter my poll, when I get back I will see which option has won.**

**Disclaimer: I will own Bleach when pigs fly. (A pig, which has eaten a devil fruit from One Piece, flies past my window) So Mr Lawyer? Do I have the legal rights yet or not?**

Invasion day three. AKA August the 4th. Many events happen today which are quite important. Ichigo VS Renji occurs today.

Yesterday, after KO-ing the paradox brothe- I mean, the two rappers, I managed to find another sewer to sleep in and I was very happy about it... never thought I would see the day.

Today, I was planning on stalling for time again. All the major events happen tomorrow. After going over the Bleach time line with Javan at breakfast, we determined that there was 13 days until the execution. This however, is a lie. We realised there was actually FIVE days until the day Rukia is supposed to die.

Our reasoning went like this.

Today- Ichigo VS Renji.

Tomorrow- Ichigo VS Kenpachi.

Day after- Ichigo begins Bankai training.

Next day- More training.

Then- EXECUTION DAY THE NEXT BLOODY DAY! HOW THE HELL IS THIS SUPPOSED TO WORK IN CANON!

I honestly thought we had more time than that but NOOOOOOOO! According to Bleach Wiki (Which Javan somehow gets on his phone... don't ask) we only had a few days. This was honestly bull crap! With 14 days until an execution, Kubo just had to condense all the events down to a few bloody days!

After arguing with Javan over Kugo's stupidity (We eventually decided that insulting the person who made this world and was consequently god was a bad idea which was sure to cause problems later) we then left our little hidey hole and proceeded on our way.

Again we travelled by roof. I honestly felt like I had nothing to do. I had no major fights or battles to participate in. no powerful foes had shown up yet either. I was not a Kenpachi level fight lover but still! What's the point of training if you're not forced to use it! I don't want a captain fight or anything stupid like that... I at least want a fourth seat or something. I REFUSE TO WAIT UNTIL HUECO MUNDO!

Three hours later and I was bored... again. Those OC falls into stories on Fanfiction are total bullshit. They never mention the boringness between fights.

I was going along fine until I heard a polite greeting from behind me.

"Good morning Marc, why, whatever are you doing fighting with the Ryoka?" I turned round and pulled out my sword. I would know that voice anywhere.

"Aizen." I said equally politely.

Aizen nodded in response. Standing away from me in his regular captains outfit was Sosuke Aizen, the real life devil himself. I know I wanted a fight, BUT COME ON! AIZEN? AIZEN? Give me two days of shit fights god, then put me up against Aizen? I am very tempted to go athiest.

"_I met god once you know. Total wanker. Never paid enough."_

"God didn't pay you enough?"  
_"Yes! God is a crappy employer!"_

"So you worked for god?"

"_... You heard nothing... that was supposed to be reserved for the episode where I reveal my amazingly dark back story!"_ clearly a load of rubbish.

"Sure, just after my "Harem" confesses."  
_"I KNEW YOU WOULD ACCEPT IT EVENTUALLY!"_

"I said, were you listening Marc?" asked Aizen, his patient look on his face.

"What? Sorry, wasn't paying attention." I told him. I readied Sekienton in one hand and prepared to use the smokescreen to get the hell out of dodge.

"Don't even think of escaping." Aizen shunpoed form sight. I swung backwards and fired a Sokatsui to my left. I expected Aizen to cut me from behind or something, so knowing that _he_ knew this, I decided to do what I knew he would not knowingly know that I would think of doing because it is aimed in the wrong direction and is as such stupid.

"_Repeat please."_

"I fired a Sokatusi in the area he would really appear in."

"_OOOHHHHHH!"_

My Sokatsui blasted towards where Aizen was. He raised his hand and simply blocked the attack.

"I see you predicted where I would show up."  
"Of course, cutting from behind is the best move to do, but everyone knows that everyone knows this and as such will _not _do this. I knew you knew I knew this and as such, I attacked both behind and in front so I would definitely hit."  
"Oh?" Aizen smiled. "Confidence is good," Aizen said from my right hand side with his blade drawn "but cockiness leads to defeat." he sheathed his sword. A cut opened up across my chest. Oops. Forgot Aizen was such a badass. Damn I say, damn. I didn't even have chance to bring out the big guns. I fell to one knee. "I am disappointed in you, Marc. I expected more."

"You want more?" I forced myself up, my pain endurance training with Love paying off. "I'll give you more."  
"Oh?" Aizen was curious. "You think you can scratch me?"  
"Perhaps." I said with a slightly smug expression n my face.

"Why not." Aizen let his arms drop loosely to his side. "I'll give you one free attack. If you can damage me, I let you go."  
"If I can't?" I ask.

"You will die. Fear is needed to evolve after all, I want to see if you can surpass my expectations."

Time to do some shit while I still can.

"OYE! JAVAN!"  
_"YEAH?"_

"Need some Reiatsu, power me up!"

"_Got it!"_ Javan pumped some fresh energy into my system. My modified 74 should impress him.

I began to chant. "The wind of truth rushes through the sky, the winds of deception through the murky seas and the wind of purification strikes through the ground. The sword of the gods may plummet from the clouds above, yet thy mortals shall continue to send their ambitions to the stars! Hado No 74: Sora Yaketsuku Yona Arashi No Ken!" with a powerful swing of my wrist I sent the swinging air sword of doom straight at Aizen's head. Here's hoping Aizen dies now preventing all future events eh?

"_Jinxed it you bastard!"_

Jinxed it I had. Aizen brought his right hand up and casually grabbed the wind weapon with no obvious effort. I then detonated the sword, resulting a large explosion. Surely even Aizen would take damage from a move that strong? As the smoke cleared from my attack, I heard the sound of slow methodical clapping.

Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Aizen stood there, an amused grin on his face. His right sleeve was cut and a faint trickle of blood leaked from the fresh cut going from his palm to his wrist.

"Interesting."

Clap. Clap. Clap. Aizen continued to clap until he finally stopped.  
"That was the Kido you used in the tournament before, I see you have improved it. You even managed to cut me, a feet not many accomplish. Admittedly, I had lowered the Reiryoku covering my body but still, well done."

Clap. Clap. Clap.

"So happy to see I have met your expectations, eh Aizen?"

"Indeed. You are progressing exa-"  
"Ctly as planned. I know." I glared at the traitor for a moment. Time to gain a bit of respect off the bastard, time to lie through my teeth and hope he doesn't notice or doesn't care. "As planned as everything else you've done, correct?"  
"I assume you trained with Urahara, who fed your head with some odd tale about 100 years ago."  
"Wrong." I said, Aizen raised an eyebrow at this point. "It was Shinji actually. I did hear something about 100 years ago though, what's it worth for me to forget that little talk I had with Visored?"

Aizen actually laughed. It was more of a short chuckle but still an achievement. "What makes you think you can blackmail me?" Aizen raised his spiritual pressure so much that even I fell to one knee.

"Who said anything about blackmailing?" I told him. "I just want to ask a question, two actually." I said as I thought of two things I wanted to know.

"What is to stop me killing you as a Ryoka right now?"  
"Simple, correct me if I am wrong but you seek a rival, don't you."  
"What makes you think that?"  
"Me and Urahara had a few nice talks about your interest and involvement in the Kurosaki Ichigo incident."

"Oh?"

"Does the name Grand Fisher mean anything to you?"  
"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. Anything else stopping me killing you?"  
My mind struggled for an argument. "Maximum potential. Despite your refusal I still think you want a rival, why else did you allow me to go to Karakura for training, or why did you help me win my court case after Mika's death?" I questioned.

Again Aizen laughed. "I suppose you did manage to injure me, albeit very little. Ask your silly questions."  
I took a deep breath. Time for some answers. "Firstly, what do you know about Z?" this question was a given. My one proper goal is to find that bastard and kill him before he kills again.

"_I think you should give up. Don't do a Sasuke! I mean, that armour!"_ I ignored my self proclaimed Zanpakuto spirit and waited for Aizen's answer.

Aizen pondered for a moment before replying. "His existence has all but been forgotten by the higher ups. Except for the killing of an academy student he has made no moves. Investigations stopped years ago." I clenched my fists at this, Aizen continued. "you can expect no help from Soul Society regarding Z. I was the only one to bother looking into things further. You may not believe me, but if you help me I will offer my full support concerning Z." said Aizen, whi had taken his glasses off and put his evil expression on. The gloves are off, no more pretending we're good guys.

"Thanks for the offer but no." I told him. "I may want to kill him but I prefer not being hunted by the Seireitei thank you. Answer my questions."  
"Are you sure?"  
"When you win the inevitable war, _then _I'll happily work for you." my backup plan is now set. If I majorly screw up the plot and Team Ichigo and Co somehow loses, I can at least ensure I survive the conflict.

"Very well then, info on Z. I spread word in the Rukon Districts. Many masked me hide in the shadows but there was a bar fight in North Rukon 77 where one of the ringleaders attacked a man in a cloak and was killed from the inside out. Thus I can safely say that Z was last seen in the far north, close to the mountain ranges the span farther than even the Soul Society."  
So Z is in North Rukon? I may pay that mentioned pub a visit. "Anything else?"  
"No, he is nearly as good as clearing his tracks as me. No other incidents have occurred in any of the surrounding Districts. What was the other question?"  
The next question I had was purely out of curiosity behind Aizen's character. We never really learn _why _he wanted to kill the Soul King, ETC. "Why have you done all this?" I asked him generally. "No bullshitting. Lets not beat around the bush. I want to know your motivation, why you fight, why you have chosen the path of the villain. If you wanted to you could probably change the Seireitei from the inside, maybe even become Head Captain and work from there. Why did you resort to the path of the devil?"

Aizen looked generally surprised. "Me, you want to know about my motivation? Not even my most loyal followers have asked me something like that."  
"Just curious. I suppose the dark side does have its advantages but I do wonder what could have possibly happened to make you want to do all this."  
"I was right... you are worth letting live Marcus. I will tell you a little, be grateful of that." Aizen looked to the horizon, before glancing sideways at me. "What do you think of god?"  
Interesting question. "I can't say I believe that someone up there is keeping an eye on me. Metaphorically, there may be a god, perhaps someone who kick started the big bang or something. I doubt he would be almighty though... I guess he would be just as human as the next person, only with a few billions years experience."  
"Though what do you _think_ of him?" asked Aizen again.

I gave it another thought before giving my honest opinion. "I think that god's a douche. He sits up there and lets all the shit in the world go on. I think that if he _could _do something about all the shit in the world he would. The Soul King is not god, nowhere close. The Soul King may do fuck all but at least he seems capable of acting when he can be bothered. So no, I don't like god. Then again, if I like him or not doesn't really matter. I can't to a thing about him so why should I care about him? Instead of waiting for god to click a finger and make things magically right, I should do what I can to make life better, if only a little."  
"Interesting... so you dislike god but are unable to do anything about it?"  
"No, I dislike god but _choose_ not do to anything about it. Yes, I could aim to kill god and become a benevolent ruler who creates a world of peace but what sort of world would that be? If we were only capable of doing good then doing a good deed becomes meaningless. When someone helps you, despite them not having to do it, that is a virtue which shows the good humanity can do. If you automatically help that stranger than the meaning is lost. Humanity has free will, or so I like to believe. If we fuck up that's up to us. There will always be someone stupid doing stupid things in the world. Instead of making a peaceful world through force, isn't it better to do it bit by bit where you can?"  
"We differ greatly then. I want the true place in heaven. I agree, the Soul King is not truly god. He is a stepping stone though. He is as close to a god as most will ever meet so by defeating him won't you be the closest to being a god that you can be? You wanted my motivation so I will tell it. The world is unfair, always has and always shall. I want a world where the strong can live without fear. He at the top must always deal with those below him scrambling to pull you own in anger... jealousy... spite... greed. The only way they shall not pull me down is if I am too far away for them to reach."  
"I think you're lonely." I said.

"What!" Aizen looked annoyed. "Lonely? I am not _lonely_. I will not stop my plans if I have a bloody friend!"

"I didn't expect you to." this conversation was quite interesting. By putting together this knowledge I just gained and Aizen's desire for Ichigo to be stronger and then I had my answer.

"Yes, I expect you do want to have those below you pushed far away so they can stop troubling. I expect you do want those above you removed because you fear them... we all do. But I don't think you want to be alone at the top. I think you want an equal, someone who can stand next to you at the top of that mountain and look down at that metaphorical view."  
We stood facing each other for a few more moments, until Aizen put his glasses back on and I knew our talk was over. "Yes... your assumption is startlingly accurate... you know my reason for a rival. As such, I challenge you. Become stronger and stronger and try to reach the same heights as me. Stop my ascension to god and provide me with an equal, perhaps then I will finally be willing to stop."

Aizen disappeared in a flash of Shunpo. I stood there for a while, thinking of Aizen, how he was not as satanic as I originally thought. Still a bastard, but less so. I think that when Ichigo finally stops Aizen, he will have his true wish to have an equal finally answered.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was close to dinner now and my stomach called for food. Earlier I saw a huge flash of light in the distance. I assume it was Ichigo. I sighed, annoyed that it was still too early to get out my now limited supplies. The cut Aizen gave me earlier still ached. Javan could speed up the healing process and I knew enough healing Kido to give myself a quick once over but I was still sure to end up with a scar. I stopped suddenly.

I could sense someone nearby. I had the feeling that someone was watching me. Normally I would call myself paranoid, but time in the Gotei 13 has taught me to trust my instincts.

"HEY! Whoever you are, come out now." I said with authority, projecting my voice. I had left the rooftops earlier and was now in a wide street near the Twelfth Squad. A large man shunpoed into the space opposite me. He was as tall as he was wide. Standing at just under 2 metres, while being as thick and wide as a wall. He wore large baggy variations of the typical standard issue uniform. He had a mop of limp red hair on his overly round head.

"Hello, traitor! My name is Isamu Oshiro, Eighth seat if Squad Seven! I told you that because as your capturer you deserve to know the name of the one who will defeat you." he drew his thick grey katana. "I am honour bound to turn you in. I apologise, I have no wish to harm you. Please give yourself in."

I pondered the question. HMMMM! Should I give up or not? _Really _tough decision.

"_Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit you know."  
_I drew my own Zanpakuto. "I also apologise. I have my reasons to fight. I warn you now that I estimate my strength level to currently be at least Sixth seat level."

"HA! Your report says you were last a 13th seat! Even with training you can't get that strong so fast."  
"Care to find out?" I asked him. "Sokatsui!" the Kido blasted forwards. Isamu stabbed his blade into the ground and called out "Defend us all! Senshi No Banrinochojo!" **(Great Wall Of The Warrior)**

The katana thickened and extended until Isamu held a large slab of rock, crudely shaped into a rectangular shield. It was plain white and somehow covered all of his mighty body.

My Kido hit the wall, inflicting no damage.

"Try harder! If we must fight, it shall be done honourably. I shall attack, then you. You attacked last so now it is my turn!" raising his shield in front of him he called out in his deep voice "Kogeki No Kabe!" **(Wall Of Attack)**

He thrust his shield forwards. A wall of pure green force slammed forwards. SHIT! "SHAKKAHO!" the fireball flung forwards. I dashed immediately behind, my sword already swinging. I hoped that enough damage would get past the attack. My Kido tore a hole in the attack and I dashed forwards with Shunpo before swinging at Isamu from the side. He swung his shield quickly and said "Hangeki No Kabe!" **(Wall of Counterattack) **

As my sword hit the shield, a red coating covered his Zanpakuto. The shield exploded outwards as soon as my attack hit. I was flung backwards. A poured a lot of energy into my fingers for maximum piercing power and said "Byakurai!" the pale lightning shot forwards.

"Bogyo No Kabe." **(Wall Of Defence)**

A circular wall of blue energy rippled outwards and blocked the attack easily.

"As you can see, my defence, attack and counter attack leaves my shield unbreakable. You have fought honourably but you will loose.

"I suppose these attacks were too weak." I said Rhetorically. "Time to release my Shi-"  
"GAH!" Isamu fell to the floor, his shield returning to katana form. Behind him stood Hayato, my quiet friend, with the hilt of his Zanpakuto raised in front of me. He quickly nodded to me, pointed at the now unconscious 8th seat and said "Hit him from behind." I nodded back at him before dispelling my sword. Hayato followed my lead and sheathed his weapon. We stared one another off for a few moments before Hayato said a single sentence.

"Are you fighting for a good reason?" I simply nodded. Hayato gave me an actual smile. He grabbed Isamu's legs and I took the arms. We dragged him to the nearest in and somehow deposited him in it.

"You helping me then?"

Hayato looked at me like the answer was obvious. "Of course... Kasumi is here too."

I blinked a few times in surprise. I had been so focused on Hayato that I didn't realise that my favourite nurse was leaning casually against a nearby wall.

"Sorry, Kasumi. I didn't notice you."  
"S-S-Sorry M-Marc! I didn't make myself known!" stuttered Kasumi.

"Its fine." I said waving it off with a smile. "Nice to know another wolf has joined the cause."

"I-I don't agree with this conflict!" Said Kasumi with determination, her stuttering leaving her for the moment. "If I help you and heal all your injuries as well as your opponents then I should be able to help more people. N-Not that I like you or anything!" Kasumi denied, a blush on her face.

"_One word. HHHHAAAAARRREEE-"_

"ENOUGH WITH THE BLOODY HAREM!"

XXXXXXXXXX

**(Third Person POV)**

As night fell and Marc and his friends slept in a sewer, as Akimi sat in the Sixth Squads barracks desperately looking for a solution to her problems, as Daichi roamed the streets desperate to defeat Marc to save his friend from Kenpachi, as Aizen prepared to fake his death, while all this was happening two figures stood in the darkness side by side. Not close, not far away. Professional. After all, the two had a job to do.

They both wore ragged dark cloaks to conceal their features, they had many differences, least of all there genders. The only similarities between the two were the cause they worked towards, the knowledge of what needed to be done and the masks upon their faces.

"Is this really necessary?" said the first in a clearly female voice. "We can still turn back now."  
"Impossible." said the second in his distorted voice. "We must do this. We shall do the deed again and again and again and again in the hopes that one day the path we tread shall be covered in less blood."

"But will we _actually _do it? Am I going to kill?"  
"It depends entirely on Marc. You know that as well as I do." the man pulled the cloak off his head to reveal the sort of face of Z. "All we can say is that soon we shall make our move... mad when we do... the Ryoka Invasion will loose one combatant for good."

**AN- YES! I managed to get this chapter out before I left for my holiday! As I said earlier, this is the last chance to vote in my poll! In 1 week the poll will be closed and the winner shown! Vote now for Marc's love interest!**

**The usual thanks of course for reading! Large smiley face sticker to those who have read this far! Until next time, Undying Soul Out.**


	21. Chapter 21: Invasion Pinnacle

******Chapter 21**

******AN-AAAHHH! A new chapter... like your weekly fix of animeness. First things first... I **_******know **_******Mayuri VS Uryu happens in the evening. I... KNOW! But you know what? For the sake of having a fight in the day I have changed Uryu VS Mayuri so that it occurs before the other events in the day... don't like it? Tough. I have the ultimate get out card... minuscule changes to the time line due to outside interference. TAKE THAT! I just won an argument with science!**

******Disclaimer: Bleach is the sole property of Tite Kubo... ANIME DAMN HIM!**

******BETA- Full beta credit goes to J. 586. (He is awesome!)**

The next day I woke up for the coming fights feeling happy and relaxed. After Kasumi and Hayato joined the party, Kasumi, using her experiences from the Fourth squad, found the nearest sewer entrance and led us in. Hayato and me brought out all the food we had brought with us and Kasumi provided two large bottles of coke somehow. It was a nice last supper.

I explained my reasoning's to the cause of this fight and mine and Urahara's idea on who caused it. Kasumi was shocked at my declaration of Aizen's traitorous ways but Hayato was much more accepting despite having spent more time with him than the cute medic. I was sure that my friends were going to be pissed off at me for not telling them, or perhaps they would have been annoyed that I hadn't wanted to include them. I was even more certain that I would get a talking to about my revenge scheme concerning Aizen and Z. I prepared myself for the verbal bombardment which was sure to arrive and was thoroughly shocked when neither of my friends were pissed off in the slightest.

"We're partners... here to help." was Hayato's response to my asking on reasons to help. Kasumi was not so straightforward.

"Something important will happen soon." was all she said. "Not only are you my-my friend, I-I want to lower casualties, on both sides!" her eyes sparkled with determination at this moment. "I want to stay and help... important things are going to happen... to you in particular." she couldn't have been more right.

In fact, I wouldn't know how right she truly was until the end of my adventure.

As I said, I woke up feeling refreshed. Kasumi, before heading off to bed, healed up my minor injuries and that wound from Aizen using her healing Kido. Within five minutes of this she was asleep and snoring in her cute little way. A wisp of blonde hair was hanging in front of her face and every time she breathed it swayed in the slight breeze. She looked uncomfortable on the floor, so I took off my hoodie and put it under her head as a pillow... damn it was good to see my friends again.

I also remembered the conversation Hayato and me had after the third seat went to bed.

******Flashback**

___Hayato and me sat in the abandoned sewer tunnel in front of the small fire we lighted earlier and tried to stay warm. For a while neither of us attempted to talk, that was how it was between us. His quiet and my willingness to not make him talk. People often told us that comfortable silence was a bad basis for a friendship and they were right. Other things made our friendship work so well. He was always willing to lend a hand and in return I tried to do what I could for him when I could._

___Finally, instead of asking about Aizen, Hayato asked about my __actual ____progress in the training I was supposed to be doing._

_"____I found Shikai," I told him "Pretty strong too, I found a few exiled reapers who taught me quite a lot. I sparred regularly with a Captain class fighter. My Kido has had improvements too."_

___Hayato looked at me with worry. "Are you strong enough?" he asked. "We are against the Gotei 13... when they come after us... will we die?" his eyes showed real concern. He didn't show it often but he did worry. He may never show his emotions but it doesn't mean that he doesn't have them. Because I already knew the outcome of this fight, the war we were going into didn't bother me. In my attempts to prepare my friend for the coming fight, I forgot something pretty obvious. He was only human, why should he have to deal with this shit? If he didn't know me he would be a simple 13____th______seat going about his business, there would be no danger to him from overpowered god modding psychopaths._

_"____I'm sorry" I told him. "I brought you into this mess. You openly fought by my side... there's no going back. I'm... I'm sorry."  
Hayato said nothing and we sat in silence. Eventually he went over to me and poked me in the face._

_"____OUCH!"  
"Idiot Marc... don't apologize... want to help." I looked into his eyes. (Not in the sexual way Javan... damn perv... he's a guy!)Anyway, I looked into his eyes and I saw deep, honest motivation. He __wanted ____to help. All he wanted to do was to have my back. He was determined to fight by my side because he knew that if our roles were reversed I would do the same. In seven words and a single stare he was able to show the depths of his conviction. One more reason why his silence wasn't so bad._

_"____Thanks." I told him, a stupid grin was plastered on my face and I knew it. "I'm glad you're here Hayato."  
"...No problem."_

******Flashback End**

In the morning, after a breakfast of leftover crisps, I told the group my plan.

"Tha-that's CRAZY!" said Kasumi in shock and surprise.

"...Bit thick."  
I told them that the general plan for today was to gather the attention of high ranking members of the Gotei 13 and then break into Rukia's prison cell in that stupid tower...and go through the front door.

"Listen to me guys!" I told them "Ichigo _will _succeed in breaking in later today! He will however, fail at getting her out! We are going in _after _him!"  
"But the defences will be increased!" protested Kasumi. Hayato looked in thought for a moment before smiling.

"...So stupid it has to work."  
"What?"

"Exactly!" I stated with a cocky grin. "After failing to go through the front door once... who would be stupid enough to do the same plan _again_?"  
"Its stupid!"  
"...Its brilliant."  
"Lets go with the second one shall we." I sent an appreciative glance to my silent friend. He probably thought it was as mad as Kasumi did. "No one would expect them to do the same thing as the last lot did. We'll make our way to the tower slowly, arrive late on to give Ichigo chance and then brake in ourselves."  
"...Anything else?"  
I thought for a moment. I still had a small plan forming in my head to gain Uryu as an ally. "See if anyone else is in a fight and if so, help them out."  
We put out the fire, prepared ourselves mentally and physically, and then the three of us left our little hidey-hole and began our trek across the rooftops.

XXXXXXXXXX

We carried on like his for a while. One or two Second Squad members came after us and threatened us with death, execution, torture, ETC.

_"____Nyeh. That dude with the moustache __was ____stupid."__  
_"Indeed." there was a guy with an annoying moustache by the way... I just felt you should know that.

Kasumi, being a Third Seat, beat them easily using her short katana and a series of precise thrusts.

_"____Heh... a series of precise thru-"_

"GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!"

Hayato also appeared to have improved, when asked he said "Promoted... Previous Seventh Seat died in accident... could maybe face a Fifth... if lucky and in right conditions."  
This put the total fire power of our rebellion at: One Captain level cat who will do fuck all until Bankai training, Ichigo's general bad-assery, my steadily increasing power, a third seat healer, a SUPER healer who is practically cheating, an okay Fullbringer, a Quincy doomed to loose his powers and a fifth seat if he's lucky. An okay team... I use what I've got.

Lunch passed without incident, it was only after we were stuffed with cheese and onion crisps that the shit happened.

We were passing by the Twelfth Squad (Hayato insisted it was a short cut) when I saw the flash of energy arrows. A barrage was sent upwards in the distance and I could feel the Captain and Vice Captain of Squad Twelve's Reiatsu in that area.

"U-Umm..." Kasumi appeared to be in deep thought as we stood there and watched the distant fight. "Are we going to help?"

To be honest, I wanted to. I know Uryu needed a new bow and HAD to loose his powers. I inwardly smirked. I knew that after bumping into Kurotsuchi, Uryu faces Tousen and looses in his weakened form to the traitor. If I tag in and give Uryu an assist, he likes me for helping, he keeps his powers until he is forced to use them against Tousen, the traitor hopefully dies, I get to beat up the annoying bastard, Javan gets to make a perverted joke about Nemu and everybody wins.

_"____YAY!"_

"No need for sarcasm."

_"____...Fuck you man... __I ____have enthusiasm!"_

"Enthusiasm... for boobs."  
___"And don't you forget it."_

"I know what you're planning."  
___"I don't know what your talki-"_

"Seriously... don't do it."  
___"I SERIOUSLY have no clu-"__  
_"You were going to do a harem joke... weren't you?"  
___"Of course not!" __responded Javan with clear hurt in his voice.__  
_"...Fine, I believe you..."

_"____..."_

"..."

_"____Isn't the weather nice an-HAREM!"_

"GOD DAMN IT!"

"Marc... do we help." the question brought me back to reality.

"Yeah." I said. "I have a single trump card for a Captain... okay, two uses." I then thought of said trump cards and smirked. It would piss Mayuri sooooooo off!

"Okey dokey!" said Kasumi enthusiastically, drawing her short silver katana with a yellow and black hilt. "Try for a sneak attack!"

"Got it!"  
"Got it." said me and Hayato in unison. I summoned my blade while Hayato drew his own from his sheath. We shunpoed closer, I realized something. Didn't this fight happen in the evening?

_"____Who cares?! It wont effect the outcome... what will however, is you stepping in for a little bit of ego pumping. This is stupid? There's no need. You only want to step in so you get to fight a Captain. If you want to fight one... FINE! Do it without __my ____Reiatsu... your on your own!"_

Javan refused to speak to me then. I then knew things would be harder without a backup supply of power.

When we got close enough to see, I saw Nemu lying on the floor and Uryu bathed in blue light. Giant strings of energy held his body up and he visibly struggled to rise from his position on the floor. I waited for Javan's quirky reminder of the techniques name when I remembered he was sulking.

"That students name... was Uryu... ISHIDA URYU!" called out the Quincy. "THIS MAN... IS ISHIDA SOUKEN... MY TEACHER AND MY GRANDFATHER!" the Reiatsu being released was pretty intense.

"Oh, and?" asked the sadistic scientist with an evil grin worthy of Hannibal Lector.

"On the pride of the Quincy... I will kill you."

Mayuri then proceeded to explain that technique like the scientist that he was, giving the audience some insight into Quincy powers. Uryu declared his determination to avenge his grandfather while the Captain mocked him, at this point I knew what he planned to do. He raised his right arm while wearing a determined expression on his face. You had to give the guy credit, he knew that using that gauntlet would practically make him as useless afterwards as Rukia... no offence to violent midgets intended. I decided now was the time to act and used my minor trump card.

I used Hado No 74, hoping that Mayuri would not notice. I did my new... well _newer _version of it. Hachi, during our training sessions, helped me downgrade the attack. It sounds stupid, making a technique weaker but what I did instead was make it usable on a smaller scale. I used a smaller blade basically. It required half as much energy to use, and while admittedly it was weaker, Hachi assured me that the suicidal explosive properties to possibly harm a captain still existed. If necessary, I can even spam summon the wind swords of doom and do a series of attacks reminiscent of Archer from Fate Stay Night. Hayato looked shocked at the Kido until I silently gestured that it was safe.

I prepared to fire it when Kasumi did something amazingly out of character. She shunpoed at her fastest speed and yelled "DDDYYYNNAMMMIIICCC... ENTRY!"

She then kicked the captain in the face and sent him flying into a wall. I gave my best deadpan expression and dashed over with Hayato, the Kido weapon still in my hand. Kasumi blasted Mayuri with a few weak Kido's. She hammered him and gestured for me to deal with the Quincy.

Uryu stared and scowled at us. In response I said "What? I intended to throw a giant wind sword at him... it wasn't my idea to kick him in the face."  
"Move." he weakly said, his gloved hand still extended. "I must do this... he had done a great wrong, I must kill him."  
"Accept help." I insisted.

"No... on my pride as a Quincy I cannot allow any outside help."  
"Idiot." I muttered, Hayato gestured for me to carry on.

"Did you jus-"  
"SHUT IT!" I said loudly "I _know _what you are going to do with that glove. That should be a LAST resort."  
"This is a pretty desperate situation. If you know what will happen, flee and escape so you are not caught in the blast. A thirteenth seat can't help here."  
I raised an eyebrow at this. "You see this?" I said gesturing to my giant wind sword in my right hand. "This is an _extremely _high level Kido... an amazingly high level _altered _Kido. Amazingly self destructive normally, I have altered it to be able to potentially kill a Captain... don't doubt my strength you douche."  
Uryu stared at me. "I have to do thi-"  
"NO!" I roared. "Would _that _be what he would want."  
"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Roared Uryu angrily.

"YES I DO!" I bellowed, "My dad died in a shooting. I wanted to kill the bastards who robbed that shop but I couldn't. They were young, so they got minimal sentences. I VOWED to kill them... instead I testified against them for longer times and with the backing of the jury I doubled their sentences. Basically you can't do this alone! Let us share your burden! Use it if ___we _fail."  
Uryu stared for a moment before reluctantly agreeing.

"AAAGGGHHHH!" Kasumi's scream brought me back to the fight.

"NNOOOO!" I turned and saw that Mayuri using his Shikai had stabbed Kasumi. He looked pissed.

"YOU! A simple THIRD seat... DARE LAY A HAND ON ME! You will die slowly by my hand! My Ashisogi Jizo's poison had severed your neural impulses... but you _will_ feel all the pain!"  
"DIE!" I roared and threw my Kido like a throwing knife, except this throwing knife was the size of a normal katana. It shot towards Mayuri quickly. The Captain blinked. For a minute I think he forgot us. His eyes widened at the attack, with a second to dodge he managed to narrowly dodge it. The attack cut his arm slightly and detonated. As the smoke cleared his arm was destroyed.

"Oh, I forgot you three were there... interesting. You're that traitorous Ryoka? Hmmm, that was Hado No 74, wasn't it?" He didn't wait for me to respond. "I remember you vaguely attempting to use that Kido in that tournament. Failed, of course. That... THAT was different. It was shrunken down and condensed."  
"Want to see a full one?" I summoned a full sized one, severely weakened through loss of incantation but still strong, I chucked it using my unique throwing method and again it surge forwards with a flourish. I forgot that Mayuri was a Captain though, he shunpoed out the way. The attack detonated against the wall, reducing it to rubble and dust.

"Oh? That was impressive." he began to clap, a grin on his face. "You improved that Kido, didn't you? That takes intelligence... tell you what, kill the Quincy and the other Shinigami. I will give you immunity from persecution, in return work for me."  
I shrugged. "Sorry you sick bastard... I was terrible at science when I was in school."  
"That is... disappointing." Mayuri took out one of his regeneration serums and took it to regrow his arm. I glared at Kasumi on the floor behind Mayuri. Her lower body and right arm was clearly unusable due to paralysation. As I settled into my sword stance and called out my Shikai, Hayato settled behind me, ready to be my second. Uryu leant against the wall, still using his puppet master technique. He prepared to fight as well.

"Now you will all di-"  
"Target." whispered Kasumi from the floor as she stabbed her Zanpakuto into herself using her usable left arm. "Shibire Arashi Hime." ******(Numbing Tempest Princess)**

The blade changed, while still stabbed into herself, she gritted her teeth at this. The short katana shrunk until it was a long dagger of about 18 inches. The blades shape also changed so that it was pointed and triangle shaped, still a silver colour. The hilt retained its yellow and black colouring but also has a single jewel at its base. No idea what that orange jewel is called but it was large and shone brightly.

"Oh, what is she planning?" Mayuri stepped back and allowed her to do what she was planning.

"Shibire... Gyakuten." ******(Numb Reversal)**the jewel glowed for a moment or two. Something unexpected happened, she removed her dagger from herself... with her right hand. Mayuri's eyes widened at this.

"What?" Kasumi then managed to groggily stand up before staggering backwards a few steps. "IMPOSSIBLE! MY POISON WAS REVERSED! No one can do that!" he prepared to shunpo over to her, I was somehow quicker. I manage to shunpo first in front of her and activate one of my techniques.

"Tamashi No Odate!" The blue energy shield was erected and blocked the simple sword attack Mayuri attempted to inflict.

"HOW HOW HOW! NO ONE CAN STOP MY POISON!"  
"I...I... I CAN!" raising her blade she spoke with unexpected steel. "Normally a poison would work on me, your mistake was the ___choice _of poison! My Shibire Arashi Hime has the power to use electrical attacks by taking the natural electrical energy found in the body and releasing it. Consequently my Zanpakuto can also affect my own and others neural impulses!"  
"OF COURSE! Neural impulses are made of electrical energy! It makes sense that you are able to reverse_ this_poison... have no fear, I can use others to kill you!"

"NO YOU WON'T!" I roared "TAMASHI SURASSHU!" One of my most powerful cutting attack was fired forwards, using the currently expelled energy on my blade to power it. The attack rippled forwards. Mayuri easily dodged. That was a distraction though.

Uryu fired some arrows at him from behind, while Hayato (Who had released his Shikai in the conflict) used Joki Sutorima Suiryoku to fire a steam lance at the Captain. Mayuri dodged Uryu's attack and blocked Hayato's attack with his bare hands, before he used that scythe thing attached to his ear and attempted to slice Hayato, who promptly dodged.

"Shibire Shokka." ******(Numb Shocker)**white electrical energy gathered at the point of Kasumi's Shikai. I used a Sokatsui Beta to attract his attention while Kasumi attempted to strike from the side. My attack was useless but Kasumi's cut his arm.

"FOOLISHNESS! _I_am a Captain! My powers revolve around the disruption of neural impulses. Of course it WONT work!"

"Wasn't supposed to." stated Hayato who just placed a weak Bakudo on our target.

"Try this!" I called and dashed into Mayuri's blind spot. I cut him weakly twice with basic attacks and quickly performed the start of my ABSOLUTE TRUMP! The wounds left an X mark on his back, directly in the centre of it. As I rushed back I gave Uryu a quick nod, he looked at the X wound and realised my plan.

"Was that supposed to do ANYTHING?! Don't mock me..." he begins to laugh; his spiritual pressure began to rise quickly.

"DAMN! Everyone he's going t-"  
"... BAN-KAI!" the golden baby weapon of his opened its mouth and screamed. Everyone jumped back, a lot. Hayato and me stood in front of him, about 10 meters away, while Uryu and Kasumi were slightly behind.

A terrible red aura surrounded Mayuri. The weapon left his hands and grew rapidly into the giant baby, poison spewing, razor sharp teeth possessing, worm bastard thing we all ___love_and _adore_. "Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou... now you will die for your stupidity at obtaining an opening but only giving me a small wound! DIE!" the thing opened its mouth and spewed poison everywhere.

"Joki Sutorimu Senpu!" ******(Steam Stream Whirlwind) **called out Hayato as he swung his rapier, despite the immense pressure he was feeling. The gathered steam formed a spiral of hot wind and was fired at the cloud, I saw his idea.

"Tenran!" my wind spiral joined with his and managed to blow away the worst of the gas, it also buffeted Mayuri's face. He had to stop and block his face. "NOW!" I yelled, urging the Quincy to make his move before the thing charged.

Ishida, using his puppet technique, appeared behind Mayuri, who's eyes widened at the sudden appearance behind him, he began to turn but-

"FOR MY MASTER! DIE!" a single shot from his bow shot forwards and struck the centre of the X I made.

"BACK!" I yelled, he complied and jumped back.

"AAHHH! That hurt but wha-"  
"Simple." I looked at him and said "Captain Killer." what my team had forgotten, including myself at times, was that Urahara gave me TWO instant Captain level explosions in the form off the a small metal sphere.

"What the hell do yo-"

BBBOOOOOMMMMMMM! The explosive implanted in his back exploded with deadly force, sending of a blast of red energy the colour of Urahara's Reiryoku in all directions.

When I cut him, I got Javan (Who listened to my pleas for help) to attach one bomb to the edge of my blade with duct tape. (Don't ask how, the sphere was quite small) When my blade crossed the previous wound, I used the Reiryoku controlling powers of my blade to silently cut the duct tape with my energy and to propel the bomb into his body when he was too busy feeling the pain of my attack. All I needed was for someone to fire some energy there ___precisely _(Why I shaped the attack as a giant X mark... DUH!) and BOOM! Instant KO. The best thing, Uryu did the final blow so his whole revenge thing is settled.

In the aftermath of the attack, Mayuri stood there, a giant hole through his chest. It was similar to how he was canonically defeated.

"What? But... how?" the Bankai dispelled. "YOU DAMN QUINCY! Y-Y-YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS!"

"Shut it." I said.

"Yes... I have avenged my master." agreed Uryu, who dispelled his bow and fell to his knees.

"I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU!"  
___"And your damn dog too!"_joked Javan.

Mayuri stabbed himself in the neck and exploded into green goo which covered the surrounding walls.

_"____I'm melting! I'm melting!"_

"Not the time."

_"____Dodgy orga-"_

"NOT NOW GUTTER BRAIN!"

"Wha?" said a stunned Kasumi, panting from the after effects of Mayuri's Shikai.

The gloop begin to cluster together into the form of a puddle. "So close... Quincy... One's last ace in the hole, should only be used after careful consideration."  
"He kept that power hidden so he could escape?!"  
"Clever bastard." I remarked. Uryu began to reform a bow; Kasumi put her hand on his shoulder.

"Mr Ishida... its no use."  
"She's right." was all Hayato said as he watched the scene in disgust.

"In exchange for being unable to attack in anyway, I can not be attacked in ___any_way. I can't change back for several days but... In time I will reform and later I shall kill you. In the end I WILL win." the last of the slime escaped. I dispelled my blade and sunk to the floor in relief.

"Thank god ___that's_over!" I said, grateful that the fight was finished. Mayuri may have been one of, if not the weakest Captains in the Gotei 13 but that was still bloody difficult. Mayuri could have caught on and Ishida may have missed the black and white target I gave him. Add that to his abilities being better than me, add a bit more experience, Bankai, combat ability... it was a miracle we won.

"Last time... we do something ___that_stupid." said Hayato, frowning as well. "COUGH!" he coughed up blood. Again blood poured out of his lungs.

"SHIT!" what the hell? We used our wind attacks to blow away the damn poison... unless we missed some invisible gas.

"_Brilliant... bloody brilliant."  
_I had the sudden urge to vomit; I failed to keep it down. Blood splattered on the floor. Uryu looked half dead as well now. Kasumi was the only one who hadn't seemed to be affected.

"_I'm slowing it down but things don't look good."_

"Quincy..."said a voice to the left. I saw Nemu still on the floor, I nearly forgot about her. "Behind the adjutant insignia on my left arm, there is an antidote." she struggled to get up. I began to move and help her but she said "No... no need for you to move." she then smiled despite her injuries. You can say what you will about Nemu but you can't deny that the constant beatings from her father is just sick and tragic.

"Rel-RELAX!" said Kasumi loudly. "I can get the antidote from Lieutenant Kurotsuchi!" Kasumi rested Nemu against the wall. She moved her hand to the insignia cautiously.

"Yes, just behind there." Kasumi took out the single brown bottle.

"Is that enough for all of us?" she asked.

"I think so, I am safe from the poison and you only received the poison from Shikai form, which will disappear on its own."  
"And the others?" she asked, her eyes flickering from me to Hayato.

"You only received a weaker strain from the less potent poison sac's, split it equally and they will live."  
"Marc will survive?"  
Nemu smiled and strangely looked at me with affection. "Marc will be fine."

"Than you... Nemu!" said Kasumi with a smile. She passed the bottle to Hayato, he drunk from it before sealing the top again. He tossed it to me and I caught it from my position sitting on the floor.

As I was about to drink, Nemu said "Thank you." odd, she is supposed to thank ___Uryu _for not killing Mayuri... oh... "Yes, thank you for not killing my father. If you implanted the explosive higher up, near the neck perhaps, you could have killed master Mayuri."  
I sighed. "I ___really_wanted to kill him, domestic abuse is just stupid." Hayato agreed and nodded, I thought back to his abusive dad. "I needed a clean target for Uryu to shoot and the neck was too difficult to accurately aim for."

"...Either way, thank you Marc."

"Shouldn't you thank Uryu?"  
"Yes... by the way, you talked to him near the beginning like..."  
"Yes, he was going to use a very suicidal move on him which could have destroyed him easily."

"Marc persuaded me to save my trump card for later and to allow him to help."  
"No need to thank us or anything." I added, with an eye roll of course.

"No... you are right. You went out of the way to help me. I could have won on my own but you went out of the way for me. I was wrong about you Marc, so thank you."  
I was a bit embarrassed actually. "Yeah... thanks."  
"I believe the expression is; I owe you one."  
"Indeed."

I sat there with the antidote for a minute before drinking it. It tasted like vanilla, vanilla with an after taste of honey and sage. It was an odd taste. I passed the bottle to Uryu, who accepted it with a smile.

"Thanks." I said.

"Its the least I can do... you saved his life."  
"I can't see why you can love him." I said. I loved my dad before he died, he meant the world to me. I looked up to him and respected him because he was kind to me and deserved that respect. An abusive father like HIM deserves no love, support or respect.

"Sometimes I wonder too... I was relieved though... when he survived." she gave me her sad smile. "You should go soon, other squad members will be arriving. I think you know two of them."

I extended my senses with Javan's help and sensed-

"Akimi and Daichi." Hayato took the words out of my mouth.

"Shit!"  
"Shit."

"Sh-Shit!"

_"____Shit!" _said me Javan, Kasumi and Hayato in synchronisation.

"You know them?" asked Uryu.

"Think Akimi's pissed?"  
"Definitely." responded Kasumi.

"Fucked... aren't we?" I asked Hayato. He glumly nodded.

"Fine. Hey Uryu!"  
"Yeah?"  
"We'll be splitting now, good luck and by the way, if a Captain comes for your ass, do me a favour and kick ___his_!"

"Got it. Good luck to your group as well." Uryu began to walk away, still using his puppet technique for support.

"Goodbye... Marcus D Solus." said Nemu with one last smile. I nodded to Kasumi and Hayato and we shunpoed quickly away.

XXXXXXXXXX

To avoid the crowd (And Akimi's inevitable wrath), Hayato persuaded us to go the long way to the Senzaikyu. We shunpoed for awhile and dinner was fast approaching by the time we neared the tower... I really missed having proper meals. In the distance, an hour or two ago, I saw a bright light in the sky. I can assume that a Captain forced Uryu to use his final form. In the end Uryu still lost his powers.

We had to loop round and try to approach the tower from another direction. It was just our luck that the path ___we _chose, was the path HE took.

"Ryoka... It appears she has failed." remarked a surprised Byakuya Kuchiki, who probably wasn't expecting to _literally _bump into the Ryoka he was hunting. Internally me and Javan were shouting

"_SSHHHHIIIIIITTTTTT!"_

_"SSHHHHIIIIIITTTTTT!"_

TWO Captains in one day... we can't be THAT unlucky! I figured out why he was here though; in the distance I could vaguely feel two spiritual pressures entering the repentance cell. It was probably the Ganju and Hanataro break in scene... that meant I was keeping the Kuchiki from going off to kick Ganju's ass.

"No answer? You may turn yourself in and feel the mercy of justice, or you can fight me now and feel the pain of disobeying the law."  
I sighed and inwardly face-palmed at the stupidity and unlikely-ness of the situation. "Sorry Captain Kuchiki... I sort of have things to do." I summoned my sword and released my Shikai. Hayato followed my lead with a glum expression, after all, this was fighting the guy with a 1000 blades... not KO-ing a cocky scientist. Best option: use my last Captain Killer. Kasumi retreated to the back to offer Kido support. She mouthed:

"Still a bit weak, its up to you!"

"If that is your choice..." He disappeared. My mind flashed back to my training, how Kensei and Shinji used to always fuck me over by shunpoing behind me then attacking. Remembering this, I managed to somehow swing behind me for the inevitable blade... and somehow I heard the clash of steel. I looked to my sword and noticed that I had barely blocked the attack from behind.

"Oh? You managed to block my blade... THIS is a first." again there was a flash and I struggled to see the movement. Javan helped me out by pumping some of his energy into me and by speeding up my reactions. Things slowed down for a moment and I saw the striking of the blade. I managed to throw myself out of the way.

SLASH! The sword struck above my head. "Again, you dodged. I will have to take you seriously now."

I jumped back and settled into a defensive stance, I glanced back to see Hayato visibly shocked that I managed to ACTUALLY parry his attacks.

"How strong...have you actually become?"

"Strong enough." I replied. "ATTACK!"

"Hado No 54: Haien!"

"Joki Sutorimu Danmaku!" ******(Steam Stream Barrage)**Hayato covered his rapier in steam and thrust the space in front of him quickly. A rain of oversized, piercing steam bullets flew towards Byakuya.

"Tamashi No Sutoraiki!" I fired my spear of dark blue energy at his face.

Byakuya, of _course_, blocked the Haien, shunpoed out of the way of the barrage and then countered my attack with a high powered Sokatsui. My attack clashed with his and began to win the struggle, so the Captain added a second Sokatsui to increase the power.

"You can not win." said the arrogant noble.

"I hate to admit it but... he's right." admitted Hayato.

"NO! Just give me ONE opening." I told him.

"...Boom?"  
"BIG boom!"

"Right!" agreed Kasumi, who raised her hand and prepared to chant. I would only get one clear shot with the Captain Killer. Hayato will have to detonate it this time.

"RIKUJOKORO!" I bellowed, the six rods slammed into Byakuya, they wouldn't hold him long. I began my run to the target. While I charged, my friends began to cast their best Bakudo.

"From bellow gods might, hate lurks beneath thy surface. Flee in terror at the pain which grips your heart in the devils own vice, as you sink into oblivion. Bakudo No 48: Sekka-Te!" ******(Petrifying Hand) **chanted Hayato. The floor beneath Byakuya's feet crawled up his legs, sealing his movements in stones, the rock spread upwards. Kasumi's Kido hit at the same time as well.

"Dog's blood! Monkey's tail! Blood red fades to purple and the chains of blood pull thy soul down! Bakudo No 64: Murasaki Bondejichen!"******(Purple Bondage Chains) **purple chains burst from beneath Byakuya and gripped his arms, pulling them to his side, then wrapped around his petrified legs. He still held his Zanpakuto.

"YYAARRGHHH!" I called out the Captain Killer and threw it forwards towards the Captain "HAYATO NOW!"  
"JUKI SUTORIMU SUIRYOKU!" Hayato's signature attack blasted forwards and struck the explosive in mid air.

BBBOOOOOMMMMMMM! The red energy flooded everywhere and a smokescreen was raised. When the smoke cleared, I knew I was fucked. A wall of pink cherry blossoms surrounded Byakuya, protecting him from the attack. The wall lowered and I saw that the Bakudo was still in affect. He must have released his blade silently and used his mass of weapons to block the attack.

_"____SHIT! WE'RE ALL OUT OF EXPLOSIVES! BYAKUYA HAS RELEASED HIS SHIKAI! WE'RE DDOOOOOMMMEEED!"_

Doomed we were, that was my only real trump card to use. This isn't the situation for Hado No 80... By all rights, Hado No. 80 should NEVER be used.

As the Bakudo broke, Byakuya spoke "That was impressive... traitor. That attack was Captain level. I never expected you to be able to cut me." a single cut was on his cheek. "You have fought honourably, so give up now."

Things were looking bad... really bad. I did the only thing I could... bluffed like hell.

"Oh yeah, I still have a bunch of those explosives left, I c_ould _kill you." I lied smoothly.  
"Then again, I could destroy you."  
"I know, it would take time though, time you don't have. You need to head to the repentance cell, right? We ___know_the first attack there will fail. Its better for our group if more of us get away in order to attack later on."  
"Thus it is in my interest to kill you now."  
"No its NOT! Its bad for you if Rukia gets out... there is the slight possibility that she could ACTUALLY escape."  
"In your interest to stop her escaping." remarked Hayato.

"Fighting each other is beneficial to ___neither _party! We don't want to fight you and you need to go. Let us be on our way... we can settle this later."  
For a minute I thought he would rebut my offer, instead he accepted. "You are correct. Politically and strategically it is better for both of us to abandon this fight... goodbye, Marcus D Solus." Byakuya disappeared with a shunpo, but not before saying the ominous comment of "_When _you see Akimi... tell her that times nearly up."

XXXXXXXXXX

Dinner came and passed. Ever since our fight with Captain Kuchiki, Shinigami have constantly been on our tail. There were a few near misses and we missed the chance to have dinner.

As we ran, we re-evaluated our game plan. From afar we sensed the initial invasion of the tower fail. I noticed the giant raging Reiatsu, which was Ichigo Kurosaki. This means the three days of training start tomorrow.

We ultimately decided to scrap the original plan. Even if we did the unexpected and invaded again, we would still be dealing with one or two Captains... not a good idea. It was quite frankly a miracle that we managed to beat ONE Captain. Hell, the second wasn't even a draw for us. Best to stay hidden for now and deal with any unforeseen events as they come.

We were currently running into a spacious area amongst the impossible pathways when we sensed the Shinigami following us give up and turn back. Kasumi sighed in relief. We had been running non-stop for two hours now.

The sun was starting to set and I was ready to call it a day, we had just been waiting for the pursuers to give up. She had managed to shrug off the last of the poison but was still quite weak. I was just about to order a rest when BANG! A single gunshot rang out and a bullet came THIS close to killing me. The bullet shallowly drew blood from my head but did no lasting damage.

BANG! A second shot rang out, which I managed to dodge.

"DAMN!" I yelled, summoning my sword and preparing to fire a Kido. No one was nearby, who could have shot me? BANG! The shot came from behind I looked to one of the roofs and saw a Shinigami lying on the roof, wielding a large stick.

_"____SNIPER RIFLE!"_

"Whoever it is, they're sniping us!" I snapped. Hayato nodded in agreement.

"Sokatsui Beta!" my Kido has quite a long range, so I fired it at the shooter. The figure got up and shunpoed quickly. I gestured for the others to prepare. The spiritual pressure came closer... very quickly.

A second pressure attempted to strike me when I wasn't looking. I turned and saw-  
"Daichi?" I questioned. His answer was to swing his Zanpakuto at my head so I jumped back. "What the hell!" I yelled. Daichi... just tried to cut my head off... bit over the top.

SLASH! I turned to block another attack. The attacker was-

"Akimi?!"

"Shut up... I need to... no... ___have _to kill you!" the long sword she was wielding shifted to the form of an axe. "Atarashi Fomu Ono!" the axe cut and I barely blocked the strong attack. Kasumi ran in with a strong attack to back me up, there was righteous anger on her face.

"What the hell are you doing!"  
With a cold look, lacking in emotion, Akimi said, "Trying to kill him."

Daichi swept in with a quick hit and run but was stopped by Hayato.

"You!?" he said.  
"Hey! I'm not the bad guy here! I only have to beat him up!" protested Daichi as he attempted to hit me again, only to be blocked by Hayato, now wielding his rapier.

"Targeting Marc." concluded the rapier user.

"Yes... we are. Atarashi Fomuhanma!" ******(New Form Hammer) **her axe shifted to a large mallet style hammer. She lifted it effortlessly and tried to hit Hayato with a power strike. Kasumi managed to block the attack for him. The three of us stood in a triangle formation now, me at the front and Kasumi and Hayato behind for support. Akimi was outnumbered but she didn't seem to care. "Turn yourself in... if not I... well I... I have to kill you." she shifted her weapon back to a short blade and settled into a loose stance.

"Yeah!" agreed Daichi, a sad expression on his face. "We don't ___want_to fight you! But you turned traitor and shit! We have been ORDERED to kill you."  
"You said you wanted to beat me up."  
"Heeey!" he protested. "_Preferably __I_ want to beat you up."  
"What about the others." I asked.

"... They have to be taken in too. You're the higher priority. My specific orders are to kill you... no matter how much I don't want to." stated Akimi with a sudden frown, before she made herself expressionless again.

"If you don't want to kill us then WHY are you fighting us?! You should be helping your friends!" demanded Kasumi. "WE- ARE- YOUR- FRIENDS! Friends don't try to shoot one another! Marc has bloody good reasons for joining the Ryoka... that's why I- I mean, WE, that's why WE are helping him!"  
"DON'T I KNOW THAT!" shouted Akimi, dashing forwards in an attempt to strike us down. I blocked while Hayato countered. A weak Shakkaho fended off Daichi, who had been sneaking round.

"AAH! You threw a fireball at me!"  
"You tried to stab me!"

"EVERYONE STOP!" Roared Hayato. I was so shocked that quiet Hayato was shouting that I actually did shut up. The others did as well. "Have reasons for attacking us, right? We have reasons for what we're doing. If you really want to stop us... we won't hold back. You started this fight, so despite being friends... no hard feeling when we beat you."  
"Fine then!" agreed Daichi. "When I beat you, I'll be saving you from a MUCH greater threat."  
"What?"  
"A muscular dude with a sword."  
"We'll settle things with our swords then." Akimi readied her sword form. "Free for all?"  
"One on one." responded Hayato. "Easier... me VS Daichi. You VS Marc."  
"What about me?" asked Kasumi with a pout.

"Still weak."

"Fine."

Hayato and Daichi used shunpo to take their fight to the rooftops while me and Akimi stared one another off. I removed my hoodie and set it on the floor, no need for all my clothes to end up bloody.

"I'm sorry... but I have to kill you."  
"I understand."  
"No... you don't understand." she ran forwards and I dashed to meet her sword. The fight was on.

XXXXXXXXXX

******(Third Person POV)**

Hayato and Daichi stood facing one another, each person sizing the other one up. Hayato stood in his one-handed rapier stance, ready to release his Shikai at the slightest notice. Daichi's form was much more loose and relied on flexibility and speed. Hayato concluded that while Daichi was the weaker fighter, he had more combat experience from working in Squad Eleven. Hayato couldn't underestimate his friend since the academy... he could fight dirty.

Daichi took the first move. With a burst of Shunpo, the scarf wearing Shinigami appeared to the side of Hayato. Hayato blocked the first attack, and then moved onto the offensive himself. His sealed blade thrust forwards but was parried by Daichi. The brown haired boy was definitely stronger than the last time the two fought. Then again, so was Hayato.

"Hado No 41: Kongobaku." the crimson ball of energy was fired from his sword point and blasted towards Daichi, who shunpoed out the way and used the chance to land a small cut on Hayato's arm.

Hayato jumped back, to think for a moment. Daichi didn't give him the chance. He mercilessly attacked again and again, getting into a rhythm of two strikes then blocking. Hayato attempted to change the rhythm of the fight and was rewarded with another cut.

Normally Daichi fought with some hesitation, he was naturally an non violence sort of person. This time however, he struck with not a single second of indecisiveness.

"Why are you fighting?" questioned Hayato as he parried a sudden elbow attack, used to try and catch him off guard.

"I have to... for Marc's sake." he sent his blade towards a gap in Hayato's defences, gap he had intentionally left. Hayato gained the upper hand and countered, before landing a single blow on Daichi' shoulder. The wound bled but Daichi showed no signs of caring.

"How is injuring him for the best?"  
"Simple!" another round of parries and sword slashes occurred. "My Captain is worse than any Government!"  
"What the hell do you mean!?" demanded Hayato, who used a Byakurai to force the brawler to retreat temporarily.

"My Captain... is a bastard. He only wants a strong fight. When he heard that Marc managed to break in, he..."  
"You mean?"

"Yeah, Kenpachi Zaraki... ___the _Kenpachi Zaraki, wanted to fight Marc. I don't care how strong he thins he is, he would definitely loose if Captain found him... he would definitely die."  
Hayato used a Shakkaho in the hopes of inflicting some burn damage. "So you wish to defeat Marc to prevent Kenpachi doing it."  
"Yeah, he said that if I beat him, as a lowly ninth seat, he would leave him alone. Its better for him to go to prison than for Kenpachi to get a hold of him."

"Stupid... better to fight Kenpachi than be taken in. if that happens he WILL DEFINITELY DIE! The courts here are corrupt, the puppet master won't let the chance go to waste." Hayato dashed in and the two fighters clashed blades.  
"THEN WHAT THE HELL DO I DO!?" yelled Daichi, braking the conflict and jumping back.

"SUPPORT YOUR FRIEND! Help him and try your DAMN hardest to not let him die!"  
"I WONT LET HIM DIE! I'LL BEAT YOU THEN HELP AKIMI!"  
"SHE WANTS TO KILL HIM!"  
"THEN I'LL STOP HER! CUT! TORA O IRAYASHI!" Daichi's blade shifted and shrunk, his gauntlet Shikai coated his arm and the ninth seats Reiatsu increased.

"Very well then... SHOW ME YOUR CONVICTION! Thrust and soar! Joki-Ryu Taka!" the katana became the rapier and the combatants face off at full power.

"FIVE!" roared Daichi as he charged. Three curved blades shot from the top of his wrist while two shot from underneath his wrist. The area beyond his fist was taken by the edges of the five sharp blades. Get hit with that and you won't get up. "TAIGAKATTA!" ******(Tiger Cutter) **Daichi dashed forwards with the intent to kill.

"Joki Sutorima Muchi!" the whip of steam swung, but Daichi used his superior speed to shunpo out the way. Taigakatta was aimed at the chest. Hayato blocked with his Zanpakuto, he hooked his rapier between two blades to hold off the fist. The secret of Taigakatta activated. The five blades, previously clustered together, spread out, as if the blades were fingers and a hand was unclenching. This made the block useless as two of the blades cut his hand and the other three managed to reach the arm. Hayato only narrowly managed to get out the way of the fists second attack. The third punch however, hit dead centre, cutting his chest but not stabbing.

Hayato jumped back wincing in pain.

"DON'T MAKE ME HAVE TO KILL YOU! I-I-I don't _want _to hurt you! Please... your one of my best friends... just give up." Hayato was tempted by the pleading look in the newly promoted ninth seats eyes.

"I'm sorry but... I promised Marc my help. We need to stop things before a war begins, if we don't do it, who will?"  
"So we fight."  
"We fight. Joki Sutorimu Danmaku!" the barrage of steam missiles was fired at Daichi.

"Ten." five blades became ten, eight above the wrist, two below. "TAIGASUTOPPA!" ******(Tiger Stopper) **the eight frontal blades crowded together, almost forming a single wall of steel. The two other blades turned so that Daichi could grip the blunt, flat side safely. He held his makeshift shield in front of himself and managed to block the attack. Both were panting from the effort of the fight. After the attack ended, Daichi dispelled blades until five were left.

"I... I... I can't go on... much longer."  
"One... last... attack?"

"Sure." the two fighters gathered all their remaining energy and prepared to end things.

"TAIGASUTORAIKI!" ******(Tiger Striker) **the claw like blades twisted until all five points were pointed together to form a five pointed, piercing point. This was Daichi's best piercing attack; the five blades together had cut through anything any opponent had ever thrown at him.

"Joki No Nagare Idaina Buredo!"******(Steam Stream Great Sword) **steam gathered from the point of the rapier, to the base. It covered and twisted the weapon, before condensing into the shape as a medieval Great-sword of nearly two meters. Similarly to Daichi, this was Hayato's best close combat attack. While Joki Sutorimu Danmaku took the place of best ranged attack, because of the quantity of fired strikes, Joki No Nagare Idaina Buredo was the strongest close combat attack because the heat generated from the steam was able to provide an almost elemental bonus in close combat.

"LET'S FINISH THIS!" Daichi roared as he ran at his rival and friend.

"YES! LETS!" Hayato ran to meet him.

"YAARRGGHHH!"  
YYYAAAHHHH!" both fighters swung their weapons at once, the deadly blade of steam and the five pointed piercer.

XXXXXXXXXX

******(Marc's POV)**

She ran forwards and I dashed to meet her sword. The fight was on. After the opening clash, Akimi used her shorter sword to launch a series of quick attacks at me. My reflexes had grown greatly in the month of training and I was able to parry easily, despite having the longer weapon. Because of the longer reach, I took advantage of it and lunged forwards. Her weapons sudden change to a beautifully crafted lance was easily able to deal with the attack. Akimi switched her style and I was suddenly hard pressed to keep us with her. The constant lunges and leg sweeps were pissing me off.

"Shitotsu Sansen!" I called out. The yellow triangle of binding rushed forwards, so Akimi called out:

"Atarashi Katachi No Naifu!" to summon her knife. She quickly dodged the Bakudo and tried to stab my side, which I blocked. She jumped back and I took a moment to get my breath back.

"What... the... hell... Akimi?"  
"Shut up Marc... there is no place for talking on the battlefield." she called out an axe and attempted to smash my face with it. I managed to block. I jumped back and attempted to call out my Shikai.

"Not so sure about that... I like a bit of witty banter, ya know?" another cut aimed for my face was the response. "Never give up. Fumet-" Akimi attacked. She wasn't going to give me the chance to release.

"I can't let you release. Mihane told me how strong it was."  
"Mihane... Mihane... I think I beat her up."  
"You did."  
"That explains it. Never give u-" her axe nearly cut my arm off. "WHAT THE HELL!"  
"I told you... I've been ordered to- to kill you." she scowled then.

_"____Damn fine scowl."_

"Seriously? What the hell have I done?" I threw a week Byakurai her way.

"Nothing!"  
"Then why the hell are you trying to chop me up with a giant axe?"  
"Because..." she charged up a powerful attack, ten shunpoed behind me. "... I HAVE TO!"

SMASH! I only just shunpoed to safety as the floor where I was standing cracked.

I dashed back to gain space for Kido chanting.

"Atarashi Fomu Sandan Ju!" ******(New Form Shotgun) **in her hands she held a long chrome shotgun.

"_..."_

_"..."_

"_Seriously?!"_

_"Seriously!"_

BANG! The shotgun fired and the wide spray of bullets went in my direction. Quick thinking saved my life. "Bakudo No 51: Hoga-Sha Hogo No Kyu!" the dome of clear white energy surrounded me. The bullets hit, but none penetrated.

_"____Yeahhh! Penetr-"_

"NOT NOW!"

The shield gave me time to release my Shikai "Never give up! Fumetsu No Tamashi!" I burst through my dispelling dome and threw out a few weaker Tamashi Surasshu's.

"Atarashi Fomu Omoi Tate!" ******(New Form Heavy Shield) **a thick chrome shield blocked the attacks. I shunpoed round to fire a stronger one. She barely shifted her shield in time to block.  
"Too heavy for you, isn't it?"

"In... the fucking... NAME!" she wielded a light longsword and used a burst of shunpo to get behind me and slash... Hard. I underestimated her. She was a fifth seat now, after all.

"Crap!" I dodged another slash. This weapon was pretty damn fast. The most annoying thing about fighting Akimi was that her weapon stance was ALWAYS changing. You had to always be on your feet, which was proved further when she did a sneaky swipe at my legs, which I had to use a Reiatsu powered jump to escape.

"You never actually told me why you need to kill me."  
"I told yo-"  
"No you didn't. Why are you REALLY trying to cut me up like a shish kebab."  
"I have ORDERS!" she showed her anger by trying to cut me... hope she doesn't show ___all _emotions through violence... that would make sex ___really_awkward for her.

_"____So you admit i-"_

"ENOUGH WITH THE HAREM!"

My inner chat gave her the chance she needed to swap weapons again. I think she was wielding a Halberd now... you know... British weapon...mixture of a spear and an axe.

"DIE!" she thrust forwards and the spear section pierced my shoulder.

"AAHHH!" I responded. She removed the Halberd, looking a bit pale. I looked down and saw that I had a large bloody wound in my shoulder. It hurt just looking at it.

_"____Yeah... thank you Javan for numbing the pain." _Javan inwardly rolled his eyes as he said this.

Blood continued to drop from my wound to the floor, I should be happy that I wasn't wearing my hoodie or else it would be wrecked.

"Looks like I'll have to use it." I said, taking out the Soul Candy that Nemu gave me all that time ago when I picked up my body for my visit to the human world. I swallowed one and left my body. It was a weird feeling, leaving your body. The last time it happened I was unconscious, so the feeling was new. It was like having pins and needles all over your body for a few moments while a force like gravity pushed your very existence out of the body.

I was now in Soul Form and as such, the wound to my shoulder was gone. I was dressed in the regular attire of all Shinigami but I had longer sleeves than before I left for Karakura Town.

"Wha- wha- WHAT!" spluttered Akimi! "There's TWO Marc's?"

"One actually." I said. "I just had to remove my soul from my body."  
"You've been holding back?"  
"Still am... not going to use a high level Kido on you, that's going to far."

"What shall I do master? Nyah!" said my body as it stood up.

"..."

"_..."_

"..."

"NOOOOO! DON'T TELL ME THAT THEY GAVE ME THE GIKONGAN THAT TALK'S LIKE A CAT! I'LL NEVER LIVE THIS DOWN! GO AWAY NYAH NYAH!"

Akimi began to laugh... a lot... she laughed so much she began to cry.

_"____Mood swings."_said Javan.

"Period?"

_"____Period.__"_ the answer to all our question about women.

"Damn.." she said, still crying. "I don't want to do this."

"Do you think ___I_want to fight?" I told her.

"You still don't get it! I have to do this."  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!" I demanded. I was pissed off with the fact that she wasn't actually telling me why she was so determined to kill one of her only friends.

"I-I- I'm being blackmailed." she said, tears still flowing. I lowered my sword (still in Shikai) for a moment. Was this a trap or something? "My... my family is financially supported by the Kuchiki's... he... he... none of them ___ever_approved of... of you, or the others." her hands clutched the Halberd. "When... when you joined the Ryoka, Captain Kuchiki said that I tarnished my families name by having associated with you and he- he gave me three days to kill you. LOOK!" she pointed to the setting sun, which was plunging us into the orange glow of twilight. "My times... my times nearly up."  
"Akimi." I said as I took a step towards her.

"NO! G-GO AWAY! If I don't kill you now... he said I should ___never _come back!" Akimi's tears continued to pour.

Honestly... Byakuya Kuchiki disgusted me. I never have liked him, but I still thought he had more style than making a girl fight her best friends... he also tried to kill his own sister... but that's beside the point.

"Akimi..." I tried to say again.

"NO! I can't let my family down. If I fail, my family goes down with me. DON'T YOU GET IT! IT'S YOU OR MY FAMILY! HOW THE HELL DO I MAKE A DECISION LIKE THAT!" the fifth seat cried. She dropped her Zanpakuto. I took this as a sign of surrender until she started to chant. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring."

DAMN! I knew this Kido. It's Raikoho. I began to shunpo but- "Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of empty spears fills the empty castle. Hado No 63: Raikoho!"

The ball of electricity from her hands shot towards me. Things seemed to slow down then. I could take the hit, let Akimi win. I could overpower it with a stronger Kido... that might hurt her though, I couldn't do that to her. The only other option was-

"To use the same Kido!" I spoke out loud. "RAIKOHO!" I bellowed. I had to hope that my incantationless Hado was equally strong as a chanted one. I tapped into Javan's power and hoped to god it was enough.

The attacks collided. The two blasts of electricity lit up the space between us as each attack struggled to overcome the other. Eventually both attacks gave and neither of us was hit.

Akimi fell to the floor in despair. I rushed over to her side. "Damn it! What the hell can I do?" she cried.

"I'll tell you what!" I said as I reached her. "This!" I brought her into a hug.

"Wha-?"  
"Just... just stop... okay. It's over now. I don't care that you have to kill me. I don't care how much that bastard Kuchiki threatens you. I don't mind that you stabbed me. We can deal with that shit later... okay? I'm here for you, I'm your friend!"

"I don't... I don't deserve to have friends!"  
"Friends fight all the time."  
"Not... not with swords."  
"We do."  
"I- I stabbed you."  
"Only a flesh wound."  
"I... I don't know what to do."  
"Jesus!" I cursed. "Relax already! Life is short, so do what you want! Screw Captain Kuchiki! If you really want to kill me, try again in the morning. For now... just let out all those tears, yeah."

_"____That was really romantic... *Sniff* I need a hankie."__  
_"*Sigh* Shut up Javan... yer troller."

Akimi relaxed into the hug and sobbed her eyes out into my uniform. I sat there and held her as the sun set behind us.

XXXXXXXXXX

******(Third Person POV)**

The two figures watched the days events from afar... watching... waiting... deciding. They watched the conflict with Mayuri, they saw the fight with Byakuya. Both of them saw the conclusion of Daichi and Hayato's fight from afar and both of them kept watch while Marc and Akimi hugged. Some Shinigami nearly walked into the scene. Z dealt with it of course. What were one or two more corpses to the pile when compared with the amount of times he has and would kill. Later these deaths would not matter.

"When do we strike?" asked the female.

"Soon... tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Yes... I think it is time for the Second Wolf to die."

******AN- HA! NEW CHAPTER OUT AT LAST! Sorry for the long update time! Firstly, it was a VERY long chapter. Secondly, I had to wait for my new awesome beta to get back to me with spelling corrections and stuff.**

******The poll about Marc's pairing is now... CLOSED! (Over the top fireworks!)**

******The results are now in:**

******Akimi- 9**

******Harem-9**

******Nemu-2**

******No one-2**

******Kasumi-1**

******Orihime-1**

******Harem and Akimi have tied for first place! If the audience wants girls practically chucking themselves at our hero, then awkward harem scenes will soon occur.**

******Javan: YES! THE HAREM IS FIALLY HAPPENING!**

******Me: Go away Javan! This isn't one of those author notes.  
Javan: I ****__****WILL******** get my full screen time!**

******Me: Relax, your arc will arrive soon... eventually... in like, 100 chapters or something.**

******Javan: …...Hate you.**

******One note is that this story is NOT romance orientated. Romance will occur, scenes with the girls will happen but it will only be in the later stages that the full haremness will occur. I was going to do another poll to determine the chosen girls but then I said "screw it! I know who I want in the harem already!" If you really want a certain girl in it, send me a PM with a reason why and I'll think about it, or at least give you a reason why she can't be used.**

******Large thanks for all reviewers (Again)**

******Next chapter will be the last and FINAL chapter in The True Beginnings arc. Sogyoku Hill arc will show up afterwards.**

******Until next time, ********Undying Soul out!**


	22. Chapter 22: Seconds Suffering

******Chapter 22**

******AN-At long last I have returned. I managed to finally finish this damn thing due to the week off from school starting early for my school ... got some decent sleep for a change too. Last chapter of the current arc... read, enjoy and review.**

******Disclaimer: Do I own Bleach? Hmmmmm... do I own Bleach? The simple answer is no... like the previous 21 times I have had to say it.**

******Beta: full rights go to J. for betaing my story.**

The next day I woke up in a nearby sewer passage with two hot women unknowingly cuddling up to me... yes... this is eerily similar to an event in a harem anime, what of it?

"_Hey! Hey! Hey Marc!"_

"*Sigh* What is it Javan."

"_HAREM!"_

"ENOUGH WITH THE BLOODY HAREM!" I had to admit though, this scene was pretty damn haremy if that was even a word.

Under the makeshift blanket me Kasumi and Akimi were using, I attempted to rise only to realize Kasumi was gripping me a bit ___too _tight. I could feel her large... ___assets _on my chest. I blushed, then focused for what felt like an hour on trying to gain normal face colour, which was difficult with her chest still on me. Add that too Akimi's weaker grip (But equally large assets) and it was very distracting. I looked over to the opposite wall at Daichi still asleep in his own blanket. I suddenly realized that Daichi deliberately packed only three blankets in the hope of creating this very situation... the only change to his plan was that ___I_was snuggling with two hot chicks and not him.

Again I realized exactly ___who _I was snuggling with and stopped dead still. Akimi was sooooo going to kill me. Forget yesterday, Akimi was going to suddenly Bankai my ass... despite not actually having it yet. I know how anime and Fanfiction works... the god damn fat nerd boy in the sky would just pull a plot device out of his ass to ___somehow_make Akimi a badass... a badass with a laser firing Bankai.

I looked at Hayato, who was already up preparing breakfast with some of the things Daichi had with him. I sent him a silent pleading look. He blinked, then proceeded to ignore my soon to be carcass in the preservation of his own life for when Akimi would/ finally wakes up. I manifested my Zanpakuto and lobbed it at his head hilt first. He dodged it. I threw it at him a few more times. Eventually the rapier user realized that I was going to eventually hit the food with my sword and decided it would be safer to liberate me from my early grave.

I cried tears of silent relief as Hayato tried to desperately pull me out of Kasumi's steel embrace, all the while me trying to remember how I got into this mess.

******Flashback**

___After defeating Akimi and offering her a shirt to cry on, Hayato came back battered and bruised with a weary Daichi beside him. After defeating his opponent, Hayato had managed to convince Daichi to desert "The good guys" ... probably with an epic friendship speech worthy of Téa from Yu-gi-oh._

_"____Oh sure!" raged Daichi as he stormed over, limping slightly. "While I've been in a life or death situation fighting my arse off, you two have been getting kissy kissy and huggy huggy!"_

___In response I sighed, with Akimi still sobbing a bit. "Shut up Daichi."  
"Ruined the moment." chirped in Hayato._

___Daichi ignored us and continued to rage. Seeing me hugging two busty anime women was apparently enough for him to ignore the fact that we tried to kill each other, like, five minutes ago or something. "First it was Mika, NOW its Akimi! Next Kasumi will be trying to get in your pants for gods sake!" Kasumi blushed slightly and began to stutter her protests. I tried to forget how Unohana kept saying that Kasumi stripped me whenever she healed one of my apparently life threatening injuries. "Oh my god! She _does___wanna get in yer pants! How the hell did you get a harem!"_

"Told you ya had a hare-"_  
____"Shut up Javan!"_

"YOU MAY DENY IT BUT IT HAS BEGUN! LET THE HILARIOUSLY INAPPROPRIATE HAREM SCENES OCCUR!"

_"____What now?" said Hayato. "It looks like none of us are willing to, or even capable of fighting now. What do we do?"_

___Good question. "I'm going to continue my little invasion." I said. "Nothing anyone says will stop me."  
"Heeey! Why the hell are you invading anyway!?" demanded Daichi as he gripped his scarf awkwardly. "From Hayato's half arsed explanation, one of the captains are up to something. But why do_you___need to be involved."  
____"I'd like to know that too." agreed Akimi sullenly, having not yet gone back her fiery passion._

_"____I owe an ex-captain a favour." I said with a shrug. "My Shikai situation was a little... unusual. I needed specialist help to learn my Zanpakuto name. Only an expert like Urahara could help."_

_"____WAIT!" Akimi practically shouted as she stumbled up to her feet. "You mean __the ____Urahara?"_

_"____The very same." I got up too, brushing down my jeans. Javan's help was wearing off and I could feel my shoulders pain again._

_"____EEKK!" squealed Kasumi, suddenly realizing that I was chatting casually with a hole in my shoulder. The third seat proceeded to use some healing Kido to patch me up while I continued talking. "Urahara explained it all to me." I said wearily. "I can't be bothered to go into detail but it turns out that Aizen has been a snake in the grass for a long time."  
"You mean?"  
"Yep... Aizen just had to be a little butt hole and do some hollow experimentation before being a mad puppet master for a while, followed by the general mind fucking of course."_

___Daichi looked pretty shocked at this. "Wait, did you just say that Aizen... the Mr. "I'm so cool I have my own fan club" is actually a scheming bastard who did hollow experimentations?"_

_"____Yes," agreed Hayato neutrally. "He also secretly orchestrated this whole conflict and is probably sitting smugly somewhere while eating popcorn and laughing at all our misfortune and stupidity."_

"Did Hayato just make a joke?" asked Akimi weakly.

_"____Did Hayato just say an entire sentence without mumbling or missing out any words?"  
"Yep... things appear to be pretty serious." Akimi's face settled into a frown. "If Aizen is behind all this, why not tell the authorities?"_

Good question actually, why didn't I just tell the authorities? "Well..." I began weakly. "... He has the power to cause illusions and do some serious mind fucking. No one would believe me." I was getting into the swing of this excuse for not doing something as obvious as actually ___telling someone what a bastard Aizen is. "For another thing, Urahara believes this is only the beginning of something much greater and larger than just killing Rukia Kuchiki. As repayment for his help I must do something about this shit... and no, I can't just run away."_

"Why do you owe him so much?" asked a still frowning Akimi with slight traces of anger, showing that our no shit friend was going to recover soon. "Sure Urahara helped you out but not enough for this!" she gestured around herself. "You're fighting ___the god damn Gotei 13! Surely Shikai isn't worth that much! You could just sit on the side lines and live happily with being a simple Shinigami! Why go THIS far!" Yep... Akimi was back... I stepped away a bit... she was going to start breaking things soon._

_"____Duty?" questioned Hayato, as he pushed his glasses back into position._

_"____Exactly!" I said, glad to have some backing. "I can't just sit back and cheer like a sissy! If I can do something, then I should!"_

_"____Anything else you want to say which is very important!?" said Daichi with trace amounts of sarcasm._

_"____Execution date has been moved, Aizen has faked his death, Central 46 is most likely dead right now, two other captains are betraying with Captain God Mod, Aizen has taken an unhealthy interest in both myself and one of the other Ryoka and I am PRETTY sure that both Aizen and Urahara are closet gays and are currently out to get inside my pants."_

___Daichi looked at me, Akimi looked at me, Hayato looked at me, I looked at me, Javan figuratively looked at me, meanwhile Kasumi stared off into the distance with a blush on her face and blood dripping down her nose._

_"____Not even going to ask." said Akimi with a sigh and a slight smile. The noble then straightened herself out both physically and mentally, settling into her noble mode. Back to business it seems. "I can't condemn what you have done, nor can I turn you in for it. I agree that while there is not much reasoning to back up your claims, it is still worth while enough for me to temporarily join your group so as to show my loyalty to the Gotei 13 and my family by discovering the truth."_

"SNEAKY BASTARD!"

___Indeed. Pretty clever really, by joining my group on the grounds of damage limitation and clarification of info, she can get away with failing to kill me (Which is quite good for me) as well as being able to join my band of merry men. Hurrah! (need for British humour, I can barely remember living in good old jolly England so the occasional joke is the only way for me to really remember my nationality)_

_"____HELL YEAH!" shouted Daichi. "I have to join too then." He took on a perverted face. "I can't let you two have all the pretty ladies for yourself!" Akimi promptly kicked him in the face. As he dusted himself off, Daichi remarked "I deserved that."_

"So you're all going to team up with me for a bit?" I clarified, having just got back into that damn Nyan cat inhabited body of mine.

_"____Damn right!" said Akimi with determination. "Kasumi was right before, it was stupid of me to try and kill you. I'll make it up to you by staying by your side!" she clarified this by walking calmly to stand on my left as I continued to look at the others._

_"____Count me in... you're fucked if I don't got your back." said Hayato calmly, causing me to sweat drop. He went to stand on my right._

_"____Ummm..." Kasumi's face was red again, I'm starting to think the fourth squad member had a constant temperature of something. "I-I... well I-I... I WANT TO HELP!" she finally blurted out saying. "I'm not really good with fighting..." she twiddled her thumbs together cutely and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "... so I'll support you from behind and offer support, you can count on me!" she nearly ran behind them to symbolize having my back covered. That left Daichi._

_"____HEY!" he protested meekly. "You make out I was never going to join man! If you bloody came to me first I would have helped you anyway!" he joined the group as well, standing awkwardly next to Kasumi._

_"____What now?" I asked._

_"____I suggest a cheesy group hug or something." suggested Daichi with what I have dubbed "The Pervert Face, As Seen On Jiraiya From Naruto And Just About All Harem Anime Main Male Protagonists At Some Point" plastered across his face. Clearly he was hoping for a close moment with one of the "Ladies"._

_"____A group hug would be... __acceptable____... for morale." said Hayato._

_"____Fine..." I conceded. "A cheesy group hug it is."  
"I refuse." was Akimi's answer._

_"____Mu-much to embarrassing!" the case of the red face was back with vengeance for Kasumi._

_"____What about an equally cheesy hand raising exercise." recommended Hayato._

_"____I guess." I shrugged as we all gathered into a circle._

___We all stuck a hand out and connected them together in the centre of the circle. I began the chant. "Goooooooooooooooo!"  
"THE WOLVES!" finished the others._

_"____Right we should get going." I reluctantly said. "Back to the sewers for us, all the cheerful friendship stuff has probably got us unwanted attention."  
"Got it!" agreed the others._

_"____I'll lead the way!" said Kasumi confidently. "I think there's an entrance a few minutes to the north of here!"_

___We all followed her with a quick burst of shunpo, eager to escape to an area where we could safely heal ourselves._

___If we had been more careful and observant we would have noticed the nearby spiritual pressures that had been steadily draining from the air._

___If we had been more careful and observant we would have felt two human sized spaces of Reiatsu to the south of us._

___If we had gone south instead of north we would have found a small pile of exploded corpses, the teams sent after us to help out Akimi and Daichi._

___I only realized this later of course, that and all the other messed up things I would have noticed next time._

******Flashback End**

As I finally sneaked out of their embrace, and as Kasumi and Akimi hugged each other instead of me, I sighed in relief. I thanked the gods above (Or below) that both Akimi and Kasumi were light sleepers, it was how I managed to get out of similar situations when we were all drunk and Kasumi would unknowingly try to sleep on me.

I though back to the flashback I just had and realized I had not ___actually _thought back to when the whole sleeping thing first happened. The fact that this happened in the first place was proof enough that this whole thing was probably a bad harem fanfiction, meaning a fat nerd kid is probably god of this world and also probably created me... I think I'm having an existential crisis right now... is it possible to have a mid life crisis in the body of a 16 year old? I seriously felt out of it today. I had the niggling feeling in my gut that today was gonna suck.

I sat down by the fire, while Hayato went back to cooking. Akimi began to stir from her slumber. I went back to monologuing the end of yesterday.

******Flashback**

___Things were fine when we got back to the sewers, no stops or nothing. We managed to settle down for dinner while Kasumi tried to heal all of our wounds. After becoming my friend, Kasumi had trained with Unohana to learn how to heal the living with Kido. She could now heal me as well as anyone else. Within ten minutes the wound in my shoulder was gone, she was a third seat after all._

___We discussed the plans for tomorrow over a plate of pasta each, deciding on using my original plan to storm the place in order to try and rescue Rukia now that we had ____more fighters._

___Things were going well all round, this was the first time in a while that we had all eaten together and as such, I enjoyed it greatly. Back in the real world the two things I had felt lacking in my life was friends and family. I had never been the most popular person, what with my only friend being James and all. I had my mum and all but we were never that close, same with my sister, she was always out with friends and was never in. Don't get me wrong, I love them, I do, it's just that I was closer to dad than my mum._

___I could honestly say that the other Wolves were pretty much a second family to me, friends, colleagues and family all rolled up into one. If I died in this shitty invasion, I could die happy knowing that I had met them. I just wish Mika was here too, her death was a tragedy that I have still not gotten over._

___Things went wrong when it was time to go to sleep. The reason for the problem was simple- we had three blankets that Daichi had packed... between five people._

_"____Oh no!" said Daichi in false horror. "I must have forgotten to pack more blankets. Oh the horror!" I face palmed at the obviousness of Daichi's speech. "It looks like we'll have to share... won't we?" The Jiraiya face was back with a bang; specifically a bang to the face after Akimi deemed it necessary to kick him there._

___The problem remained though; either two people sleep without one, or two people must share._

_"____Bagsy not sharing." said Hayato with a smirk as he stole a blanket from the pile an stalked off towards the wall, throwing me a glare saying "You are so screwed."._

_"____I can share!" said Daichi with a grin as he returned._

_"____Yeah," I agreed. "I guess we could share one while the girls have the last one."_

___Daichi looked at me in horror. "Dude... do you have no balls?"_

_"____I'm pretty sure I have balls."  
"You sure, I mean, you just chose to sleep with a guy instead of a hot busty women. Where are your balls man?"  
I sighed. "Your right... I would rather sleep without a blanket than sharing with the pervert who has an unhealthy obsession with my male genitalia."_

_"____HEEEEYYYY! Not gay man, no homo!"  
No homo!"_

_"____Now that we have that bit of male ego boosting out of the way," began Akimi. "How ____about you two boys have the blankets, we'll go with out."  
"No." I said bluntly. "Kasumi still isn't 100 percent while _you ___need all the rest you can after today... not only that but it is unmanly to take a blanket while a women sleeps without one."_

_"____Hear Hear!" agreed Daichi. "That's why one of you ladies should share with me!"_

___A weak Bakudo cast by Kasumi shut the pervert up._

_"____Ac-ac...actually," began Kasumi with a stutter and a blush. "I mean, well...if Marc wants me to have a blanket... then I-I-I guess I wouldn't mind... well, y'know... sharing with him."_

___I blinked several times at this point, I was sure that Issei from Highschool DXD would have been proud of me to find myself in this situation. This problem was backed up by Akimi's tsundere reply._

_"____WH-WHAT!" she yelped, also blushing a crimson as red as her hair. "Y-YOU'LL SHARE WITH HIM!"  
"SHHHH!" shushed Hayato from the floor._

_"____I mean," Akimi coughed and composed herself. "It would be improper for the two of you to share a blanket! He may do inappropriate things in the night to you, it looks like I will HAVE to share with him instead because I have the forceful personality to stop him!" yep... very dere.  
"Its not like I'm a sexual deviant you know." I pointed out._

_"____QUIET YOU!" yelled the two girls in synch. "THIS IS BETWEEN US!"_

_"____Besides, I owe him for trying to kill him before, just this once he can share with me."  
"N-No way!" protested Kasumi with a scowl. "How do I know you won't hurt him in the night when his guard is down? I will have to sleep with him so as to protect him!"_

"HA!"___yelled Javan. _"She said she was going to "Sleep with you!" HA!"

_"____NOT NOW JAVAN YER GUTTERHEAD!" I roared. Meanwhile, the argument was going nowhere..._

_"____I can be trusted to sleep with him!" exclaimed Kasumi._

_"____I've known him longer!" protested Akimi, on the verge of chucking herself at Kasumi. "Besides which, when _I ___hug someone, at least they're bones aren't crushed!"  
"OOOOHHH!" said Daichi in the background, having just released himself from the Kido. "BITCH FIGHT IS OOOON!"_

___He stopped talking when Kasumi used her Shikai's paralysis on him._

_"____Why don't the two of you have the blankets while we just sleep without!" I urgently said, eager to prevent an ACTUAL bitch fight starting. Admittedly, it would be awesome, but it could also attract attention due to the sounds._

_"____Hell no! Your sleeping with me whether you want to or not!"  
"Y-yes Marc! She can not be trusted to share with you so I WILL instead!" I was seriously worried now._

_"____HA!" smirked Daichi with a smirk "Next you'll be both sharing him and ALL sleeping together! Now wouldn't _that ___be funny!" Daichi unknowingly sparked the beginning of something much larger._

_"____That would be acceptable." remarked Akimi with a huff._

_"____I-I-I guess that would be... accep-accep-acceptable." agreed Kasumi with another huge blush._

_"____GOD DAMN IT!" Roared Daichi in distress. "I was only JOKING! I didn't actually mean to give Marc an ACTUAL harem."  
"I don't have a harem!" I muttered darkly._

"In denial mate."___was all Javan said. I didn't have the effort to retort to him._

_"____THAT'S IT!" Daichi shrugged off the paralysis somehow and ran forwards to grab the second blanket. "NOT LIKE _I___WANTED A HAREM OR ANYTHING! NOPE! HAREM'S ARE SOOOO STUPID... Douche." he ran off muttering about the cruelties of life._

___The three of us stood there in awkward silence, Kasumi blushing, Akimi's left eyebrow twitching while I simply cursed whatever foul fat nerd boy caused such a stupid plot twist in my life._

_"____I guess we should head off to bed then." I reluctantly said._

_"____Agreed... we will need all the sleep we can for the assault tomorrow." said Akimi with a yawn. I went over and picked up the last blanket, hoping it was large enough for us all. After much awkwardness, we were finally together under the blanket, crowded together to ensure we would all fit under the flimsy material._

_"____Night Akimi... night Kasumi."  
"Yeah... night Marc!" said Kasumi cheerfully. Within moments she was asleep._

___Then it was just me and Akimi lying next to one another. Just me and her and the reassuring release of breath from Kasumi every five seconds._

_"____Good night Marc..." the redhead shuffled a bit, getting into a comfy position by somehow pressing her body right next to mine. "...and thank you... truly... for saving me from my own despair."_

___I was unable to reply for awhile. Eventually I softly spoke "No problem... any time."_

___Just my luck though, Akimi was asleep. I sighed and shuffled myself a bit to prevent Kasumi's elbow from digging into me. It was going to be a long night._

******Flashback End**

By the time Hayato had served up scrambled eggs and toast, (Which seemed to have materialized out of thin air) Daichi was up and pouting at last night.

"Seriously man... so lucky." I didn't bother telling him that having a girl on each arm was _really _uncomfortable.

Eventually the two females of our group rose. It was quite cute really. Akimi blinked a few times, before realizing the compromising position she was in. she took a few seconds too blink, before she gave a really girly squeal and pulled herself out of Kasumi's chest. Daichi gained a nosebleed at this point. Akimi pulled herself to her feet, fixed her uniform, then scowled.

"You saw nothing..."  
"Yes sir!" the three of us barked.

The noise must have woken Kasumi up, who decided to match the stereotype of all anime girls, yawned-can-you-guess-it- cutely. Damn... she was so darn cute when yawning that my eyes burned!

"Morning Marc... morning Akimi, hey! You two weren't in bed when I got up!"

"Shouldn't you be happy about that?" I said. "I mean, two girls sleeping with one guy is something to avoid talking about in pretty much all conversations...ever."  
"Your right! EEEEKK!" Kasumi blushed..._again_.

"We should prepare." remarked Hayato as he distributed breakfast round. "We should leave soon."

"Got it!" I replied, savouring the first real breakfast I had eaten in nearly a month. (Four days living on junk food added to the constant crappy meals at the Visored warehouse)

Half an hour later we left the sewers thoroughly refreshed. We settled into a basic formation of me at the front leading, Akimi on the left flank, Hayato on the right, Daichi lingering at the back with Kasumi in the middle. We agreed to go on the floor today, five dudes (Or three dudes and two chicks) jumping across the roofs didn't seem very subtle.

"Lets get going then."  
"RIGHT!" the odd sense of foreboding remained in my stomach as we set off.

XXXXXXXXXX

An hour of quick walking, two defeated 15th seats and a scraped knee later and we thought we were in the clear... a minute after thinking this, fat nerd kid Kami-sama in the sky decided to fuck things up for us. You might call me a pessimist but even I didn't think I was ___that _unlucky in opponent choices.

"PUNK! IS THAT YOU?!"

"Hey look Kenny! Its Pervy! HEY PERVY!"

"Crap!" said Daichi with some sweat starting to form on his brow.

"Did I hear what I thought I just heard?" I asked, hesitant to turn round to see if my suspicions were correct.

"Unfortunately... yes."

"PERVY! PERVY!" called out the pink blur as it jumped from the back of the strongest fighter in the Gotei 13, Kenpachi Zeraki, before slamming into Daichi and hugging the shit out of him.

I did a double take. Yachiru the sugar guzzler and Kenpachi the blood guzzler... hmmmm... Kenpachi... Kenpachi... SHIT! KENPACHI!

"Hmmm!" grunted the muscular and cut up man in front of me as he sized me up. "He doesn't look like much. Looks like any other pussy Fifth squad son of a bitch. HEY YOU! DAICHO!"  
"ITS DAICHI CAPTAIN!"  
"SHUT IT PERVY!" called out Yachiru childishly. "Pervy can't speak... only cuddle."

"Dachiro whatever!" continued Kenpachi, still getting my friends name wrong. Akimi and the others began to shuffle slowly away to one of the four branching off corridors (Since we were at a crossroad) while I distracted them and Daichi got hugged to death. "I told you to kick his ass! Since you lost... GUESS I CAN KICK HIS ASS INSTEAD!" Kenpachi drew his chipped rugged mess of a deadly sword and raised it above him. His spiritual pressure began to rise, I settled into a defensive stance knowing it was hopeless...DOOMED!

"W-WAIT!" yelled Daichi urgently, throwing off the pink haired terror and running forwards. "I ___did _kick his ass!" he lied; I blinked a moment before I shamelessly started nodding.

"Hell yeah! I agreed happily. "Completely KO-ed me! Yep, he REALLY showed me! Yep. Yep. Yep, yep, yep! No need to fight me!"  
"Right!" shouted Akimi urgently. "I was ___tooottalllly _there! Daichi wiped the floor with him."  
"Embarrassing really." said Hayato with a reluctant shake of his head.

"Seriously?" questioned Kenpachi. "Does that mean I can't kill you?"  
"YEP! TOTALLY NOT WORTH YOUR TIME! WE'LL BE LEAVING NOW!"

"NOT SO FAST!" the tank raised his pressure again. "I ain't no thinker but this here ain't right... when you fight someone to the death aren't they supposed to, ya know... die?"

"Well," I began with a sad smirk "Aren't we all dead? This is the land of the dead y'know."  
"I don't know," complained the man in a gruff tone. "Seems a pretty stupid loop hole. Why're you travelling together then? Ain't we supposed to turn these guys in?"  
"UMMMM!" shouted Daichi "THEY-THEY'RE MY PRISONERS!" I slapped my face with one hand at the stupid comment. "YEAH... I totally kicked their ass so that they agreed to come in peacefully as my prisoners! YAY!"  
"YAY!" the rest of us reluctantly called out afterwards.

"Still seems fishy... why ain't they locked up in chains and shit then?"  
"Reward for good behaviour?" I meekly responded.

"You don't look like his prisoners."  
"WE TOTALLY ARE!" I roared, leaping at Daichi, who pulled out his Zanpakuto and placed it at my neck. "SEE!? SEE!? ___Totally _a prisoner."

The two Eleventh squad members stared at us for a while. "Fuck it," I began as Daichi removed his weapon. "Never would have worked anyway. Looks like we have to do what all manly men do in this sort of situation... RUN LIKE A LITTLE GIRL! SEKIENTON!" with a clap of my hands, red smoke erupted from my palms, smearing the area in a smokescreen. The others did their own copy of the spell. "LEG IT! MEET UP AT THE TOWER!" I called.

"RIGHT!" everyone began to run towards a different exit, I ran to the opposite corridor in front of us, Daichi and Kasumi legged it to the path we came from an then took a separate branching path each, Hayato took the right one and Akimi the left one remaining.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHITS!"  
"YEAH! Don't make Kenny come after you Marker, Pervy, Double D, Glasses, Crimsony!"

"FUCK NO! SCATTER!" We all left the crossroads, I would not see any of the others for at least an hour now. Luckily Kenpachi was terrible at sensing and Yachiru terrible at directions. No one followed me and I escaped unharmed. From the sound of yelling I could tell that the tank followed Daichi's group, the completely opposite way to me. I thanked my lucky stars that Daichi and Kasumi were good at running.

XXXXXXXXXX

I avoided all contact for the next hour, my brain went into autopilot as I ran through the narrow streets. The ominous feeling deep inside continued. I seriously felt weird. I pestered Javan to see if I was sick, the pervert had always been able to instantly identify if I was sick or something. Strangely enough, I received no reply from him. I pestered him a bit more, then decided he must be sleeping or something.

This left me with just my own thoughts. Why did I feel so... tense. I thought... no, ___knew _something was going to happen. I'm not a psychic but even I could tell something weird was happening... I just had no idea what was going on, nor did I have a clue as to why I thought some shit was going to go down.

Perhaps I was anxious for the attack later, did I think something would happen there? Yeah, something was gonna go down there, but not what I felt so strangely about. I tried to focus on my goal, my objective, perhaps that would clear my head about this irrational urge to do _something_.

What was going to happen which I was so damn certain was going to change everything?

It made it worse. My brain pounded and my thoughts slipped. Next thing I know, I had travelled another half hour without even pausing to stop. I took a deep breath, lets look at things logically. I was worrying about something that had not even happened yet. WHY was I worrying so much? Perhaps this linked in with that old picture Hayato drew a while back. Hmmm... nope. That photo was about the past, not the future. Maybe Hayato would have an idea?

Hayato, Hayato, Hayato, Hayato, Hayato, Hayato, Hayato. Why was I suddenly so anxious about him. Why did I have the feeling that I had missed my chance to do... ___something__?_

I had the urge to find Hayato. I closed my eyes and focused my spiritual sensing powers. Hayato could be barely felt to the east of me. Barely. Perhaps I was being paranoid but... I missed his silent presence. I needed him to reassure me about this little nagging doubt. I shunpoed towards his location, not expecting the sight I saw in front of me when I arrived.

"SH-Sh...Shit... WHAT THE HELL!" I roared at the sight in front of me when I finally reached Hayato's destination. I found him in a large courtyard, a plain unremarkable flat expanse of concrete flooring with tall stone walls enclosing it except for a small path leading out of the enclosure at each end.

My hands shook and my mouth dried instantly. I swallowed, then tried to speak, failing to even make a single syllable about what I was seeing before me. After all, you don't expect to wake up one morning feeling happy and content with your friends and then to see one of them in a bloody pile on the floor before lunch has even began. It was sick really, a sick joke. It had to be. Hayato couldn't be- he couldn't be ___dead_.

I had to stare at him and only him, my best friend, the second corpse I had even laid my eyes upon. The sight was truly horrific, a sight etched into my brain just as much as any artists masterpiece ever could. It was sickly and revolting, seeing his recently pumping blood now laying still on the floor in a puddle. To be honest, he could have been sleeping, if not for the masses of blood covering his robes. Hayato was face down on the floor by the far wall, unmoving and still in his eternal slumber. His body was slack and relaxed, not the body of one who had just fought for their life but a body of one who was taken out unaware, of one who slipped into death thinking of normal things like "What should I make for dinner?".

He had no physical injury on his back, the only sign that he was not having an uncomfortable sleep on the floor was the blood. Lots and lots of blood. Not that much blood though. It wasn't as stomach wrenching as Mika's flesh splattered blood either, Mika's corpse was just inhuman. This however, was pure blood, a puddle of pure painless death, barely a meter across.

I turned my eyes away from my friend, unable to comprehend how I could be standing here comparing my best friends corpse to another one as if there was NOTHING wrong about this situation. I was unwilling or unable to stomach what had become of my partner. I turned my attention to the wall behind him. I nearly chocked on the spot in confusion.

"What... the literal... HELL!?"

The wall was not plain or clean, it was not as unmarked as the other three walls in the courtyard. The wall was simply unnatural. It had no place in a normal or even slightly sane world. I continued to stare at the sight before me, I finally registered what was on the wall properly... a message in Gothic script... a hastily written message in red liquid... a message of blood which brought only more confusion and uncertainty to the already bleak mess I currently found myself in.

___**Remember, remember. You must forget your mortality.**_

___**It begins at the end and it ends at the beginning.**_

___**Through death and betrayal, ignore fates constraints.**_

___**Look past that which is finite, to seek that which requires total faith.**_

___**Ensure the journey ends before the black moon finally sets,**_

___**to prevent the Fifth Wolf' from ever deciding to eternally rest.**_

A shitty message written in what appeared to be my best friends blood, ___not _normal at all, even as murder scenes go. Seriously, the crude message made no fucking sense! Mortality, betrayal, death, black moons and wolves- what the hell was this?

A riddle?

A clue?

A final message?

A warning?

A wind up?

A mockery?

A mess?

This whole thing makes no sense. WHY WAS I EVEN STANDING HERE STARING AT A MESSAGE ON A FUCKING WALL... ___ESPECIALLY __AT_ A TIME LIKE THIS! Hayato was just ___lying_there. For gods sake! I need to check his pulse or something... no matter how dead he had to be based on the blood underneath his body. I walked towards him on unstable legs, ignoring the world around me in favour of dragging my feet forwards one step at a time to see if my only confidant except Javan was dead.

"I would stop, if I was you." said an almost familiar sounding feminine voice to my left, I snapped my head round I surprise, looking for the speaker. "I have no intention of harming you but... I require you to leave now Marc."

I continued to look for the speaker before I realized she had been hiding in plain sight. She had been standing still, leaning against the wall the entire time. Somehow she had masked her presence so well that I hadn't even noticed her standing there, even when I looked directly at her. The women left her position against the wall and walked a few steps closer, allowing me to see her properly.

She was clearly a women, as shown by her regal and feminine voice. Her physical body backed up her gender further. She wore a large black formless robe which covered her entire body, only revealing part of her clothes underneath (And her large chest size). As far as I could tell, the clothes appeared to be a longer and baggier version of the Second Squads uniform. I could not see her face... this pissed me off.

"Who the hell are you?!" I demanded with a parched throat, still unable to properly speak. After all, Hayato was lying dead only a few meters away from me. I looked closely at her, as if I had seen her before. I vaguely noticed that she was holding her side and placing her body weight onto her left leg. I then glanced back to Hayato.

"Oh?" the women said in her regal voice again. "Don't worry about ___him__, _Marc... he is dead after all... I do my work well."

My suspicions were right. Hayato was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead... and she just said that... SHE KILLED HIM!

"I ___told _you Marc, don't worry about him. I do my work well... his death was quick and painless. A quick blade through the heart... he didn't feel a thing. He passed away happy with a content smile on his face, he came out a lot better than if _my_ _partner_," she spoke this last word with disdain. "Than if my ___partner _had done the deed."

"I'm serious." I was starting to visibly shake now. HOW COULD SHE BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS! She just... she just ___killed _someone! Another living human, how can anyone just act so ___casual_about something like this! "Tell me who you are and why you did this... before I kill you myself."

"Are you so unhappy to see me again Marc?"  
"I don't care. Who the hell are you!?" I summoned my Zanpakuto and demanded a boost from Javan. He refused to answer. This was getting weirder and weirder.

"Very well then," she stated with a sigh, ignoring my weapon as if it was only a tooth pick. She pulled back her hood, revealing her face. Or rather, lack of face. All I could see was a mask. A bone white mask which obscured the entire front of her face, similar to the masks of the Hunter-nin from Naruto. The mask had two thin curved eye holes which revealed piercing blue eyes and also had two red tear drop shaped marks beneath each eye, as if this ___killer _was shedding a tear for the one she had just slaughtered. Short Black hair framed her masked face, going down to just above her shoulders. The hair style was obviously shaped for combat because none of the hair obscured her face too badly. "I... well... you may call me M." finished the recently identified M.

"Wait," I began, my mind joining the dots. "A partner, M, the mask! Then that means-"  
"Yes," interrupted M. "I am associated with Z... much as I dislike it."

"So you work for Z?" I asked, clarifying my suspicions. Perhaps I could beat the shit out of her for info on Z before killing her in revenge for Hayato. Yes, perhaps that will help me deal with the sudden emptiness in my heart where Hayato used to dwell.

"I don't work ___for _him. Rather, I work ___with _him. Our goals coincide so it was logical for us to combine our resources." she said this so matter of fucking factly. My left hand continued to grip my blade so tight that I was sure that my hand would bleed soon.

"Is that so?" I smiled, a wicked mad smile. The smile of one who wanted to kill and was not going to be stopped. This was a smile of one who walked the noble path and decided to veer left 40 degrees in order to kill someone, then walk the short distance back to normality afterwards. "If you are allied with Z then M," I settled into my loose sword stance. "Then that means I kill you without feeling guilty afterwards."

M tilt her head forwards in a sign or sadness, or at least reluctance. "I hoped it would not come to this. You ___have _to see this sight but you do not have to fight me. Turn around now and walk away. Try to kill me and Z later... you are not yet ready to fight me."

"Don't doubt me." I said simply as I raised my right hand to begin to chant. "We shall soon see when one of us lies dying next to Hayato's cold dead corpse."

"That will not happen." was M's confident response. She reached down to her uniforms leg, to a short grey sheathe only about 50cm long and pulled out her own weapon. It was a short grey coloured katana of only 45cm. The blade was pointed like a long knife and the hilt was a darker shade of grey but with a long enough length to be able to hold one handed comfortably. She held it in a reversed grip and pointed it towards me. "No one else will lie bleeding on the floor today because I will not loose," she disappeared in a silent burst of shunpo. I turned and barely blocked the assassins' strike to my shoulder. "and because I do not ___want _to kill you Marc."

"More killing," I spun and struck with a high-powered Shakkaho, which missed M who had shunpoed again to strike at my unprotected side so I countered with my own parry. I knocked her backwards with the longer reach of my weapon, forcing her to push back or loose a few fingers. "Less talking."

"Agreed." said M to my other side as she attempted a weak slash to my leg. "Words will unfortunately not quell your rage... so I will have to defeat you quickly for your own good Marc, before things escalate and I am forced to hurt you for the sake of the greater good because you refuse to give up."

"Didn't you know?" I blocked the slash, then shunpoed backwards for some breathing room. "I ___never_give up. FUMETSU NO TAMASHI!" I kicked things into second gear with the release of my blade.

M hesitated for a moment before continuing her assault. Things were easier this second clash. Shikai granted me with more of my maximum Reiatsu so that increased my overall abilities in combat, which was why most people became much stronger when using Bankai simply because they had so much Reiatsu to use that there power increased by ten.

"Tamashi Surasshu!" the dark blue energy rushed from my weapon in a wave of energy towards M, who blocked with her own blade. "BYAKURAI!" as soon as the shot was fired, M flashed away at inhuman levels, even at a Shinigami's standards. I was almost positive she was at least lieutenant level in speed. I thanked fat nerd boy for giving me fast speed beatin- I meant- ___training__, _with Shinji. I could keep up with the killer.

I ran forwards to enter combat when SPLASH! I looked down to see myself standing in Hayato's blood. I stopped suddenly, unable to move as I looked at my friend again.

STAB! In my moment of distraction M pierced my arm with her weapon. She released it quickly. I looked down at my arm. The wound was only shallow. "Why is it-"

"Yes, why is it uninjured?" M finished the question for me. "Because I told you before. I have no ___desire_to even want to harm you Marc. I could have killed you ten times, if I had wanted to. That blade could have struck your heart if I willed it to."

"Stop holding back then! SOKATSUI!" she countered with her own Sokatsui. This meant she had to have some formal training if she was capable of using Kido.

"You are also holding back though." she calmly stated that fact. It was true, during my fight with Z I spent my Reiatsu too quickly. Since she was associated with that monster, I can assume that she is equally as deadly. I would be careful and using my energy carefully. That will increase my chances of killing her greatly.

"Less talk. HAIEN!" I fired off the blast of purple fire at her. It missed her narrowly so she closed in on me, having twirled her blade in her hand to hold it in the proper way.

We fought close up with our individual styles, neither seeming to gain an advantage as we continued to press one another for openings. We were evenly matched for a while. My style of swift combo's which focus on exploiting weakness was evenly matched against M's barrage of well aimed attacks. I could hardly call myself a disciplined fighter, I had never properly taught to sword wield. In the academy we pretty much sparred and that was it. I knew the basics but my overall form was non existent. M however, was clearly trained. Every slash had meaning, every thrust calculated, every movement conserved.

I was used to fights where we busted out the energy blasts for fucks sake. Guy 1 uses attack. Guy 2 uses attack. Guy 1 powers up with his release. Guy 2 uses release. Guy 1 uses best attack. Guy 2 uses best attack. That had been pretty much how I had fought my battles until now. I had no experience in an actual fight of skill.

The only reason I was still unharmed was because M had no wish to kill me. Our scuffle ended and I pushed away from her blade. I saw her take a few steps backwards herself. My eyes widened. She had tried to cover it but her right leg had appeared strained. Her free arm went back to holding her side. I figured it out.

"You're injured!?" I called out. "Somehow, you're not in top condition."

M did not show any visible signs of caring that she had been found out. "Indeed. I am having to hold back greatly at this current time due to injuries."  
"From Hayato?"  
"...Perhaps, or perhaps not." She turned her weapon and pointed it at the ground. "If I want to stop you fighting I will have to contribute some more effort." I could guess what was going to happen. It was pretty clear her weapon was a Zanpakuto. "Cut from the darkness, Kage No Kishi Kirakuroku." ******(Shadow Cloaked Knight Killer) **Her short katana shrunk and darkened. It twisted in her hand until she held a plain dagger, the colour of midnight, which shone gravely in the pre-noon sunshine. The blade was longer than the average knife, perhaps about 10-11 inches.

"I should go out a bit more too then."  
"You will not have the chance too. Mayonaka." ******(Dead Of The Night)**M, instead of using her average shunpo to silently try to take me out, faded into the non existent night, a lot like how someone will seem to fade into the distance as they walk away from you on a moonless evening. Her body became night itself as her body faded into darkness, disappearing simply because there was ___no _night. One moment there, the next, gone in a gradual darkness, if that makes any sense. I was immediately on guard. When a mysterious assassin leaves your sight, it is often a bad sign.

A movement out of the corner of my eye and STRIKE! M struck with the deadliness of a cobra. She rushed past me as I dodged and countered with a weak Tamashi No Sutoraiki. Again, M faded into the night. STRIKE! From my right she burst from non existence, firing a small, almost unnoticeable Byakurai at me. As a skilled Kido user, I could admire that attack. It was only as thick as a few strands of spaghetti and was died a pale grey colour so as to not stand out in the concrete area we were fighting in. I sidestepped it, only to see the attack pierce the wall behind me, leaving a small hole in it. It was clearly designed to compress a high powered Byakurai into as tight a space as possible and then colour it to the environment, before unleashing it as a few unnoticeable threads of high powered energy. A smart attack for a woman who fights from the shadows.

A third rush was aimed from my left, designed to act on my surprise at the Kido. I blocked with a hastily formed Tamashi No Odate and jumped backwards, pressing me against the wall. She faded and then

"Sai." the level one Kido touched my back. I dropped my weapon. It took me a few seconds to remove the weak technique, giving M plenty of time to grab me from behind and pull me into a hold. I struggled as the short blade was slowly pressed towards my neck.

"Hado No 11: Tsuzuri Raiden!" ******(Bound Lightning) **I selected one of the most basic Kido in my arsenal, a simple technique which sends an electrical current through any object the user is touching. I used M's body as a catalyst.

"Aaaaah!" the first sign of pain in this fight, it gave me hope of victory. I pushed out of the weakened hold, turned and fired a Sho, before shunpoing into the middle of the space. As M was thrown backwards, she faded away again. STRIKE! No rest, she struck from behind. There was a slight delay though compared to before though. I decided to try and observe her flashes.

After a few more short scuffles, I figured it out. As the fight moved me across the grounds, the attacks came faster if she was attacking from the east. If I was near the west wall, she would only attack from the north or the south.

"I know your power!" I said out loud. I walked casually to the east wall and leaned against it. "Try and stab me from behind now!"

M appeared from the western wall. "You figured it out." she clarified.

"Yes," I began. "Your release was "Cut from the darkness". It pretty much gave you away. You do not use teleportation or anything like invisibility to always catch me off guard. You become shadows, right?" I waited for any signs of confirmation. I received none. "That Mayanako technique makes you fade away into the nearest shadow. From there your Zanpakuto lets you transport your shadow form to another nearby shadow. Then, you can manifest from said shadows and attack while the foe is confused. I figured out the weakness too. You can ___only _transport to pre-existing shadows. With me leaning against this wall, you can't touch me. The sun is still in the east so shadows only appear from the east. This wall is western so there are no shadows behind me to appear in so you can not catch me off guard because I can see all the shadows in the area you can appear from. This brings me to weakness two- no transportation to shadows belonging to living beings... or perhaps beings which are conscious of themselves."

"Indeed." she said with a tilt of the head. "The rumours of your intelligence in battle is true. While admittedly not as skilled as me, you still figured out my power after this small amount of time. You forgot one thing though..." she vanished into midnight. I focused all my attention on the walls to see which one she would appear from. "... I can also originate from the dead."

I blinked. STRIKE! From the shadow of Hayato's corpse, M flitted towards me at high speed.

"Tamashi No Muchi!" ******(Soul Whip)**I slashed horizontally with my blade, releasing a curved blast of wide blue energy. M ducked down and rolled underneath so I followed up with a Tamashi Surasshu, which she dodged. CLASH! I held off her reverse gripped dagger with my own weapon, then used a small Shakkaho to blast her back. M retreated back to the centre of the courtyard.

"Sokatsui." she calmly stated. A basic blast flew forwards as she used her Mayanako technique to vanish. I sidestepped the attack meters before it reached me, keeping an eye out for her true attack which she probably used her Kido attack to mask.

STAB! "Gaahhh!" I stumbled as the dagger pierced my left shoulder. I glanced to my left and saw M already fleeing having already used her technique.

"Shakkaho." I prepared for her to attack again. It looked like she was using the same strategy. I focused on the shadows produced by the walls. SLASH! I blocked the attack.

"DAMN!" I cursed, having just figured out where M was coming from.

"Yes," she began with a level tone of voice. "I can use the shadows created by my Kido for my technique."

Damn... more ways for her to fuck me up. Time for the big guns. I was fed up of this cloak and dagger shit. Time to bring out the big guns, time for Hado No 80 to be used in battle. "Calm as the ocean, raging like the fire. Rough like the earth, smooth as the air. Shake in terror as th-" I was interrupted by M.

She gripped her dagger loosely, then threw it like a throwing knife at me. I prepared to flee for the rest of the incantation time when. "Shitotsu Tansen." the triangle of binding energy shot forwards like a bullet. I dodged the Kido, then prepared to counter her as she attacked from the shadow of her thrown knife.

"-The burden of thy lords opposito-"

I looked in surprise as M appeared in the thin shadow of her Bakudo, grabbed her blade from mid air, spun and threw it again, appeared in that shadow from my side and cast another Bakudo on me... all within a few seconds. I had been underestimating her speed. "Bakudo No 53: En O Futan." ******(Straining Circle)**

A blue ring appeared round her arm as she hit me in the stomach. The ring passed onto me, then expanded, surrounding my torso. Three more were cast in repetition. I could not move as the combined effort of four level 53 Kido's surrounded me. I fell to my knees as I struggled to free myself. I could feel the first one breaking when I was punched in the face. M hit me a few more times until I was seeing stars.

"Crap!" I thought. Se was going to pummel me into unconsciousness. Five hits later saw me on the edges of darkness. I felt my right eye swell shut on the fifth punch. Darkness grasped me on the edge of my vision. Though force of will I managed to dispel the second Kido ring.

"W-w... ___wait_!" I said forcefully. The bitch was walking away... just frigging walking away! M turned immediately at this. "Don't... you DARE... leave now!"

"Goodbye Marc... it was good seeing you after so long." she replied mournfully. She went back to walking, stopping at Hayato's body. She picked him up with little effort and slung him onto her back.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I roared. She had killed him and was now... _taking the god damn body_?

"The removal of this body is relevant to mine and Z's goals. You can not be allowed to bury him."

"NOT ALLOWED!" I bellowed. "You ___killed_him! You... KILLED him! You should ___die _for doing that, he did nothing wrong! NOTHING! His death has no purpose!"

"But it does." M began to walk away with my blood soaked best friend's body in her grip. "His death has a LOT of purpose. This memory should hopefully be one you shall not forget."

"Leave the body then!" I pleaded as I worked on the third ring. "At least let us send him off properly!"

"No." was the heartless bitches response. "You are not allowed to bury him, only see his corpse."

"I WON'T LET YOU!" I roared. The third ring broke, leaving me with one final one left. Like Ichigo Kurosaki in episode one, I forced myself to my feet, I ignored the Bakudo. I took a single step and faltered. My leg slipped and I fell to one knee. The second attempt to rise was harder.

"Goodbye." repeated M. "You may not think so but... I have enjoyed meeting you while I still can." She said this comment with, dare I say it, ___fondness_! BLOODY FONDNESS!

"I ___will_kill you!" I promised her. "You and Z will both die!"

"I do hope so," she said while one hand gripped her side again. "if you don't manage to ___eventually _beat us, then progress shall not be made."

"I will hunt you down to the ends of the world! "

"We shall meet sooner than you think." she purposefully walked to the far exit, her footsteps not making a single sound, unlike Z's constant clanking. "Oh yes," she turned round and fired a Bakudo No 8: Seki at me. The ball of light blue energy floated lazily towards me. "Remember me Marc... ___please_... Remember the name of M next time."

The Bakudo struck my face, flinging me backwards with the impact. As I smacked the floor I knew no more.

******AN- wow... I am a bastard. Yep... Hayato bites the dust. First Mika, then Hayato... I seriously seem to have a complex about killing off my main characters. No complaints please, there are PERFECTLY good reasons for why I have killed another well liked OC, I just won't tell you due to spoilers. Just be reassured that I don't intend to just forget that Hayato ever existed.**

******Javan: he doesn't.**

******Me: Quiet you, **_****__**you **_******don't exist.**

******Javan: My ego is so large that I have gained sentience amongst the internet... such on that ya fat nerd kid! (AN-Note, not actually a fat nerd kid... just a nerdy teen)**

******Me: I ignore that lack of logic because my ego is so large that it counter balances yours.**

******Javan:Curses... I forgot that all fanfic authors have such large ego's as overcompensation... overcompensation for not owning anything but their own ideas and shitty OC's.**

******Me:Shitty OC's eh? *Cracks knuckles* I guess that if my OC's are so crappy then that means you are so weak that you can't fight back now.**

******Javan:... Help me!**

******(Sounds of fists hitting flesh, as well as cries of manly terror)**

******Anyways... next chapter is the first in the Sogyoku Hill Arc... expect it to be a bit smaller than this one. I was originally intending to put the events of the next chapter into this one at the end but thought that it would decrease the update time even more. I decided that two smaller chapters would be better.**

******So until next time, ********Undying Soul out.**


	23. Chapter 23: A Partnership Void

**Chapter 23**

**AN- Hey all my adoring fans! (Sound of crickets chirping) Anyway, here's the first in the Sogyouku Hill arc, yaayyyyy! For those of you who have forgotten last chapter, Marc got his ass handed to him by a girl.**

**Marc: I ignore such a comment about my awesomeness!**

**Author: Screw you Marc! You're the MAIN character! You're supposed to NOT lose like a wuss!**

**Marc: Don't blame me, you wrote it after all.**

**Author: Oh yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... at all. To counter this, I intend to hire Leonado Dicaprio to enter the dreams of Kubo to send him into another deeper dream located within a different more deeper dream, which is being projected by myself to form a dream ladder down to the deeper levels of subconsciousness, to fall into the void and climb out again using the power of a dream gate produced by Leonado, which will allow us to force Kubo to sign the rights over to us! MWAHAHAHA!... oh yeah, its within my own dream... SHHHHIIIIIII-**

**Beta: J. 586 is responsible for the betaing of this chapter, large round of applause for him people!**

I woke to a numbing sensation in my forehead and the feeling of utter helplessness. I tried to forget what had happened but I was unable to. I could not trick myself into ignoring the ghastly image of Hayato on the floo- the wall covered in bl- that masked fac- I just, I just couldn't forget those images.

Basically I felt... well, despair. There was nothing I could do... I mean, he's ___dead_. No one comes back from that! I had failed, nothing else to it. Like Mika before I had failed to stop Z. the first time it was powerlessness, this time it was stupidity. I could have ___easily _beaten M! If I went all out with my high level Kido's I should have still been able to pwn her without Javan's Reiatsu! Even with Captain level speed I should have been able to cut her to ribbons with good old Hado 80!

I let myself be subdued to easily, I played the game too cautiously, instead of preserving energy for the full fight I was instead taken out through a few cheap shots. I burned in anger at it! I ___lost_! I _lost_!

What was all that training for?

Why did I force myself to obtain Shikai?

For what reason did I bleed and sweat and cry for?

My efforts were wasted by a simple lackey of Z. and in the process I lost my best friend, an intellectual who had always been there for me, the one who always had my back and believed me immediately, the single guy who I was even ___thinking _of revealing the truth of my existence too. After all this I was thinking of telling him that I was from a different world of the living to everyone else, to see how he would react to it.

If he could keep the secret, I would then tell everyone else.

Only that won't happen now. He'll never learn my back-story, I will ___never _be able to repay him for telling me his own sad tale of his death during WW2.

I still can't believe he's gone. Damn, why him? Why did they target him? Was it his connection to me? Was it because of me? Was it warning, like that bloodstained message.

___**Remember, remember. You must forget your mortality.**_

I wasn't going to forget it any time sure, that was for sure.

I continued to lie there with the pounding in my head still there, until it fade away with a cool touch.

I forced my eyes open, expecting to see an unnamed officer healing me from behind bars, or perhaps Kasumi? Instead I saw short crimson locks.

Akimi? I struggled up, realizing I had my head on her lap. She forced me down again with urgency. I stared and saw that there was a ceiling above me, meaning I was inside a building somewhere. I focused and saw here lips moving. After a while of this I realized she was trying to say something.

"...t happened!" demanded Akimi urgently as she used her healing Kido to try and fix the black eye I had obtained. "God damn it! Are you okay? There was blood ___everywhere_! It wasn't yours so who was it! More importantly, who the hell beat you! "

I tried to speak but my mouth was dry. I wished I had some water. Noticing this problem, Akimi dug out a small water bottle from her person and placed it awkwardly in my mouth. I took a few half gulps to soften my lips. I tried to speak again. "Hayato." I stated.

"Hayato? What, he beat you up then legged it, before writing a shitty riddle in his your blood? I can't believe that!"

"No!" I spoke urgently. "He didn't do it, he was who it was ___done _to!"

"Speak straight!" snapped Akimi. "You're not speaking sense! You haven't hit your head hard enough to receive brain damage!"

"What I mean is... the blood," I thought of the pool of it simply lying there beneath Hayato's body. "its... its not mine. Its his."

"So he ___did _fight you! A bit hypocritical considering he was the one who tried to persuade me and Daichi to betray and all. Still seems a bit out of character."

"NO!" I nearly yelled if I was capable of doing it. "You don't ___understand_! I didn't make him bleed at all. I got there after the damage was done."

"What?"

"if I have to spit it out I will!" I snapped, still feeling the sudden emptiness of a dead friend in my heart. "Hayato... is ___dead_. Not a backstabber, ___dead_. Not injured and hurt, ___dead_. Not captured by the Gotei 13, ___dead_. For gods sake! Someone got to him before I even saw him die!"

Akimi looked a little confused still, realization was dawning on the academy geniuses face. "D_ead?_"

"Yes...he died. I found him lying face down in a pile of his own god damn blood. Not even a struggle, killed so fast he didn't even realize that his own heart had stopped beating."

"D-dead?! But, but! Who! What?! How!? I mean, ___dead_. You have to be pulling my leg Marc!" Tears started to gather at the end of eyes, she stopped healing and the pain returned to my head. "Dead... it has to be a sick joke! There was NO corpse! NONE! He can't be dead! You're mistaken! Corpses don't just get up and start walking!"

"I'm...sorry!" I nearly yelled, tears were covering my own vision too. "Of course there was no corpse! The bitch who did it took his body with her! We can't even bury him," I sniffed. "It was the least I could do, bury him I mean! She took that chance away from me, before knocking me out. Not even a clean death!"

"NO!" cried Akimi, tears pouring down her face slowly now, like yesterday, how she cried for her own terrible choice to make. "DEAD! It can't be! If you saw the killer... why the FUCK didn't you kill her!" sadness turned to anger. "You said she, right? Well you should have been able to avenge him or something! You promised him that none of us would die!"

The broken promise I made to Hayato slapped me round the face. I had ___promised _him that none of us would die! Look at my failure now, or rather success. He was dead, forever sleeping in an eternal rest. None of us had die though. He had instead been ___murdered_! I wanted to let righteous anger take over, I wanted to feel anger at such an injustice inflicted upon Hayato... but I couldn't.

There was only ___despair _inside me. Despair. Despair. Nothing but ___despair_. I had failed to save Hayato, I failed to stop M. I felt so ___helpless _as I stood there in front of hi-

Basically despair.

"Bu-bu- but, who the hell did it then?" asked a hesitant Akimi, tears still dripping down her face. A single drop landed on my face, which was still on her lap.

"A masked woman," I replied. "M... an assassin who struck from the darkness."

"M?" Asked Akimi. "Wait a minute..." she was clearly joining the dots together. "... M... a mask... ___Z_!" she had it. She wasn't a genius back at the academy for nothing. Then again, it was hardly that hard to miss the similarities.

"Yeah... it was more than likely that Z orchestrated Hayato's... passing."

"WHY HIM?!" was Akimi's angry question. "What the hell was so special about him, or Mika for that matter. Seriously, we're a bunch of rookie Shinigami's. What purpose does one have to kill people like us? There's nothing special about us!"

I did the obvious and ___forgot _to mention that I was actually from a parallel world or something like that. The others may not have been special but clearly ___I_was, not that I'm egoistic or anything like that. I knew the god damn future for fat nerd kid in the sky's sake.

"We have to go after the bastard/bitch!" said Akimi with finality. I stared numbly back, still feeling shit about Hayato. "I don't know! We should chase after them or something!"

"And do what!" I snapped back. "I fought both Z ___and_M. Z was definitely Captain level and M was about a Lieutenant, yet I couldn't even beat her. How the hell could we beat both of them?"

"We'll get the others!" she retorted angrily, pushing me off her lap and standing up. I hit my head, which started up my damn headache again. "By yourself you lost but it was probably a close one up against M. If we rounded up the others and ___all_fought them ___together__, _we may stand a chance of winning! If we fought smart then we could ki-ki-" she stumbled on her next words, clearly still hesitant to fully voice her next statement. After all, we're the good guys. We aren't supposed to set out on personal vendetta's and kill our targets. We're supposed to turn them over to be locked up or something. "ki- ___KILL _them!" she finally got the words out. "Did she say anything? Are there any clues!"

She said the previous comment with such urgency that I figured I may as well say what Aizen told me. "I met Aizen the other day... he ___personally_investigated Z himself... for the same reason all villain's do. He said that there were reports of a masked man killing people in the later sections of the Northern Rukon District. No point going there now though, he's probably not gonna head back there since Aizen the troller that he is, probably told them that we know, in order to get me to find him for more help."

"Then we should go out and FIND them!" she wiped her eyes quickly and scowled. "But you're right about one thing. We probably won't find him there. He is most likely in the area, keeping an eye on things. We need to meet up with the others first off, that means we will have to continue our plans for invading the Repentance Cell simply because that is where the others are heading now."

"There's still no point." I numbly reply, "After all, killing Z is useless because Hayato is still dea-"

SLAP! The sound of flesh hitting flesh alerted me to the fact that Akimi had just slapped me... hard.

"IDIOT!" she yelled, not caring about the noise. "Don't you ___dare _say that! You're our god damn leader! we all chose this fight because ___you _were leading us. You are NOT emoing out on me now! We need you... scratch that, ___I_need you!" you grabbed my hand and squeezed... hard. "With Hayato gone you need to be strong for all our sakes. Daichi was Hayato's first and greatest friend, when he learns the truth he will be ___crushed_by it. You're his only other male friend! He'll depend on you from then on! He would give up on life if he saw you like this!" Again she slapped me. "IDIOT! Me, Daichi, Kasumi, you, Mika... ___Hayato_... we are all the Wolves, we're ___you're_pack! We need you to lead us more than ever! We will all feel the impact of Hayato dying but we need to move on while we still can and bring in his killers! We need you to lead us towards a future where all the Wolves can live safely, where Z is no more!"

Bloody hell. She's... she's ___right_! I have been moping about, I have been a god damn emo Sasuke, (Something I vowed never to become) seriously... Akimi is right. I have to bring in Hayato and Mika's killers... I can mourn Hayato later. For now, I need a plan. I stood up, both physically and metaphysically.

"Okay then," I began, getting up and brushing myself down. I realized my injuries were still not completely healed. Akimi would have to do that soon. First though, a plan. One started to come together in my mind. "A plan... okay then!" I decided our course of action and smirked, before catching myself and planting a serious expression on my face.

"Firstly, we go to the repentance cell, as planned. We shall continue our invasion. Rukia Kuchiki's execution is a separate matter but it still involves us. Z is our priority but before this we picked a side, the Ryoka. We need to clear our names by exposing Aizen, we will never be able to chase down Z with Soul Society sniffing our trail. Thus, we follow Team Ryoka to the end, regardless of consequences. If all fails then we retreat to the Human World and seek refuge with Urahara. After the Ryoka incident, we train. Master our Shikai's and try to start Bankai. I may be getting ahead of myself but Z is a Captain, you need a Captain level attack to pierce his armour, let alone fight and kill him. Pester your Zanpakuto, get a step up in training. After that, we go to his ex lair in Rukon and check it for clues. We improvise from that point on."

"What about the actual attack later on?" asked Akimi. "We could fight Captain's then. What if we fail there?"

"Regroup at Rukia's execution." I replied instantly. I would need there help for finishing the end of this arc, so if I planned to be there for when Aizen defects I would need there help. "Split up and lay low until the day that Rukia dies. Then wait until you feel my Reiatsu, then try to help out."

"I... I think that plan should work fine." Said Akimi, finally putting on an honest grin. "Pretty smart too, considering you made it up on the spot. A plan worthy of a prodigy such as myself." She smiled at me, an odd expression for her. Usually its a smirk, a scowl, a smile of superiority or a playful grin. Akimi smiling ___properly _is about as rare as finding a proper game version of Tsukihime or Fate Stay Night. "And Marc,"

"Yeah?"

She threw me into a hug. "Good to have you back. Moping doesn't suit you."

"Good to be back." I responded, smiling too. I relaxed into the hug, simply enjoying the comforting heat of Akimi in front of me. Its amazing really, how you can oddly feel like the world is ending yet still smile. That's how I felt right now, my world shattered by two masked faces while I still seek happiness from a simple moment between friends. Perhaps more than friends in that one moment. I don't know what I was to Akimi then. Was I a friend, a comfort blanket, a tool, a lover? I don't know, nor did I care. I had no idea about what she was to me then either.

"Right!" I said with vigour. I broke the hug awkwardly, then separated as Akimi blushed violently.

"Not a word." she said. "This never happened."

"Indeed... I have a reputation to maintain after all."

"Idiot!" this time the insult was said humorously.

"Would you mind healing me up then?" I asked. "As you can see, I'm not 100% yet."

"Who do you think I am?" she stated confidently. "I'm a god damn prodigy and noble! Of course I can heal you up! After all, while you slacked off in the last year of the academy ___I_did a medical course on healing Kido!"

"Yeah yeah!" I said sarcastically. "Mock the beat up guy!" I sat down cross legged and laid my Zanpakuto (Which I just summoned) across my legs. It was time to get serious now. Javan had not said even a single perverted comment. He also refused assistance during my fight with M.

It was time to find out why. "Heal me up while I yell at my Zanpakuto." I commanded. "He and I have a certain ___conversation _to have."

XXXXXXXXXX

I arrived in my inner world with a large amount of obvious anger and anticipation. Javan had abandoned me in my hour of need, this was something I could not forgive.

When I arrived I awakened on the wet surface of my inner lake. As I stood up, I marvelled at the changes which had occurred to my inner world. I had not shown up here for a while, instead choosing to communicate with Javan without entering my inner world, so it was to be expected that my inner world had changed. Quite often an inner world will change as its user matures and changes as a person, see Ichigo's towering cityscape becoming a sunken Karakura Town. Similarly my own world had matured and advanced.

I was still standing atop a large lake, but many changes had occurred. Firstly, the crystal blue water had now shifted to a dirty brown colour. The bottom was impossible to see, it was as murky as the future I was currently sinking down into.

As for the sky, no more was it cloudless. The sky was covered in dark storm clouds which ominously churned, a constant shifting sea of darkness above, a clear sign that soon the rain would come and that then I would be soaked.

The far off landscape was obscured by fog, what was once clear in my life was now murky. Your inner world was a manifestation of your soul just as much as your Zanpakuto was. You could learn a lot by studying it.

"Marc." stated Javan sadly from the island in the middle of my little lake. He gestured for me to approach. Nothing had to be said. I walked towards him, sullenly. The once tropical retreat was still tropical, only the tree had lost its exotic leaves and the sand was a greyer colour. "Look at your world." he said finally. "Truly everything changes."

"Yes," I responded. "Everything does change, even things which seem like they will be stable forever. One such thing is our partnership, what was once clear is now as dark as the water surrounding us."

"You question me not helping in your fight with M."

"Yes, rather I question our relationship as a whole."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said, I question our bond." I stare at him, daring him to speak. I continue. "Up until now I have been content with you being mysterious but now... I doubt your honesty and motives. I know nothing but the basics concerning you, while you know everything about me. Our relationship and partnership is uneven. You mooch of my soul to survive and in return I gain a little extra Reiatsu, as well as a guide to unlocking my Zanpakuto powers."

"Indeed."

"Well if this is a contract, you breached it. I required help against M, a just cause and a good reason to need help. You offered no assistance. I fought alone."

"I wanted to help." said Javan with clear remorse in his voice. He took his hands out of the pockets of his white blazer. "I truly did. Do you remember after the fight with M."

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I told you that I was unconscious during that fight. It was the same here, as soon as you fled from Zaraki, I fell into a deep sleep, only waking up afterwards."

"I call bullshit!" I raged. "You were ___asleep_! You expect me to buy that shit?"

"Remember!" he urged. "Did you try to talk to me during the period leading up to Javan's death?"

"Yes." I said curiously. I wondered why he asked such a thing.

"Well I didn't respond, did I? I couldn't!"

"WHY THE HELL NOT!" I roared.

"I- I don't know!" snapped Javan. "Something happened, the same as during the Z fight. I don't know what, but ___something _did!"

"WHAT?!"

"I have a theory or too." said Javan secretively. "I can't clarify anything yet, so don't bother asking."

"I'm not done with this bullshit!"

"Yes, but this time it wasn't my fault. In the future you may end up fighting alone during any and all fights involving Z."

"So you think he was the cause of your sudden... ___slumber_."

"More than likely."

"Fine... for now."

I continued to glare though. There were other points to mention now. "Next thing, you told me that you would help me gain Shikai, then later Bankai."

"Yeah?"

"But you didn't, did you?" I accused. "I figured it out myself, you did nothing during my Shikai training. You upped my pain tolerance but that was it. I gained my power on my own... you didn't help me at all."

"That... that's true." Javan admitted. "I ultimately did nothing to helping you obtain Shikai."

"One question now," I said. "Can you help me gain Bankai?"

"What does this have t-"

"ANSWER IT!" I snapped. "Can you get me Bankai?"

Javan shuffled uncomfortably. "No... I feel like it will ultimately be your effort that obtains a power like that. You gained Shikai by gaining an insight into yourself, by realising a slice of your true nature. Bankai will only be reached when you accept the entirety of yourself, when you come to terms with everything which makes Marcus D Solus, Marcus D Solus."

"But am I Marcus D Solus, or am I simply a nerd called Marcus Drake pretending to be a hero."

"That is what you must discover for yourself."

"And you can do ___nothing_."

"No, unless you figure out something like manifestation then you won't even be able to bring me out to try and do something akin to a fight with a Zanpakuto."

"Well shit." I sighed. "My mind is made up now." As much as it pained me,this next move was absolutely necessary"Out."

"What?" Javan looked confused.

"I said it, out. We made a contract, a vow to be partners. Partners help each other out equally, only I gain nothing from this. You leech off me and refuse to divulge the truth... you know more than you're letting on." he didn't deny it. "A contract relies on trust and will only remain strong if both parties bring something to the table."

Javan realized what I was saying. I was giving him the metaphorical boot. I was telling him to leave my soul. When we first properly met he told me that he joined his soul to mine, well now I wanted him to un-join it and go. I had no trust in him now.

"WAIT!" he yelled. "If you remove me, I will die without a stable Reiatsu source!"

"Not my problem." I ruthlessly say. "You've been freeloading all this time, give me payment to stay or you can leave now."

"What about your blade!" he yelled. "You may have unlocked your soul name but I am ___still_your Zanpakuto! Whenever you manifest your sealed blade, it only appears through me acting as a catalyst! Imagine it as a caramel chocolate. You provide the caramel on the inside and the chocolate on the outside which provides the flavour but I am the force keeping it stuck together! You only have a physical Zanpakuto because I am willing to be channelled subconsciously by you in order to form a physical part of your soul. It is ___impossible__ for a living human like you to use your current powers without one such as myself being the physical manifestation!_"

"So if you leave, I will be limited to just Kido, even if I did learn my true name for Bankai."

"Exactly!" Javan agreed heartily.

Eventually I relented "Fine... stay. But consider our partnership nullified. You will continue to form my weapon for me as payment for staying here but ultimately what I do is up to me. I will not accept your Reiatsu, I shall fight on my own without a dependence on ___you_." Javan flinched at every word I fired at him. It should hurt me to see my partner for the last few years in such a state but I was angry and while taking it out on him was unfair, I still had good reason to do so.

"Very well then." Javan said sullenly, he turned his back on me. "I accept your terms... I have been a terrible partner. You shall not hear from me again, I shall remain here, in case you wish to speak with me. Either way, consider this bridge burnt. You will not hear my past, nor my reason for being here... there is no point. I am simply your tenant now." He spoke his last words with a sense of such finality that I was sorely tempted to take back everything I just said. I didn't though. "_Goodbye_... Marc. Its been fun enough."

"Yes... goodbye." I left my inner world, feeling worse than when I entered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Akimi had finished healing me by the time I became conscious again. Seeing the troubled expression on my face, she asked what was wrong. I lied and said I was fine.

We rested for an hour or so, eating some food prepared earlier by Hayato (My heart gave a lurch) for us to have for lunch. Never before had a ham and cheese sandwich tasted so nostalgic. It was a reasonable thought; he was never going to make me another sandwich ever again.

We then left, eager to catch up to schedule and to be ready to attack the cell. We had two fighters, me and Akimi. Hopefully the others will hurry up and arrive when we begin to release large scale attacks.

We shunpoed without stopping, for about 20 minutes. As the white stone tower loomed above us, we slowed to a walk in order to ensure we were fully prepared for the fight. We decided that Akimi would be the frontal attack; I would back her up, despite being stronger than her. Then again, I think she my have been holding back a bit against me.

We walked up the steep steps which Uryu previously walked up yesterday, contemplating the coming fight. Finally, we reached the proper entrance. A clear stone bridge, shattered red railings and the actual tower on the other side of the bridge. Beneath the bridge, a large fall. Pretty much the same as what I saw in the anime. One large difference.

There was a huge hole gaping through the tower, previously unseen due to the angle of it. The hole continued all the way through and past, clearly the result of Uryu using his final power slightly later than what Kubo intended.

Between us and the cell however, stood one person. A tall man in the garb of a Shinigami, with a white western style jinbaori over it, a turtle-neck underneath it as well as white arm guards. The face: pupiless eyes, short silvery grey hair, and a small black moustache. His identity was obvious, it was proved further by the lieutenant armband on his left arm.

"Chojiro Sasakibe." I stated, the vice captain of the First Squad, Yamamoto's right hand man, as well as his left.

"Indeed." stated the stern man. He drew his sealed Zanpakuto and pointed it at us. "After the failed attempt to rescue the prisoner yesterday by a certain Ichigo Kurosaki, it was deemed foolish for any of the Captain's to remain here guarding Rukia, especially after Captain Tousen dealt with the Quincy. We thought it would have been foolish to make a third attempt. Either way, I was assigned here just in case."

"And here we are." I said, drawing my own weapon confidently. He was only a lieutenant, not a captain. We stand a good chance of victory, more so if the other two show up.

"Such a shame." stated the elderly Shinigami. "I as well as many others studied your careers carefully, such a shame that the Nishisaka heir would do such a thing."

"That is none of your business!" grumbled Akimi.

"Of course, we are here to fight, are we not?" Chojiro settled into his fighting stance, a rapier form. I remembered his brief fight with Ichigo, beat in a single punch. This victory is in the bag! I have fought Hayato many times, I know how to deal with such a stance.

"Very well then, let us begin." Chojiro flashed in a burst of Shunpo, the conflict was on.

**AN- Yep, that's a rap people! Next chapter prepare for an epic battle of epic proportions. Until this point Marc has been holding back due to his foes being too weak or too strong for him to be able to battle as a equal, and the M fight was too fast for him to show off in. Prepare to also see what this Hado No 80 super enhanced power is, I am sure you will be suitably awed.**

**This chapter was also originally going to be fused with the next one, but the next bit is incomplete. I figured that you would rather have the next chapter up sooner than wait for another week or two.**

**Next issue; a new poll is up! I recently gained a copy of Fate Stay Night and am eager to write a fanfic for it. This new poll has a few crossover and other ideas I am planning on one day writing. (If I ever get any of my current damn ones done)**

**Also, expect a longer wait than before, I plan to focus on Bleached Grand Line for a bit. I really lack motivation at the moment. I don't write for reviews but this doesn't change the fact that out of all the thousands of views I get, people could only be bothered to write a small review 60ish times. **_**Sixty**_**! I have wrote over 100,000 words for this thing, a little appreciation would be nice for all the DAMN effort I pump into this thing, even WHILE I have school work and other shit in my life to do. **

**Basically, my ego has taken a pounding, especially when I see all sorts of fanfics out there MUCH weaker than my own, have been on the web for a shorter period of time, are often shorter than my own, never get updated and yet STILL have a few hundred more reviews and follower than myself. Its pretty much a kick to the balls for my writing style every time I see a fanfic like this. As such, just hit that little button and leave a small review, even a few words to help me improve would be nice.**

**Rant over people, so thanks to the few that have put the effort in. (You know who you are)**

**So until I can be bothered to finish the next chapter, ****Undying Soul out.**


End file.
